En el ojo de la tormenta
by NatWizard
Summary: Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.
1. Presagio (Parte I)

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí vengo, (Sé que no es __La Revolución de la Rosa__, pero estoy en plan de actualización, don't worry), con un fic completamente diferente a todo lo que haya hecho hasta ahora. Quizá al principio no se note, y quizá incluso parezca muy similar en su estructura a la mayoría de los fics que hay de esta pareja, pero espero con el tiempo se vaya notando la marca distintiva, la "originalidad" que me esforcé en otorgarle a la historia. Espero que se sorprendan, ese es básicamente uno de los objetivos principales de este trabajo. Y sin más preámbulos aburridos, los dejo leer. Espero les guste (: ¡Gracias! _

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

Capítulo I

_Presagio_

_(Parte I)_

_Ella alzó la vista y contempló los densos nubarrones que empezaban a formarse en el cielo esa noche. Pronto romperían a llover, había aire de tormenta. Se acomodó la capa sobre los hombros, y se estremeció cuando una corriente de aire frío le alborotó el cabello e hizo ondear su ropa. El viento cortaba en aquel páramo desierto, era cual látigo en la piel, escozor en los ojos._

_Sabía que él vendría. Si ella estaba allí, era simplemente por eso. _

_Él se apareció a pocos metros de distancia. También llevaba una capa, que se agitó tras él mientras iba hacia ella. Cuando él se detuvo, y estuvieron frente a frente, ella se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de hablar._

–_Ya estoy aquí–Murmuró él, y sus ojos brillaron incluso en la penumbra._

–_Lo sé._

_Hubo una breve pausa._

–_Tú me llamaste–Volvió a hablar al ver que ella se quedaba callada._

–_Lo sé._

– _¿Y entonces qué? –Insistió él, ligeramente exasperado. Quizá intuía lo que venía. No, se rectificó ella. No tenía ni idea– ¿No vas a decir nada?_

_Claro que ella iba a decirlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Y sin embargo, al tenerlo allí frente a ella, sentía que no podía. Odiaba la maldita idea de decir adiós. De decirle adiós._

–_No quiero–Ella suspiró, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos._

–_Entonces no digas nada–Murmuró él, y pronto ella sintió sus labios calientes contra los suyos. Se envolvieron en un beso fugaz, tórrido y que llenó su mente de matices de rojo, de volátiles figuras de calor, de deseo. De amor, con algo de ese azul que dolía tanto, el regusto agridulce de la despedida pendiente._

_Él la tomó en sus brazos, y de pronto todo dio vueltas, y ella supo que él la estaba llevando, que la conducía hacia ese lugar que era suyo, de él, y de ella, de los dos. Una cama, y una chimenea encendida. Se amaron. Se amaron con la locura de dos adolescentes que habían dejado de ser hacia un tiempo, quizá más pronto de lo que habría cabido esperar. Todo fue desesperación, y agonía doliente y al mismo tiempo deseada, y una pasión desaforada, desatada que quemaba por dentro y por fuera. Ella dio vueltas, y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y los desbordaron cuando llegó a la cima del mundo y luego se desplomó. Y él la miraba con esos ojos que centelleaban en la negrura misma, y ella tuvo que decirlo. Lo dijo, sin pensarlo, porque si lo pensaba no iba a decirlo nunca:_

–_Voy a casarme._

_Él la miró sin poder creérselo. Ella apretó los labios para contener los sollozos que le explotaban en la garganta. No hizo falta que preguntara con quién, ni por qué. Él ya lo sabía. Y desde luego, tendría que haberlo pensado antes. Y sin embargo…_

–_No puedes–Murmuró él, con la voz rota, los ojos con un brillo distinto._

–_Sí puedo. Quiero–Dijo ella, y él alzó una mano en su dirección, como si pretendiera pegarle una bofetada._

–_No es verdad–Sin embargo, dejó caer ambas manos, levantándose de la cama, alejándose de ella, desesperando en su negación. Su silueta se recortó contra la ventana, el cielo negro y plomizo– ¡No es verdad, maldita seas! –Le gritó, y ella percibió el desgarro en su voz, el dolor en el insulto. Un relámpago los iluminó fugazmente, vaticinando la tormenta. Un mal presagio._

–_Lo siento. Lo siento–Repitió ella, y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas._

– _¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? –Gritó él, y al mismo tiempo un trueno puso el cielo a temblar– ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto a los dos?_

– _¿Y qué más me queda? ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Preguntó ella en lugar de responderle, también a la desesperada. Rompió a llover, las gotas haciéndose oír en el tejado– ¿Esperarte a ti? –Dijo, un resto de mofa en medio del llanto– ¡No puedo deberte mi vida!_

– _¿Y qué hay con la mía? ¡Mi vida siempre has sido tú!_

– _¡No sigas! –Sollozó ella– ¡Basta!_

– _¡No! –Se acercó velozmente hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros– ¿Después de todo lo que te he prometido, y lo que me has prometido tú?_

– _¡Él me ama…! –Rehuyó la mirada nacarada de él, mas la tomó por el mentón._

– _¡Yo te amo más, y lo sabes!_

– _¿Y qué íbamos a hacer? –Cerró los ojos. No quería mirarlo–Ya no queda nada, se acabó. Es lo mejor para los dos. Sabes que esto no tiene futuro, es por mi bien–Se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos, una parte de ella sabiendo que sería quizá la última vez. Un rayo rasgó el cielo y llenó de luz los ojos de él, ahora sin brillo alguno–, por tu propio bien._

_Se miraron por un instante, un instante de lágrimas y desolación. Luego, lentamente, él la soltó. Se apartó de ella en silencio, sin mirarla. Empezó a vestirse, y luego apenas le dedicó una mirada al preguntarle:_

– _¿Cuándo?_

_Ella respiró hondo, preparándose para que la calma aparente acabara y la tormenta volviera._

–_Cuando amanezca._

_Él no respondió enseguida, pero sus ojos relumbraron con un brillo herido, ardiente y al mismo tiempo gélido que pronto se apagó._

–_Yo no te conozco–Murmuró, desapareciendo y dejándola sola. Ella se abrazó a sí misma y rompió a llorar más violentamente, con los truenos y rayos como única compañía._

…

El ruido imperaba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos aquella mañana de primero de septiembre. Rose entornó los ojos e intentó distinguir algo, o a alguien, en medio de aquel todo que representaba el vapor, las siluetas desconocidas y el bullicio de carcajadas de niños y sonidos dispares de las mascotas.

– ¿Tú ves algo en medio de este lío, Rosie? –Le preguntó su padre, que caminaba a su lado tan perdido como ella.

–No–Confesó Rose esbozando una sonrisa pequeña al mirarlo–. Estamos igual de perdidos.

Ron Weasley conservaba el cabello y las maneras sencillas de su juventud. Llevaba las patillas más largas y bajo sus ojos se dejaban ver unas ligeras arrugas, pero por lo demás estaba igual que siempre. Sólo sus ojos, antes de un azul vivaracho, ahora lucían un tinte más bien melancólico.

–Yo no estoy perdido–Protestó él–. Estoy seguro de que vi a mamá hasta hace un minuto…

–Eso dijiste hace al menos quince minutos idénticos, papá–Terció Rose sacudiendo la cabeza, pero Ron no le hizo caso. Aún a los dieciséis años había momentos en que se sentía más sensata que su padre, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser divertido–. ¿No trajiste tu celular?

–Ah, sí, claro–Masculló su padre, empezando a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Extrajo el aparato y lo miró con la duda pintada en el semblante–. ¿Segura que esto funcionará aquí?

– ¿La verdad? No–Rose tomó el celular de la mano de Ron y empezó a marcar el número de su madre–. Pero no perdemos nada con probar, ¿Cierto? –Escuchó el tono dos veces, y a pocos metros de ambos reconoció la melodía exasperante que su madre había elegido para su tono de llamada–Por allá–Dijo Rose, guiando a Ron, y en pocos minutos encontraron a su madre y a su hermano.

– ¡Estábamos buscándolos! ¿Dónde se habían metido? –Exclamó Hermione al verlos.

Ya desde la niñez Rose había sido idéntica a su madre. Ambas de rasgos suaves y mejillas color durazno, la joven sólo tenía el color rojo de su padre en el pelo. Sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes, y aunque eran azules, no eran como los de Ron, sino más claros, casi grises. En ellos brillaba la misma inteligencia de su madre, aunque ligeramente eclipsada por una inocencia nata. Hermione, en cambio, si bien los años la habían tratado bien, tenía en los ojos una sombra, un vestigio de algo triste.

–A papá le pareció ver al tío George–Explicó Rose encogiéndose de hombros–. Fuimos a verlo y entonces…nos perdimos.

–Te digo, cabeza dura, yo sabía perfectamente dónde estaba–Insistió Ron en tono de broma. Hermione sonrió.

–El cabeza dura aquí eres tú.

–Además ni siquiera era el tío George–Se quejó Rose, aunque seguía sonriéndole a su padre, ligeramente divertida con la situación.

–Bueno, en eso tienes razón–Reconoció Ron con una sonrisa culpable–. Pero era muy parecido, de verdad… ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –Le preguntó a Hugo, quien recorría la estación con la mirada, ajeno a la conversación.

Hugo tenía los ojos azules de su padre, aunque sin la picardía. En su conducta siempre había toda un aura de serenidad, desde su postura prolija hasta el cabello ondulado y castaño bien acomodado sobre la frente. Resultaba extraño verlo inquieto como en ése momento, mirando hacia todas partes al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con la punta del zapato. Dio un respingo cuando su padre lo llamó con voz más fuerte de lo normal.

– ¿Qué? –Paseó sus ojos de un lado al otro, y luego carraspeó–. Busco a Lily, y los demás.

– ¿Qué es eso de "los demás"? –Protestó Hermione. Rose entornó los ojos. El tono de voz en la respuesta de Hugo no la había convencido, pero prefirió no decir nada. Intercambiaron una mirada, pero ella no supo si su hermano había entendido o no–A la gente por su nombre.

–Sí, bueno… ¿Cómo esperas que los nombre a todos? –Preguntó Hugo, no sin razón, pero Hermione no pudo contestarle, ya que en ese momento apareció Lily, junto con "los demás", como había dicho Hugo.

Albus se acercó a Rose con una mueca entusiasta. La gente nunca se cansaría de repetir que era completamente idéntico a su padre, pero su prima estaba totalmente convencida de ver diferencias, en su opinión más que evidentes. Albus tenía el espíritu de un potrillo lleno de brío, un positivismo que la vida nunca le había regalado a Harry Potter.

– ¿Tienes todas tus cosas? –Le preguntó el muchacho sonriéndole–. Yo me compré un gato.

– ¿Un gato? –Repitió Rose sorprendida– ¿Y eso cuando?

–Ayer–Repuso Albus muy alegre–. Le puse Patricio.

–Patricio–Rose echó el rostro ligeramente hacia atrás, completamente desprevenida–. Es español, ¿Cierto?

–Ajá. Es magnífico, tienes que verlo–Aseguró Albus, lleno de orgullo–. James lo odia, pero puedo decirte que fue instantáneo, y mutuo por lo demás. Patricio no puede ni verlo.

–Es una bola peluda y gorda–Dijo Lily con rotundidad, acercándose a ambos muchachos. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta, y rodó los ojos al mencionar al gato de su hermano, quien por cierto se mostró muy ofendido. De pelirrojo y fino cabello y rasgos delicados, Lily era una muñeca en los múltiples sentidos de la palabra–. No tiene nada de especial, Albus exagera. Aunque es muy cariñoso. Es comprador, diría yo–Le echó una ojeada divertida a su hermano, que ahora parecía más contento–. Como Albus, en suma: con lo único que gana es con su actitud.

–Eso me habría dolido si viniera de otra persona, pero tú eres diabólica–Sentenció el chico, volviendo a ofenderse. Lily soltó una carcajada, y le dio un abrazo.

–Sabes que estoy jugando. Amo a Patricio. Aunque nos conozcamos hace tan poco tiempo.

– ¡Yo también quiero conocerlo! –Exclamó Rose, y Albus sonrió orgulloso–Tienes que dejarme verlo.

–Ven, te lo mostraré. Lo tiene mi mamá–Albus tomó a Rose por la muñeca y la arrastró donde su madre. Lily los contempló marchar con una sonrisa divertida–. ¡Mamá, Rose quiere sostener a Patricio!

–Hola, Rose–La saludó Ginny, tan hermosa como su hija–. Está obsesionado con este gato–Comentó, tendiéndole a la joven, tal y como había dicho Lily, una bola gorda y peluda, de espeso pelaje negro. Patricio la miró con un par de incandescentes ojos verdes, y Rose se giró hacia Albus con asombro fingido.

–Vaya, Lily tenía razón: en verdad se te parece–Comentó, provocando las risas generales–. Pero ya, en serio, es encantador, como…_abrazable._

–No quiero ser aguafiestas–Intervino Harry, sonriendo bondadosamente, tanto con los ojos como con los labios–, pero ya van a ser las once. Si no suben ahora…

–Sí, sí, sí, papá, tienes razón–Lily se apresuró a tomar su valija e intentó subirla por su cuenta, pero su padre acabó ayudándola.

–Rose, puedo subir la tuya si quieres–Le dijo Albus al ver a la muchacha pelear con su maleta–. Sólo sostenme a Patricio.

–No te preocupes, Albus, le diré a papá–Repuso Rose con sencillez–. Pero igual quiero sostener a Patricio.

Ron se acercó a su hija, subiendo su valija en apenas unos momentos. Rose mimó a Patricio entre sus manos, haciéndolo ronronear, y decidió que compraría un gato a la primera oportunidad. Uno naranjado, quizá, imitando la idea de Albus y también escogiéndolo parecido a ella misma. Aunque claro, no creía que Albus lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Una vez terminaron de subir todo al tren, Rose se acercó a los adultos para las despedidas.

–Abrígate mucho, que Hogwarts es ventoso–Le dijo Hermione, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa–. Y recuerda que el sexto año es el más intenso, quizá después del séptimo, así que no debes descuidar los deberes–Su madre se acercó un paso, indecisa, y la abrazó en un gesto fortuito, provocando que Rose abriera los ojos de par en par, sorprendida–. Ten mucho cuidado.

–Claro, mamá–Con cierta vacilación, Rose le devolvió el abrazo a su madre de forma breve–. Lo haré.

Cuando se acercó a su padre, éste la estrujo entre sus brazos hasta casi dejarla sin aliento.

–Quiero que seas una niña buena y no te acerques a los muchachos–Le dijo en medio del abrazo, despeinándola en el proceso.

–Ay, papá…–Se quejó ella, aunque se reía.

–Bueno, puedes juntarte con Albus de vez en cuando.

– ¡Eres insoportable! –Se quejó Rose, empujándolo para zafarse de su agarre, y darle un beso en la mejilla. Ron sonrió.

–Te quiero, mi niña.

–Yo también–Rose lo dejó y se subió al tren.

Todavía sentía esa ligera nostalgia mezclada con emoción antes de regresar al colegio. Se asomó a la ventana, y los contempló de pie en el andén. Su mirada viajó inevitablemente hacia Harry y Ginny, abrazados sonriéndoles a sus hijos, y no pudo evitar compararlos con sus padres, uno de pie junto al otro, una distancia pequeña y al mismo tiempo abismal. Los vio tomarse de las manos, un gesto tibio que la reconfortó un poco e hizo que se ordenara dejar de crearse películas imaginarias en su cabeza. El tren dio un recodo, y pronto desaparecieron entre el vapor y la distancia.

– ¿En qué estás pensando? –La voz entusiasta de Albus la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–En nada–Rose sonrió, volviéndose a mirarlo. Fijó la vista en el gato que su primo llevaba en brazos, para que Albus no distinguiera la mentira en sus ojos.

– ¿Te importaría ir buscando un compartimento? –Le sugirió él con una sonrisa ilusionada–Quiero que Cathy conozca a Patricio primero.

–Ah, claro. Está bien–Rose alzó la vista y miró por la ventana, borrando cualquier expresión de su rostro. Sin embargo, su tono alicaído era por demás delatador.

– ¿Qué? –Albus enarcó las cejas, comprendiendo al instante– ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

–No, claro que no. Ve–Mintió Rose como tantas otras veces, todavía negándose a mirarlo.

–Sí. Sigues con eso. Y no entiendo por qué–Albus en verdad parecía no entenderlo.

–No importa–Dijo Rose en voz baja, todavía con los ojos fijos en la ventana.

–Claro que importa–Albus suspiró–. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Cathy nunca te ha hecho nada, así que no tiene sentido que no te agrade.

–No es que no me agrade–Exclamó, volviéndose a mirarlo. Albus enarcó una ceja–. Después de todo…no la conozco lo suficiente como para poder…–Suspiró ante la mirada cada vez más y más incrédula de su primo–Sí, tienes razón. No me agrada tu novia.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Es que es tan…–Rose torció el gesto, frustrada–Sólo…es…me cae mal.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Inquirió Albus, ahora sí a todas luces descontento.

–No sé, digo…–Rose titubeó, pero finalmente acabó por soltarlo. No solía tener reservas con Albus, al menos casi, y no iba a tenerlas con un tema como aquel–Creo que no me soporta. No es…muy linda conmigo que digamos.

–Oh, basta ya–Albus sacudió la cabeza, exasperado–. Tú le agradas, Rose–Aquí ella le echó una mirada completamente escéptica–. Bueno, a ti tampoco te agrada, así que no veo cuál es el problema. De todas formas puedes quedarte tranquila, que no va a viajar en nuestro compartimento–Añadió con cierta amargura.

–Si vas a ir al suyo de todas formas–Le espetó Rose ahora con un dejo claro de amargura–. Después de todo ella es más importante, ¿No? Es tu novia.

–No intentes manipularme–Albus la apuntó con un dedo acusador, al tiempo que Rose lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

–No intento tal cosa. Sólo digo la verdad.

–Escúchame–Albus alzó una mano, dándole a entender que se calmara–Voy a ir a saludar a Cathy y pasaré la primera mitad del viaje con ella; y luego vendré contigo y pasaremos juntos la segunda parte. ¿Qué te parece eso?

–Suena justo–Murmuró. Mientras menos tiempo tuviera que pasar con Cathy, mejor.

Miró a Albus, quien en ese momento esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, tan genuina, que Rose no pudo evitar imitarlo, incluso en medio de la frustración que sentía. Albus se echó a reír, alborotándole el pelo.

–Te veo en un rato, Rose–Le dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, arrastrando su baúl consigo–. ¡Fíjate si encuentras a alguna de tus amigas por ahí!

Rose lo contempló marchar, sintiendo una ligera desazón en la boca del estómago. Si bien Albus y ella nunca habían sido lo que se dice inseparables, sí era el miembro de su familia con quien elegía pasar más tiempo. A la hora de ir a Hogwarts, Albus se había apoyado en Rose, y Rose se había apoyado en Albus. Habían encarado al mundo los dos juntos, al menos en ese sentido, y pese a que tenían intereses completamente distintos, siempre había habido momentos de sus vidas que eran ineludiblemente compartidos. Viajar en el expreso de Hogwarts, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, apenas Albus se había puesto de novio con Cathy a finales del curso pasado, Rose había tenido la corazonada de que las cosas ya no iban a ser como siempre. Y había tenido que llegar a una inquietante conclusión: o se hacía amigos nuevos, o se conseguía un novio. Habría que tomar medidas drásticas, no le quedaba alternativa.

Rose no había quedado con ninguna de sus amigas por el simple hecho de que siempre viajaba con Albus, y no pensaba ponerse a buscarlas por todo el tren, por lo que se decidió por un compartimento vacío y, no sin cierto esfuerzo, dejó su baúl allí.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos, y se preguntó cómo iba a hacer para matar todo el tiempo que tenía por delante. Suspiró, y a falta de algo mejor, buscó un papel en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

En uno de sus lapsos de inspiración acerca del porvenir, Rose había confeccionado una cuidadosa lista con sus deseos personales para aquel año que se venía, con once "peticiones" en ella, cantidad que iba aumentando cada tanto. La había escrito varias veces, una de ésas en aquel pergamino que llevaba en el bolsillo:

un libro nuevo,

tener una mascota,

aprender a cocinar (cualquier cosa),

asistir a una fiesta,

probar alcohol,

hacer algo arriesgado,

hacer amigos,

pasar más tiempo con papá,

llevarme mejor con mamá,

que Albus deje a Cathy,

conocer a un chico interesante.

Rose suspiró, llegando a la conclusión de que los únicos deseos que podría hacer realidad con seguridad eran el libro nuevo y conseguir una mascota, ambas cosas en la primer salida a Hogsmeade. A falta de algo mejor que hacer, decidió entonces que por el momento podía empezar por cambiarse. Dejó el papel sobre el asiento, y estaba quitándose el suéter por la cabeza cuando oyó el golpe violento de la puerta al ser abierta y azotada contra la pared. Rose le dio velozmente la espalda, azorada.

– ¡Jamás entres a una habitación sin tocar! –Le gritó al desconocido– ¿Qué tu madre nunca te ha enseñado nada?

–Mi madre se murió, así que más no va a poder enseñarme, lamentablemente–Dijo él, porque había resultado ser un chico, y Rose se atrevió a mirarlo por encima del hombro. Abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerlo–. Y lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte, pensé que estaba vacío. No hay otros. Sólo…

– ¡Sal de aquí–Exclamó sin dejarlo terminar, volviendo a darle la espalda–y déjame vestirme!

–Estás vestida.

Rose agachó el rostro, mirándose la camiseta y los pantalones, y suspiró con pesadez. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente marcharse? Estaba demasiado espantada incluso para sentirse culpable por lo grosera que había sido.

–Sí–Reconoció con reticencia, volviéndose a mirarlo–. Es cierto.

Scorpius Malfoy era un muchacho alto, espigado, y tenía unos ojos de mirada inteligente, de color gris oscuro. Del gris oscuro de las tormentas. Era parecido a su padre, quizá más endeble en la postura y en los labios, algo más difuso, menos duro. Era como Albus, sólo que al revés: mientras su primo exacerbaba las características de Harry, Scorpius era un todo más impreciso.

_Acababan de llegar a la estación de King Cross, y Rose bullía de excitación ante el brillante porvenir. Aquel era su primer año en Hogwarts, y ése su primer viaje en tren, un momento tan importante en su vida que sentía que no estaba a la altura, que todo le quedaba demasiado grande. Su padre la apartó de aquel estado de efervescencia constante para señalarle a un grupo de personas fácilmente olvidables, ordinarias, y que sin embargo le quedarían en la memoria para siempre. Igual que las palabras de su padre._

–_Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie._

_Parecía que hablaba en broma, de hecho, todo el mundo, hasta su madre, lo había creído así. Pero Rose conocía a Ron incluso mejor que Hermione. Y sabía que detrás de cualquier broma de su padre, se escondía una gran verdad. Y él estaba hablando muy en serio._

Era curioso. Rose no había sabido nada de Scorpius por aquel entonces, y ahora que lo sabía su actitud para con Malfoy no había cambiado en nada: lo quería lejos. Muy lejos.

– ¿Entonces puedo quedarme? –Preguntó él de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Rose dio un respingo.

– ¿Qué? –Inquirió, más espantada todavía, al darse cuenta de lo que Malfoy acababa de preguntarle.

–Te decía que no hay otros compartimentos vacíos–Explicó Scorpius con paciencia–. Y ya que tú estás aquí sola…

Rose tomó el baúl, azorada, y casi corrió al pasar junto a él para salir por la puerta que había dejado abierta.

–Quédatelo–Le dijo al cruzar el umbral, empezando a andar velozmente por el pasillo.

–Pero…–Masculló confundido, también saliendo al corredor– ¡Espera! ¡No era para que…! –La vio mezclarse con una marea de estudiantes, y pronto la perdió de vista–. No era para que te marcharas. Mierda.


	2. Presagio (Parte II)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews, se agradecen mucho. Aquí vengo, con el segundo capítulo de la historia, una prolongación del primero, en realidad._

_Y hay una canción maravillosa que para mí es el Soundtrack de En el ojo de la tormenta. Búsquenla en Youtube, la amarán! ¡Muchos besos!_

**Banda sonora: Stormy - Hedley.**

Capítulo II

_Presagio_

_(Parte II)_

Rose respiró hondo, intentando no perder el aliento mientras arrastraba su baúl a lo largo de prácticamente todo el tren. Scorpius Malfoy se había metido en su compartimento. Había muchos otros, claro, pero ése era el único vacío, tal y como él había dicho, y ella no era lo que se dice sociable como para entrar muy tranquila en un compartimento ajeno y pretender ser bien recibida. Rose era una muchacha reservada, muchas veces taciturna, socializaba apenas con algunos de sus primos (ni siquiera todos) y sus pocas amistades. Por lo demás, no destacaba por su simpatía u elocuencia con los desconocidos precisamente, aunque hay que decir que, dejando aparte la timidez, tampoco se esforzaba mucho en ello.

– ¡Eh, Rose! –Oyó que alguien la llamaba, y se encontró con su prima Lily en la puerta de un compartimento, sonriente pero sorprendida– ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que hayas venido a verme…–Le dijo cuando Rose se hubo acercado a ella.

–No, es que… Malfoy se metió en mi compartimento–Explicó Rose con una mezcla de resignación y enojo.

– ¿Quién? –Inquirió Lily, arrugando toda la cara.

–Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy. Es de mi curso. Slytherin…–Añadió con gesto vacilante al ver que Lily seguía con aquella cara de desconcierto puro–En serio, Lily, ¿No te suena de nada?

–Nop. Bueno, el nombre sí. Pero no logro ubicar su cara…–Hizo una breve pausa, como si intentara recordar, mas luego acabó rindiéndose. Lily se encogió de hombros–. Ya qué, ¿Cómo es eso de que se metió en tu compartimento?

–Sí, dijo que era el único vacío, y que si podíamos compartirlo.

Lily enarcó una ceja.

–Ajá…–Asintió con lentitud– ¿Y tú estás aquí porque…?

– ¡No voy a compartir compartimento con él! –Se horrorizó Rose, provocando que Lily se desconcertara todavía más.

– ¿Por qué no? –Ladeó la cabeza con cierta cautela– ¿Es muy feo?

–…–Rose abrió la boca para responderle, mas al no encontrar una respuesta que le pareciera aceptable, se detuvo–No es por eso, es sólo que…No.

– ¡Oh, Rose! –Exclamó Lily de repente, mirándola con reproche– ¡Qué infantil eres!

– ¿Y eso por qué? –Se sorprendió ella.

– ¡Ya sé quién es Scorpius Malfoy! –Repuso poniendo los ojos en blanco– ¿No es ese chico rubio y alto de Slytherin? ¿Ése que tu papá dijo que no fueras amiga suya, allá por el siglo pasado?

– ¡Lily! –Rose fingió indignarse, aunque sintió que le ardían las mejillas– ¡Eso fue…! ¡Yo tenía once años!

–Ah, ¿Y no es por eso? –Lily le echó una mirada profundamente escéptica cuando Rose negó firmemente con la cabeza–Bueno, ¿Entonces por qué?

Rose apretó los labios. No había podido hablar con ninguna persona de aquello, ni siquiera con las de confianza. Después de todo, aquel era un secreto ajeno, algo que no le pertenecía y sentía que no tenía autoridad para compartirlo, por más que le pareciera terrible. Lo había sabido de pura casualidad, por culpa del absurdo azar del destino, y siendo franca, tenía miedo. Aquella era una de las pocas cosas que, con total franqueza, hubiera preferido no saber.

–Yo…

Pero se detuvo de inmediato, ya que alguien se asomó por la puerta del compartimento: su hermano Hugo.

– ¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo afuera, Lily? –Le preguntó Hugo, y entonces reconoció a su hermana. Chasqueó la lengua–. Ah, eras tú–Rose miró a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rose iba a responderle, no sin bastante exasperación, cuando Lily se le adelantó.

–No encuentra compartimento. Se queda aquí ahora–Hugo rodó los ojos, aunque se hizo a un lado para que ambas muchachas pudieran entrar por la puerta.

–No entiendo cuál es tu problema–Le dijo Rose enarcando las cejas.

–Me gusta tener mi espacio–Gruñó Hugo cuando la chica hubo tomado asiento, apartándose el cabello espeso y pelirrojo de la cara–. Además, sabes que les gustas a mis amigos.

Rose hizo una mueca, sin saber si reírse o poner los ojos en blanco. Estando a punto de cumplir los diecisiete años, no sabía si el ser atractiva para unos niños de catorce era algo positivo precisamente.

– ¿Y por qué tienen que venir tus amigos _aquí_? –Preguntó Rose, decidiendo que aquello no era positivo, para nada–También está Lily, ella podría no querer…

Hugo le echó una mirada elocuente.

– ¿En serio creíste que venían por mí? –Señaló a Lily con el pulgar–Es como un imán o algo parecido–Añadió de mal talante, y la aludida soltó una risita nerviosa.

–Se supone que son tus amigos, Hugo–Se mofó Rose–, ¿Y no vienen por ti?

–Sólo estoy haciendo una broma, Rose–Hugo sacudió la cabeza, para después fijar la vista en la ventana. Puso los ojos en blanco–. Qué torpe–Añadió para sí.

– ¿Qué te pasa hoy? –Le soltó Rose, enojada–Estás muy irritante, Hugo, y tú eres más manso que Patricio.

Hugo le echó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

–Es el primer día de escuela, es todo–Dijo en un tono nada convincente.

–No lo sé–Murmuró Rose, sin ganas de discutir. Suspiró, y también se dispuso a contemplar por la ventana en silencio.

Su madre le había repetido hasta el cansancio que cursar sexto año era casi tan duro como cursar el séptimo. Tendría que dedicarle mucho tiempo y ganas a los libros para poder mantener su promedio. Rose se sentía plenamente capaz de manejar sus asuntos académicos, pero para hacerlo necesitaría organizarse bien o acabaría agobiada. Su padre solía decir que había heredado la inteligencia de su madre, y quizás era cierto, pero no así su facilidad. Hermione había estudiado muchísimo cuando adolescente, pero Rose estaba segura que, de haber estudiado menos, su madre también se habría bastado. No era, lamentablemente, su caso. Rose podía ser más inconstante, y eso acababa jugándole en contra a la hora de cerrar las calificaciones.

Tampoco eran ésas todas sus preocupaciones, desde luego; no tenía muchos amigos y, tal y como había anotado en su lista, esa era una de las principales cosas que deseaba cambiar de su vida. Su personalidad no la ayudaba demasiado, realmente, pero bien podía tratar. Quizá los amigos de Hugo eran las nuevas amistades que había estado deseando, pensó malhumorada.

– ¿Qué no tienes que irte al vagón de los prefectos o algo parecido? –Le preguntó Hugo, sacándola de su estado abstraído. Rose dio un respingo, abriendo muy grandes los ojos.

–Pues sí, debería–Se acercó a su baúl, dispuesta a ponerse la túnica, cuando entonces recordó que se la había dejado olvidada en su anterior compartimento. Con Scorpius Malfoy. Se le cayó el alma literalmente a los pies. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, encrespándoselo sin darse cuenta, y cerró momentáneamente los ojos–Me voy. Gracias, Hugo–Añadió con gesto ausente antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Tendría que regresar, y el sólo pensarlo no hacía más que alterarla. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Sería capaz de pedirle a Scorpius Malfoy que le diera sus cosas o tendría que entrar en el compartimento y tomarlas por su cuenta? ¿Y si también estaban sus amigos? Esos mismos amigos que… Rose empalideció sólo de pensarlo. No, mejor que estuviera solo. Malfoy se había comportado de forma dentro de todo aceptable, bien podía devolverle su ropa…

Iba tan distraída en sus asuntos que no se percató de que alguien iba en su dirección hasta que estuvo frente a él. El desconocido la sujetó por los brazos antes de que ambos chocaran, y lo primero que Rose percibió en medio del desconcierto fue una colonia muy fuerte y dulce. Era la misma que usaba su padre, y aquella coincidencia la turbó. Se apartó, intentando acomodarse los pelos alborotados que habían escapado de la bincha* que tenía en el pelo, y alzó la vista. Se topó con los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy, claros, y al mismo tiempo, inescrutables. Parecía tan perplejo como ella se sentía.

Rose bajó la vista, y se encontró con dos prendas muy familiares esparcidas por el suelo. Se agachó a recogerlas, y Scorpius hizo lo mismo. Ambos se estiraron para tomar el suéter púrpura de Rose, y sus manos se tocaron en un roce fortuito.

–Te olvidaste esta ropa en el compartimento–Scorpius constató lo evidente, mirándola tan fijo que Rose no podía evitar sentirse incómoda. La joven se miró las rodillas, sintiéndose enrojecer. Aquello era _tan_ absurdo que parecía una de esas historias ridículas de las novelas rosa–. Te fuiste muy rápido–Añadió, levantando las prendas y tendiéndoselas a la muchacha.

–Gracias, justo iba a buscarlas–Murmuró Rose, tomando el suéter y la túnica. Se puso de pie y se alisó la camisa perfectamente lisa en un gesto nervioso–. Es que tenía prisa.

– ¿Vas para el vagón de los prefectos? –Le dijo Scorpius antes de que ella pudiera darle la espalda, dispuesta a alejarse de él tan rápido como le dieran los pies.

–Sí–Repuso Rose con cautela, deteniéndose de momento.

–Yo también–Replicó Scorpius con sencillez. Rose entró en pánico–. Podríamos ir juntos…

–Pero…Pero…–_Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie_. Rose sacudió la cabeza, molesta por pensar en su padre justo en ese momento, y se volvió a mirarlo– ¿Tú eres prefecto?

–Pues claro–Scorpius se encogió de hombros, sonriendo como si se tratara de una obviedad. Rose distinguió la insignia en su túnica, y se maldijo por haberlo olvidado.

–Sí, es verdad–Murmuró con desaliento. De pronto una idea fenomenal le iluminó el semblante–. No puedo ir contigo, es que tengo que ponerme la túnica todavía…

–No necesitas desnudarte para ponerte la túnica–Observó Scorpius con cierta picardía en los labios y en la boca, como si la idea lo divirtiera, y Rose supo que no iba a dejarla ir. Desde luego no entendía por qué, pero eso mejor lo dejaba para otra ocasión. La experiencia le decía que con Malfoy siempre era mejor no saber.

–Sostenme el suéter–Repuso Rose con resignación. Se puso la túnica por la cabeza, dejándola resbalar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pies, y se acomodó la insignia de prefecta de Gryffindor que siempre llevaba prendida al uniforme. Cuando alzó la vista, se topó con un Scorpius Malfoy que la miraba muy sonriente. Enarcó las cejas–. ¿Qué?

–Nada–Se encogió de hombros, y para completa estupefacción de Rose, la tomó suavemente por la muñeca para guiarla hacia la dirección que debían tomar. La joven se zafó velozmente de su agarre, y se colocó a una distancia prudencial de él. Scorpius soltó una breve risita.

Rose se giró a mirarlo con completa desconfianza, y con un ligero ardor en el rostro típico de quien teme haber hecho algo ridículo. O se siente indignado. O ambas cosas. Aquello definitivamente era absurdo, no tenía el menor sentido.

– ¿Dónde está la gracia? –Preguntó, aún sonrojada y definitivamente incómoda con la situación.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, como si no importara.

–Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Rose se echó ligeramente hacia atrás ante aquella respuesta. Una parte de ella le decía que debía sentirse insultada.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? –Le preguntó con el ceño completamente fruncido, a todas luces molesta.

Sin embargo, esta vez Scorpius no respondió. Hubo una pausa muy larga, durante la cual Rose se preguntó si el muchacho no la había escuchado, o si había fingido no hacerlo –lo cual, por otra parte, hubiera sido por demás insultante.

Para cuando se detuvieron junto al compartimento de los prefectos, Rose ya se había resignado a no obtener respuesta alguna. Scorpius se adelantó para abrir la puerta, y se hizo a un lado para darle paso a la muchacha, sosteniéndosela. Rose se vio obligada a pasar muy cerca de él, su codo rozando el estómago del muchacho, cuando sintió algo suave tocándole el pelo.

–A ti–Le susurró Scorpius en la oreja. Aquello en el cabello de la joven debían ser sus labios. Rose se quedó de piedra, y casi al instante se estremeció–. A ti te quiero.

La muchacha se apartó velozmente de él, profundamente sonrojada y con el pulso acelerado. Lo oyó reírse por lo bajo a sus espaldas, y se preguntó si acaso estaría bromeando. Rogó, imploró en su fuero interno que aquello fuera sólo una broma de muy mal gusto.

Sintió una espesa corriente de alivio recorrerla completa al reconocer a Albus en el compartimento. Había estado con los nervios tan de punta durante el camino al compartimento que había olvidado que Albus también era prefecto. Aquel día había olvidado muchas cosas, la verdad, y para ser el comienzo del año escolar, no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de un mal presagio.

Echó un vistazo por la ventanilla. El cielo estaba nublado, probablemente llovería. Esperaba que no se tratara de una tormenta. De ser así, definitivamente sería un muy mal presagio. Se estremeció.

Odiaba las tormentas.

_Rose tenía ocho años cuando fue la tormenta. Nunca había visto un cielo como aquel. Estaba azulado, oscuro, parecía temblar. El agua de lluvia azotaba el cristal de la ventana. La niña contempló las gotas deslizarse hasta dar contra el marco, confundiéndose con las demás que habían tenido la misma suerte._

– _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_La voz de su padre tenía un dejo pícaro. Rose se volvió a mirarlo, esbozando una sonrisa inocente._

–_Nada, papi._

–_No puedes estar haciendo nada–Le recriminó su padre en broma, alborotándole los cabellos._

–_Sólo estaba mirando llover–La niña volvió el rostro hacia la ventana, y por un instante un rayo iluminó sus rasgos delicados. Se volvió hacia Ron con una sonrisa brillante de asombro–. ¿Has visto eso?_

–_Un rayo–Murmuró él, también sonriente, más luego se puso serio otra vez–. Es como un presagio._

– _¿Un qué? –Inquirió con voz confusa la pequeña, y entonces un trueno vibró con tanta fuerza, retumbó tan violento, que Rose pegó un salto._

–_El rayo nos advirtió lo que se avecinaba–Murmuró Ron con voz lúgubre, y Rose lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asustada._

–_Ron, déjala tranquila–Dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido, entrando en la habitación. Ron se echó a reír._

–_Sólo estaba bromeando. Rosie lo sabe._

_Hermione miró a su hija con atención, nada convencida. La niña le devolvió la mirada, todavía con un dejo asustado en los ojos. Hermione suspiró, y se sentó a su lado, empezando a acariciarle el pelo._

–_Es sólo un trueno, cielo–Le dijo Hermione a la niña asustada–. Nada más. No hace daño si estás en la casa._

–_Pero si el rayo era muy bonito–Murmuró Rose con voz trémula._

–_Sí, una de ésas cosas bellas de la naturaleza–Hermione miró a través de la ventana, y sus ojos se tiñeron de melancolía–. Las noches de tormenta son… especiales–Y se sumió en un silencio pensativo._

–_Y de repente hizo ¡bum! –Siguió Rose en voz baja, aún sobrecogida._

–_Sí, ¡bum! –Se rió Ron– ¿y sabes? Son la misma cosa._

– _¿La misma cosa?_

–_Sí. Pero nosotros podemos ver la luz del rayo antes de escuchar el sonido del trueno._

– _¿Por qué? –Inquirió Rose con curiosidad._

–_Pues porque sí–Repuso Ron con sencillez–. Así somos._

–_Primero miramos y luego escuchamos–Murmuró Hermione, rompiendo su silencio de forma tan repentina como lo había iniciado–. Las tormentas son un mal presagio–Ron se volvió a mirarla, y algo en sus ojos le hizo pensar a Rose que su madre había herido sus sentimientos._

–_Hermione–Murmuró, y ella tuvo un sobresalto al volverse a verlo. La nostalgia de sus ojos se evaporó para dar paso al arrepentimiento._

–_Lo siento, me…distraje._

_Ron suspiró, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione con ojos tristes._

–_Lo sé._

–_Mamá, ¿Qué significa "presagio"? –Preguntó Rose con inocencia._

–_Como una advertencia–Explicó Hermione escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado–. Algo que te da una idea de lo que va a pasar._

– _¿Y por qué la tormenta es un presagio malo? –Inquirió, y otro relámpago le iluminó las facciones angelicales._

–_Eso depende de cómo se lo mire, Rosie–Terció el padre con rapidez–. Después de la tormenta, por más fuerte que sea, siempre sale el sol._

_Poco más tarde ordenaron a Rose que se durmiera. Su padre se encargó de arroparla aquella noche, pero cuando se marchó, la niña no pudo dormir. Se sentó en su cama y se encaramó al amplio ventanal junto a ella, apartando la cortina. Oteó la oscuridad del jardín, inquieta. Pronto un relámpago lo llenó todo de luz por un instante. Rose dejó caer la cortina apresuradamente, oscilante, y se apresuró a meterse bajo las sábanas. Pero de todas formas no fue suficiente. El trueno volvió a sacudir el mundo, a romper el cielo en pedazos, y Rose se hallaba sola, en una cama demasiado grande, con un hermano demasiado pequeño y demasiado dormido, y todo estaba demasiado oscuro, y triste, y roto._

_Empezó a llorar, y supuso que había gritado porque su padre acabó apareciendo por la puerta, en pijama y con expresión entre desconcertada y asustada._

– _¿Qué pasa, qué pasa, qué? –Ron buscó entre las frazadas hasta dar con la niña, quien en cuanto se encontró frente a él le echó los brazos al cuello, frenética en su miedo._

_Tomó un rato calmarla. Los truenos seguían sonando cada tanto y eso no ayudaba a apaciguar las cosas. Cuando finalmente pudo respirar con algo de tranquilidad, Ron, lentamente, se separó de ella y le acomodó las sábanas. Rose contempló la nuca de Hugo en la cama de junto, cubierta por una mata de cabello castaño, y dejó que su padre le acomodara la almohada._

– _¿Te sientes mejor? –Ella asintió. Ya estaba tranquila. Ron sonrió un poco en medio del cansancio–Buenas noches, cielo–La besó en la frente, y volvió a acomodarle las mantas. Iba a levantarse de la cama cuando Rose juntó el suficiente valor para preguntarle._

– _¿Qué le pasaba a mamá, papi?_

_Ron perdió la sonrisa cálida por un instante._

–_No le gustan las tormentas._

– _¿Le dan miedo como a mí?_

–_No…–Por un momento su padre se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Lucía atribulado–Le traen malos recuerdos._

–Rose–Albus le sonrió ampliamente, al tiempo que le tendía un recipiente con galletitas–, ¿Quieres? Las hizo mi mamá.

– ¿Galletitas caseras? –El rostro de Rose se iluminó inmediatamente. Agarró tres, y se llevó una a la boca–Tu mamá es una dulce, Al. Mi papá no hizo tiempo de cocinar nada.

– ¿Alguien más quiere? –Albus alzó la voz, ofreciendo su comida de buena gana a los otros prefectos.

–Yo sí, si no es mucha molestia–Era Malfoy, por supuesto, y Rose no pudo evitar maldecir en su fuero interno. Más aún porque él era tan civilizado… odiarlo habría sido más fácil si hubiera sido grosero.

–Sírvete–Albus le tendió sus galletitas y, para espanto de Rose, le hizo un sitio para que se sentara junto a él–. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Scorpius?

–Un poco complicadas–Admitió encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

– ¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó Albus con amabilidad, metiéndose una galletita entera a la boca.

–Mi mamá murió–Albus se atragantó, al tiempo que Rose se volvía para mirar a Scorpius con ojos como platos.

–Lo…lo siento mucho–Balbuceó Albus con torpeza, con la boca llena de comida, aunque el arrepentimiento en sus ojos era totalmente genuino.

Scorpius volvió a encogerse de hombros, otra vez restándole importancia a cosas que sí importaban. Rose, pese a lo muy lejos que lo quería, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él.

–Sí, bueno, son cosas que pasan, ¿No? La vida sigue–Forzó una sonrisa–, o al menos se intenta. ¿Y tú, Rose? –Añadió, volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona, y Rose se olvidó completamente de la compasión para volver a maldecir en su fuero interno. Incluso con el intenso rechazo que él le inspiraba, no podía negar que era terriblemente atractivo–No hablas mucho.

–Oh, es que no está en confianza–Comentó Albus con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que Rose había empezado a fulminarlo con la mirada–. Si no es de lo más simpática.

–Albus–Exclamó Rose, mirándolo a modo de advertencia. Su primo frunció el entrecejo, sin entender, y Rose contuvo la tentación de golpearse el rostro.

–Mmm, no puedo imaginármelo–Repuso Scorpius con voz inocente, mirando a Rose con una ceja enarcada, y la muchacha no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, e incómoda también.

–Porque no la conoces–Insistió Albus muy sonriente, ajeno a la inquietud de su prima.

Scorpius relajó la expresión de su rostro, mirando a Rose con aquel asomo de sonrisa bailándole en los labios que definitivamente no tenía nada de inocente. Una sonrisa de pirata. Y sus ojos… esos ojos que la miraban tan fijamente que inquietaban. Eran oscuros, de un gris oscuro, y aún así brillaban, como la pintura bajo una pátina de lluvia. Scorpius Malfoy tenía ojos de tormenta. Un mal presagio, no pudo evitar pensar ella. Un mal presagio muy atractivo.

–Es cierto, no la conozco–Murmuró–. Todavía.

– ¿Otra galletita? –Le ofreció Albus, sin percatarse de nada, y Scorpius volvió a adoptar aquella actitud amable que había mantenido durante toda la conversación.

Rose agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultar su repentino y violento sonrojo. Se atrevió a alzar la vista, apenas por un segundo, y notó que Scorpius sonreía mientras escuchaba hablar a Albus. ¿Por qué de repente se mostraba…_así_ con ella? No habían hablado nunca, al menos no más de lo necesario para pedir prestada una pluma. Simplemente no tenía sentido que de repente Scorpius pretendiera… _hacer sociales_ con ella. Rose lo contempló reírse de un chiste francamente malo de Albus. Se sentía simplemente ofuscada, y un poco perturbada también. Al notarse observado, Scorpius la miró con una sonrisa claramente burlona, quizá hasta retadora. Tentativa. Rose volteó el rostro velozmente, escondiéndose detrás de su cabello. ¿Qué pretendía, ponerla incómoda? Pues lo estaba consiguiendo, y muy bien.

–Albus–Lo llamó Rose con voz vacilante, interrumpiéndolo a la mitad de otro chiste. Su primo la miró con curiosidad, al igual que Malfoy–, ¿No tendríamos que ir a patrullar por el tren o algo así? Para eso vinimos…

–Supongo. Cómelas si quieres–Le dijo a Scorpius refiriéndose a sus galletitas, y siguió a Rose en dirección a la puerta.

– ¿Van ustedes solos? –Preguntó Malfoy, y para horror de Rose, también fue tras ella–Porque yo…

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó Rose volviéndose a mirarlo, quizá con demasiado ímpetu. Enrojeció–Sí, es que… Sí. Albus y yo…necesito hablar con él. Lo siento.

Albus la contempló con las cejas enarcadas, desconcertado, pero la siguió afuera de todas formas. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Rose miró a Scorpius. Él la estaba mirando. Había algo en sus ojos que la hacía sentirse avergonzada, aunque no entendía bien el qué. De hecho, el muchacho parecía simplemente divertido, quizá hasta desafiante. Rose cerró la puerta, y se dejó caer contra ella. Sentía que no estaba respirando bien.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Rose? –Le preguntó Albus, sin entender nada–Estás muy roja.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Albus? –Le espetó Rose en vez de contestarle, empezando a andar por el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

– ¿Hacer el qué? ¡Tú eres la que huyó del compartimento así nada más! –Exclamó él, más confundido todavía, esforzándose por seguirle el ritmo a su prima.

– ¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué tenías que darle conversación a Scorpius Malfoy?

–Sólo le convidé galletitas–Farfulló Albus, con los ojos redondos como platos ante el tono de voz tan acalorado de ella.

– ¡Precisamente! –Exclamó Rose. Lo estaba regañando, y no hacía bien en hacerlo, pero en ese momento no se percató de ello. Estaba demasiado alterada para hacerlo.

– ¿Lo…siento?

Rose sacudió la cabeza, molesta con Albus por no entender nada y con ella misma por irritarse tanto por ello.

– ¿Siempre hablas con él?

–Sabes que no.

–Pues entonces sigue así–Entornó los ojos celeste gris en un gesto de concentración–. ¿Por qué te habló ahora?

–Rose–Albus la sujetó por el brazo, obligándola a detenerse–, ¿Qué te pasa? Sólo quería galletitas, y yo le convidé. ¿Ahora eso es un crimen?

Rose abrió la boca para responder, pero al ver a su primo sólo distinguió la más pura confusión en sus ojos.

–No–Suspiró, y se apartó el cabello de la cara. Se sentía sofocada. Agobiada, más bien–. No. Sólo…–Hizo una pausa, y entonces su voz se volvió suplicante, casi tanto como sus ojos–sólo mantente lejos de él, ¿Sí?

Albus sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla terriblemente extrañado. Sus ojos verdes relucían de puro desconcierto.

–No entiendo nada–Murmuró, y era cierto.

–Malfoy no es buena gente–Murmuró Rose, profundamente consternada, y apremiante al mismo tiempo–. Mantente lejos.

–Rose, perdóname que te lo diga–Dijo Albus con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarla completamente perplejo–, pero Scorpius no te hizo nada–Entonces pareció dudar. Sus ojos se llenaron de recelo–. ¿O sí? Porque te juro que si es así yo…

–No, no, no. No–Rose se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo explicarse, sin saber qué decir. Miró a Albus a los ojos, rogando que entendiera, que por una vez supiera comprender más allá de las palabras, de las ideas directas–. Pero tienes que creerme. No es de fiar.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Rose se esforzó en convencer a su primo con la mirada, mirándolo sin pestañar siquiera. Él estaba muy desconcertado, y también buscaba la verdad en los ojos de la muchacha.

–No creo que Scorpius vaya a ser mi amigo nunca–Repuso Albus finalmente, muy serio. La postura de Rose se relajó ligeramente–, pero tampoco voy a quitarle la palabra porque sí.

–No es…–Empezó a decir Rose, envarándose de golpe, pero Albus alzó una mano, haciendo que se callara.

–Si alguien me habla, yo también le hablo–Dijo–. Si alguien es amable conmigo, yo también lo soy.

–Porque eres bueno–Murmuró Rose, mirándose los zapatos.

–Soy justo, Rose. Y tú también, siempre lo has sido–Rose levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Su primo esbozaba una sonrisa triste–. Entiendo que a tu papá no le gusten mucho los Malfoy, pero no por eso debes…

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que se trata de mi padre? –Exclamó Rose, repentinamente frustrada– ¡Esto se trata de mí!

–Si tú lo dices, entonces debe ser cierto–Afirmó Albus, aunque no parecía en absoluto convencido. Cuadró los hombros, y entonces echó a andar por el pasillo–. Anda, Rose, vamos, que se supone que estamos patrullando.

Rose iba a insistir, pero en el último momento se contuvo. Albus era una persona demasiado transparente como para decidirse a desairar a alguien sin motivo alguno, y, si bien Rose tenía motivos para hacerlo, no podía dárselos a su primo. No de momento, al menos.

Para cuando Rose regresó al compartimento de los prefectos con Albus, su único y por demás ferviente deseo era que Scorpius Malfoy se hubiera marchado, ya fuera a patrullar, al baño, a tomar aire, a la China, no importaba. Sólo quería que no estuviera allí.

Y por supuesto, allí estaba.

Al entrar, Scorpius la recibió con esa sonrisa que insultaba, esa mueca que la inquietaba.

Scorpius estaba conversando con la otra prefecta de Slytherin, pero al ver entrar a Rose y a Albus se les acercó con una cara de niño bueno que hizo que Rose se sintiera culpable.

–Aquí tienes tu…–Scorpius le tendió la cajita a Albus, todavía con las tres galletitas–Supuse que te lo habías olvidado.

Albus miró a Rose fijamente, y ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

–Te dije…te dije que las tomaras si querías–Murmuró Albus.

–Sí, gracias, pero traje dinero y no creí que fuera correcto comérmelas si podía comprar mis propias cosas–Sacó una caja de grajeas de todos los sabores del bolsillo, y Rose odió el hecho de que fuera tan amable–. ¿Quieren?

–Bueno…sí, gracias–Albus vaciló un poco, pero finalmente tomó lo que le ofrecía Scorpius, y también correspondió a su sonrisa.

– ¿Tú, Rose? –Le preguntó, y su sonrisa ingenua se volvió de repente una burla– ¿Gustas?

–No, gracias–Masculló ella, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

–A Rose no le gustan las grajeas–Explicó Albus, intentando excusar la respuesta tan descortés de su prima–. Todo eso de no saber qué sabor va a tener no le gusta mucho.

–No le gustan las sorpresas–Replicó Scorpius, y Rose alzó el rostro para mirarlo, sorprendida de que hubiera podido sacar tamaña (y verdadera) conclusión acerca de su personalidad de forma tan rápida, y sencilla.

–Exacto–Repuso Albus con su característica naturalidad–. Pero yo sí voy a aceptarte una.

Rose se atrevió a mirar a Scorpius, a mirarlo apenas, de forma vacilante, y volvió a descubrir aquellos ojos de tormenta, y de atormentado también, fijos en ella. Quizá por eso la sobrecogían tanto, pensó, notándolo de repente. Aquellos eran unos ojos tristes, su brillo no era alegre, de hecho, los hacía lucir aún más melancólicos. Era el gris de la tristeza, y de la lluvia, de las nubes cargadas y las broncas también. Era inquietud, era melancolía, eran turbulentos y tristes. Igual que las tormentas. Rose pensó en su madre muerta aquel verano, en todo lo que debía haber sufrido.

–Tengo ranas de chocolate, si es que quieres–Le ofreció, con una sonrisa vacilante que le acongojó el corazón. Scorpius podía ser un sujeto peligroso, alguien a quien era mejor tener lejos (y no por lo que su padre pudiera haberle dicho, precisamente). Pero él no sabía que Rose lo sabía, y no iba a actuar otra vez como una completa desalmada.

Rose sonrió ligeramente, apenas una mueca titubeante.

–Esas sí me gustan.

_*bincha: cinta, elástico grueso, va alrededor de la cabeza, te aparta el pelo de la cara, te lo sujeta sobre la frente. La verdad no sé en qué países se usa y en cuáles no, pero por si acaso XD en Argentina es la única forma de decirle ajaja._


	3. Promesa (Parte I)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! He recibido 7 reviews en el segundo cap también, el número mágico ajaja XD Ya estoy diciendo pendejadas, eeen fin, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, y agregan a su follow y favorite list, y mil gracias más a las bellas personas que dejan Review, son todos muy geniales. Ya los quiero. Aquí el tercer capítulo. Introduzco nuevos personajes, y vemos un poco más de interacción entre nuestros protagonistas. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Muchos besos (:_

Capítulo III

_Promesa_

_(Parte I)_

Rose respiró hondo, intentando controlar el enojo que le estaba subiendo en forma de calor por la garganta. A su lado, Scorpius Malfoy la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Estás muy roja, Rose.

–Está enfadada–Corrigió Albus, de pie frente a ella y con expresión entre arrepentida y asustada. No era muy común ver a Rose completamente enojada, al menos no con él, ya que no solía darle motivos. Pero en ese momento lo estaba. Y Albus sabía que la muchacha podía estallar de un momento a otro. En especial cuando se ponía tan colorada–. Ya te dije que podías venir con nosotros.

–Y yo ya te dije que no, gracias–Repuso Rose, alzando el rostro con una frialdad que estaba muy lejos de sentir–. Puedes marcharte.

–Puedo, pero no quiero–Albus intentó mirarla a la cara, pero Rose lo ignoró–. Lo siento, pero Cathy…

–No quiero oírlo, Albus–Rose sacudió la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos–. Ya te lo dije, puedes marcharte. No tienes que explicarme nada. Ella es tu novia, no yo.

–Eso es…no estás siendo justa, Rose–Murmuró Albus mirándola con ojos de borrego. Rose cerró los ojos por un momento. Respiró hondo.

– ¿Yo soy injusta? Dijiste que pasarías la segunda mitad del viaje conmigo, y ahora vienes a decirme que te vas con Cathy–Rose se apartó el cabello pelirrojo de la cara, fulminando a su primo con la mirada. Albus se encogió ligeramente–. Yo no soy la que no está siendo justa aquí, Albus. Para nada.

–Lo siento.

–Ya, déjalo. Vete.

–Pero estás enojada…Rose–Se quejó cuando su prima se volvió con los brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda.

–Vete con ella. Yo estaré bien aquí.

Albus le echó una ojeada a Scorpius Malfoy, quien miraba a Rose con ojos curiosos, y luego se volvió hacia su prima con inquietud.

– ¿No prefieres volverte al compartimento de Lily?

–_No_, Albus–Le gruñó Rose, sin volverse a mirarlo.

–Rose…

–Adiós.

Albus se mordió el labio, debatiéndose entre salir por la puerta o quedarse con su prima, testaruda como pocas, pero teniendo la razón aún así. Finalmente, el muchacho se rindió.

–Adiós, Scorpius–Murmuró, y sólo hasta que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas Rose relajó su postura.

–Se fue–Dijo en voz baja, abriendo los ojos como platos al contemplar la puerta cerrada.

–Pues sí–Comentó Malfoy, y Rose dio un respingo. Por un momento había olvidado su presencia. El muchacho la miraba con curiosidad–. ¿Esperabas que se quedara?

–Pensé que era incapaz de marcharse si estábamos peleados–Respondió Rose, todavía con los ojos fijos en la puerta.

– ¿Fue algo así como una extorsión? –Preguntó Scorpius, y Rose se puso automáticamente roja. En parte porque que dijera aquello la había ofendido, en parte porque no podía creer que estuviera hablando con Scorpius Malfoy de su relación con Albus. No tenía el menor sentido.

–No estaba tratando de extorsionar a Albus. Eso es despreciable–Repuso, todavía acalorada, y Scorpius sonrió un poco.

–Quizá, pero puede servir a veces–Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte–Repuso Rose, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y entonces recordó que Scorpius Malfoy no debía agradarle. Unos prefectos de Ravenclaw la estaban mirando con expresiones perplejas. Seguramente habían escuchado la discusión que había tenido con Albus, y de sólo pensarlo se sintió terriblemente incómoda. Carraspeó–. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme–Le dijo a Malfoy precipitadamente, y salió por la puerta a toda velocidad.

No se sintió mejor al haber abandonado el compartimento de los prefectos, aunque por otro lado no se sorprendía. Una parte de ella seguía enfadada con Albus por preferir a Cathy antes que a ella, y la otra parte se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado marchar sin dirigirle la palabra. Había visto en el reflejo de la ventana la expresión suplicante de Albus antes de marcharse, y por un segundo se había sentido tentada a ir tras él. A perdonarle, a dejar las cosas bien. Sin embargo, en su interior Rose sabía que ella era la que tenía razón y eso era suficiente para permitirle mantenerse en sus trece, incluso aunque le doliera. Y Albus también sabía que estaba equivocado, eso al menos era un consuelo.

Rose sintió un roce fortuito en la mejilla, y casi al instante un mechón rojo de su cabello fue atrapado por una mano blanca, de dedos largos. Rose reconoció el perfume que tanto le había gustado siempre, ese que usaba su padre y que se ponía siempre después de desayunar, cuando la besaba en la mejilla a modo de despedida antes de irse al trabajo. Ahora Scorpius Malfoy había empañado ese recuerdo, y eso no le gustaba. Ese perfume ahora era también ojos tristes y sonrisa procaz, piel blanca y su nombre en la boca de alguien que la llenaba de incertidumbre.

– ¿Por qué te vas? –Le preguntó Scorpius, alcanzando su paso, y Rose, demasiado perpleja para contestar, se apartó de él lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas–Lo siento. Es que me gusta tu pelo. Rojo–Rose lo miró de reojo, en su estómago naciendo esa inquietud que creía desterrada. Ahora Scorpius sonreía, de esa forma burlona que no le llegaba a los ojos tristes–. El rojo es mi color favorito, ¿Sabías?

–No…–Rose enarcó las cejas, sin salir de su estupor– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿No es obvio? –Scorpius la miró haciendo una mueca, como si creyera que ella estaba loca por preguntar semejante obviedad–. Estoy caminando contigo. Incluso estamos conversando.

–No…eso no es…–Rose frunció el entrecejo, ahora sintiéndose confundida. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo del vagón, y Scorpius la imitó.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste? –Rose se quedó en blanco ante la pregunta, tan sencilla y al mismo tiempo tan complicada– ¿Quieres ir tras Albus?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamó, casi indignada ante la mera idea.

–Entonces no veo porque tenías que marcharte. A menos claro–Añadió en tono entre burlón y misterioso–, que sea por lo que yo pienso.

Rose se cruzó de brazos, enarcando ambas cejas.

– ¿Y qué es lo que piensas?

–Que te caigo mal.

Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces no encontró las palabras. Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder dejar de pensar que aquel muchacho era terriblemente perceptivo a su lenguaje corporal.

– ¿Por…por qué piensas eso? –Balbuceó, mirándose los dedos para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

–Es obvio que no te caigo muy bien. Llevas huyendo de mí todo el día–Scorpius lucía muy confundido, y Rose tenía que reconocer que no podía culparlo. En verdad su conducta parecía la de una lunática–. ¿Por qué?

Pero Rose no podía decirle la verdad. Ni siquiera ella misma se atrevía a pensar en ello, la asustaba lo suficiente como para preferir dejar las cosas como estaban.

–No es que me caigas mal. En serio–Insistió ante la mirada escéptica del muchacho–. No soy buena para hablar con desconocidos, es todo–Dijo, y al instante enrojeció. ¿Por qué acababa de decirle aquello? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía!

–Pero yo no soy un desconocido–Terció Scorpius alzando una ceja–. Somos compañeros de curso.

–De todas formas no te conozco, no sé…cómo eres en verdad–Murmuró.

–Si te refieres a eso, yo tampoco te conozco. Pero podríamos conocernos–Exclamó Scorpius rápidamente, con un brillo nuevo relumbrándole en los ojos tristes–. Sé ser simpático si me lo propongo. Y llevo proponiéndomelo todo el día–Añadió en un murmullo que Rose imaginó era para sí mismo–, no sé por qué no funciona.

–No soy una persona fácil de convencer–Repuso Rose, todavía mirándolo con cautela, pero también una pizca de curiosidad.

–Eso lo veremos–Scorpius esbozó la primer sonrisa del día que Rose distinguió como genuinamente alegre–. ¿Podrías al menos darte la oportunidad de conversar una vez conmigo? ¿Una? No muerdo, en serio–Añadió ante la indecisión ahora evidente de Rose.

¿En verdad era tan malo? Rose había visto y oído cosas que iban más allá de cualquier duda, pero al mismo tiempo…en verdad se estaba portando lindo con ella. Y su madre había muerto…y de un año al otro podían cambiar muchas cosas. Su padre siempre le decía que las personas siempre pueden cambiar, si es que quieren.

–De acuerdo–Rose respiró hondo, y no pudo evitar corresponder a la esplendorosa sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Scorpius–. Todos merecemos una.

–Eso es muy Gryffindor de tu parte–Se mofó él, aunque sin mala intención. Rose soltó una breve carcajada a su pesar.

–Gracias.

Él sonrió más ampliamente al escucharla reírse, y Rose no pudo evitar reincidir en la idea de que Scorpius Malfoy era decididamente atrayente, más aún cuando le brillaban los ojos. Lo quería lejos, pero así y todo le parecía una persona atrayente. Rose frunció el entrecejo ante aquel acuciante conflicto interno. Definitivamente no estaba bien de la cabeza…

–Vaya, vaya, hola…–Rose se volvió, y dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que había alguien más en el corredor.

Sonrió automáticamente, y se acercó a la muchacha para abrazarla. Sam Blow era su mejor amiga desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Tenía el cabello ondulado color miel y los ojos de un verde aceitunado. De brazos largos y más bien desgarbada, Sam era la persona más leal que Rose jamás hubiera conocido.

– ¿"Vaya, vaya" qué? –Exclamó al apartarse de Sam, y entonces recordó que Scorpius Malfoy estaba de pie junto a ella. Sam enarcó las cejas dos veces con una sonrisita maliciosa, y Rose enrojeció.

–No…–Balbució, pero Sam ya miraba al muchacho sin disimulo alguno.

–Hola, qué tal–Saludó Scorpius ante el escrutinio descarado de Sam.

– ¿Cómo estás? –Sam sonrió, apenas por un instante, y luego soltó una risita.

–Bien, gracias.

–Qué bueno. No sabía que eras amigo de Rose…

–No somos amigos–Intervino Rose velozmente, mirando a su amiga con una ligera ansiedad–. Sólo…

–Nos estamos conociendo–Completó Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

–…conversábamos–Concluyó Rose, y antes de que Sam pudiera decir más nada, agregó–. Scorpius, lo siento, pero si vamos a tener una charla no va a ser ahora.

–No tiene por qué ser ahora–Repuso él esbozando una sonrisa ladina, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos–. Pero promete que lo harás.

Rose titubeó un instante, pero finalmente acabó cediendo.

–Lo prometo–Y apenas lo dijo sintió que acabaría arrepintiéndose. Una parte de ella quería huír de Scorpius, y la otra tiraba en su exacta y misma dirección. Se acercó a Sam con la clara intención de marcharse–. Adiós–Dijo, sacudiendo ligeramente la mano a modo de despedida, dándole la espalda.

–Adiós, Rose–Se despidió Scorpius en un susurro, y Rose se quedó helada al sentirlo prácticamente sobre ella–. Recuerda que lo prometiste–La besó efímeramente en la mejilla, y luego se apartó.

Rose se volvió a mirarlo, sonrojada y completamente atónita, pero él ya se alejaba por el corredor. La joven contempló su espalda, su larga silueta y el cabello muy rubio y muy brillante sobre su nuca.

–Lo haré. ¿Cómo olvidarme? –Murmuró para sí misma.

–Menos mal que sólo conversaban–Le espetó Sam con voz escéptica, y Rose recordó que su amiga seguía allí.

–Y si eso estábamos haciendo…

–Rose, he ido de vacaciones a Argentina–Sam enarcó una ceja–. Y ni siquiera allí es normal que alguien te bese así al marcharse. Y eso que se besan absolutamente todo el tiempo. "Hola" beso. "_Chau_" beso. "Te felicito" beso.

– ¿No es un poco…invasivo?

–No me cambies de tema–Protestó Sam–. ¿Qué pasa con él?

–No lo sé–Repuso Rose con sinceridad, sintiéndose ahora más que confundida–. De repente se le ocurre que quiere ser mi amigo.

– ¿Eso te dijo? –Sam enarcó ambas cejas– ¿Que quiere ser tu _amigo_?

–Bueno, no fueron sus palabras textuales–Rose vaciló ligeramente–. No sé cómo, y la verdad tampoco sé por qué–Aclaró apartándose un mechón rojo de la frente–, pero le prometí que tendríamos una conversación. Ya sabes, charlar.

–Juntos–Dijo Sam.

–Sí.

–Los dos.

–Ajá…

–A solas.

Rose respiró hondo, sin responder esta vez. Esperó una reacción escandalosa por parte de Sam, la que con toda seguridad ella habría tenido, pero su amiga se limitó a parpadear.

–He oído que su madre murió este verano.

–Sí, él nos lo dijo. A Albus y a mí–Aclaró Rose con gesto pensativo.

– ¿Y tú lo sabías cuando le prometiste esa…?

–Conversación.

–Eso. ¿Sabías lo de su mamá cuando le prometiste esa conversación?

–Sí–Repuso Rose enarcando las cejas.

–Le tienes lástima–Concluyó Sam con sencillez. Luego alzó un dedo, apuntando a Rose con él–. Mucho cuidado con la lástima, Rose, que no te condicione.

–No es por eso, Sam, él fue amable, y no pude decirle que no…

–Entonces si sabes por qué le dijiste que sí–Sam se encogió de hombros–. Le tienes lástima.

–Eso es muy desagradable de tu parte–Protestó Rose, acomodándose la bincha del pelo. Luego dejó caer los hombros–. Pero quizá tengas razón.

–Anda, no pongas esa cara larga. No le veo lo malo a que salgas con él.

–No voy a salir con él.

–Como digas–Sam sacudió una mano, sin darle importancia–. Es lindo.

–Ah…bueno…–Rose abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, sin concluir de ninguna forma–yo…sí–Concedió finalmente–. Lo es.

– ¿Entonces?

–No es lo único importante.

–Actúa de forma decente.

–Hasta dónde sabes–Murmuró Rose.

– ¿Pues para qué más sirven las citas? –Sam se puso las manos en las caderas, poniendo los ojos en blanco–Rose Weasley, eres una pesimista de cuidado.

–Pareces mi madre–Refunfuñó.

–Viniendo de ti, eso no es nada bueno–Protestó Sam–. Me ofendes.

–Mi madre no es tan mala…–Rose dejó la frase en el aire, y ambas se echaron a reír–Bueno, quizá lo sea. De todas formas, creo que lo está intentando.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Quererme.

– ¡Rose, eres horrible!

– ¡Pero es cierto! –Exclamó Rose ante las risas de Sam– ¡Hasta me abrazó!

–Imagino que tú la abrazaste de vuelta…

–Digamos que lo intenté–Rose se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva cuando Sam chasqueó la lengua–. ¡Hago lo que puedo, ¿sí?!

–Ella también, Rose–Sam la miró con cierta pena, pero Rose sacudió la cabeza.

–No te pongas de su lado. Y dejémonos de hablar de ella. Me disgusta. ¿Qué hacías aquí dando vueltas?

–Oh, salí a comprar golosinas y ahora no recuerdo dónde estaba mi compartimento–Explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Sam enarcó las cejas, mirando alrededor– ¿Y tu primo?

–Ni que pretendieras encontrarlo escondido detrás de una cortina.

–Es tan enano que ni lo notaría.

– ¡Eres mala! –Rose se echó a reír, más luego se puso absolutamente seria–Con Cathy–Refunfuñó a modo de explicación. Sam rodó los ojos.

–Ah, ya. Esa bruja del oeste…Tampoco hablemos de ella.

–Mejor, o me enfermaré.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, y entonces se oyó al estómago de Rose crujir con detallada claridad. Ambas se echaron a reír.

–Creo que ya me acordé de dónde está mi compartimento–Saltó Sam de repente–. ¿Vamos?

–Sólo si tienes comida–Bromeó Rose–. Apenas comí una ranita de chocolate, y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

–Creo que tú y tu estómago ruidoso lo han dejado claro.

–No escribiste, ¿Que en Argentina no hay lechuzas?

– ¿Pretendes hacer volar a un pobre bicho a través de todo el océano?

– ¿Y no hay otra manera?

–Quise aparecer mi cabeza en tu chimenea, pero ya sabes, como es internacional y todo eso…

–Claro. Podrías perder la cabeza–Rose rió su propio chiste, y Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

–Es francamente malo, Weasley.

–No seas aguafiestas, Blow.

Sam encontró su compartimento relativamente rápido, y ambas se hartaron de ranas de chocolate mientras compartían las escasas novedades que habían acumulado aquel verano. No habían podido verse debido a que la familia de Sam se había ido de viaje a Argentina, a ver una misteriosa y recién descubierta especie de dragón americano. El padre de Sam era un absoluto fanático de los dragones.

Sam gruñó cuando Rose le dijo que debía cambiarse. Puesto que ya estaba vestida debido a su función como prefecta, ayudó a Sam con su túnica, que ya le quedaba un poco pequeña y además su madre le había cosido los botones algo torcidos.

–Lo bueno del escudo de mi casa es que resalta a kilómetros de distancia–Dijo Sam mientras se alisaba la túnica. En efecto, el amarillo de Hufflepuff destacaba brillante sobre el negro.

–Qué lástima que no eres prefecta–Se lamentó Rose cuando ambas salieron al corredor, mezclándose con la marea de estudiantes lista para bajar del tren–. Así nos veríamos más seguido.

– ¿Yo? –Exclamó Sam, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos– ¿Estás loca? ¡Olvidaría siempre los horarios de mis rondas, y me despedirían!

– ¡No pueden despedir a un prefecto, Sam! –Se rió Rose.

–Oh, conmigo lo harían, créeme. Sería la primera prefecta despedida de la historia–Sonrió, y luego tropezó al ser empujada por un muchacho bastante corpulento–. ¡Eh, tú! ¡Cuidado, idiota! –Le gritó en el momento exacto en que Rose la sujetaba por la túnica, impidiendo que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

–Por poco te estrellas la cara–Dijo Rose con el semblante preocupado, ayudándola a enderezarse.

– ¡Casi me mata! –Se quejó Sam, acomodándose la túnica con la dignidad que le quedaba–Más le valga que no me lo vuelva a cruzar.

– ¿Qué podrías hacerle tú a semejante sujeto? –Le dijo Rose con una sonrisa burlona–Te aplastaría.

–Quizá. Pero no en un duelo verbal.

–Bueno, eso es más discutible.

–Qué rebuscada eres–Sam puso los ojos en blanco mientras se reía, y Rose le dio un empujón, riéndose también.

–Déjame en paz–Protestó entre risas–. Así y todo me comprendes.

–Sí–Sam torció la boca–, pero hago el esfuerzo porque te quiero.

–Yo también me esfuerzo mucho contigo.

–Porque me quieres.

Una vez bajaron del tren, Rose pudo contemplar el cielo al completo. Lucía tormentoso, de un gris oscuro que resultaba quizá hasta amenazante. Parecía que la lluvia iba a desplomarse de un momento a otro.

–Va a llover–Comentó Sam, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

–Espero que no sea una tormenta–Rose se encogió sólo de pensarlo. Sam asintió, comprensiva. Sabía el pavor que Rose sentía hacia las tormentas.

–Necesitamos un carruaje–Comentó, y automáticamente empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud en busca de uno. Rose la siguió.

Sam se hizo con un carruaje fácilmente, y se subió en él con agilidad. Rose estaba a punto de imitarla cuando una mano blanca, de dedos largos, se apareció repentinamente en su campo de visión, apoyándose en el borde del carro. Aquel perfume que tanto le había gustado siempre en su padre se hizo presente, y Rose supo quién era. No podía ser cierto.

Y por supuesto, lo era.

–Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo–Comentó Scorpius con voz divertida ante el evidente desconcierto reflejado en el rostro de Rose–. No dejo de tropezarme contigo.

–Parece que yo tampoco–Farfulló Rose, todavía descolocada, sin saber bien qué decir.

–Créeme, esto no depende de mí. No soy un acosador o algo parecido–Bromeó, y Rose le echó una mirada cautelosa. Él sonreía, de esa forma amable y al mismo tiempo burlón–. ¿A ti y a tu amiga les importaría dejarnos viajar con ustedes a mi amigo y a mí?

–No–Repuso Rose por instinto, y automáticamente se mordió la lengua.

–Por mí, suban–Sam se encogió de hombros, y Rose se volvió a mirar a Scorpius, quien parecía muy contento. Genuinamente contento–. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

–Ahí viene–Scorpius le sonrió a Sam con amabilidad, y luego se giró para llamar al otro muchacho–. ¡Aaron!

Se les acercó un muchacho robusto y alto, más que Scorpius incluso, y Rose lo reconoció al instante. Se volvió hacia Sam con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero su amiga no se dio por enterada.

– ¿Vas a subir, Rose? –Le preguntó en lugar de quejarse, cosa que Rose esperaba.

–Sí–Repuso, e iba a apartarse el cabello de la cara cuando Scorpius atrapó su mano al vuelo. Se volvió hacia él completamente sorprendida, y roja también–. ¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?

–Ayudándote a subir–Repuso Scorpius con una sonrisa divertida, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Rose iba a protestar, pero decidió que todo se resolvería entre más pronto se subiera al carruaje. Subió los dos escalones con agilidad y pronto se hubo sentado junto a Sam, de modo que Scorpius no pudiera ir a su lado de ningún modo. Rose se miró las rodillas, evidentemente incómoda, y Sam la miró con las cejas enarcadas. Una cosa era que él se comportara de forma amable con ella, y otra que invadiera…con tanto desparpajo su espacio personal, sin haber tenido el menor grado de confianza mutua. Él actuaba de forma tan correcta, y de repente hacía algo nulamente ortodoxo. Aquello era tan desconcertante que no sabía qué pensar.

Scorpius se echó a reír.

–Date prisa, Aaron–Le dijo muy risueño a su amigo, subiendo al carruaje y sentándose frente a Rose–. Es lerdo, el pobre–Sus ojos oscuros y al mismo tiempo llenos de brillo, melancolía y luz, le sonrieron tanto como su boca.

Aaron se sentó frente a Sam, y sus ojos muy oscuros la contemplaron con apatía por un instante antes de volverse hacia el paisaje. El carruaje arrancó, y Rose intentó imaginar a los invisibles Thestrals tirando de él. Los había visto en dibujos, pero su padre siempre le decía que esos bosquejos no les hacían justicia para nada.

– ¿En qué estás pensando? –Le preguntó Scorpius jovialmente, sacándola repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

–Yo… En nada.

–Siempre se piensa en algo–Terció Scorpius manteniendo el tono alegre, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros–. No sé, digo–Se volvió hacia Sam, quien lo contemplaba con curiosidad–, ¿Tú qué dices?

–Sí, bueno, todos pensamos. Rose en especial, ella todo lo piensa dos veces–Sam también se encogió de hombros–. Lo que pasa es que no quiere contarte.

– ¿Será que estaba pensando en mí? –Preguntó Scorpius en tono de broma, y Rose sintió que las mejillas le ardían–Parece que sí.

– ¡Claro que no! –Protestó Rose, girándose a mirarlo.

– ¿Entonces por qué te pones roja?

– ¡No estoy roja! –Farfulló, pero al llevarse las manos a las mejillas las sintió delatoramente calientes.

Scorpius le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

–Sí que lo estás…

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver? –Farfulló Rose–Eso no significa que estuviera pensado en ti, simplemente…Thestrals–Dijo, recordando repentinamente en qué estaba pensando–. Thestrals, eso es. Pensaba en los Thestrals.

– ¿Puedes verlos? –Se sorprendió Scorpius.

–No, claro que no. Por suerte–Añadió, y sus ojos volaron inevitablemente al lugar donde imaginaba estarían los Thestrals.

–Tú lo has dicho–Comentó Scorpius, ahora con voz seria–: por suerte.

Rose se volvió a mirarlo con celeridad, abriendo los ojos como platos.

– ¿Tú puedes verlos?

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron con ese destello triste, luz melancólica.

–Sí–Dijo en voz baja, como si tratara el tema con cuidado. Y Rose no pudo evitar pensar que tenía toda la razón en hacerlo.

¿A quién había visto morir? Rose pensó en su madre, muerta aquel verano, y sintió que se le erizaba la piel. Ese muchacho tenía que haber sufrido tanto…y ella no estaba siendo justa con él. Para nada. No podía juzgar a la gente por asuntos del pasado, al fin y al cabo.

–Lo siento–Se atrevió a murmurar, aventurando una sonrisa leve. Scorpius le sonrió también, e intercambiaron un silencio triste.

– ¿Por qué no te agrado, Rose? –Le preguntó de repente, tomándola desprevenida.

– ¿Qué? No…No es…–Rose apretó los labios–Ya hemos discutido esto, no es que no me agrades, sólo…

–Por favor–Scorpius enarcó una ceja–. Es obvio que no te agrado, Rose, se nota de aquí a la China. Pero no entiendo qué he hecho mal.

Rose alzó la vista para mirarlo, y los ojos gris tormenta del muchacho le parecieron tan francos que no pudo controlar el impulso de ser sincera.

–No sé si pueda confiar en ti–Repuso con honestidad–. No te conozco, y lo que sé de ti…

–De hecho, no creo que sepas mucho–La cortó Scorpius.

–Exacto–Rose sonrió, sin poder creerse que le pusiera las cosas tan sencillas–. No sé nada.

–Bien–Scorpius le sonrió, acomodándose en su asiento–. Pregunta.

– ¿Que pregunte…?

–Dijiste que no me conocías. Y la mejor forma de conocer a la gente es preguntando.

Rose se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo sin darse cuenta, y Scorpius sonrió.

–No sé que preguntarte–Farfulló ella, tomada por sorpresa.

–Entonces empiezo yo–Scorpius lo resolvió tan rápido que Rose no pudo evitar dar un respingo–. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y? –Añadió al ver que Rose no contestaba.

–Ya sabes mi nombre–Protestó, pero al ver que Scorpius continuaba mirándola expectante, suspiró–. Rose.

–Ahora pregúntame a mí.

– ¿Tu nombre?

–Eso es absurdo–Se quejó Scorpius, y para estupefacción de Rose, añadió–. Tú ya sabes cómo me llamo.

– ¡Eso no es…!

– ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

–Azul–Repuso Rose de mala gana–. ¿El tuyo?

–Rojo. ¿Rubios o morenos?

Rose dio un respingo.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó, ruborizándose de repente.

– ¿"Qué" qué?

–Morenos–Respondió Rose en tono ligeramente desafiante, cruzándose de brazos. Scorpius esbozó una mueca de desdén.

–Qué mal gusto–Refunfuñó.

– ¿Y tú? –Lo retó Rose– ¿Rubias o morenas? –Preguntó, y automáticamente se arrepintió, ya que Scorpius esbozó esa sonrisa suya de pirata.

–Pelirrojas–Repuso sin dejar de sonreírle de esa forma tan abiertamente desvergonzada, y Rose decidió que era mejor fijar los ojos en el exterior–. ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

–Qué te importa.

–Ésa no es una respuesta.

–Ya no me gusta este juego–Murmuró Rose, echándole una mirada envenenada.

–Eso significa que no has tenido ninguno–Sentenció Scorpius en tono burlón. Rose entornó los ojos.

–Uno. ¿Y tú?

–Cinco–Reconoció abiertamente, sin asomo de incomodidad–. ¿Y a cuántos has besado?

–Eso no es asunto tuyo…Dos–Repuso a regañadientes, al tiempo que se sonrojaba–. Y fin del juego.

– ¿Quiénes son esos dos?

–Dije "fin del juego".

Scorpius se mordió el labio, ahora también él cruzándose de brazos.

–No puedes finalizar el juego así porque sí.

–Así porque sí, no. Lo finalizo porque ya no me divierte.

–Pues a mí me estaba divirtiendo mucho–Intervino Sam, y ambos se volvieron a mirarla–. ¿Tú qué opinas, chico…? –Inquirió, volviéndose hacia el amigo de Scorpius, y algo vio en él que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos– ¡Tú!

El muchacho enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Yo qué?

–Tú… ¡Tú casi me matas en el tren! –Le espetó Sam, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

– ¿Qué? –él dio un respingo–No recuerdo haberte visto en mi vida.

– ¡Sí, sí, eras tú! ¡El grandote que por poco me tira al suelo mientras intentábamos bajar del tren! ¿O no, Rose? –Exclamó Sam, girándose a mirarla casi con desesperación– ¡Es él!

–Pues sí–Rose sonrió, divertida porque su amiga al fin lo hubiera descubierto–. Es él.

– ¡¿Ves?! –Vociferó Sam– ¡Eres un desconsiderado!

–Ah…–Farfulló el muchacho ante la expresión repentinamente colérica de la chica–Lo siento, no fue a propósito…

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le preguntó Sam de mal talante, ignorando sus palabras.

–Aaron–Dijo, mirándola con cautela–. Aaron Yaxley.

– ¡Pues eres un desconsiderado, Aaron Yaxley! –Sam se cruzó de brazos, dejando caer su espalda contra el asiento– ¡Ni siquiera me pediste disculpas!

– ¡Pero si acabo de hacerlo! –Se defendió Aaron, empezando a enojarse.

–No te oí–Sam sacudió la cabeza con dignidad.

–Ni pienso disculparme de nuevo–Le espetó Aaron de mal modo–, y mucho menos con una Hufflepuff.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Rose miró a Aaron, quien lucía simplemente desdeñoso, y luego a Sam, cuyo rostro adquiría una tonalidad más intensa de rojo a cada segundo. Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Qué…?

–Esto se va a poner muy feo–Susurró Rose.

– ¿"Menos con una Hufflepuff"? –Repitió Sam entre dientes– ¿"Menos con una Hufflepuff"? –Aaron alzó un único hombro, aunque ahora lucía ligeramente inquieto–Tienes cinco segundos para disculparte, y más te vale que sea de forma muy convincente, porque te juro que si no lo haces–Sam sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica. Sus ojos echaban chispas–enterraré esta misma varita dentro de tu nariz, de forma tan profunda, que tus sesos serán poco menos que papilla desintegrada.

Aaron parpadeó.

–De acuerdo–Se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose en su asiento–. En verdad lamento muchísimo que pertenezcas a una casa tan mediocre como Hufflepuff–Sonrió, y al instante un destello de luz lo iluminó todo– ¡Ah! –Gritó Aaron, llevándose una mano a la cara, ahora cubierta de mocos verdes y pringosos– ¡Estás enferma, tú…!

–Samantha Blow–Sam se guardó la varita en el bolsillo, inmune al estado de Aaron–. Nunca olvides ese nombre.


	4. Promesa (Parte II)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ! DEBEN LEER ESTOS FICS

**Pequeñas cosas** de **Dominique Jackson**

**Demain, peut-être**de **Sorcieres de la Neige (gui)**

_Son los mejores del mundo y no sé por qué no tienen muchos lectores! Vamos, entren y será súper genial._

_Gracias miles por sus Reviews! Y por agregar a favoritos, y follow list y demás, son lo máximo. Aquí la continuación de "Promesa". Personalmente, creo que este capítulo deja ver muchas cosas interesantes. ¡Muchos besos!_

Capítulo IV

_Promesa_

_(Parte II)_

_Aaron parpadeó._

"–_De acuerdo–Se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose en su asiento–. En verdad lamento muchísimo que pertenezcas a una casa tan mediocre como Hufflepuff–Sonrió, y al instante un destello de luz lo iluminó todo– ¡Ah! –Gritó Aaron, llevándose una mano a la cara, ahora cubierta de mocos verdes y pringosos– ¡Estás enferma, tú…!"_

"–_Samantha Blow–Sam se guardó la varita en el bolsillo, inmune al estado de Aaron–. Nunca olvides ese nombre."_

…

– ¡Sam! –Exclamó Rose, mirando a su amiga con los ojos como platos– ¿De dónde salió eso?

–Soy tan poderosa, es algo imposible de controlar… Él se lo buscó, Rose–Se justificó al ver la mirada que le echó ésta–, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

–Fue grosero y todo lo que quieras, Sam, pero soy prefecta–Le recordó–. Me veo obligada a quitarte puntos.

Por debajo de los mocos, Aaron se echó a reír.

–Parece que Hufflepuff empezará con puntos negativos. ¡Qué novedad!

– ¿No puedes cerrar la boca? –Scorpius se inclinó por delante de Aaron para quitarlo del campo de visión de Sam–La chica no tiene problema alguno en atacarte, y la verdad tiene sus motivos. No debiste meterte con su casa.

–Escucha a tu amigo, Aaron Yaxley–Le dijo Sam, alzando el rostro para intentar verlo–. Es más prudente que tú.

–Haz que se calle, por favor–Le pidió Rose a Scorpius refiriéndose a Yaxley. Luego miró a Sam–. Y tú, ¿Por qué no se lo quitas? Ya tuvo su merecido, ¿No? –Sam negó con la cabeza– ¿Cómo que no?

–No sé cómo hacerlo.

– ¿No sabes el contra hechizo? –Gimió Rose.

–Ni siquiera usé un hechizo–Puntualizó Sam encogiéndose de hombros–. Fue no verbal, ¿Recuerdas? Me hizo enfadar, y bueno, sacudí mi varita, y la ira fluyó dentro de mí…–Rose se llevó ambas manos al cabello, en un gesto que intentaba alisarlo pero únicamente conseguía crisparlo aún más–. ¿Qué? Tampoco es para tanto.

– ¿Tampoco es para tanto? –Repitió Rose con incredulidad– ¡Sam! ¡Mira cuando lo vea Filch! –Rose se volvió hacia Scorpius, quien ya había sacado su varita y murmuraba cosas apuntando a la cara de Aaron– ¿Has probado con…?

–Ningún contra hechizo que me sepa funciona–Scorpius se guardó la varita en el bolsillo, torciendo la boca–. Y no es por presumir, pero saqué Extraordinario en mis MHB de Encantamientos y de Defensa.

–También yo–Rose suspiró–, lo que significa que sabemos exactamente lo mismo. Gracias de todas formas, Scorpius.

–No tienes que agradecérmelo–Puntualizó Scorpius con amabilidad, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo, y Rose sonrió en medio de su creciente desesperación.

–Yo saqué Aceptable en ambas materias–Intervino Sam con una sonrisa, pero al notar la expresión disgustada de Rose, añadió–. Lo siento, ¿Está bien?

–Tienes que aprender a controlar tus impulsos–La regañó Rose, aunque no lo hizo verdaderamente enojada. Estaba resignada, más bien.

–Sí–Scorpius le echó una ojeada molesta a Aaron–, y tú tus palabras–Aaron rodó los ojos, y Scorpius se volvió hacia Rose con una sonrisa pequeña–. Lo siento.

– ¿Y tú por qué te disculpas? –Se extrañó Rose, enarcando las cejas.

–Porque tu cara me dice lo preocupada que estás–Repuso él con franqueza, y Rose no pudo sino asentir–. Yo fui quien trajo a Aaron aquí–Dijo, e ignoró el sonido de protesta de éste.

–Sí, pero yo fui la que se subió al carruaje de Sam–Repuso Rose, aunque también sonrió un poco.

–Creo que nos juntamos con la gente equivocada–Comentó Scorpius, y otra vez ese algo en su sonrisa hizo que se ruborizara.

–No lo creo…–Murmuró Rose, mirándose las rodillas.

–Deberías juntarte conmigo, Rose–Scorpius esbozó esa sonrisa suya de pirata, y Rose se ordenó no mirarlo–. Yo soy el bueno.

–Yo también soy buena, Malfoy–Intervino Sam en tono de broma, y Rose se lo agradeció profundamente–. Tu amigo es el del problema. Él se lo buscó.

–Yo mismo le dije que tenías tus motivos para vengarte–Repuso Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

–Tener motivos no significa que debas hacerlo–Intervino Rose en tono pragmático, sin poder resistirse–. La venganza es mala, se la mire por dónde se la mire.

–Quizá a grandes rasgos–Consintió Sam–, pero esto fue sólo un maleficio de mocos. Nada importante.

– ¿Por más que tus motivos sean muy fuertes? –Le preguntó Scorpius a Rose, ignorando el comentario de Sam.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "motivos muy fuertes"? –Inquirió Rose.

–Nada en particular–Scorpius se encogió de hombros, fijando la vista en Aaron y su rostro lleno de mocos–. Sólo pregunto.

–Pues en mi opinión no–Rose negó con la cabeza–. Nada justifica la venganza. Vengarte del agresor te convierte en alguien tan malo como él.

Scorpius sonrió brevemente.

– ¿Y ahora me dirás que eres de las que perdonan?

–Sí–Repuso Rose sin vacilar. Enarcó una ceja–. ¿Y tú?

–No–Scorpius tampoco titubeó en lo más mínimo al responder, mirándola fijamente a los ojos–. Yo no.

Volvió a aparecer ese destello angustiado en sus ojos, y Rose no pudo evitar pensar que Scorpius Malfoy era un auténtico enigma, un auténtica caja de sorpresas.

Sam se removió en su asiento, inquieta.

–Quizá podamos llevar a Yaxley a la enfermería sin que Filch lo vea.

–Sam–Refunfuñó Rose volviéndose a mirarla.

–Bueno, sólo era una idea.

Rose suspiró, y dejó caer el mentón en el cuenco que formaban sus manos.

–Vamos a ganarnos un buen castigo–Murmuró.

– ¿Por qué? –Exclamó Sam–Tú y Malfoy no han hecho nada.

– ¡Eh! ¡Yo tampoco!

– ¡Calla, Yaxley!

–Sí, bueno–Concedió Rose, aun así desanimada–, pero ve a hacérselo entender a Filch.

–Filch no es una figura de autoridad–Se quejó Sam, cruzándose de brazos–. No debería poder castigar.

–Claro que puede–Terció Rose–. Castigó a mi primo miles de veces.

– ¿A Albus? –Inquirió Sam con incredulidad.

–Sí, claro–Incluso en medio de su desánimo, Rose no pudo evitar reírse de la idea–. No, al hermano.

–Ah, sí–Sam asintió–. Eso tiene más sentido.

–Ya se ve Hogwarts–Dijo Scorpius mirando un punto a espaldas de Rose. La muchacha se volvió a mirar, y en efecto, las luces del castillo ya se veían con una precisión que en ese momento le resultó inquietante.

–Escuchen. Vengan–Los llamó Sam en un tono de voz que sonaba a conspiración–. Podemos llevar a Yaxley a la enfermería. Escucha–Insistió al ver la cara que ponía Rose–. Las túnicas tienen capucha, ¿No? Si Yaxley se la pone…

–Olvidas preguntarme si yo quiero ponérmela–Intervino Aaron por debajo de la inacabable mucosa. Se limpió el rostro por enésima vez, sin éxito alguno.

–Vamos, Aaron–Le pidió Scorpius en tono suplicante–. Este incidente nos salpica a todos.

Aaron le echó una mirada ominosa, mas luego contempló el semblante ansioso de Rose y acabó rindiéndose.

–Sólo por Weasley, y por ti.

Rose sonrió sinceramente, mirándolo con gratitud.

–Gracias, Aaron.

–Pero en cuanto a ti–Le dijo a Sam, quien había empezado a sonreír–, apenas se me vayan estos mocos te acusaré. ¡Aj! –Farfulló, llevándose el pañuelo a la cara.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Scorpius mirándolo con interés.

–Se me mete el moco a la boca si hablo mucho.

–Oh, Merlín–Rose arrugó el rostro, completamente asqueada, y volvió el rostro a un lado.

–Aaron–Le recriminó Scorpius–, estás molestando a la chica.

– ¿Estoy ahogándome bajo estos mocos–Farfulló Aaron entre incrédulo y molesto–y a ti te importa la sensibilidad de Weasley?

– ¿Y qué hay de mí? –Se quejó Sam–Yo voy a ser la castigada.

–No creo que Aaron vaya a preocuparse por tu sensibilidad precisamente, Sam–Se mofó Rose.

–Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Intervino Scorpius en tono práctico.

–Yaxley se pondrá la capucha–Explicó Sam–, y bajaremos de forma sigilosa del carruaje. Nos mezclaremos con la multitud, y llevaremos a Yaxley a la enfermería.

–Pero el banquete…

–Comimos como seis ranas de chocolate cada una, Rose, no creo que tengas hambre–La cortó Sam con impaciencia, y Rose no creyó prudente decir que sí, que estaba hambrienta–. Vamos a la enfermería, dejamos a Yaxley ahí y huimos tan pronto como podemos hasta el comedor. Hacemos la entrada más discreta posible y nos vamos a nuestras respectivas mesas. Es perfecto. Brillante, de hecho–Añadió con suficiencia.

–No podemos dejar a Aaron solo en la enfermería–Intervino Scorpius, provocando que la sonrisa de Sam desapareciera.

–Tiene razón–Lo secundó Rose–. En especial tú, Sam.

– ¿Yo?

– ¡Tú lo embrujaste!

–Bueno, pero quédate conmigo–Suplicó ella haciendo un puchero–. Porfis…

–No iba a dejarte–Exclamó Rose abriendo mucho los ojos.

– ¡Yo también me quedo! –Saltó Scorpius, con más emoción de la necesaria, y Sam sacudió las cejas con elocuencia.

–No empieces–Refunfuñó Rose.

– ¿Por quién más que tú se quedaría?

– ¿Por su amigo?

–No seas tonta.

Rose alzó la vista y descubrió a Scorpius mirándola. Algo en sus ojos, en la forma de su sonrisa, le hizo pensar que en verdad estaba actuando como una tonta si creía que Sam estaba equivocada.

…

Rose miró por encima de su hombro antes de desaparecer detrás de un recodo. Ninguno de los alumnos presurosos por entrar los había visto desaparecer del vestíbulo.

–Quédate quieto, Yaxley, o se te caerá la capucha–Lo increpó Sam de mal talante, al tiempo que ella y Scorpius lo arrastraban medio a ciegas por el pasillo.

–No eres tú la que tiene mocos hasta la garganta, tú…

–Blow. ¿Es tan difícil de recordar?

–Tengo una extrema facilidad para olvidar las cosas que no me importan–Repuso Aaron, desdeñoso, y Sam "olvidó" advertirle de que habían llegado al primer escalón.

–Escalón…–Murmuró Scorpius, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aaron se había pisado el dobladillo de la túnica y por poco se había caído de rodillas.

– ¿Y si se saca la capucha? –Preguntó Rose esbozando una mueca–Ya no va a verlo nadie.

–Voy a verlo yo–Intervino Sam–, y es demasiado espantoso como para soportarlo. ¿Qué? –Exclamó cuando Aaron le pegó un codazo a ciegas–Me refería a tus mocos, Yaxley, aunque sí tú crees que puedo decirlo por otra cosa no te lo voy a discutir demasiado.

Rose rodó los ojos, riéndose entre dientes, y no volvió a intervenir. Empezaron a subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible dadas las condiciones en las que estaba Aaron, y pronto llegaron a la enfermería.

–Bueno, henos aquí. Quítate la capucha, Yaxley–Le ordenó Sam, y Aaron obedeció. La muchacha frunció toda la cara–. ¡Póntela, póntela!

–Alguien va a tener que acompañarlo–Dijo Rose, mirándola con elocuencia. Por una vez, Sam captó el mensaje.

–Ah, no–Farfulló, dando un paso atrás–. Ni lo pienses.

–Sam, por favor–Intentó hacerla entrar en razón–. La enfermera va a preguntar quién le hizo esa asquerosidad en la cara, y no fuimos ni Scorpius, ni yo.

Sam se cruzó de brazos y miró a Rose, frunciendo la nariz en señal de que estaba profundamente disgustada.

–Ya qué–Sam tomó a Aaron de la mano y lo guió hacia la puerta de la enfermería con excesiva brusquedad–. Haré lo que dices. Quédate con Malfoy. A solas–Esbozó una sonrisilla y se metió en la enfermería con Aaron, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Rose iba a responderle cuando en efecto se percató de lo que ella misma acababa de provocar. Se volvió hacia Scorpius, y se encontró con su sonrisa terriblemente ambigua, amabilidad y picardía, burla y decencia.

–Parece que nos hemos quedado solos–Observó sin dejar de sonreír, como si la idea le encantara. Lo cual era ciento por ciento probable.

–Sí, bueno, no por mucho–Repuso Rose con rapidez–. No creo que Aaron y Sam se tarden…

–Pues no me molestaría que lo hicieran–Scorpius se acercó un poco más hacia ella, sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma tan difícil de interpretar. Instintivamente, Rose retrocedió un paso.

–A mí sí. Tengo hambre–Añadió sin pensar, ruborizándose al decirlo.

–Tengo golosinas…

–No, gracias–Lo cortó Rose, y sorprendentemente, él no insistió. Se limitó a contemplarla, fijamente, con una intensidad que la turbaba. Como si aguardara algo. Como si quisiera algo.

_A ti. A ti te quiero._

Aquel recuerdo no consiguió tranquilizarla precisamente. Se apartó de él, acercándose a la única ventana del pasillo. Escrutó el cielo con ansiedad, y se tranquilizó al descubrir que de las nubes apenas se desprendía una fina llovizna. No habría tormenta aquella noche. Podría dormirse tranquila.

– ¿Qué estás viendo? –Rose pegó un salto, descubriendo a Scorpius de pie a su lado, apoyando los codos en el borde de la ventana en un aire tan desenfadado y casual como si estar ahí fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–La lluvia–Murmuró Rose, mirándolo de reojo.

–Es linda, sí.

–No es por eso que la estaba viendo.

– ¿Interés meteorológico?

–No te rindes, ¿Verdad? –Contra preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

–Prometiste que conversaríamos–Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

–Sí, bueno…y conversamos. En el carruaje, por ejemplo. Y sigo sin entender por qué importa tanto–Agregó. Se volvió hacia la ventana, soplando cerca de ella, y dibujó un corazón en el vidrio empañado.

–Qué romántica.

–No comprendo–Rose se volvió hacia él alzando las cejas.

–El corazón–Scorpius señaló su dibujo en el cristal.

–Es sólo un garabato…y no has explicado.

– ¿Explicar qué?

–Por qué quieres tanto conversar conmigo. No me conoces.

–No me dejas conocerte.

Rose le dio la espalda, sabiendo que el muchacho tenía razón, pero no por eso con intenciones de reconocérselo.

–Prometí que…–Suspiró con pesadez, apretando fuertemente los brazos contra su cuerpo–No quiero ser descortés…

–…pero lo estás siendo ahora.

Rose se volvió hacia él con celeridad, cualquier respuesta se había evaporado de su boca.

–Dime una cosa–Scorpius también se cruzó de brazos– ¿Cómo es que tuviste un novio?

–Eso no sólo es descortés, es insultante–Le espetó Rose sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba, ahora de disgusto.

–Digo, si te niegas a hablar con cada chico que no conoces…–Dijo él en un tono sarcástico que hasta el momento no le había escuchado–Debe ser un poco…imposible.

–No me niego a hablar con cada chico que no conozco–Protestó ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

–No, tienes razón–Scorpius asintió, ahora mortalmente serio, y Rose se sorprendió con su respuesta–. Te niegas a hablar c_onmigo_. Y ya hablando en serio, no se debe a que no me conozcas. Ni a que te desagrade. Al menos por ser yo. Bueno, quizá sí por ser yo. Pero no precisamente por mi personalidad.

Oh, por Merlín, pensó Rose sintiendo que empalidecía. Lo sabe, lo sabe. Lo sabe.

–Sé que a tu familia no le gusta mi apellido, es una verdad universalmente conocida–Dijo, y antes de que Rose pudiera protestar, añadió–, pero no por eso puedes hacerte una idea inamovible de quien soy. Esos son prejuicios absurdos.

–Lo que pienso de ti no tiene nada de absurdo–Le espetó ella, disgustada, aunque secretamente aliviada de que él no tuviera la menor idea de sus motivos–. Y esto no se trata de mi padre, ni de lo que él piense.

– ¿Entonces de qué se trata? –Scorpius enarcó ambas cejas.

–De mí. De mí–Repitió, e irguió la espalda, inyectándose coraje–. No le niego la palabra a cada chico que no conozco, a ti tampoco te la he negado. Por si no te has dado cuenta, hemos hablado mucho. No sé lo que pretendes de mí, y cuando te lo pregunto no haces más que darle la vuelta para que acabe tratándose de lo que yo pretendo. No sé tus intenciones, y no me gusta. No puedo confiar en ti si tú no confías en mí.

Rose respiró hondo, sorprendida de ella misma. Ahora que lo pensaba, más allá de la inquietud que le daban ciertas cosas que sabía acerca de Scorpius, se trataba de todo lo que ella le había dicho. Y lo más interesante de todo era que acababa de descubrirlo al decirlo en voz alta. Se había propuesto dejar toda acción pasada atrás en lo que se refería a él, pero simplemente no podía fiarse de Scorpius. ¿Qué quería? ¿Y por qué ella?

Scorpius parpadeó, mirándola con el semblante inexpresivo. Rose aguardó una reacción, cualquiera que fuera, y se quedó de piedra al verlo sonreír.

– ¿Qué? –Le espetó a la defensiva.

–Eres la persona más rebuscada que conozco. Quizá tanto como mi madre, y eso que ella era…–Dejó la frase al aire, y por un instante Rose no supo qué decir.

–No entiendo…

–Me gustas. Eres linda, y pareces interesante–Explicó con sencillez, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Rose intentó decir algo, pero un repentino sofoco en la garganta la dejó sin palabras, y ya sea de paso, también sin respiración–. Y sé que eres inteligente–Añadió mirando su insignia de prefecta–. Supongo que cualquier chica pensaría que si un chico quiere conocerla, es porque ella le gusta–Se rió entre dientes–. Pero claro, esa explicación es demasiado simple para ti, ¿Cierto? Tiene que haber un motivo oculto–Volvió a reírse, y Rose se sintió tremendamente fuera de sintonía, como si perteneciera a otro planeta.

–No sé qué decir…

–Entonces no digas nada–Repuso Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces esbozó un atisbo de esa sonrisa suya de pirata–. Habrá otra ocasión.

Rose abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sam apareció por la puerta de la enfermería.

–Madame Pomfrey estaba a punto de irse para el banquete–Dijo, más dirigiéndose a Rose que a Malfoy–. Fue una suerte que la encontráramos.

– ¿Pudo quitarle los mocos? –Preguntó Scorpius.

–Sí, bastante rápido, de hecho–Sam sonrió–. Pero dijo que era una magia muy poderosa.

– ¿Dónde está Aaron?

–Madame Pomfrey insiste en que se quede a reposar aquí. Creo que tragó mucho moco, o algo así–Explicó con sencillez.

– ¿Puedo pasar…? –Empezó a decir Scorpius, pero Sam lo interrumpió antes de que dijera más.

–Nadie sabe que ustedes están aquí. Madame Pomfrey le quitó los mocos, me dejó quedarme un par de minutos más y luego literalmente me echó. Vamos–Dijo precipitadamente, y empezó a andar por el pasillo sin mayores preámbulos.

– ¿Te quedaste un par de minutos más? –Repitió Rose, saliendo repentinamente de su estupor, mientras ella y Scorpius empezaban a seguir a Sam, quien no pareció prestarle atención–Sam.

–Aaron me lo pidió…

– ¿Lo llamaste Aaron? –Rose abrió los ojos como platos– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

–Hemos conversado–Sam eludió su mirada–. Y será mejor que vayamos al Gran Salón o tendremos más problemas de los evidentes.

Pero Rose no iba a dejarla irse así como así después de decir aquello. Tomó a Sam por el codo y la obligó a detenerse.

– ¿Le dijo a Madame Pomfrey que tú lo hechizaste?

– ¿Alguien tiene idea de qué hora es? –Inquirió Sam como quien no quiere la cosa, pero al ver la cara que puso Rose, acabó por suspirar–No. No lo hizo.

Completamente pasmada, Rose iba a hacer un comentario, pero se abstuvo al recordar la presencia de Scorpius Malfoy junto a ella. Se ruborizó.

–Dejaré el tema–Le advirtió a Sam, poniéndose un mechón de pelo rojo detrás de la oreja–. Por el momento. Es frustrante esto de no compartir cuarto.

–Yo también quiero hacerte preguntas–Sam le echó una ojeada elocuente a Scorpius, y a Rose le ardió más la cara–. Te has sonrojado. Definitivamente voy a hacerte preguntas.

–Claro, porque yo no, ¿Verdad? –Dijo Rose, sonriendo con sarcasmo. Luego su rostro reflejó inquietud–Vamos a hacer una entrada un poco exagerada.

–Que sea lo que tenga que ser–Sentenció Sam, sin darle demasiada importancia.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta del gran comedor, Rose se atrevió a mirar a Scorpius con el rabillo del ojo. Tan alto, tan ambiguo…y tan atractivo también. Notó que no había dicho palabra en todo el trayecto, y no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Entonces él se volvió hacia ella, pillándola viéndole, y Rose enrojeció hasta las cejas. Scorpius le sonrió bajo la lumbre de las antorchas, tan imprecisa como todo él.

–Te veo luego, Rose–Murmuró cuando Sam abrió la puerta, y la luz brillante del comedor los bañó completos.

–Adiós–Repuso ella, y entonces los tres se acercaron a sus respectivas mesas. Podía sentir la fuerza de cientos de ojos fijos en ella, repletos de curiosidad, y se preguntó cuánto tardarían los profesores en llamarle la atención. Se le venía un problema grueso.

Distinguió a Lily en la otra punta de la mesa, gesticulando en su dirección exageradamente, y fue hacia ella. Se sentó en el sitio que su prima le había dejado, e iba a servirse una porción de papas cuando la fuente se vació de forma repentina. Gimió.

– ¡No es justo!–Se quejó, y Lily la miró con incredulidad.

– ¿Es necesario que te pongas con la comida ahora? –Le espetó.

–Tengo hambre…

– ¿De dónde saliste? –Esta vez fue Hugo quien intervino, sentado frente a ella, mirándola con gesto de reproche–Con esa amiga tuya, y Scorpius Malfoy…

– ¿Y de dónde lo conoces a él?

–Siempre va a las fiestas que organiza el ministerio–Explicó Hugo, sin darle importancia a ese detalle en particular–. ¿Dónde estabas?

–Es una historia bastante curiosa, de hecho–Rose dejó el tenedor sobre su plato. Hugo y Lily se miraron, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Sam y yo compartimos carruaje con Scorpius y Aaron Yaxley.

–A él no lo llamas por su apellido–Observó Hugo, y Rose percibió cómo Lily lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa.

–Tampoco a Aaron, pero tú no lo conoces, por eso menciono su apellido–Repuso Rose acaloradamente. Lily se impacientó.

–No importa, Rose, no tienes que dar esas explicaciones. Espera…–Exclamó, dando un respingo– ¿No era que no querías cerca…?

–Dijiste que no hacían falta las explicaciones–Intervino Rose, sonrojándose un poco–. Bueno, la cuestión es que Sam y Aaron discutieron, y ella lo embrujó por error. Le llenó la cara de mocos.

–Qué divertido–Lily sonrió, olvidando la anterior cuestión instantáneamente–. Así despertó mi magia, llenándole la cara de mocos a James. Tenía siete años–Sonrió más ampliamente–. Buenas épocas.

– ¿Y entonces? –Saltó Hugo antes de que Lily siguiera hablando.

–Bueno, lo llevamos a la enfermería de contrabando, para que Filch no nos castigara.

– ¿Y creyeron que no los castigarían por llegar tarde, así de la nada? –Inquirió Hugo, más que sorprendido, y Rose se sintió tonta.

–Bueno…sí. Fue muy tonto, ¿Cierto?

–Un poco, pero no te sientas mal–Hugo le sonrió con una condescendencia que la irritó, como si él fuera el mayor y ella la pequeña insensata–. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, ¿No? No entres en pánico si el profesor Longbottom te hace quedar cuando termine el banquete.

–Yo nunca entro en pánico.

–No fue lo que pasó la semana pasada cuando saliste de la ducha.

– ¡Esa araña era enorme, no cuenta! –Protestó Rose–Tenía patas peludas, y se movía de esa forma que… ¡Aj! –Se estremeció al recordarlo.

–Sí, y nunca me agradeciste por matarla.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo–Intervino Lily–, una chica preguntó por ti. Creo que se llama Cameron.

– ¿Rubia?

–Sí, bajita.

Rose asintió.

–Luego hablaré con ella–Su mirada voló hacia la mesa de Slytherin sin que se diera cuenta. Distinguió a Scorpius Malfoy entre los demás estudiantes. Él la estaba mirando, con esa sonrisa perspicaz que la ponía nerviosa. Le guiñó un ojo, y Rose apartó la vista velozmente.

_Te veo pronto, Rose._

Y Rose estaba segura de que Scorpius no era de los que hablaban por hablar.


	5. Secreto (Parte I)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ! DEBEN LEER ESTOS FICS

**Pequeñas cosas** de **Dominique Jackson**

**Demain, peut-être**de **Sorcieres de la Neige (gui)**

_Harás sonreír a un unicornio si lo haces. Y a sus autoras también._

_Bueno, GRACIAS MILES A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS. Son geniales, ¿Lo saben, verdad? Aquí la siguiente entrega, poco antes de que termine el miércoles. Por cierto, __**actualizo todos los miércoles sin falta**__. Siempre me olvido de ponerlo aquí…pero por si alguien no lo sabía todavía, se los digo. ¡Gracias por leer! Muchos besos._

Capítulo V

_Secreto_

_(Parte I)_

El césped tenía una película de lluvia por la mañana, volviéndolo más verde y brillante. Si bien el cielo no se había despejado, si al menos parecía más calmado que la noche anterior. La encargada de espabilar a las muchachas de sexto año de Gryffindor, por decirlo así, era Annie Wong, una muchacha de familia asiática muy puntillosa con el orden, la pulcritud y el cumplimiento de las normas.

–Weasley, Weasley–La sacudió suavemente por el hombro, arrancándola de su sueño reparador. Rose gruñó, intentando luchar contra la influencia de Annie, pero la chica era realmente imparable–. Tenemos Herbología, y hay que entregar la redacción.

–Sí…–Murmuró Rose, frotándose los ojos y sentándose en la cama. Se estiró, y se pasó una mano por el pelo–Gracias, Annie.

Por supuesto, Annie ya estaba perfectamente vestida, y su cabello negro azulado estaba tan impecablemente peinado como su atuendo, ambos semejantes a una cortina de seda sin mácula alguna. Rose todavía no entendía por qué ella era la prefecta del curso, y no Annie Wong.

–No hay de qué, sabes que no me cuesta nada. Está Cruise–Añadió cuando Rose se acercó a la puerta del baño.

–Bueno–Murmuró, y bostezó. Cuando Cameron Cruise salió del baño, intercambiaron un asentimiento somnoliento.

Completamente maquillada, Cameron se arrojó otra vez sobre su cama y no volvió a moverse. Annie suspiró.

–Despiértala cuando salgas.

En la cama junto a Cameron, Susie Johns puso los ojos en blanco mientras se ponía una media.

–Te juro, siempre es lo mismo. Rímel y a la cama de nuevo.

–Ya conocemos a Cameron, ¿No? –Intervino Georgia Stewart, y sacudió la cabeza al mirar a Annie, que en ese momento terminaba de acomodar su almohada– ¿En verdad es necesario que hagas tu cama ahora, Annie?

–No sé si sea necesario, pero me llena de satisfacción–Sentenció, dejando la almohada sobre la cama perfectamente hecha–. Las veré en la clase–Dijo, y salió del cuarto. Bastó que lo hiciera para que las muchachas se echaran a reír. Rose sacudió la cabeza, y entró al baño.

Se lavó la cara y los dientes. Luego se miró al espejo y analizó velozmente sus opciones. Compartía el cuarto con cuatro chicas, por lo que tomarse el tiempo necesario para hacerse una cola de caballo como la gente quedaba descartado. Podía cepillarse el pelo rápidamente y trenzarlo, pero sabía que el resultado no sería bueno. Decidió que haría lo que el día anterior, se pondría la bincha y ni trataría de desenredarse el cabello. De hacerlo, sabía que acabaría como una versión pelirroja de su madre, y era lo que menos le habría gustado conseguir. Se acomodó el peinado con un poco de agua y salió del baño. Estaba por cerrar la puerta detrás de sí cuando Susie se apresuró a meterse dentro.

–Cam, levántate–Llamó Rose a Cameron con paciencia, poniéndose una camiseta limpia y luego la túnica por encima.

– ¿Por qué? –Gimió Cameron, todavía con el rostro contra la colcha.

–Se te va a correr el rímel–Intervino Georgia, acomodándose la coleta de caballo castaña de un tirón, y Cameron se puso de pie en el acto, tan rápido que se mareó.

– ¿Se me ha corrido? –Preguntó casi desesperada, acercándole las pestañas a Georgia para que las viera. La muchacha chasqueó la lengua.

–No. Debe ser a prueba de agua.

–Por supuesto, no uso de ninguna otra.

– ¿Y no has pensado en hacerlo con la varita? –Le preguntó Rose, anudándose una cinta roja a modo de bincha alrededor de la cabeza–Rizarte las pestañas.

–Desaprobé Encantamientos, Rose–Repuso Cameron sacudiendo la cabeza–. Quiero conservar mis ojos dónde están, gracias. ¿Quieres que te lo preste? –Le dijo, sacando el rímel de quien sabía dónde y tendiéndoselo a Rose.

Bajita, rubia y regordeta, Cameron era tan guapa como una versión moderna de Marilyn Monroe. Georgia era muy delgada, de nariz larga y cabello castaño, largo también. Susie era morena, de cabello ondulado y piel dorada. Eran una combinación interesante y variopinta, tal y como Albus no se cansaba de decirle, que se completaba con Rose, pelirroja de nariz pecosa, alta y estilizada. Las tres eran unas chicas geniales, pero con ninguna Rose tenía una amistad tan grande como la que tenía con Sam, pese a ser de casas distintas y siendo íntimas sólo desde hacía dos años. Cameron, Georgia y Susie eran sus "amigas del colegio." Sam era su mejor amiga. Por empezar, a Sam le había hablado de Scorpius.

Ya hace una semana que empezaron las clases, pensó Rose mientras bajaba con las demás muchachas a tomar el desayuno. Más allá de cruzárselo en sus clases (porque compartían todas, como solía sucederle a los prefectos), y verlo en el comedor, no había sabido nada de Scorpius. No había vuelto a intentar conversar con ella, y desde luego no iba a ser Rose la que se le acercara precisamente. Quizá todo había sido una broma de muy mal gusto, o simplemente había perdido el interés en ella, como solía pasar con los muchachos de carácter inconstante. Desde luego, Rose no lo sabía. Pero quizá estaba bien dejar las cosas como estaban. Ya todo se estaba enfriando, pronto Sam dejaría de hacerle preguntas acerca de él y todo habría quedado olvidado. Pronto podría reírse de ello. Sí, pronto no sería más que una anécdota divertida.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de convencerse de ello, justo cuando por poco se lo creía, pensaba en él de forma directa, brusca. Y su imagen se le aparecía en la mente, y su sonrisa de burla, y lo que le había dicho.

_Me gustas._

Ni siquiera el que había sido su novio había sido la mitad de directo con ella. Era inquietante. E interesante al mismo tiempo. Y en su lista Rose había puesto que deseaba conocer a un chico interesante…

– ¡Eh, Rose! –Dio un respingo al ver a Albus en la mesa de Gryffindor, haciéndole señas– ¡Ven!

–Vamos–Susie la apretó fuertemente por el brazo, mirando a Albus con una sonrisa tonta. Rose rodó los ojos.

–Tiene novia, Susie…

–Sí, pero tengo entendido que tu otro primo no.

– ¿James? –Exclamó Rose, sin podérselo creer.

–Ése mismo. Y si me hago amiga de tu primo, quizá un día me invite a su casa…

–No seas…olvídalo–Rose sacudió la cabeza, sin saber si reírse o espantarse, y se acercó a Albus seguida por las otras tres muchachas–Hola, Al.

–Buenos días, Rose. Hola, chicas–Saludó él alegremente cuando las cuatro se sentaron a la mesa, y le hizo un gesto elocuente a Rose del que todas se percataron, incluyéndola a ella, aunque fingió no hacerlo. De hecho, lo ignoró–. Eso es descortés.

–No me hagas empezar–Le advirtió Rose de mal talante, aunque se volvió de mala gana para mirar a la muchacha que estaba sentada junto a su primo. Le dedicó un asentimiento–. Cathy.

–Rose. No te vi–Le sonrió ésta, con tanta afectación como la sonrisa con la que Rose la correspondió, y volvieron a ignorarse.

–Siempre es incómodo desayunar contigo–Se quejó Albus.

–Es que me da indigestión–Le espetó Rose, cruzándose de brazos.

–Quizá deberías comer más despacio–Sugirió Cathy, como quien no quiere la cosa, y Rose la fulminó con la mirada.

–Y esta es la parte dónde vienen los vómitos–Masculló, de modo que Albus no la oyera, pero algo en la expresión de Cathy le hizo pensar que ella sí la había oído. Y muy bien–. Sabes, creo que me llama Sam–Mintió, oteado la mesa de Hufflepuff en su búsqueda. Se puso de pie–. Los veo en clase. Bueno–Se rectificó, deteniéndose en Cathy apenas un segundo más de lo necesario–, a la mayoría. Olvidé que eras menor, lo siento.

Cathy entornó los ojos.

–Un año.

Rose suspiró, haciéndose la nostálgica.

–Casi dos. Todavía recuerdo cuando tenía quince…buenas épocas.

–Sí, no tanto–Cathy alzó el mentón, mirándola con desdén–. Todavía salías con mi hermano.

–Oh, sí, tu difunto hermano…–Rose sacudió la cabeza, con fingido pesar.

– ¡Mi hermano no está difunto!

–La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Cathy–Cameron se echó a reír ante el comentario de Rose, y Albus la fulminó con la mirada.

– ¡Rose!

–Me voy…–Dijo velozmente, alejándose de la mesa a largas zancadas. Reconocía que esta vez había empezado ella, pero es que no podía evitarlo. La mera presencia de Cathy la molestaba sobremanera.

No entendía como Albus podía querer a esa poca cosa. Y no lo decía por su dinero, ni por su posición, que eso la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y además Cathy estaba más que bien en esos aspectos. Pero Cathy era una poca sustancia, una poco seso. Era idiota y por eso la despreciaba. El año anterior Rose había intentado ocultar aquel exceso de animosidad que sentía hacia Cathy, pero había acabado por desistir. Ahora su mutuo rechazo estaba muy mal disimulado, aunque a ninguna de las dos le importaba demasiado tampoco.

No le costó mucho encontrar a Sam en la mesa de Hufflepuff. La saludó con una mano, y, una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que su amiga la había visto, ocupó un asiento disponible frente a ella.

–Buenos días–La saludó Rose con una sonrisa rápida, tomando una tostada y empezando a untarla con mermelada.

–Buen día–Sam correspondió a su sonrisa, para después enarcar las cejas–. Estás desayunando mucho por aquí últimamente.

–Es la segunda vez esta semana–Protestó Rose, pegándole un mordisco a su tostada.

–Y recién es la primera que llevamos aquí–Le recordó Sam ligeramente divertida–. ¿Tan poco soportas a Cathy?

–Sabes que no es mi culpa–Se defendió Rose instantáneamente, como ya era una costumbre–. Ella desayuna sin falta con Albus todas las mañanas, y, cuando a Albus se le ocurre desayunar conmigo, bueno, ya sabes. Ocurre el choque.

–Ocurre el choque–Repitió Sam–. Esa bruja del oeste…

–Oh, Sam, ¿Por qué no eres tú la novia de mi primo? –Le dijo Rose en tono lastimero–Sería fantástico.

– ¡Ni hablar! –Exclamó Sam, poniendo cara de espanto–Albus es demasiado…

–De acuerdo, no hace falta que arrugues tanto la cara–La atajó Rose antes de que siguiera–. Entendí.

–Mira quien está en la otra mesa–Le dijo Sam en tono cómplice, señalando sin disimulo alguno la mesa de Slytherin. Rose distinguió a Scorpius Malfoy y Aaron Yaxley conversando mientras desayunaban.

–Deja de señalarlos–Masculló Rose, encogiéndose ligeramente en su asiento.

– ¿Lo ves? –Exclamó Sam, alzando tanto las cejas que por poco le llegaban al nacimiento del cabello–Basta que aparezca este chico para que actúes como una tonta. ¡Deja de encorvarte!

– ¡Eso…eso no es verdad! –Farfulló Rose con un rubor delatador.

–Claro que sí. Míralo allá, tan sensual…–Dijo Sam en tono burlón, tomando una cucharada de cereal, y Rose la miró con los ojos entornados.

– ¿Hablas de Aaron? –Le dijo, haciéndose la desentendida. Sam tuvo un acceso de tos–Nunca pensé que un chico casi rapado podía resultar atractivo, pero míralo…

–No, la verdad es que hablaba de Malfoy–Terció Sam una vez que se hubo recuperado un poco, también entrecerrando los párpados–. Está mirando para acá–Añadió revolviendo sus cereales con apatía, y Rose se giró para mirar casi por reflejo, volcando la fuente de avena en el intento–. ¡Ves lo que te digo! ¡Te vuelves tonta! Espera, ¿Te quemaste?

Rose se puso de pie, alejándose de la mesa, pero ya la avena se había deslizado hasta gotearle sobre las piernas.

– ¡Es culpa tuya, Sam! –Gimoteó Rose, separándose la tela de las piernas. Si bien la avena no estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para quemarla, sí le había manchado toda la falda– ¡Tú me dijiste que lo mirara! ¡Pásame una servilleta!

Sam le tendió un bonito pañuelo blanco, y Rose habría sentido lástima de ensuciarlo de no ser por las circunstancias desesperadas. Volvió a tomar asiento, se arremangó un poco la falda y se limpió la avena de los muslos, murmurando entre dientes.

–Bonita vista.

"Santa madre de Dios", fue lo primero que Rose acertó a pensar, recordando a su abuela materna y sus exclamaciones peculiares. Definitivamente aquella encajaba a la perfección. Alzó la vista, lentamente, y se encontró con Scorpius Malfoy, sonriéndole con aquella burla que no le llegaba del todo a los ojos, siempre oscuros, siempre tristes.

–Hola, Rose–Le dijo, y los ojos del muchacho volaron hacia abajo. Rose siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, encontrándose con su falda levantada, dejando a la vista más piel de lo habitual. Rose se bajó la falda con rapidez, enrojeciendo hasta las cejas. Scorpius se rió entre dientes–. ¿Ni siquiera vas a saludarme?

Rose pegó las piernas a la silla, intentando que la falda cubriera la mayor cantidad de piel posible, y entonces descubrió el pañuelo apretado en su puño izquierdo. Lo alisó sobre su regazo, y, debajo de un manchón considerable de avena, se distinguían las iniciales "S. M." bordadas con una caligrafía impecable en un hilo verde oscuro. La madre de Rose bordaba, y ella sabía que Hermione jamás podría alcanzar aquella delicadeza, aquella elegancia en un punto, por más sencillo que fuera.

–Te lo daría–Le dijo Scorpius, arrancándola de sus pensamientos–, pero lo necesito.

Interpretando esto último como un pie para que se lo devolviera, Rose le tendió el pañuelo al muchacho.

–Gracias–Murmuró. Scorpius le rozó los dedos al agarrar la prenda, para después limpiarle la avena con un hechizo.

–No hay de qué. Puedo arreglar tu falda si quieres…

– ¡No, no, yo puedo! –Sintiéndose una inútil, Rose sacó la varita de su bolsillo y se quitó la suciedad de la ropa. Luego se puso de pie, tomando la mochila del suelo, decidiendo que se iba para la clase de Herbología. Se le había quitado el apetito, y además se sentía terriblemente avergonzada–Gracias de nuevo, Scorpius.

– ¿Ya te vas a la clase? –Se sorprendió él. Con cierta cautela, Rose asintió–Déjame adivinar, ¿Herbología? –Rose volvió a asentir. Inesperadamente, Scorpius sonrió–. También yo. Perfecto, las acompañaré.

–De hecho, yo no curso Herbología–Sam se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa perezosa–. Qué se yo, no me gustan las plantas.

–A mí tampoco me gustan demasiado, pero se verá lindo en mi currículum–Bromeó Scorpius, y Rose sonrió a su pesar. Sin embargo, cuando Scorpius se volvió hacia ella, radiante de entusiasmo, la envolvió el pánico–. Te acompaño de todas formas.

– ¿Y Aaron? –Preguntó, como último recurso de salvación.

–No, ése tampoco cursa Herbología–Scorpius se rió, como si la idea le causara gracia–. Detesta las plantas. Igual que tú, Blow–Sam enrojeció un poco, pero no dijo nada.

–Yo que ustedes iría yendo para los invernaderos. El profesor Longbottom detesta la impuntualidad. Una de las cosas por las que dejé esa aburrida asignatura–Refunfuñó Sam, cruzándose de brazos.

–Sí, tienes razón–Scorpius dio un par de pasos en dirección a la salida del comedor–. ¿Vienes, Rose?

La aludida se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo sin darse cuenta, y sopesó velozmente sus opciones. Tranquilamente podía negarse a ir con él, era una posibilidad más que plausible, y sin embargo…

– ¿Qué estás esperando? –Le gruñó Sam entre dientes, de modo que Scorpius no pudiera entender lo que le decía– ¡Ve y deja de actuar como tonta! ¡No te encorves al caminar!

– ¡Basta ya! –Le espetó Rose, también apenas despegando los labios, y se adelantó en dirección a Scorpius.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Cameron, Susie y Georgia la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Rose distinguió también a Albus, mirándola con el semblante anonadado, y a Cathy, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Disimuló una sonrisa, y apuró el paso.

–Todavía es temprano–Le dijo Scorpius cuando hubieron salido del comedor. Se acercó a ella un poco más, y ante su sorpresa, le apartó suavemente el cabello del hombro para después tomar su mochila–. Digo, ya que te apuras tanto…

–No…no tienes que hacer eso–Farfulló Rose, sin salir de su asombro, al tiempo que Scorpius se echaba el bolso sobre el hombro libre.

–Descuida, no está tan…bueno, sí está pesada–Reconoció finalmente, aunque no por eso hizo ademán de dársela–. ¿Qué traes aquí?

–Libros.

–Pues pesa como si llevaras todos los de la semana…No es cierto–Exclamó al ver que Rose se sonrojaba–. ¿Por qué _tantos_? ¿Te extrañan si los dejas? –Bromeó, aunque sin asomo de mala intención.

–Siempre olvido guardarlos, y la profesora Sinistra no volverá a perdonarme que olvide el manual–Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pero hoy no tenemos Astronomía–Repuso Scorpius con un asomo de sonrisa.

–Pero sí el próximo jueves–Explicó Rose, empezando a sentirse un poco abochornada–. Y si no lo llevo encima, me voy a olvidar de ponerlo en la mochila.

Scorpius sopesó su respuesta un momento, y luego la miró con curiosidad.

–Nunca te tuve por una persona despistada.

–No sabía que me tuvieras por algo–Rose se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente, e intentó acomodarse un poco el peinado con las manos, gesto que acabó empeorando más el resultado sin que se diera cuenta. Scorpius sonrió al verla, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí–Dijo en su lugar, enarcando las cejas varias veces en un gesto que pretendía ser sugerente.

–Bueno, eso sí es verdad–Rose sonrió, sin prestarle atención a sus gestos, presuntamente provocativos. Scorpius dio un respingo, desconcertado–. Eres demasiado ambiguo.

– ¿Cómo un arma de doble filo? –Volvió él a la carga, pero Rose sacudió la cabeza, sin mosquearse tampoco.

–No, más bien como un ciclotímico–Se rió ante la expresión desconcertada de él, que no había entendido nada–. No importa. Cosas muggles.

–Ah–Scorpius hizo una pausa mientras caminaban, mirándola con curiosidad renovada. Rose por su parte, se sentía repentinamente tranquila–. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de ambiguo entonces?

–No sé, nunca queda muy claro qué es lo que quieres–Explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ya te dije que te quiero a ti–Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado: Rose enrojeció.

–Esa no es una respuesta clara. Para nada–Repuso, mirándolo de reojo.

–Ya te dije que me gustas.

Rose suspiró, profundamente.

–Ya lo sé–Murmuró.

– ¿Y entonces?

–Pero no sé qué quieres lograr con eso.

–Gustarte.

Rose sonrió ligeramente, aunque sus mejillas se llenaron de más color todavía.

–Lo veo un poco complicado.

– ¿Por qué? Soy agradable. Tanto a la vista como al trato.

–Y un poco egocéntrico, por lo que veo–La sonrisa de Rose se hizo más pronunciada, aunque rodó los ojos. Scorpius se situó frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso, haciendo que ella se detuviera–. ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Te enojarías si te beso ahora? –Le preguntó él en voz baja, con esa sonrisa procaz que se había vuelto tan suya. Rose enrojeció hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

–No estás hablando en serio–Dijo ella en tono escéptico, aunque con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–Yo siempre hablo en serio–Scorpius dio un paso hacia ella, encontrándose todavía más cerca–. ¿Te molestaría, Rosie?

–Mucho–Repuso, retrocediendo para alejarse de él–. Y no me llames "Rosie".

– ¿Por qué no? –Scorpius estiró una mano, con la intención de apartarle aquel rizo impertinente de la cara, pero Rose lo apartó de un rápido manotón, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Porque no. Eres un confianzudo.

Salieron del castillo. Rose alzó la vista para mirar al cielo, casi por instinto. Seguía tan encapotado como había estado toda la semana, pero al menos no había posibilidades de una tormenta eléctrica por el momento.

–Bueno–Scorpius también miró hacia arriba, aunque no pareció entender qué era lo que buscaba Rose con ello–, si yo soy confianzudo, confieso que antes te tenía por una estructurada.

–Vaya, gracias–Ironizó ella cuando empezaron a andar por el sendero, en dirección a los invernaderos.

–No me dirás que miento…

–Y esta conversación no hace sino empeorar.

Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

–Tienes una media más caída que la otra. ¿Ves? –Se rió cuando Rose se inclinó para revisar la altura de sus medias–Estructurada.

–Y tú un confianzudo–Se quejó Rose, incorporándose, con la cara completamente roja–Y un mentiroso. Mis medias estaban bien–Scorpius le sonrió de esa forma procaz, de pirata, y Rose se alarmó–. Aléjate–Exclamó cuando él se acercó a ella, extralimitando su espacio personal _de nuevo._ Antes de que Rose pudiera reaccionar del todo, él se inclinó y le apartó aquel rizo rebelde de la cara.

–Sí, tienes razón–Scorpius volvió a echarse atrás, sin dejar de sonreír, divertido–. Soy confianzudo.

–No olvides mentiroso–Masculló Rose, alejándose de él un poco más.

–Ah, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Ya lo había oído.

– ¿Y lo de confianzudo no?

–A las chicas suelen gustarles los chicos confianzudos. Nunca se quejan por eso.

–Yo no soy una chica–Protestó Rose. Scorpius alzó ambas cejas, y sólo entonces Rose se dio cuenta de lo completamente irracional en sus palabras–. No soy una de esas chicas–Rectificó ahora un poco colorada.

–No, eres la chica que me gusta.

–No creo ser la única–Repuso Rose mirándolo con escepticismo.

– ¿Ah no? –Scorpius se cruzó de brazos, con un asomo de sonrisa en la boca.

–Siempre nos gusta más de una persona, es lo normal.

–Vaya–Scorpius enarcó las cejas, en apariencia sorprendido–. No eres tan estructurada como pareces, Rose.

–Pero tú si eres igual de confianzudo, ¿Cierto? –Preguntó ella en cuanto llegaron a la entrada del pasillo que conectaba los invernaderos.

Había siete invernaderos en Hogwarts, cada uno acorde a la peligrosidad de las plantas allí contenidas. Los siete estaban contenidos dentro de una estructura grande, de techo de cristal que dejaba entrar el calor de la luz. Rose abrió la puerta y se metió dentro, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Scorpius volvió a interrumpirle el paso. La muchacha abrió la boca para hablar, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar asomo de burla en la expresión de Scorpius.

–Vamos…–Le dijo Scorpius en un tono amable, de notas suaves. Sus ojos, si bien melancólicos y oscuros, también brillaban de una forma que Rose sólo pudo calificar de cálida–sólo intento ser agradable, no te lo tomes a mal.

–Supongo que dices la verdad, pero me incomodas cuando actúas así–Confesó Rose, bajando la guardia. Había visto suficiente sinceridad en él como para hacerlo. Scorpius frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

– ¿"Así" cómo?

–Tan…avasallante.

–Ouch–Scorpius hizo una mueca–. Creo que prefiero confianzudo.

–Tengo la espalda literalmente pegada a la puerta, y puedo oler tu pasta dental–Observó Rose intentando mantener un tono de voz monocorde, aunque se sonrojó sólo con pensar en que Scorpius la tenía literalmente acorralada contra la puerta.

–Al menos agradece que no tenga mal aliento–Dijo él en tono de broma, y Rose carraspeó.

–Ese era mi pie para que te apartaras.

– ¿Y por qué no me dices que me aparte si eso es lo que quieres?

–Porque eso no parece funcionar contigo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Hablar.

Scorpius la miró fijamente a los ojos, y un asomo sonrisa burlona le tembló en los labios, sin aparecer del todo. Se apartó, lentamente, dejándole el paso libre. Rose soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones sin darse cuenta, y empezó a andar por el pasillo.

–Eso es ofensivo, Rosie–Se mofó Scorpius, caminando a su lado.

–Que dejes de llamarme así–Le gruñó ella, empezando a molestarse–. Es como si yo te llamara…No sé, Scorpy. Hasta suena gay, ¿Te gustaría?

–No lo sé. Sólo mi madre me llamaba Scorpy–Repuso él con voz inexpresiva, y Rose se quedó helada. Se volvió hacia él, con los ojos muy azules muy abiertos de par en par.

–Lo siento, no quise…–Susurro, casi temiendo mirarlo, pero Scorpius no la estaba mirando a ella sino que tenía los ojos fijos en la ventana. La luz pálida del día recortaba la sombra de sus pestañas sobre sus mejillas. Incluso cuando sabía que había metido la pata (y por mucho), Rose no pudo dejar de pensar en que ese muchacho era terriblemente atractivo–. Mi papá me llama Rosie–Añadió, con voz vacilante, y Scorpius la miró–. Y también es el único que lo hace.

Rose se mordió el labio, esperando una reacción, cualquiera que fuese. Incluso había olvidado que hasta momentos antes había estado molesta con él.

–Lo lamento–No pudo evitar agregar ante su silencio cada vez más inquietante–. No quise decir eso, es de lo más normal…bueno, tu nombre no es normal tampoco, pero…

Scorpius sonrió un poco, apenas, una sonrisa triste, y Rose se detuvo al instante, enrojeciendo de golpe.

–No te preocupes, Rose–Le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros–. Ya lo tengo asumido.

No lo parece, quiso decirle ella. Pero se guardó aquello para sí.

–De todas formas no debí haberlo dicho–Prefirió decir, mordiéndose el labio otra vez.

– ¿Tienes idea de cuántos sentidos puede encontrarle mi mente a ese gesto? –Le dijo Scorpius mirándole la boca, y Rose enrojeció todavía más, si cabe.

–Cochambroso–Refunfuñó ella. Scorpius parpadeó, con el semblante impertérrito.

–Traduce eso, por favor.

–Es…–Rose vaciló, buscando un buen sinónimo–es cochino. Lo que dices es cochino.

– ¿Cochino? –Scorpius enarcó las cejas, sonriéndole con burla–No puedes ser mala ni a propósito.

–Y tú cambias de humor como una veleta.

– ¿Y eso qué significa? –Scorpius soltó una carcajada, y Rose no pudo evitar reírse también.

–No sé, pero mi papá lo dice siempre–Rose volvió a echarse a reír, y Scorpius le sonrió–. Se supone que yo estoy enojada contigo, ¿Sabes?

– ¿Enojada? –Scorpius enarcó ambas cejas en gesto de sorpresa, aunque seguía sonriendo– ¿Y eso por qué?

–De hecho…ya lo olvidé–Rose frunció ligeramente el ceño, aunque la verdad no se sentía molesta en absoluto–. Me confundes.

–Bueno, es un avance–Scorpius se arremangó la camisa para mirar su reloj de pulsera. Cuando miró a Rose, sonreía con los ojos ligeramente entornados–. ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que la clase empieza en cinco minutos?

– ¡Que es tu culpa! –Exclamó Rose, alterándose de repente– ¡Vamos, que el profesor…!

–Ah, porque era mentira–Dijo, y al ver la expresión completamente desconcertada de Rose, se echó a reír–. Lo siento, no pude resistirme a hacerlo. Amo molestar a las personas estructuradas, se lo toman todo tan a pecho…No te enojes–Añadió precipitadamente al ver la cara que empezaba a ponerle Rose–. Siéntate conmigo durante la clase. En mi mesa.

–Pero es que ya quedé con…

– ¿Tu amiga cursa Herbología? –La cortó Scorpius antes de que Rose pudiera terminar de mentirle. La muchacha se sonrojó.

–No. Pero Albus…

–Albus también puede sentarse con nosotros.

–Él también tiene amigos.

–Que no cursan esta asignatura, por lo que puede sentarse con nosotros–Repitió Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

–Sí, tienes razón, puede…–Rose asintió una vez, lentamente, y entonces se quedó de piedra–. ¿Acabo de afirmar que voy a sentarme contigo?

–Si no lo habías hecho antes, lo has hecho ahora–Repuso Scorpius con una sonrisa que no podía ser de otra cosa que no fuera suficiencia–. Te prometo que te vas a divertir.

Rose lo miró con cautela.

– ¿Eso viene con un doble sentido?

–Rose, ¿Por quién me tomas? –Exclamó Scorpius, fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Rose se percató de que no había vuelto a llamarla Rosie, y sonrió. Más allá de la constante confusión que le causaba esa actitud suya de procacidad y broma constante, Scorpius era un buen chico–Yo jamás haría cosa semejante–Aunque era ciertamente difícil seguirle el ritmo. Scorpius era un vaivén constante entre la sinceridad aplastante y el sarcasmo indiscreto. El muchacho pareció sorprenderse ante su sonrisa, pero también sonrió–. Eres más linda todavía cuando no arrugas la frente, coloradita.

–Espera, espera–Rose sacudió la cabeza, completamente atónita–. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

– ¿Eh? Ah–Scorpius sonrió un poco–. Es que mi prima también es pelirroja, y suelo llamarla así para molestarla. No le gusta.

Rose abrió la boca para decirle que compartía el sentimiento de aquella desconocida, cuando vio a su primo Albus entrar por la puerta. El muchacho se detuvo instantáneamente al verla, desorientado, mas cuando su visión se centró en Scorpius se le abrió la boca. Su cara es digna de un poema, pensó Rose mordiéndose el labio. Su primo parecía en estado de shock o algo parecido.

–Hola, Albus–Lo saludó Scorpius en un tono completamente desenfadado al ver que el muchacho se quedaba muy quieto, contemplándolos a ambos. Al oírlo, Albus dio un respingo, como si despertara de un sopor.

–Hola, Scorpius, eh…–Albus habló distraídamente, mirando a Rose con ojos intrigados. Luego se volvió hacia Scorpius otra vez– ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?

– ¿Rose y yo? –La forma en que Scorpius lo dijo, y su modo de volverse hacia ella, y de sonreírle, como si la conociera de toda la vida, hizo que Rose se ruborizara y que Albus abriera los ojos como platos–Vamos a la clase de Herbología. Justo hablábamos de que te podías sentar con nosotros si querías.

Albus miró a Rose enarcando ambas cejas. Rose sabía lo que quería decir, estaba buscando una confirmación. "¿Es verdad?" parecía preguntarle. "¿Te vas a sentar con él?"

Scorpius también miraba a Rose, pero sin perder esa sonrisa cálida, de absoluta confianza. Él no necesitaba preguntar, simplemente actuaba como si lo supiera todo.

–Sí–Rose respondió a la pregunta no formulada de su primo, y también al mismo tiempo confirmó las palabras de Scorpius–. ¿Quieres?

–Se-seguro–Albus alzó los hombros, completamente pasmado y aparentando no entender lo que estaba pasando realmente. Entonces vio un detalle en Scorpius que lo dejó más sorprendido aún–. ¿Estás llevando la mochila de Rose?

–Es pesada para ella–Scorpius se encogió de hombros–, y a mí no me molesta. Mejor vamos al curso antes de que sea muy tarde–Le sonrió a Rose, una sonrisa perezosa y encantadora al mismo tiempo, y los adelantó un par de pasos. La muchacha supuso que les estaba dando espacio para conversar en privado, y se lo agradeció.

– ¿Puedes dejar de hacer esas caras, Albus? –Lo regañó en voz baja mientras caminaban algo rezagados.

–No es mi culpa, fuiste tú la que me dijo que me alejara de él–Le recordó Albus también en susurros.

– ¿Me estás acusando? –Farfulló Rose, sorprendida– ¿No era que tú eras el justo y bueno?

–No te digo que esté mal que hables con Scorpius, Rose–La atajó Albus antes de que dijera más–. Simplemente me tomó por sorpresa. Y nunca te dije que yo era el justo y bueno–Protestó–. Sólo dije que era justo.

–Ah, sí, lo de bueno te lo dije yo–Rose suspiró, y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada inquisitiva de Albus–. Es amable conmigo, Albus, o al menos lo es a su manera, y no soy capaz de decirle que no…

– ¿De decirle que no a qué? –La cortó de repente, ahora mirándola con cautela.

Rose enrojeció, maldiciéndose en su fuero interno. De ninguna manera iba a contarle a Albus que Scorpius había asegurado estar interesado en ella, ni hablar de que había dicho que ella le gustaba y que quería conocerla. No era la clase de cosa que quisiera compartir con un chico, ni aunque se tratara de su primo más cercano. La única que lo sabía era Sam, y por el momento se quedaba así.

–De negarme a hablarle–Repuso, evitando mirarlo para que no se notara su mentira–. Eso quise decir, me expresé mal.

–Si alguien no te agrada no tienes la obligación de dedicarle tu tiempo, Rose–Le recordó Albus mirándola con ojos amables, recobrando su actitud habitual, dulce y de fácil convencimiento.

–Es que no estoy segura de si me agrada o no, Albus–Admitió Rose–. Es confuso.

–Lamento decirte esto–Albus le echó una mirada cautelosa, calibrando la posible reacción de su prima–, pero Cathy me decía lo mismo antes de que empezáramos a salir.

Rose soltó un bufido.

–Eres la persona menos confusa del mundo, Albus–"No es tu culpa que el entendimiento de Cathy sea limitado", se vio tentada a añadir. Pero no lo hizo. Sabía que Albus se disgustaría si insultaba a su novia, y tampoco podía culparlo por eso–. No es lo mismo.

–Yo era confuso para Cathy, y ahora es mi novia.

–Creí que no te agradaba Scorpius Malfoy.

–A ti no te agradaba.

Rose enrojeció, e iba a replicar cuando el mismo Scorpius volvió sobre sus pasos para hablarles. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Acaso había escuchado las estupideces que había dicho Albus? Rose quiso estrangular a su primo con sus propias manos en aquel preciso instante.

–Qué extraño–Dejó caer Scorpius ante el repentino silencio de los otros dos, todavía sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Qué es lo extraño? –Inquirió Rose, intentando aparentar desentendimiento al tiempo que lo medía con los ojos. Pero Scorpius se limitó a encogerse de hombros con aire inocente.

–Ah, nada. Me pareció oír mi nombre, es todo–Rose parpadeó un par de veces, esforzándose en mantener el semblante impertérrito. Al parecer Scorpius no los había oído, y si lo había hecho, Rose sabía que no se lo iba a decir. Decidió guardar silencio.


	6. Secreto (Parte II)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Hola! Gracias por sus Reviews, son las mejores :D Sé que ya casi termina el día, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca! Personalmente, opino que con este capítulo empieza esa parte de la historia que justifica que sea "Romance/Mistery", o sea, que justifica el "misterio". Aquí les va. ¡Gracias por leer! Muchos besos._

Capítulo VI

_Secreto_

_(Parte II)_

Cuando se detuvieron frente al invernadero número seis, Scorpius volvió a revisar su reloj.

–Justo a tiempo–Dijo alegremente. Abrió la puerta, y se hizo a un lado. Sosteniéndola todavía, miró a Rose con una sonrisa que ella identificó como amable–. Después de ti.

–Gracias–Murmuró ella, sonriéndole de vuelta, y sintió el significativo peso de las miradas de sus compañeros de Herbología sobre ella (y también sobre Albus y Scorpius, pero especialmente sobre _ella_), cuando los tres entraron en la clase. Empezó a encogerse, pero entonces recordó lo que siempre le decía Sam y se esforzó en caminar erguida.

–Rose–La llamó Scorpius cuando ella fue a ocupar su mesa de siempre, la que estaba en el centro del aula, junto a la mesa que solía ocupar el profesor Longbottom. Se volvió, y los vio a Albus y a él en la mesa opuesta, vacía a excepción de otra muchacha, la prefecta de su curso en Slytherin– ¿Vienes?

Rose fue hasta ellos, consciente de que al menos once personas seguían con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. Sabía que no estaban mirándola justamente porque ella fuera _muy_ interesante, pero eso no ayudaba a hacérselo más fácil tampoco.

–La gente va a hablar de esto–Comentó Albus cuando ella se sentó a su lado, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó Scorpius, ganándose sendas miradas de incredulidad por parte de Rose y Albus.

– ¿No te das cuenta de cómo nos miran ahora? –Apostilló Rose, apenas atreviéndose a mirar al resto de la gente dentro del aula por el rabillo del ojo. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios de Scorpius– ¿Dónde está la gracia? ¿Te gusta que te miren así? –Por poco gritó al ver que él sonreía más ampliamente.

–A mí no está mirándome nadie–Comentó Scorpius con cierta diversión en la voz–. Son ustedes.

–Porque estamos aquí contigo.

–No–Scorpius negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír–. Si por estar conmigo mirarían a la gente así, a Agatha le pasaría lo mismo. ¿A ti también te miran así, Agatha?

La prefecta de Slytherin de sexto año se llamaba Agatha Dolohov. Su piel era más blanca que la de Rose, y sin las pecas, un cutis de porcelana; sus ojos eran también azules, pero más oscuros y de expresión severa. Llevaba el cabello negro y largo, y en sí misma era mortalmente seria.

Los tres se volvieron hacia la taciturna muchacha, sentada muy tiesa en su silla mirándolos con ojos solemnes.

–Desde luego que no, Scorpius–Dijo con voz grave, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Dolohov, ¿Recuerdas? Mortífago.

Albus y Rose dieron un respingo ante la liviandad con la que esa chica se refería a aquel término. En sus casas, no era algo que fuera agradable de discutir en la mesa. Ni siquiera era una cuestión a considerar, de hecho. El tema no se tocaba y punto.

–Malfoy, ¿Recuerdas? –Scorpius le sonrió de lado a la ahora enfurruñada muchacha–. Mortífago, y traidor–Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia–. Creo que gané.

Rose intercambió una mirada con Albus, francamente extrañada. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que estaba perdiéndose una parte de la conversación. Esa parte en la que todo adquiría un sentido.

–Creo que estamos asustándolos–Comentó Scorpius con voz divertida. Agatha se encogió de hombros, apartando la vista, hosca.

–Bueno, tampoco puedes decir que si nos miran así es solamente por ser nosotros–Intervino Albus, mirando a Agatha de reojo. Apartó su silla de ella disimuladamente–. Eso es discriminativo.

– ¡Pero si ustedes insinuaron que nos miran así sólo porque soy yo! –Exclamó Scorpius, aunque en asomo molesto. Lucía más bien relajado, como si aquella conversación le pareciera entretenida–Mira, no soy la plaga. La gente no me mira mal dónde quiera que vaya. Soy bastante invisible, de hecho.

–Nosotros también lo somos–Saltó Rose, ligeramente a la defensiva–. Ni siquiera estamos metidos en Quidditch, no somos nadie.

–No son nadie hasta que hacen algo indebido–Terció Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros–. Entonces todos se acuerdan. Es lo natural, siendo quienes son.

–No somos los únicos con historia aquí–Protestó Albus, aunque en un tono más calmado que el de su prima. Scorpius torció la boca.

–No hay nada indebido para mí, Albus, no con el padre que tengo. Se supone que debo ser malo. Pero ustedes…–Scorpius miró por encima del hombro a un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw que los miraban sin disimulo alguno. Se rió entre dientes–creen que quiero llevarlos para el lado oscuro.

– ¿Te estás burlando de nosotros? –Exclamó Albus enarcando las cejas.

–Para nada–Repuso Scorpius y, si bien sonreía, lucía muy sincero–. Pero veo que todo esto les afecta mucho, lo cual me sorprende bastante.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Inquirió Rose, frunciendo en entrecejo.

–Mira, este es el sexto año que llevo aquí–Scorpius enarcó las cejas–. He oído cosas lindas, y otras no tanto, ¿para qué voy a mentirte, Rose? Al principio las cosas duelen, en especial las verdades. Y entonces te quedan dos opciones: o te revuelcas en la mierda hasta que te ahogas, o aprendes a vivir con ello. Yo aprendí a vivir con ello: mi padre fue un mortífago, un mortífago traidor –que por encima ni siquiera traicionó a su bando para colaborar con los otros, simplemente se apartó– y la sociedad lo ha condenado por años. Por ser del bando de nadie, lo que es peor–Hizo una breve pausa, pero Rose no soltó palabra. Estaba demasiado sorprendida por la soltura de Scorpius como para replicar–. Y está bien. Ya está bien para mí, la verdad ni siquiera me importa. Y cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que no me importaba, me dejaron en paz. Pero con la actitud que ustedes mantienen lo único que hacen es darles material para chismorrear.

–No entiendo a qué actitud te refieres–Apostilló Albus, ligeramente confundido.

–Actúan como si sintieran culpa, o algo así. Son hijos de héroes, ¿Saben? Y no es por echárselos en cara–Aclaró al ver que Rose bajaba la vista, enrojeciendo–, pero quien debería sentirse mal consigo mismo soy yo, no ustedes.

Quizá se trate de eso, pensó Rose, todavía con la mirada gacha. Se espera mucho de nosotros. Mucho.

Pero no lo dijo.

Se instauró un silencio en la mesa, durante el cual Rose se mantuvo con la mirada puesta en sus rodillas. Desde luego que la gente iba a hacer comentarios; se había sentado en la misma mesa que Scorpius Malfoy y Agatha Dolohov, los dos prefectos de Slytherin y los dos con un prontuario familiar muy negro a cuestas. Que Rose y Albus fueran los únicos de Gryffindor cursando la asignatura no hacía sino más notorio el cambio; los Hufflepuff eran buena gente, pero justamente los que cursaban Herbología eran terriblemente chismosos. Y si Rose se lo pensaba bien, la escenita que había armado en el comedor al marcharse de allí con Scorpius seguramente iba a alentar las habladurías.

_Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie._

¿En verdad se resistía tanto a relacionarse con él sólo porque sabía que su padre no lo aprobaría? Ron mismo siempre hablaba de las segundas oportunidades. Y Rose no había visto nada extraño en toda esa semana de clases. Quizás los sucesos ocurridos en el pasado habían quedado allí: en el pasado. Quizá Scorpius era alguien nuevo, alguien diferente…quizá sí era tan buen chico como le parecía.

Alzó la vista, y miró a Scorpius, con sus ojos francos y tristes fijos en ella, expectante. El muchacho aventuró una sonrisa tímida, una sonrisa amable, y Rose flaqueó.

–Quizá me extralimité–Dijo Scorpius finalmente en tono de disculpa, rompiendo el silencio.

–Sí–Gruñó Albus–. Lo hiciste.

–No–Rose sacudió la cabeza, y su primo la miró sumamente sorprendido–. Está bien. Eres sincero. Me gusta la gente sincera.

Agatha Dolohov, quien hasta entonces había estado muy concentrada en la lectura de su libro de texto, soltó una carcajada extraña, provocando que los tres muchachos la miraran con extrañeza.

– ¿Te ahogaste, o algo? –Le preguntó Albus frunciendo el entrecejo, y se encogió cuando Agatha lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Tu prima es más ingenua que un cervatillo bebé–Repuso, en apariencia imperturbable, provocando que Rose enrojeciera de disgusto.

–No dije más que la verdad, Agatha–Le espetó Scorpius mirándola de mala manera.

–No discuto eso, pero la pobre chica cree que eres decente. No me digas que eso no es ser ingenua, Scorpius–Agatha le sonrió de lado, una sonrisa sin alegría, más bien una mueca de mofa–. Te conozco.

–No dije que fuera decente, dije que era sincero–Dijo Rose, provocando que Agatha la mirara con una ceja enarcada–. Y en todo caso, ha sido muy decente conmigo.

–Si hasta te defiende–Agatha volvió a soltar esa risa ahogada tan extraña, y Scorpius rodó los ojos, molesto.

–Soy buen mentiroso, pero eso no significa que mienta siempre. Sería muy estúpido si así fuera–Le espetó, y por una vez, Agatha se guardó sus comentarios desagradables.

–Ya lo sé, Scorpius, sólo era una broma–Dijo después de una breve pausa, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. No tienes sentido del humor.

–Pues yo no la capté, lo siento–Repuso él de mal talante.

–Yo tampoco–Coincidió Rose, también disgustada.

–Es obvio que ella te gusta de veras–Dejó caer Agatha, así a la ligera, y Rose se sonrojó fuertemente–. Sino no te tomarías tantas molestias. Seguro que hasta la acompañaste a la clase, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me acompañaste a alguna parte? Nunca.

–Tan callada que estabas, Agatha–Se quejó Scorpius, echándole una mirada casi sádica.

–Lo siento, parece que no sé manejar los términos medios–Le espetó Agatha con aspereza, para después volver a concentrarse en la lectura de su libro de texto. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que los demás muchachos se dieran cuenta de que había abandonado la conversación. Scorpius carraspeó.

–Ella es así–Explicó, mirando a Agatha con una mezcla de cautela y molestia.

–Nos hemos dado cuenta–Repuso Albus, mirando a la muchacha con evidente contrariedad. Pero Rose no les estaba prestando demasiada atención. Ella seguía pensando en las palabras de Agatha.

_Es obvio que ella te gusta de veras. Sino no te tomarías tantas molestias._

La llegada del profesor Longbottom a la clase le fue un alivio. Con la excusa de concentrarse en las actividades pautadas, Rose se desligó de la conversación y se dedicó a tomar apuntes fragmentados e inconexos que sabría le serían ininteligibles después, producto de su falta de concentración.

Después de la clase de Herbología tenían un receso. Rose se despidió apresuradamente de Albus y Scorpius y se dirigió a las cocinas en busca de Sam. Sabía que la Sala Común de Hufflepuff estaba cerca de las cocinas, y también sabía que Sam solía buscar comida en sus momentos libres, y justamente su amiga no cursaba Herbología, por lo tanto…

Rose sonrió aliviada al encontrarla disfrutando de una tarta de chocolate, sentada frente a una mesa rodeada de elfos domésticos dispuestos a acatar órdenes.

– ¡Ey! –Exclamó Sam al verla, también sonriendo– ¿Ya terminó tu clase?

–Sí, en un rato nos toca Encantamientos, no te olvides–Le recordó Rose, y Sam asintió con semblante resignado–. ¿Eso tiene solamente chocolate? –Inquirió señalando la tarta.

–Chocolate y banana–Precisó Sam con una sonrisa golosa. Rose se sentó frente a ella, y Sam empujó el plato en su dirección. Rose estaba a punto de probar bocado cuando un par de elfos domésticos le trajeron una porción generosa de tarta y un tenedor plateado y pulido.

–Gracias–Sonrió Rose, empezando a devorar su tarta de banana y chocolate. Los elfos le hicieron una amplia reverencia y se marcharon para seguir con sus tareas–. Qué bueno que te encontré–Le dijo a Sam con evidente alivio, provocando que su amiga arqueara las cejas.

–Uy, si me dices eso es porque pasó algo malo.

–No, malo no…–Rose negó con la cabeza, mas al instante vaciló–No lo sé. No exactamente.

– ¿Qué paso con Malfoy? –Sam sacudió su tenedor con elocuencia ante la expresión sorprendida de Rose–Últimamente cuando te pones así de estresada, siempre se trata de él.

–No lo sé. Sigue insistiendo en que le gusto–Sam asintió lentamente.

–Y él te gusta.

– ¡No! –Exclamó Rose, enrojeciendo. Sam negó con la cabeza.

–No te gusta.

–Tampoco es eso–Terció Rose.

–Estás más loca que una cabra, ¿Sabías? –Sam enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

–No sé qué pensar–Frustrada, Rose se llevó ambas manos al pelo, alborotándolo–. Parece una buena persona, actúa como una buena persona, y entonces…

–Y entonces recuerdas con quién estás tratando–Sam se llevó un bocado de tarta a la boca, asintiendo con gravedad–. Quien sea Scorpius para mí no significa nada, pero estoy segura de que para ti es demasiado.

– ¿Demasiado?

–Rose, mi mamá es muggle y mi papá es americano. Si bien sé lo que fueron los mortífagos, no significa lo mismo para mí que para ti. Eres hija de héroes de guerra.

–Si vuelvo a oír eso hoy, vomitaré–Rose apartó el plato de sí, perdiendo el apetito repentinamente–. Vomitaré, lo juro.

–Siempre vas a oírlo, porque es una verdad. Entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti tratar con Scorpius Malfoy, siendo quién es, o más bien, quiénes son sus familiares.

–No es por eso–Intervino Rose, sacudiendo la cabeza–. No es _sólo_ por eso, es que…–Y otra vez estaba aquel secreto. Vaciló, mordiéndose la lengua.

Aquella verdad no era suya, no era su historia y ni siquiera tendría que haberla escuchado para empezar, pero la cuestión era que la sabía y el sólo pensarla le revolvía las tripas. No se había enterado de nada nuevo durante aquel año, y quería pensar que todo había terminado en su mismo inicio, pero…

–Sam–Susurró Rose, inclinándose hacia su amiga. Miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que no hubiera ningún elfo doméstico cerca–. ¿Nunca has visto nada extraño en el colegio?

Sam frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Aquí? ¿En Hogwarts? –Rose asintió, y Sam dio un respingo de sorpresa–No, para nada–De pronto pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. Frunció el entrecejo, mirándola con ojos atentos–. ¿Tú sí? Rose, dime la verdad–Añadió cuando ella esquivó su mirada.

–Una vez–Dijo Rose en voz muy queda, casi ininteligible. Sam se inclinó hacia ella en un intento de escuchar mejor–. Una vez oí algo, en la biblioteca. Sabes que a veces me quedo hasta tarde en la biblioteca…–Sam asintió, atenta–El año pasado. Escuché a unos muchachos hablando de algo, algo que al principio yo no entendía del todo. Scorpius estaba con ellos, eso sí lo recuerdo perfectamente.

– _¿Lo tienes? –Rose pegó la oreja a la estantería, un intento inconsciente de percibir mejor las palabras de aquel desconocido._

–_Me costó conseguir el permiso, pero después de mucho insistir Slughorn tuvo que ceder–Intervino otro, de voz más aguda y apresurada, seguramente por los nervios. Algo le dijo a Rose que ese muchacho era menor que el otro–. Le dije que tenía que ir a la sección prohibida urgentemente, para buscar un libro sobre antídotos y perfeccionar…_

–_No nos interesa tu historia–Lo cortó un tercero con acidez–. No nos interesa nada que no te hayamos preguntado._

–_Lo siento–Repuso el muchacho con voz nerviosa–. No volverá a pasar._

–_Tampoco era para le dijeras así a Malfoy, Urquhart–Intervino el primero con severidad–. Es un Aprendiz._

_Rose dio un respingo cuando, al inclinarse para ver a través de un hueco en la estantería, distinguió el semblante de Scorpius Malfoy en la penumbra, más pálido de lo normal y con los ojos muy abiertos. El rostro de alguien que está definitivamente exaltado._

–_Como digas–Refunfuñó el tal Urquhart, y Rose se apresuró a echarse atrás para no ser vista. Sabía que tenía que marcharse, y deseaba hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de sí misma quería saber qué era lo que estaban tramando._

– _¿Trajiste el libro? –Inquirió el muchacho cuyo nombre Rose desconocía, y sospechó que se dirigía a Scorpius Malfoy._

–_Sí–Lo oyó responder–. Aquí está._

_Se oyó un sonido sordo, seguramente el traspaso del libro de unas manos a otras. Luego un silencio, el sonido etéreo pero inconfundible del pasar de las páginas._

–_Dime, Malfoy–Dijo el desconocido finalmente, después de unos angustiosos minutos de absoluto mutismo–. ¿Qué tanto sabes del oscurantismo?_

_Rose abrió los ojos como platos ante la mención de esta palabra. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de la inclinación que estaba tomando aquella conversación, y ella solía jactarse de poseer unas muy buenas facultades intelectuales._

–_Viene de la antigüedad–Repuso Scorpius después de una pausa–. Trata de mantener algo en secreto._

–_Algo así. Ocultar la información, para ser más específicos. ¿Por qué tenemos que obtener un permiso para leer los libros de la sección prohibida, Malfoy?_

– _¿Porque están prohibidos? –Sugirió Scorpius con voz vacilante._

–_Exacto–El desconocido sonó satisfecho–. ¿No te parece eso extraño?_

– _¿Qué cosa?_

–_Que no podamos acceder a toda la documentación de la escuela. ¿Qué no están ocultando?_

–_No…no lo sé._

–_Este es un libro sobre antídotos, Malfoy, antídotos y venenos muy poderosos, ¿Sabes? La clase de cosas que han desbaratado guerras enteras…y que las han generado también. ¿No crees que esta información sea muy importante?_

–_Sí–Repuso Scorpius con cierto titubeo._

– _¿Entonces por qué no nos dejan acceder a ella?_

–_Podemos acceder a ella–Repuso Scorpius en voz muy baja. Rose se acercó más a la estantería para oír mejor–. Sólo que necesitamos pedir…_

–_Un permiso. Y no nos dan un permiso para cualquier libro, ¿Sabes? Y por encima de todo, no se lo dan a cualquiera–La voz de aquel desconocido se llenó de resentimiento, y Rose sintió un pinchazo más intenso de miedo–. Quieren hacernos creer que el final de aquella guerra fue lo mejor para todos, ¿Sabes? Que abolieron la oscuridad, que ahora estamos en la luz–Soltó una carcajada amarga, y pronto Rose escuchó que varias voces se le unían. Dio un salto, y se cubrió la boca con una mano. No se había percatado de que había tantos–. Pero nos mantienen en la oscuridad, Malfoy, porque es más fácil dominarnos si estamos a oscuras. Si no vemos, si andamos con las mentes cubiertas, en la penumbra, como ciegos. Puede que pienses que solamente se tratan de unos libros de la biblioteca, que esto es una estupidez._

–_Por supuesto que no–Intervino Scorpius antes de que el otro pudiera seguir–. Jamás pensaría algo así…_

–_Pero esto es algo transgresor, algo mucho más grande–Siguió el desconocido como si nada, ajeno a las palabras de Scorpius–, algo que nos abrirá miles de puertas. Imagina un mundo sin límites, Malfoy. Imagina un mundo en el que puedas ser quien quieras ser, un mundo en el que no importa qué hayas hecho o con quién hayas estado, un mundo en el que tú eliges. Un mundo en el que nosotros elegimos, en el que todo está en nuestras manos. ¿Quieres un mundo como ése? ¿Lo quieren? –Inquirió, en voz un poco más alta, y todos le respondieron con absoluta conformidad y entusiasmo– ¿Quieren dejar de estar en la oscuridad? ¿Quieren tener los ojos abiertos? –El corro pronto se volvió casi una exclamación, y alguien del mismo grupo los hizo callar–Si te nos unes, Malfoy, formarás parte de algo grande. Somos la luz, somos el mañana. Podrías lograr cosas grandiosas, cosas tan maravillosas que ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginar…_

_Rose cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano al pecho. Aquello sonaba tan similar al concepto de secta satánica que ella conocía que sentía el corazón desbocado. Jamás había hablado con Scorpius Malfoy, apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras, pero en esos momentos rogó con todas sus fuerzas que no hiciera caso a lo que decía aquel inquietante, espeluznante grupillo de fanáticos._

–_Quiero hacerlo–Repuso Scorpius, esta vez sin duda alguna en la voz, sin el más mínimo asomo de nerviosismo, miedo o ansiedad, y Rose abrió los ojos como platos._

–_Buena elección, Malfoy–Intervino Urquhart por primera vez en largo rato, y Rose imaginó aquel sujeto sin rostro alguno en su memoria sonreír–. Has demostrado tu utilidad, ahora tu eficacia. Sólo tienes que demostrarnos tu lealtad–Hizo una pausa dramática, y Rose sintió el corazón latirle más rápido aún en el pecho–. Tu sangre será nuestra sangre, y cuando se trata de la sangre, sabes que no hay vuelta atrás._

–_Lo sé–Repuso Scorpius al tiempo que Rose empalidecía. Entonces escuchó unos pasos apresurados venir desde la derecha._

–_Alguien viene–Susurró Urquhart. Rose pegó un salto, y derribó un libro de la estantería a sus espaldas–. ¿Y eso que fue?_

–_Alguien nos vigila–Intervino la voz grave, determinante e intimidante del desconocido, y Rose deseó morir en aquel instante._

– _¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? –Una luz amarilla e intensa barrió por completo el pasillo donde se encontraba el grupito, a espaldas de Rose, quien reconoció la voz de Madame Pince con un alivio que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas._

–_Nada, profesora–El desconocido, que era definitivamente el líder, habló con voz inocente–. Buscábamos libros._

–_Estoy por cerrar, Baddock, así que tú y tus amigos pueden irse largando de aquí–Les espetó la bruja de mal talante, y los muchachos se apresuraron a obedecerla._

_Rose esperó a que los pasos se alejaran. Cuando la luz enceguecedora de la varita de Madame Pince hubo desaparecido, dejó que su espalda resbalara a través de la estantería hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Se abrazó las rodillas, y se esforzó en tranquilizar a su desbocado corazón._

– ¿Y qué hiciste entonces? –Inquirió Sam, y Rose dio un respingo, volviendo al presente.

–Me quedé allí un momento, tratando de respirar. Temblaba de pies a cabeza–Murmuró–. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí terror.

–No sabes si Malfoy se unió a…lo que fueran esos sujetos–Le recordó Sam.

–No, no lo sé a ciencia cierta–Concedió Rose–, pero tú no estabas ahí. No parecía la clase de cosa de la que uno pudiera arrepentirse.

–Bueno, ¿Y si se unió qué? –Saltó Sam de repente, provocando que Rose la mirara con ojos como platos–Quizá son sólo un grupo de idiotas que quieren jugar a ser Dios, como diría mi mamá. No ha ocurrido nada catastrófico en todo este tiempo, ni el año pasado ni este. Seguro son unos tontos mimados que quieren jugar a la secta, a hacer pactos de sangre y que lo único que hacen es juntarse en su sala común a alardear de lo impresionantes que son. Baddock y Urquhart, ¿Verdad? Hay un Baddock en séptimo de Hufflepuff…

–El hermano mayor de ese Baddock egresó el año pasado. Creo que el Baddock que egresó era el que yo oí.

– ¿El que queda en Hogwarts es su hermano menor? –Inquirió Sam–Bueno, pues ese está en mi casa, y ya te digo, es un zopenco de primera.

–Urquhart también está en séptimo ahora, un año más que nosotros…–Murmuró Rose–. Pero no recuerdo si es de Slytherin o de Ravenclaw…

–Las dos son casas de engreídos, así que por lo que me contaste Urquhart encaja bien en cualquiera de las dos–Se burló Sam, y Rose sonrió un poco en medio de su preocupación–. Seguro era sólo un grupo de idiotas con delirios de grandeza.

–Me hizo sentir mejor contártelo–Le dijo Rose a su amiga con una sonrisa de gratitud–. Gracias.

– ¿Gracias por qué? ¿Burlarme de la supuesta secta diabólica o insultar a Baddock y a Urquhart?

–Por escucharme, y hacerme dar cuenta de que no todo es tan grave–Rose suspiró, sintiendo un potente alivio en su interior–. Me preocupo demasiado por todo.

–En eso tienes razón. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, yo nunca me preocupo por nada–Sam se encogió de hombros, y se levantó para abrazar a su amiga–. Te pusiste pálida, Rose. Esto te traía mal desde hacía rato, ¿Cierto?

–Siento que me saqué un peso de encima–Confesó, correspondiendo al abrazo de Sam–. Seguro no es nada, ¿Cierto?

–Seguro que no–Insistió Sam–. No son más que unos chicos tontos, ya te digo. Y esto puede confirmar que Malfoy sea engreído (lo cual no es ninguna sorpresa) pero no lo hace una mala persona. Simplemente es tan idiota como cualquier Slytherin de su edad–Sam le guiñó un ojo con picardía–. Dale una oportunidad, anda.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, levantándose de su asiento.

–Vamos a la clase de Encantamientos, pero ya, o llegaremos tarde–Rose tomó un pellizco de su tarta a medio comer y se lo echó a la boca. Sam la imitó, y ambas salieron de la cocina, apurando el bocado de tarta, y el paso también, para poder llegar a tiempo.


	7. Revelación (Parte I)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Hola! Ocho de la noche del miércoles 20, mejor tarde que nunca, les traigo el capítulo siete. Bueno, este capítulo abre un mundo de curiosidades. Aunque quizá esté siendo exagerada, júzguenlo por ustedes/vosotras mismas. Yo sé que después de esto las no informadas se van a poner a googlear, ajaja (Tuve que hacerlo para este fic). En fin, ¡Gracias por leer! Muchos besos, y espero que les guste._

Capítulo VII

_Revelación_

_(Parte I)_

–Gracias a Merlín que terminó la clase–Sam salió del aula a todo vapor, con la misma desesperación que un sujeto a punto de ahogarse.

– ¡Podrías haber esperado un poco! –Protestó Rose detrás de ella, afanándose por acarrear sus múltiples pergaminos enrollados sin que cayeran al suelo– ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste guardar las cosas en la mochila!

–Eso te pasa por tomar tantos apuntes–Le soltó Sam, aunque lucía ligeramente culpable–. Si fueras como yo…

–Si fuera como tú, no llegaría a aprobar el ÉXTASIS, tenlo por seguro–Rose se detuvo para terminar de meter sus bártulos en el bolso, y Sam se detuvo a su lado con sospechosa paciencia–. Qué raro que ahora me esperes.

–Ah, ya, deja de victimizarte–Le espetó Sam sacudiendo una mano, y Rose puso los ojos en blanco. Entonces ambas sonrieron–. En serio, si yo fuera así con otra gente nadie me querría.

– ¿Y a mí? –Rose soltó una carcajada–Ni siquiera Albus querría ser mi amigo–Dijo, y ambas se echaron a reír.

– ¿Entonces vamos a las pruebas de Quidditch? –Le preguntó Sam.

– ¿Para qué quieres ir? –Se extrañó Rose–Encima son las de Gryffindor.

–Lily se va a probar para cazadora, ¿Recuerdas? –Sam sacudió la cabeza ante la expresión de perfecta perplejidad en el rostro de Rose–Ayer te lo dijo. Le prometiste que irías…

– ¡Merlín, se me había olvidado! –Exclamó Rose, llevándose una mano a la garganta–Gracias por recordármelo–Sam chasqueó la lengua.

– ¿Qué harías sin mí? –Inquirió en un tono burlonamente lastimero, y ambas se dirigieron al estadio de Quidditch.

El tiempo había mejorado un poco, pero no demasiado. Las nubes, si bien seguían siendo grises, estaban menos copiosas, por lo que los rayos de sol conseguían filtrarse con más facilidad, otorgando una mejor iluminación a los jugadores. Un grupillo de estudiantes de Gryffindor se apelotonaba en el centro de las gradas. Hacia allí se dirigieron las dos amigas, Rose sin dejar de refunfuñar.

–Lo único que tengo en el estómago es esa tarta de chocolate y banana, y apenas le di un mordisco–Decía, llevándose una mano al estómago para enfatizar–. ¿A quién se le ocurre realizar las pruebas tan cerca del almuerzo? ¡Nos lo vamos a perder!

–Pues a ningún otro que a tu amorcito el capitán del equipo–Se mofó Sam, sabiendo cuanto molestaría a Rose el comentario, por lo que se ganó un empujón que la hizo tambalear.

–Terminamos hace un año, fin–La informó Rose, como si su amiga no se supiera la historia de memoria, y ambas se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Rose oteó el campo de Quidditch, intentando diferenciar a las figuras que se desempeñaban en el aire con distintos grados de eficacia. Distinguió a Lily gracias a su cabello rojo, y se la enseñó a Sam. Si bien su amiga no era de la casa Gryffindor por lo que técnicamente no debería tener permitido presenciar la práctica, a Sam no le interesaba participar activamente en el Quidditch y al fin y al cabo Hufflepuff era la casa menos rival de Gryffindor. Los de Ravenclaw eran unos presumidos y Slytherin durante las prácticas era mala palabra, pero afortunadamente Sam no pertenecía a ninguna de las dos casas por lo que todos felices.

–Mira eso–Sam le pegó un codazo a Rose, señalando un par de filas más abajo–. Parece que hoy la parejita feliz no está tan feliz.

Rose reconoció a Albus y a Cathy, y, en efecto, parecían discutir. El semblante de Albus lucía crispado como casi nunca Rose se lo veía, y Cathy agitaba las manos y el cabello en ademanes de enojo afectados y que para Rose resultaban hasta en un punto ridículos.

– ¿Están peleando? –Preguntó Rose, mirándolos con curiosidad.

–Así parece. Alégrate–Le dijo Sam en tono de broma, pero ciertamente Rose se sintió más contenta. Quizá hasta tenía suerte y esos dos terminaban definitivamente.

Decidió que mejor se concentraba en Lily. Su prima dio una vuelta limpia en el aire, haciendo restallar su coleta pelirroja, y quebró la defensa del guardián aspirante sin dificultad alguna. A los pocos segundos ya había anotado.

–Lily lo está haciendo bien, ¿No te parece? –Comentó Rose, y Sam asintió, siguiendo a la chica con la mirada, con aire concentrado.

–Ojalá lo consiga.

–Va a conseguirlo–Aseguró Rose con seguridad–. Es talentosa.

–Tiene a quien salir, ¿No? –Dijo Sam con aplastante lógica, y Rose sonrió.

Al finalizar la práctica, las dos muchachas bajaron por las escaleras para saludar a Lily. La chica lucía las mejillas arreboladas y un evidente cansancio, pero sonreía con tanta alegría que Rose adivinó su éxito al instante.

– ¡Felicidades! –Exclamó, yendo a abrazarla.

– ¡Gracias! –Lily alzó su escoba en un gesto triunfal. Una vez que se apartaron y Rose pudo verla detalladamente, no pudo evitar pensar que sólo alguien tan bonita como Lily podía verse bien en un uniforme sucio y por encima completamente sudada– ¡Mi mamá se va a caer de su silla cuando lo lea! Es difícil entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor desde que Craig es el capitán.

Instantáneamente las tres se volvieron hacia Craig Newton, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y ex novio de Rose, ambas cosas desde el año anterior. De cabello castaño y cejas rectas, su expresión parecía severa constantemente, aunque quien lo conociera aunque fuera un poco sabía que parecía más un intento de payaso que alguien con la más mínima seriedad. A Rose le causaba gracia, y un poco de vergüenza también, saber que lo que la había enamorado de él (su más que cuestionable sentido del humor) era justamente lo que ahora le parecía más patético.

Craig estaba mirándola, fijamente, pero cuando Rose se percató de ello él fingió desentendimiento. Rose también lo hizo. Ambos se habían ignorando durante casi un año, como si no se conocieran, y así todo había funcionado bien.

–Buena elección, Newton–Le dijo Sam con frialdad, refiriéndose a Lily. Craig le dedicó un asentimiento, sin expresión alguna en el semblante, y eso fue todo.

–Cómo quisiera tomarme una buena cerveza de mantequilla–Se relamió Lily mientras, eufórica, regresaba al castillo en compañía de Rose y Sam.

– ¿Dónde está Hugo? –Le preguntó Rose, extrañada–Qué raro que no haya venido a verte.

–Está terminando una redacción de Historia de la Magia que hay que entregar para mañana–Explicó Lily.

– ¿Y tú ya la has hecho? –Lily negó con la cabeza, muy risueña, y Rose chasqueó la lengua– ¿Y cómo vas a hacer ahora?

–No sé, ni me importa–Lily alzó un solo hombro, y esa fue toda la atención que le dedicó a aquel asunto–. Mira, ahí viene Albus. ¡Felicítame! –Exclamó, echándole los brazos al cuello a su hermano, quien correspondió a su abrazo.

–Te felicito–Repuso, aunque con una seriedad completamente extraña en él. Rose lo miró con extrañeza.

–Si me lo vas a decir con ese entusiasmo entonces no me digas nada–Protestó Lily, ofendida, pero al mirar a su hermano dos veces ella también se percató de su evidente anormalidad–. ¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada–Dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, pero al instante titubeó–. Cathy y yo peleamos.

–Oh…–Lily intercambió una mirada encendida con Rose. A ella tampoco le agradaba Cathy–qué…_mal_–Dijo en un tono para nada convincente–. Habla con Rose–Dijo de repente, empujándolo en dirección a su prima.

–Qué linda–Gruñó Rose, mirándola tomar a Sam por el brazo y apurar el paso para así dejarlos atrás.

Se volvió hacia el taciturno Albus, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que no servía de nada presionar. Lo creía más prudente, Albus hablaría solo. Caminaron un rato en silencio. Rose podía oír a Lily y a Sam cuchichear, seguramente acerca de Albus, y se preguntó por qué Lily no tenía amigas. Era una muchacha buena, y tenía muchas cualidades además de la belleza. Quizá por eso mismo las demás chicas se mantenían distantes…tener una amiga demasiado hermosa conlleva una importante dificultad, y también una resignación a quedar siempre en segundo plano.

– ¿Leíste el periódico hoy? –Le preguntó Albus, arrancándola de sus reflexiones. Rose lo miró con curiosidad, aunque sin sorprenderse en absoluto. Tal como ya sabía de antemano, Albus había acabado hablándole por su propia cuenta.

–No. ¿Salió algo interesante? –Inquirió sin verdadero interés. Suponía que su primo quería empezar con un tema de conversación trivial para después acabar desahogándose acerca de Cathy.

–Preferiría que lo leyeras tú–Dijo Albus con voz grave, y su actitud críptica encendió la curiosidad de Rose, como así su inquietud.

– ¿Tan así? –Se inclinó hacia él con interés, pero Albus sacudió la cabeza, tan seriamente que Rose empezó a preocuparse.

–Preferiría que lo leyeras tú–Repitió, y ella se mordió el labio para no volver a insistir.

Para fortuna del grupo, todavía no había terminado el almuerzo cuando llegaron al comedor. Sam se sentó junto a Lily en la mesa de Gryffindor –tanto Sam como Rose iban de la mesa de una a la de la otra todo el tiempo– y se apresuraron a servirse comida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

–Por suerte las pruebas del equipo fueron relativamente cortas–Comentó Sam, tomando un bocado de pollo al tiempo que le echaba una mirada elocuente a Rose. La muchacha negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Sam asintió, demostrando que la había entendido–. Lily, ¿Qué tal si comemos rápido y vamos a la biblioteca? Me gustaría mostrarte una cosa…

–No tienen que marcharse–Intervino Albus velozmente para el asombro de las tres muchachas–, lo que pasó no es algo que me avergüence. Al menos no frente a ustedes–Metió una mano en su mochila y sacó un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Lo dejó sobre la mesa, desplegándolo en su totalidad frente a Rose–. Fíjate en el margen derecho.

Rose se apartó un par de rizos tempestuosos de la frente y se concentró en el resumen de la nota periodística que encerraba aquel recuadro.

_**LONDRES MUGGLE: BRUTAL ASESINATO EN GREENWICH**_

_La sociedad inglesa muggle se encuentra escandalizada por el truculento asesinato de Melinda Bane, la noche del jueves once de septiembre en su domicilio en Greenwich, South London. Versiones extraoficiales de testigos de la comunidad mágica en la escena del crimen notifican que la mujer, de cincuenta y dos años, tenía una herida en el brazo, presuntamente representando una extraña figura. Según nuestras fuentes, se presumían claros indicios de magia en la habitación, desde el evidente asesinato por medio del maleficio imperdonable Avada Kedavra, o el dibujo en el brazo trazado a fuerza de cortes con varita –pese a la creencia de las autoridades muggles de que hay asido efectuado con un cortante–, hasta la única palabra escrita con caligrafía perfecta utilizando, con extremo morbo, la sangre de la víctima, en la pared de la habitación: Illuminati. La versión oficial de las autoridades no mágicas, quienes no pueden explicarse la causa exacta de la muerte de la víctima, habla de envenenamiento, pero se corrió el rumor por la población de que se trata de la práctica de una nueva secta satánica que ha surgido en Londres…__**continúa en la página 23.**_

Rose apartó los ojos del periódico, sintiendo que la sangre había huido completamente de su rostro. Como solía ocurrirle, había terminado de leer la nota antes que el resto, pero Albus, que ya la había leído mucho antes, la miraba con ojos expectantes. Rose no supo qué decir.

–Lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido que Cathy y yo hayamos peleado por esto–Dijo Albus antes de que Rose pudiera hablar.

– ¿Por esto se pelearon? –Se sorprendió Sam.

–El padre de Cathy es editor de _El Profeta_–Explicó Albus–, y tiene ideas medio raras sobre la guerra, ideas…lo que se dice fascistas.

– ¿Qué es fascista? –Inquirió Lily con semblante confuso.

–Un gobierno es fascista cuando es dictatorial, Lily, de ultra derecha–Le explicó su hermano con paciencia–. Como Voldemort.

–Eso es horrible entonces–Declaró la muchacha con vehemencia.

–Al padre de Cathy no le gustan los muggles–Continuó Albus, asintiendo ante las palabras de Lily–. Lo ocurrido en esta crónica es aberrante en todos sus contenidos, y a Cathy no parece molestarle. La forma en que habla…me hace pensar que cree que esa pobre mujer se merecía lo que le pasó–Murmuró repentinamente horrorizado.

–Así la educaron, Albus–Intervino Rose con voz ausente, rompiendo su mutismo, solamente por atenerse a los hechos–. Y que ella no sea precisamente lista no ayuda mucho. No puede formarse una opinión por sí misma, necesita que los demás piensen por ella. Es…

–Bueno–La cortó Albus–, ya estuvo, Rose.

La muchacha asintió, sin insistir, cosa por demás extraña en ella. Se mantuvo aparte mientras el resto discutía.

Se sentía mal, sentía algo horrible en el pecho que no podía identificar pero que sabía que estaba ahí. Algo referido a ese artículo la estaba llenando de desasosiego y necesitaba saber qué era.

Piensa, Rose, piensa, se decía al tiempo que se esforzaba en encontrar una respuesta. Piensa, piensa…

–Rose–La llamó Albus, haciendo que diera un respingo. Alzó la vista y descubrió que todos los platos estaban vacíos. ¿Acaso se había quedado pensando todo lo que le quedaba del almuerzo? –. Tenemos clase de Historia de la Magia.

–Bien–Asintió, frotándose la cara en un intento de quitarse aquel extraño sopor. Y aquella todavía más extraña angustia también.

Sin embargo ni lo uno ni lo otro la abandonó durante la clase. Todavía extrañamente ausente y taciturna, Rose fue a refugiarse a la biblioteca, para empezar a revisar libros a diestro y siniestro. Diccionarios, enciclopedias antiguas, libros de historia…era la palabra "Illuminati" lo que la estaba volviendo loca y no entendía por qué. Se había dado cuenta casi al finalizar la clase. Algo le decía que esa palabra escondía un significado importante. Tenía una corazonada, y no iba a dejarla ir así porque sí. Y sin embargo…

– ¡Nada! –Cerró el libro con un golpe y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa, casi violentamente. Apoyó los codos sobre la superficie y se sostuvo las sienes, inmensamente frustrada– ¡Aquí no hay nada!

Nunca llegaba al extremo de gritar dentro de la biblioteca, ni siquiera en sus momentos de máxima ira, pero venía arrastrando un día muy particular en cuanto a emociones repentinas y simplemente no había podido controlarse. La presencia de Madame Pince no se hizo esperar, para su vergüenza.

–No se debe gritar en la biblioteca, señorita Weasley–Le recordó, deteniéndose a su lado con los brazos en jarras. Siempre le había dispensado a Rose un trato más amable que a la mayoría del alumnado, pero eso se debía al evidente respeto y cariño que la muchacha profesaba a los libros.

–Lo siento, no volverá a pasar–Repuso Rose, todavía con la cabeza entre las manos.

– ¿Le ocurre algo?

–No es nada–Dijo en voz baja, por reflejo, pero entonces se percató de que estaba hablando con seguramente la única persona que podía ayudarla–. Bueno, de hecho, creo que su opinión me vendría muy bien–Rose se enderezó, repentinamente despejada, y le tendió el papelito en el que había garabateado la palabra Illuminati, en la clase de Historia–. Madame Pince, ¿Tiene idea de dónde puedo obtener información acerca de este concepto?

La bruja tomó el pequeño trozo de pergamino y lo leyó velozmente. Sus ojos casi rapaces la miraron con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

–Tiene raíces latinas, como la gran mayoría de los hechizos–Le dijo, devolviéndole el papel. Rose lo tomó con dedos diligentes y lo guardó adentro de uno de sus libros de texto–. Supongo que el profesor Flitwick les habrá dado teoría en Encantamientos…

–Sí, de hecho–Rose asintió.

–Bueno, sabrá entonces que muchos de los nombres de los embrujos provienen de la lengua latina–Rose volvió a asentir–. Creo que ya sé dónde puede encontrar algo que le sea de ayuda.

– ¿En serio? –Rose se puso de pie, veloz como un resorte–Muchas gracias, llevo horas y horas leyendo y leyendo, y no consigo encontrar nada útil…

–No hay nada más útil que una biblioteca, pero hay que saber usarla primero–Replicó Madame Pince sabiamente, guiándola a través de pasillos de estanterías repletas de polvorosos libros.

La mujer se ayudaba con la luz de su varita, y sólo al notar esto Rose se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Seguramente faltaba poco para el cierre, y ella se había pasado literalmente toda la tarde leyendo libros, obsesionada con algo que realmente no tenía el menor sentido. Finalmente se detuvieron en una estantería que no parecía tener nada de especial. La bibliotecaria tomó un tomo viejo, con las puntas de las tapas algo despeluzadas, y se lo tendió a Rose.

– ¿Qué es? –Preguntó Rose con cierta timidez al ver que Madame Pince no soltaba palabra.

–Un diccionario–Contestó con sencillez. Rose intentó leer el título en la tapa, pero para su sorpresa, no supo entenderlo–. De latín, por supuesto. Con las definiciones en inglés. Es muy antiguo–Le dijo, en un tono que sonaba medio a advertencia–. Es el único que tengo, señorita Weasley. Se lo confío a usted porque sé que va a tratarlo con cuidado.

–Muchas gracias–Farfulló Rose, impresionada pero no por eso menos agradecida–. Prometo que lo trataré bien.

–Sé que lo hará. Llévelo a mi escritorio antes de marcharse, cosa que lamentablemente tendrá que ser pronto.

– ¿Pronto?

–Falta una hora para cerrar–Respondió, y Rose dio un respingo por la sorpresa–. Para la próxima vez, recuerde que todo es más sencillo si pregunta.

–Sí, tiene razón–Rose sonrió incluso en medio de su cansancio, ahora mezclado con una exaltación casi febril–. Gracias de nuevo. Tengo que darme prisa…

Regresó casi corriendo al escritorio dónde había dejado su mochila y sus cosas mientras había estado haciendo su búsqueda hasta el momento infructuosa. Encendió su varita y la dejó sobre la mesa. Luego apartó el resto de los libros con impaciencia y abrió el diccionario, esforzándose por encontrar la letra "I" lo más pronto posible. Finalmente lo hizo.

_Illuminati: plural del latín__illuminatus, "iluminado"_

–Iluminados–Murmuró Rose, enarcando las cejas. Se frotó los ojos, que empezaban a picarle del cansancio. Curioso, pero no por eso más esclarecedor.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, fue como una revelación. Leyó la definición, por segunda vez, y todo cobró sentido. Un espantoso sentido.

No podía ser cierto.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Susurró Scorpius tan cerca de su nuca que Rose pegó un salto, soltando el antiguo diccionario de latín y haciéndolo volar por el aire hasta caer justo detrás de su silla. Se llevó una mano a su ahora agitado corazón, y Scorpius se echó a reír al ver la cara que había puesto– ¿Te asusté?

– ¡¿Por qué tienes que aparecer así?! –Exclamó Rose, todavía alterada. Scorpius acercó su varita encendida a la cara de la muchacha, quizá demasiado, y empezó a sentirse incómoda–No hagas eso–Murmuró.

– ¿El qué?

–Meterme la varita en la nariz, o casi–Repuso, y Scorpius la alejó un poco–. ¿Qué haces aquí? Falta menos de una hora para el cierre–Rose se masajeó las sienes, empezando a sentir un dolor tenue pero constante, como palpitaciones.

–De hecho, falta menos de media–La corrigió Scorpius, y Rose dio un respingo de sorpresa, casi al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

–Pero si recién…–Allí no debía quedar ni un alma, y al fin y al cabo el estar a solas con Scorpius la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Mucho. Bostezó otra vez. Y también estaba el terrible agotamiento que sentía–Ya me tendría que ir.

Empezó a recoger sus cosas, apresuradamente, y arrojó todo dentro de la mochila con más descuido del usual.

– ¿A qué viniste aquí? –Le preguntó a Scorpius mientras terminaba de organizarse, intentando llenar el repentino e incómodo silencio. El muchacho le tendió un libro.

–Te seguí–Rose se detuvo en seco, y lo contempló con los ojos completamente abiertos. Scorpius sonrió–. No, es una broma–El muchacho soltó una breve risa, y entonces se inclinó para levantar un libro del suelo. Enarcó las cejas, contemplando la portada–. ¿Qué es esto?

Rose empalideció al reconocer el diccionario de latín.

–Nada–Sus dedos se cerraron en torno al libro velozmente–, es mío.

Tiró del diccionario, pero Scorpius no lo soltó. Una sonrisa burlona se había formado en sus labios.

– ¿Es secreto?

–En serio–Rose volvió a tirar, y Scorpius siguió sin ceder–, no…

Rose se detuvo a mitad de la frase, llevándose las manos a la frente. Su malestar emocional empezaba a hacerse también físico. Además del latente dolor de cabeza, sentía la boca pastosa, y todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo pesado y movedizo…

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Escuchó a Scorpius a lo lejos, como un eco.

–Me siento mal–Murmuró antes de desvanecerse.


	8. Revelación (Parte II)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_Bien, here we go! Si me olvidaba de subir supongo que alguien se iba ofender conmigo…aquí estoy, por suerte me acordé n.n Como cada miércoles vengo con la siguiente entrega. En mi opinión, este capítulo deja ver un poco más de lo que dice (?). Y me hace un poco de gracia, por otra parte. ¡Espero les guste! Muchos besos, y gracias por leer._

Capítulo VIII

_Revelación_

_(Parte II)_

_Rose se detuvo a mitad de la frase, llevándose las manos a la frente. Su malestar emocional empezaba a hacerse también físico. Además del latente dolor de cabeza, sentía la boca pastosa, y todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo pesado y movedizo…_

"– _¿Te encuentras bien? –Escuchó a Scorpius a lo lejos, como un eco."_

"–_Me siento mal–Murmuró antes de desvanecerse."_

…

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos severos mirándola fijamente.

–Bébete esto–Alguien le acercó un recipiente a los labios, instándola a beber, y pronto un líquido en extremo dulzón, de un sabor similar a las frambuesas, llenó su boca.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –Murmuró Rose después de acabárselo, y los ojos le dolieron cuando alguien encendió la luz. Frunció el entrecejo. Movió las manos, y tanteó un edredón. Bajo su cabeza había una almohada.

–En la enfermería–Parpadeó varias veces, y entonces pudo distinguir que aquellos ojos eran los de Madame Pomfrey.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? –Farfulló, y se cubrió los ojos con una de sus manos. La luz seguía molestándole.

–Malfoy te trajo hasta aquí, inconsciente–Explicó la mujer, y Rose se irguió de golpe en la cama, tan velozmente que se mareó un poco–. Vas a hacerte daño.

–Te desmayaste–Scorpius estaba de pie junto a la cama, aunque un par de pasos más alejado que Madame Pomfrey. La miraba con suma atención, la suficiente como para que Rose lo creyera preocupado, y se sonrojó–. Me asustaste, yo no sabía…

–Te bajó el azúcar–Lo cortó Madame Pomfrey con expresión ligeramente impaciente. Rose se volvió a mirarla con ojos desconcertados–. Mucho. ¿Desayunaste hoy, Weasley?

–Yo…

–No–Respondió Scorpius, para sorpresa de Rose–. Te derramaste la avena encima, ¿Recuerdas?

– ¿Almuerzo? –Intervino la enfermera antes de que la abochornada muchacha pudiera contestar.

–No–Admitió Rose, encogiéndose ligeramente ante la total censura en los ojos de Madame Pomfrey–. Me distraje, y cuando quise acordar…

–Así que sólo tomaste la cena–Dijo, mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

–De hecho no–Intervino Scorpius otra vez, sorprendiéndola de nuevo–. Después de la cena, a la que no fuiste, se me ocurrió buscarte en la biblioteca.

–Así que sí me seguiste–Exclamó Rose, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

–No, simplemente fui a buscarte, que es diferente–Precisó Scorpius cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿No comiste nada durante todo el día, Weasley? –Por poco le gritó la enfermera con profunda reprobación.

–Tomé una porción de tarta de chocolate y banana a media mañana–Susurró, mas luego al pensárselo mejor vaciló–. Bueno, un par de bocados…

– ¿Estás loca? –Continuó regañándola la enferma, no sin razón– ¡Evidentemente vas a desmayarte, si no comes! ¿Tienes problemas, Weasley? ¿Crees que eres gorda, o algo por el estilo? Porque puedo buscar a alguien, conozco gente que ayuda a las personas como tú…

– ¡No, no, no! –Se apresuró a exclamar la muchacha, espantada– ¡Yo siempre me alimento muy bien, pregúntele a mis padres!

–Sí, después de esto sería bueno hablar con ellos.

– ¡Oh, por Merlín, no! –Se horrorizó Rose–No volverá a pasar, se lo juro. No meta a mis padres en esto, por favor…

–Voy a tener mis ojos en ti, Weasley, te lo advierto–Le dijo Madame Pomfrey casi en tono de amenaza, aunque Rose supo que la alarma ya había pasado–. Veo que la poción ya te hizo efecto–Observó con una ceja alzada ante la evidente energía recuperada por parte de la muchacha–. Ya pueden marcharse, pero con precaución. Quiero que mañana te tomes un desayuno muy cargado, Weasley.

–Sí, por supuesto–Rose asintió velozmente, bajándose de la cama–. Muchas gracias, Madame Pomfrey.

–Desayuno cargado–Repitió la enfermera con severidad antes de marcharse a su despacho–. Tengan buenas noches.

–Gracias–Repuso Scorpius, y se acercó para ayudar a Rose a ponerse los zapatos.

–Puedo yo sola, Scorpius, gracias–Murmuró Rose, ligeramente exasperada, y sorprendida también, por el gesto.

–Lo siento. Es que temo que sigas mareada–Admitió él, dando un paso atrás, otorgándole su espacio.

Rose se anudó los zapatos, se abrochó la túnica del uniforme e intentó acomodarse los pelos.

–Debo tener pinta de psicópata, ¿Cierto?

–Tienes pinta de una chica recién levantada. Aunque como tienes toda la ropa chueca, y el pelo despeinado…Sería divertido que la gente te viera andar de noche con esas fachas, conmigo–Scorpius se carcajeó sólo de pensarlo, y Rose enrojeció furiosamente.

–No le veo lo divertido–Refunfuñó, y para su completa estupefacción, Scorpius le dio un suave empujón.

–Es una broma, no seas tan pacata.

– ¿Paca qué?

–Te ponen nerviosa las cosas más…–Scorpius la miró con una sonrisa burlona, y por un instante la diversión relumbró en sus ojos siempre melancólicos–Sexo.

– ¿Qué? –Farfulló Rose.

–Vagina.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Exclamó la muchacha, llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

–Pene–Añadió él con una sonrisa amplia, y se carcajeó cuando Rose lo golpeó con su bolso.

– ¡Basta!

–Eso es ser pacata–Le explicó Scorpius, todavía entre risas.

–Te tomas demasiada confianza conmigo–Se quejó Rose, enrojeciendo, no sabía si de la vergüenza o simplemente por el malestar del momento. Scorpius volvió a reírse–. Te gusta incomodarme.

–Es que te pareces a mi madre–Scorpius sonrió, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos–. Ella tampoco soportaba que se hablara de estas cosas, era la reina de las pacatas–Guardó silencio, y fijó los ojos en la ventana, repentinamente pensativo.

Rose se mordió el labio, sin saber qué contestar a eso. ¿Debía contestarle algo, para empezar?

Scorpius suspiró, y se apartó de su estado ensimismado. Le sonrió un poco.

–Te acompaño a tu sala común–Le dijo de repente, y Rose enarcó ambas cejas.

–Gracias, pero no es necesario.

–No te pedí permiso.

–…–A Rose se le abrió la boca. Aquel muchacho era demasiado desconcertante–Y yo sé muy bien cómo llegar por mi cuenta.

–Vamos–Scorpius le apartó el cabello del hombro y tomó su mochila, tal y cómo había hecho cuando la había acompañado a Herbología–, no seas pacata. No tienes que dejarme entrar si no quieres–Y se carcajeó cuando Rose empezó a andar en dirección a la puerta, decidiendo no responderle.

–Nunca sé cuándo estás hablando en serio y cuándo simplemente intentas molestarme–Dijo finalmente mientras iban camino a la sala común de Gryffindor.

–Es que te pones más linda cuando te enojas.

–Y ahora otra vez no estás hablando en serio.

–Claro que hablo en serio–Hizo una mueca cuando Rose bufó–. He hablado de temas serios contigo, pero no pareció gustarte–Le recordó Scorpius.

–Si te refieres a lo que dijiste en la clase de Herbología…

–No dije nada más que la verdad, le pese a quien le pese.

–A mí me pesa.

–No hay nada en tu historia familiar que pueda llegar a pesarte.

Rose suspiró, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

–No quiero hablar de eso–Murmuró.

–Qué bueno, porque yo tampoco–Scorpius se encogió de hombros, y Rose se sintió agradecida. Era como si él supiera interpretar a la perfección en cuáles aspectos podía tomarse las cosas a broma sin que Rose se molestara de verdad y en cuáles no–. De verdad me asustaste en la biblioteca. Tienes que comer.

–Lo sé, y siempre lo hago. Amo comer–Dijo, y al instante se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que había sonado su frase–. Quiero decir, como muy bien, es algo que yo…soy saludable, siempre…–Suspiró, enredada en sus propias palabras, y se resignó a no poder salir del atolladero–No sé qué me pasó hoy, se me mezclaron los horarios.

– ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar? Creo que tu amiga te estuvo buscando.

– ¿Cuál de todas?

– ¿Cuántas amigas tienes?

–Más de una, si eso pretendes insinuar–Replicó Rose, mirándolo de mala manera. Scorpius enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

–Eso depende de cuál sea tu concepto de amistad. Yo no tengo más que dos amigos, Aaron y Agatha. Los demás son compañeros de habitación, o de curso.

–Eres selectivo–Observó Rose, secretamente sorprendida de que él compartiera la opinión de ella.

–Estoy siendo honesto. Si no puedo confiar enteramente en los otros, no son mis amigos–La miró de soslayo mientras caminaban–. Sólo a ellos dos les he hablado de ti.

Rose enrojeció, al tiempo que pensaba en que sólo Sam estaba al tanto de su nuevo…_vínculo_ con Scorpius. Ni siquiera sus primos. O su hermano. Aunque claro, con ellos no era ni la mitad de cercana que con Sam, si se lo pensaba bien.

–En ese caso, sí–Repuso Rose finalmente–. Sólo tengo una amiga: Sam.

–Por eso sólo a ella le has hablado de mí.

–Exacto. Espera, ¿Qué? –Exclamó, pero ya era tarde. Scorpius se sonrió, divertido pero nada sorprendido, y Rose sintió que empezaba a arderle la cara–No, no quise decir…

–Pero lo dijiste. Ya no puedes arreglarlo, coloradita–Scorpius volvió a usar el mismo odioso apodo que aquella mañana, y Rose frunció el entrecejo incluso en medio de su bochorno.

–No me llames así.

–Es un apodo tierno. No hay muchos apodos para "Rose". Sólo uno, de hecho, y no me dejas usarlo–Se quejó de forma un tanto infantil, lo que chocaba un poco con el hecho de que era bastante más alto que ella.

–No necesitas llamarme por un apodo. ¿Ves? Otra vez con el exceso de confianza.

Se detuvieron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Rose miró a Scorpius, esperando una reacción, pero el muchacho no parecía en absoluto sorprendido. Quizá incluso había estado allí antes, con Scorpius nunca podía saberse.

–Vamos–Scorpius enarcó una ceja, ahora sonriendo–, admite que en el fondo te gusta que me tome estas libertades.

–Nunca sé bien cómo reaccionar cuando hablo contigo–Fue lo único que admitió Rose, con sinceridad–. Eres más cambiante que una veleta.

–Otra vez eso de la veleta que no entiendo bien…Es que no sé de qué forma acercarme a ti–Le explicó él, y en su voz Rose también percibió sinceridad–. Ninguna parece funcionar.

–Admito que no soy una persona muy accesible…

–Para nada.

–Pero es que no te conozco. Soy…

– ¿Complicada?

–Tímida–Rose le echó una mirada severa, y Scorpius alzó ambas manos como gesto de disculpa–. Puede que sea complicada también, es cierto, pero…Creo que me caes bien.

– ¿Y entonces? –Inquirió Scorpius velozmente, casi con avidez– ¿Dónde está el problema?

–Entonces…entonces aparece todo lo demás.

– ¿Lo demás…? Claro–Asintió, repentinamente serio, y Rose lo miró profundamente sorprendida–. Es evidente.

– ¿Qué…qué cosa? –Tartamudeó ella, abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Lo que hablamos por la mañana–Scorpius se encogió de hombros, como si no importara, pero algo en su postura, súbitamente rígida, le hizo pensar a Rose que estaba disgustado–. Soy Malfoy, ¿Recuerdas? Mortífago, y…

–Traidor, ya sé cómo termina. Pero no empieces con eso, porque no se trata de eso–Lo cortó ella velozmente, también seria y rotunda–. Seré complicada, y desconfiada, y pacata y todo lo que quieras, pero no soy prejuiciosa. Al menos en esto no.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos, escéptico ante sus palabras.

– ¿Y entonces de qué se trata?

–Me da lo mismo qué haya hecho tu familia en el pasado. Lo que a mí me importa es lo que hayas hecho tú.

Scorpius enarcó las cejas, como si aquel planteo lo impresionara.

–Yo no he hecho nada malo–Aseguró.

– ¿Estás seguro? –Insistió Rose con las cejas enarcadas.

–Por supuesto–Scorpius también alzó una ceja–. ¿Hay algo que tú quieras decirme, o qué?

–No, para nada–Mintió Rose, esforzándose en sonar convincente como si le fuera la vida en ello.

– ¿Ésa es tu única objeción hacia mi persona? –Scorpius sonaba profundamente sorprendido– ¿Mi cuestionable historial?

– ¿Por qué tienes que decirlo todo con tanta formalidad? –No pudo evitar mofarse Rose–Sí, esa es mi única "objeción".

Hubo una breve pausa, durante la cual ambos se miraron fijamente, buscando cualquier rastro de mentira en los ojos del otro. Rose se dio por satisfecha; en los ojos de Scorpius no había más que gris tormenta, su tristeza y melancolía habituales. Repentinamente, el muchacho sonrió.

–Entonces no hay pero que valga–Le dijo, recobrando su buen humor de forma tan drástica que Rose pegó un respingo–. Te declaro oficialmente mi amiga.

– ¿En serio? –Murmuró Rose, sin saber bien qué decir. Scorpius le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

–Con algo se empieza, ¿Sabes? –Y ella percibió un atisbo de esa sonrisa suya de pirata, de completa desfachatez. Se acercó a ella, mucho, y Rose percibió su perfume masculino favorito, ese que había usado su padre siempre y que ahora quizá podía llegar a gustarle en Scorpius también. Él le apartó el cabello del rostro y la besó en la mejilla, dejando descansar su mano en la nuca de Rose, quien enrojeció fuertemente–. Descansa.

Rose tomó su mochila otra vez, y se sorprendió al sentir su peso.

–Descansa tú también–Le dijo, acomodándose el bolso al hombro.

Scorpius le sonrió, e iba a marcharse cuando se acordó de algo.

–Ah, se me olvidaba–Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un bollito de papel–. Tu papelito. Se cayó de uno de tus libros, los guardé en tu mochila cuando te desmayaste… ¿Estás bien? –Rose se había puesto pálida, y el corazón había empezado a latirle con fuerza en el pecho.

–Sí, sí–Murmuró, tomando el papelito y apretándolo con fuerza dentro de su puño–. Gracias, Scorpius…Buenas noches–Dijo atropelladamente, dándole la espalda para que él no viera cuan profunda era su turbación, y Scorpius, ligeramente consternado, se despidió de ella definitivamente.

–Buenas noches, Rose.

Sólo cuando hubo supuesto que Scorpius se había alejado lo suficiente, Rose se permitió volverse para verlo. Contempló su nuca, su espalda fuerte y el ondear de su túnica en sus tobillos. Sus manos, blancas y de dedos largos, cayendo despreocupadas a los lados. Esas mismas manos que había posado en su nuca con suavidad, esas manos que le habían apartado el pelo de la cara con suma delicadeza. Esas manos que habían recogido aquel pedacito de pergamino del suelo.

"_Si te nos unes, Malfoy, formarás parte de algo grande." _Rose recordó la voz de Baddock, su determinación fanática, aquel atisbo casi psicótico en sus ideas, sus aspiraciones desmedidas. "_Somos la luz, somos el mañana. Podrías lograr cosas grandiosas, cosas tan maravillosas que ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginar…" _

Luz.

Rose aferró el papel con fuerza, consciente de lo que decía incluso sin necesidad de revisarlo. "Illuminati." Se preguntó si Scorpius sabría algo, pero su expresión, tan desinteresada en ese aspecto de la charla, le hizo pensar que él no tenía ni idea. Mejor así.

Se sentía asustada. Se preguntó cuál sería el nombre de la secta de Baddock, aquella en la que Scorpius había pretendido iniciarse, si acaso sería Illuminati. Tenía más que averiguar al día siguiente, pero al menos ya sabía dónde buscar.


	9. Confianza (Parte I)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, agregar a alertas, favoritos y demás. Este capítulo reúne un pequeño gran conjunto de cosas…nos deja ver un poco de relaciones interpersonales y también cierta cuestión relacionada con el cariz misterioso de la historia, muy por arriba, claro. ¡Espero les guste! Gracias por leer, muchos besos._

Capítulo IX

_Confianza_

_(Parte I)_

Albus y Sam siguieron la cuchara de Rose con la mirada mientras la muchacha se servía unos huevos revueltos.

–Dejen de hacer eso–Se quejó, empezando a exasperarse–. No necesitan vigilarme.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberles contado su "insignificante descompostura", según sus propias palabras, de la noche anterior. Ahora ni su primo ni su mejor amiga parecían tener la intención de dejarla desayunar en paz.

–Pues ayer debimos haberlo hecho–Terció Albus, cruzándose de brazos–. Te desmayaste, Rose, y para llegar a ese extremo de descompensación…

– ¿Dónde está Cathy, Albus? –Le preguntó Rose de mal talante, desesperada por dejar la cuestión–Qué raro que no esté aquí molestando…digo, desayunando con nosotros.

–Seguimos peleados–Repuso su primo con voz repentinamente lúgubre, y luego se quedó en silencio.

Si bien sus palabras habían surtido efecto, Rose no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. De ningún modo había querido ser hiriente con él. Gracias a la locura del día anterior, se había _olvidado_ de que Albus y Cathy no se hablaban. El tema merecía tal seriedad que hasta Sam se cuidó de decir nada más.

Rose tomó huevos, panceta y tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa ante la mirada concentrada de los dos muchachos. Albus no lucía enojado, pero sí anormalmente serio, y Rose sintió deseos de sacudirlo, quería que su primo volviera a ser como siempre, tan positivo y alegre que incluso a veces llegaba a irritarla.

– ¿Por qué no eres tú la novia de mi primo, Sam? –Le preguntó a su amiga cuando Albus se marchó, después de desayunar demasiado rápido para ser normal–Tú no serías arpía como Cathy.

–Es cierto, pero ni él ni yo nos gustamos–Sam se levantó de la mesa llevándose una tostada para el camino hasta la clase–. Acéptalo, Rose, nunca pasará.

–Sí, tienes razón–Rose tomó una última cucharada de avena y también se puso de pie–. Pero se vale soñar, ¿Cierto? Una novia decente para mi primo…

–Bah–Sam sacudió una mano, como quien aparta una mosca molesta–, hay muchas chicas por ahí, y por encima más decentes que yo. Ya Albus las encontrará solito.

–Tienes razón–Repitió Rose, asintiendo concienzudamente–. Pero ahora ni siquiera podemos desayunar en paz por culpa de Cathy. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? ¡Ni siquiera estaba presente en nuestro desayuno! –Exclamó, enfadada consigo misma– ¡Yo tuve que traer su malvado espíritu mencionándola!

–Nunca has sido especialmente cercana a Albus–Sam le echó una mirada ligeramente extrañada ante su enojo.

–No–Concedió–, es cierto, pero tanto él como yo elegimos desayunar juntos, es como una tradición, una costumbre bonita. Desde siempre.

– ¿Desde que en primer año Albus se dio cuenta de que tú no habías hecho amigos y te invitó a desayunar con él?

–Quizá yo estoy equivocada y sí eres arpía.

–Ey, que yo tampoco tenía amigas, por eso entiendo el sentimiento–Sam le dio un empujón cariñoso–. Creo que no tuve amigas de verdad hasta que empecé a hablar contigo, y eso fue hace dos años.

–Y tú eres Hufflepuff–Observó Rose–, se supone que los Hufflepuff son amistosos.

–Bah, pamplinas–Sam arrugó la nariz, volviendo a sacudir la mano–. También se supone que los Gryffindor son valientes, y te apuesto lo que sea a que no te atreves a saludar a Malfoy.

– ¿Malfoy? –La mera mención del nombre puso a Rose en guardia– ¿Qué?

–Ahí viene. A que no puedes decirle "hola."

En efecto, Scorpius, acompañado por Agatha Dolohov, había aparecido por uno de los corredores que se conectaban con el que Rose y Sam estaban transitando. Miraba su reloj con gesto concentrado, y ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlas cuando pasó frente a ellas.

–Hola, Scorpius–Dijo Rose atropelladamente, incluso antes de haber sido consciente de su decisión de hacerlo.

–Hola, Rose–La saludó con una sonrisa sorprendida, deteniéndose frente a ambas en medio del pasillo–, ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, ¿Y tú? –Repuso ella ante la mirada sorprendida de Sam.

–Mejor, ahora que te he visto–La sinceridad de él fue aplastante, y Rose enrojeció–. ¿Qué tal, Blow?

–Malfoy, ¿Todo en orden?

– ¿Van a Transformaciones? –Preguntó él acomodándose la mochila sobre un hombro, regalándole a Rose otra sonrisa.

–Sí…–Sam enarcó una ceja– ¿Tu amiga no saluda?

– ¿Agatha? Uhm, no debe estar de humor…

–Hola, chica desconocida–Intervino Agatha con su característica simpatía.

–Sam Blow, tú, Agatha apellido desconocido–Replicó Sam de mal talante.

–Ah, la amiga nueva de Aaron, claro–Agatha esbozó una sonrisa de mofa–. Ahí viene, mira. ¡Aaron! Tu amiga.

Aaron Yaxley también acababa de aparecer en el pasillo. Le dedicó a Agatha un asentimiento, en apariencia exasperado, y se acercó a ellos.

–Hola, Sam–La saludó, deteniéndose a su lado.

–Hola, Aaron–Sam le sonrió un poco, pero después se giró para mirar a Agatha de mala manera. Aaron la imitó.

–Vaya–Dijo Rose enarcando ambas cejas–, eso fue tan…

– ¿Brusco? –Sugirió Scorpius–Ya sabes, Agatha es así de dulce.

–Si Agatha es dulce yo soy elegante–Terció Sam–, y mira el disparate que estoy diciendo.

–Si yo soy dulce–Dijo la misma Agatha–, tu amiga pelirroja es perspicaz. Si yo soy dulce–Repitió–, Scorpius tiene moral. Oh, tengo otro; Si yo soy dulce…

–Agatha, no es divertido–La cortó Scorpius empezando a molestarse. Agatha soltó un bufido desdeñoso.

–Eso es porque tú no tienes sentido del humor.

–A mí tampoco me divierte–Refunfuñó Rose, y la muchacha la miró con un ligero desdén.

–Sí, tú también eres aburrida–Señaló a Scorpius con el mentón–. Por eso le gustas. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo–Saltó de repente, empezando a caminar–. ¿Por qué Aaron, su amiga y yo no vamos a la clase de Transformaciones por el atajo del tapiz?

– ¿Qué tapiz? –Preguntó Rose con curiosidad, pero Agatha sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no, no, pelirroja, tú te vas con Scorpius–Tomó a Aaron por el codo y empezó a arrastrarlo junto con ella. Sam vaciló, pero acabó por seguirla también.

–Nos vemos en unos minutos, Rose–Le dijo, sonriéndole ligeramente. A Sam también le gustaba la idea de que Rose se quedara a solas con Scorpius.

Rose se mordió el labio al verla marchar, maldiciéndose por haber querido ser "atrevida" por una vez en su vida y haber saludado a Scorpius. El muchacho le apartó el cabello del hombro, y, en un gesto que empezaba a hacerse costumbre, tomó el bolso de Rose y se lo echó a la espalda.

–Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo…

–Y tú sabes que no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

– ¿Vamos bien de tiempo? –Le preguntó Rose, resignada, y Scorpius asintió, volviendo a corroborar la hora en su reloj.

–Todavía falta–Alzó la vista para mirarla, ahora con ojos atentos–. Hoy no te vi en el desayuno, ¿Comiste?

–Sí, y mucho. Tomé huevos, y avena, y tostadas, y otras cosas que ya no me acuerdo–Rose hizo una pausa, y frunció el entrecejo.

¿Por qué le enumeras todas las cosas que te comiste?, Se reprendió en su fuero interno, ¿A quién le importa, Rose?

– ¿Probaste la panceta? –Pero a Scorpius no pareció importarle. Él también empezó a hablarle de comida, para su consternación–Hoy me gustó.

–De hecho, sí. Estaba buena–Repuso ella enarcando las cejas. Él se encogió de hombros.

–Me alegro.

– ¿Por la panceta? –Bromeó Rose, y Scorpius se volvió a mirarla.

–Porque has comido, tonta–Se rió, y puso los ojos en blanco–. Haces chistes muy malos, ¿Sabías?

–Sí–Admitió. Era algo que tenía totalmente asumido–, por eso no es algo que haga con frecuencia.

–Quizá lo tuyo sean los chistes intelectuales. Yo me sé uno–Scorpius hizo una pausa, intentando hacer memoria–. Ahí va: ¿Qué sucede cuando n tiende a infinito?

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Infinito se seca–Scorpius sonrió, alzando ambas manos–. ¡Tachán!

Rose se echó a reír.

– ¡Es malísimo, Scorpius!

–Vamos, es Aritmancia básica.

– ¡Por eso mismo, es malísimo!

– ¿Entonces por qué te estás riendo? ¿Eh, eh?

–Porque tú en verdad crees que da gracia.

–No–Sonrió levemente–, pero me gusta que te rías.

Rose sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo también con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?

Scorpius se quedó viéndola un momento, en silencio, su semblante repentinamente calmo. Solamente sus ojos, color gris huracanado, se veían agitados y cargados de tormento. Energía negativa latiendo en forma de tristeza.

–Porque me gustas–Dijo, en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros. Fue tanta su sencillez, su espontaneidad, que Rose tuvo la sensación de no haber escuchado jamás algo tan verdadero. Súbitamente, Scorpius sonrió–Tengo otro: Un tipo le pregunta a otro, "¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de una mujer?", y el otro responde, "A mí las piernas". Y el otro dice "Pues mira, yo es lo primero que aparto."

– ¡Eso no tiene nada de intelectual! –Exclamó Rose, entre escandalizada y divertida. Finalmente, la segunda emoción pudo más, y estalló en carcajadas.

– ¡No me dirás que no es gracioso!

–Te vas de tema, completamente.

–Pero te hago reír.

Rose asintió, todavía riéndose.

–Me haces reír.

–Hoy estás mucho menos arisca que ayer, coloradita–Observó Scorpius mirándola con curiosidad.

–No me llames arisca, ni coloradita–Rose lo miró de soslayo, aunque seguía sonriendo–. Especialmente coloradita.

–Pero _eres_ coloradita. Bueno, bueno–Alzó ambas manos al ver la cara que ponía Rose–. Me callo. Mantengamos la paz.

–Sí, mejor, tranquilito estás más lindo–Y en cuanto vio la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en los labios de Scorpius supo que no debió haber dicho eso.

–Vaya–Scorpius sonreía con auténtica desfachatez, con aquella mueca de pirata, de sinvergüenza–, ¿En serio?

Rose enrojeció, mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas.

–No.

– ¿Qué tan más lindo?

–Basta.

–Del uno al diez.

– ¿Quieres entrar al aula? –Masculló ella, agradeciendo el haber llegado a la clase en momento tan oportuno. Scorpius se adelantó para abrirle la puerta.

–Por favor, después de ti.

–Gracias–Murmuró ella turbada, evitando mirarlo, y se apresuró a ocupar su asiento de siempre.

Ni Sam ni ninguna de sus compañeras de Gryffindor se sentaba cerca de Rose, tan al frente de la clase. La única persona en la primera fila con la que mantenía conversación era la puntillosa Annie Wong, quien no habría perdido valioso tiempo de estudio conversando ni por casualidad. Rose contempló el manual de Transformaciones de Annie, en perfecta simetría con la línea de la mesa, y se preguntó cómo hacía para que no se le doblara por las esquinas.

Con este pensamiento sacó su propio manual de la mochila, bastante maltratado, y lo abrió por las primeras páginas del capítulo cinco, el cual estaban trabajando. Sonrió al notar que había usado un papel con su lista como señalador, aquella lista que escribía en todas partes con sus deseos para su sexto año en el colegio:

un libro nuevo,

tener una mascota,

aprender a cocinar (cualquier cosa),

asistir a una fiesta,

probar alcohol,

hacer algo arriesgado,

hacer amigos,

pasar más tiempo con papá,

llevarme mejor con mamá,

que Albus deje a Cathy,

conocer a un chico interesante.

Volvió a leerla, sólo para volver a constatar que no había cumplido ninguno de sus ítems, y la guardó, esta vez en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

La profesora Baxter era una mujer a la que no le gustaba seguir estrictamente los planes educativos, por lo que, en vez de empezar con los contenidos básicos del capítulo uno, les había dejado de tarea aquella segunda semana de clases leer el capítulo cinco completo y realizar un resumen con lo comprendido. Y, dado que Rose no había comprendido prácticamente nada, estaba prácticamente segura de que desaprobaría aquel resumen –que para colmo era para entregar–. Alguien la tocó insistentemente en el hombro, llamándola, por lo que se dio vuelta.

No conocía a esa muchacha de Ravenclaw, al menos nunca había hablado con ella. La chica se limitó a darle un bollito de papel, sin apartar los ojos de su libro siquiera. Extrañada, Rose lo tomó, y volvió a enderezarse en su asiento.

_Te ves muy linda cuando te concentras._

Rose volvió a hacer el papel una bolita y se giró para mirar hacia atrás. Scorpius, sentado al fondo del aula junto a Aaron Yaxley, le sonrió de aquella forma desvergonzada que hacía que se pusiera colorada.

Sí, no había que ser Ravenclaw para darse cuenta de que el papelito lo había enviado él. ¡Y era ridículo, ella estaba de espaldas, Scorpius no podía verla! Se rió en voz baja.

–Señorita Weasley, su resumen–Le pidió la profesora Baxter, haciendo que pegara un respingo en su pupitre.

La profesora Baxter era una mujer de ademanes enfáticos. Llevaba el cabello canoso corto al mentón, y tanto en sus ojos como en su voz se leía una implacable determinación y su evidente personalidad enérgica. De hecho, a Rose llegaba a intimidarla un poco.

–Sí, sobre eso–Rose sacó su pergamino enrollado y se lo tendió–, creo que no lo hice muy bien…

–Bueno, si estamos aquí es para eso, ¿Cierto? –Exclamó la profesora Baxter con energía–Para aprender de nuestros errores.

–De hecho–Rose alzó una mano, titubeante–, eso no me consuela demasiado…

–Señorita Wong, su resumen–Pero la profesora Baxter ya le había dado la espalda. Rose suspiró, y dejó caer su espalda contra el asiento. Tendría que dedicarle más tiempo a esa asignatura si quería promocionarla. Mucho más tiempo.

Recién pudo ir a la biblioteca por la tarde, después del almuerzo. Albus había comido con ella, pero se había mostrado igual de taciturno que por la mañana y Rose empezaba a sentir que no podía soportarlo. Comenzaba a llegar a la conclusión de que lo único peor de que estuviera con Cathy era que no estuviera con ella. Al menos si iba a estar así de deprimido.

Releyó el capítulo cinco de su manual de Transformaciones, pero su comprensión no mejoró demasiado. Cerró el libro, frustrada, y se puso a pensar en Sam. Su amiga tenía clases de Estudios Muggles después de Transformaciones en vez de Historia de la Magia, la asignatura que cursaba Rose, por lo que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella.

¿Qué pasaba entre Sam y Aaron Yaxley? Sam le había explicado a Rose que aquella noche en la enfermería Aaron se había disculpado con ella, con la suficiente sinceridad como para que Sam lo perdonara por completo. Incluso habían empezado a tratarse con una familiaridad que parecía rayar en la amistad. A Rose le gustaba molestarla a veces con la idea de que le gustara Aaron, pero de ahí a que fuera realmente cierto…Era demasiada coincidencia que a Sam le gustara el mejor amigo del chico que a Rose le…

Que a Rose, nada, se corrigió a tiempo. Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que no se asustara. El mejor amigo de Aaron era evidentemente Scorpius, quien evidentemente estaba interesado en Rose, quien a su vez, evidentemente, no tenía la menor idea de lo que le pasaba con él.

Scorpius era encantador, la hacía reír, sabía entenderla, siempre parecía saber qué decir, era como si Rose no pudiera pedir nada mejor, y entonces…y entonces la sombra de Illuminati, aquella palabra cuyo significado apenas había alcanzado a arañar el día anterior, se cernía sobre ella, oscureciéndolo todo. Scorpius no podía ser un mal chico, cada vez estaba más segura de ello, pero al mismo tiempo también estaba segura de que en verdad no lo conocía del todo. Apenas había empezado a tratar con él, había pasado muy poco tiempo.

La única solución era llegar al fondo de aquella investigación que se había buscado ella sola. Era una locura suya, y, al menos hasta que no tuviera más bases sólidas en las que afirmarse, no pensaba compartir aquel rollo de los Illuminati con nadie, ni siquiera con Sam.

Desgraciadamente, madame Pince no pudo brindarle más información acerca del concepto de "Illuminati" más allá del diccionario de latín-español que Rose ya había revisado. Retomó entonces su búsqueda infructuosa, requisando libros de historia, de hechizos y hasta de Herbología, sin éxito alguno. Cada día que pasaba la idea de que no iba a encontrar nada porque no había nada que buscar se hacía más y más fuerte dentro de su mente. Scorpius era demasiado bueno para ser malo, y, por más infantil que sonara, aquello empezaba a contentarla.

Hermione apartó apenas las cortinas de la ventana, oteando el cielo encapotado y oscuro. Era media tarde, pero estaba suficientemente cargado como para que el sol atravesara la densidad nubosa con dificultad, sus rayos arañando apenas el paisaje.

Septiembre estaba por acabar, y vaya que había sido un mes con un clima difícil. Si bien no había habido tormenta, casi, por lo que Hermione no podía evitar pensar en un fracaso titubeante, como si la desgracia no se decidiera a aparecer del todo y por eso la tormenta dudara en hacer su aparición. Quizá estaba siendo en extremo pesimista, pero, al igual que su hija Rose, Hermione detestaba las tormentas. Eran un mal presagio.

–Rosie nos ha enviado carta–Le dijo Ron desde el sillón, con una sonrisa ilusionada, y Hermione no dijo nada, pero sabía que era mentira. Su hija le enviaba cartas a su esposo, no a ella, jamás iban dirigidas a ella, pero ni Hermione ni Ron creían cómodo admitirlo. Aquella jamás podría ser una verdad cómoda.

–Léemela, anda–Hermione tomó asiento en el sillón frente a su marido, cruzando las piernas.

– ¿En serio? ¿No quieres leerla tú después de mí? –Le ofreció Ron, sorprendido–Siempre dices que lo hago muy lento…

–Pero este no es un telegrama de emergencia, Ron–Repuso Hermione, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor–. Es mejor si lo haces con lentitud, lo apreciaré más.

–De acuerdo–Ron carraspeó, e inició la lectura de la carta, con voz cadenciosa, cargada de aquella lentitud que tanto solía exasperar a Hermione, pero en la que no reparó aquella tarde. Incluso, como había dicho, aquella parsimonia era mejor en aquella situación.

_Querido papá:_

_Espero que estés bien. Técnicamente sé que lo estás, digo, si hubiera pasado algo malo me habrías escrito, pero de todas formas los buenos deseos nunca están de más, ¿Cierto? En fin. Te deseo mucho, mucho bien._

_Me pongo sentimental, supongo que es por estar lejos de casa. Hogwarts es divertido, como siempre, pero también me están dando duro, en especial la profesora Baxter, la de Transformaciones. Creo que si llego a promocionarla con un Aceptable es decir demasiado. A mamá no le va a gustar, lo sé, pero juro que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo. Se lo dirás, ¿Verdad? Dile que me he esforzado. Mucho. No tienes idea de cuánto, me he pasado horas extra en la biblioteca con ese libro de porquería. Espero promocionarla, cruzo los dedos mientras lo escribo._

_No sé si te lo ha contado alguien, seguro que sí, pero me acabo de acordar y de todas formas lo pongo aquí: ¡Gryffindor ganó su primer partido, contra Ravenclaw! Si esto me emociona es porque Lily es su cazadora, es la nueva estrella, lo juro, todos la adoran. No me sorprendería que cuando el capitán se largue Lily tome su lugar, es que es grandiosa. No es justo que sea bonita y talentosa, pero bueno, algunos tienen mucho y otros tenemos tan poco… (Broma). Pero Lily podría cedernos un poco al resto de los mortales, ¿Verdad? Encima es tan buena…La adoro, y envidio al mismo tiempo. Sanamente, claro. ¿Ya he dicho que la adoro? Pues la adoro._

_Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas que te conté que Albus se había peleado con su novia, Cathy, y se había vuelto insoportablemente depresivo? Bueno, después de dos semanas de tormento, se arreglaron. ¡Hurra! (Nótese mi sarcasmo violento, soy tan mala). No soporto a Cathy. Juro que no la soporto. Pero en fin, si Albus la quiere…yo no puedo meterme. Quisiera que fuera novio de Sam, mi amiga Sam. Pero ellos no se gustan, así que ni modo. Basta de soñar._

_Creo que estoy escribiendo demasiado. Sé que no te gusta mucho leer cartas, menos si son largas, pero soy incapaz de hacer cortas las cosas. Sé que mamá me diría que debo aprender a resumir, pero ni modo. Hago lo que puedo._

_Una cosa más; no sé si Hugo te ha escrito, seguro que no, así que te comunico que sigue con vida, con sus amigos de siempre tan enamorados de Lily como siempre. Es gracioso de ver, de hecho. A sus amigos. No a Hugo._

_Ahora sí, me despido._

_Te quiero mucho más que mucho,_

_Rose._

_P/D: ¡Se me olvidaba! Decidí que cuando tenga la primera salida a Hogsmeade voy a comprarme un gato._

_P/D 2: Sé que mamá tenía un gato, así que no creo que vaya a enojarse. Mándale saludos._

Ron terminó de leer la carta, pero Hermione no habló enseguida. Se quedó un momento en silencio, sopesando lo que había escuchado. Apenas la había mencionado tres veces, dos de ellas de forma negativa, y era palpable la diferencia que había entre el afecto que le profesaba a Ron y el que le profesaba a ella. Sin embargo, siempre, desde la primera carta, había sido así.

La primera vez le había dolido, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía quejarse. Rose siempre había sido una niña dulce y muy receptiva, si en algún momento se había producido un alejamiento, y Hermione estaba segura de que así había sido, como madre ella también tenía parte de la culpa.

Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a entender exactamente _cuándo_ había pasado, cuándo se había formado aquel abismo entre ellas, aquel vacío. Quería a su hija, y Hermione estaba segura de que Rose también la quería a ella, pero así y todo aquello parecía no bastar. Una parte de ella quería discutirlo con Rose, deseaba escuchar una explicación por parte de la niña…pero también tenía miedo. Quizá lo que su hija tuviera para decir era demasiado doloroso como para permitirse afrontarlo. Al menos de momento.

–Me alegro de que esté bien–Comentó Hermione finalmente, con voz neutra–. Al menos da más señales de vida que su hermano.

– ¿Te enojaste por lo de Transformaciones? –Le preguntó Ron velozmente, preocupado–Rosie no mentiría, sé que se ha esforzado…

–Por supuesto que no estoy enojada, Ron–Repuso Hermione, ahora sí ligeramente molesta–. Y ya sé que no miente. Es una niña muy capaz, estoy segura que promocionará Transformaciones con un Supera las Expectativas, cómo mínimo. Sólo necesita constancia.

–Un Aceptable también es una buena nota.

–Sí, pero Rose quiere ser medimaga, Ron–Le explicó Hermione con paciencia–, y los medimagos necesitan el ÉXTASIS de Transformaciones.

–Sí–Ron frunció el entrecejo–, ¿Pero Rosie no quería ser escritora?

–Eso era antes, cuando era niña. Sabe que tiene que ser práctica al elegir una carrera.

– ¿Te enteraste? –Preguntó Ron en lugar de responder acerca de la carrera de Rose, lo cual de por sí era extraño–Se vendió la casa de la esquina.

– ¿En serio? –Preguntó Hermione enarcando las cejas, sorprendida. Hacía años que un antiguo y enorme caserón situado en la esquina de su calle estaba en venta, pero nunca se había sabido de siquiera una oferta–Qué extraño va a ser tener vecinos nuevos, después de tanto tiempo.

–Quizá quieran demolerla–Aventuró Ron–. Es muy grande y vieja.

–Sí. Sería lo más sensato, ¿Verdad? Hasta podría inaugurarse un supermercado–Hermione se levantó del sillón, desperezándose–. Voy a hacerme un té, ¿Te gustaría?

–Claro–Ron estiró las piernas, y soltó un suspiro, para después contemplar por la ventana–. Qué lindo es estar en casa–Hizo una pausa, y sacudió los dedos de los pies dentro de las medias–. Contigo.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, saliendo definitivamente de la habitación.

Al fin y al cabo, Hermione y Ron tampoco solían decirse a menudo que se querían. Y les bastaba.

–Sí. Es lindo–Repuso ella, en voz baja.

Bastaba, ¿Verdad?

Rose enrolló la pasta en el tenedor distraídamente mientras le echaba una ojeada rápida a la portada de _El Profeta_. Tal y como había ocurrido en las pasadas semanas, ni rastro de los Illuminati. Nada.

–Esto está muy bueno hoy–Comentó Sam, quien comía los fideos usando el tenedor de forma demasiado parecida a una pala como para que fuera agradable de ver.

– ¿Puedes comer como una persona decente? –Protestó Rose, llevándose su bocado de pasta a la boca.

–Soy una persona muy decente, pero tengo hambre–Sam cargó abundantemente su tenedor y se lo echó todo a la boca, de una sola vez, para espanto de su amiga.

–Cathy está mirando hacia aquí, se está riendo–Masculló Rose, mirando de refilón hacia la izquierda, dónde, unas cuantas sillas más allá, Cathy y Albus estaban cenando también.

Cathy era más bien flaquita, con muñecas y rodillas huesudas. De cabello fino y castaño, usaba un flequillo que le rozaba las pestañas de los ojos, también castaños. Tenía pecas por la nariz respingada y finita que le confería aquel aspecto de ratoncillo malévolo –al menos en opinión de Rose, por supuesto–. En suma, era la clase de chica que pasaría desapercibida con extrema facilidad, de no ser por su actitud en exceso demandante.

– ¿La bruja del oeste? Que no se ría tanto, a ver si se evapora–Sam le echó una mirada desdeñosa, y Rose se echó a reír–. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, la evaporación parece una idea más que bonita, ¿Verdad? Casi tanto como la eutanasia.

– ¿Puedes dejar de decir…? Olvídalo, sigue–Rose se rió más fuerte, y Cathy puso cara de haber chupado un limón. Sam le sacó la lengua, y Albus las miró a ambas con el entrecejo fruncido–. Parece que Albus se molestó.

–Tu primo literalmente me la suda.

– ¡Sam!

– ¿Qué? Es un salame.

–Bueno, eso es más discutible–Admitió Rose–, pero tampoco para que lo digas así…

–Tú también lo piensas, Rose, no te hagas la niña inocente.

–He dicho que es discutible. Basta. Yo lo quiero.

–Yo no–Sam se encogió de hombros–, pero que lo quieras no te inhabilita a decir que es un salame.

–Dijiste "me la suda."

–Bueno–Se burló Sam, imitando su pose y su tono al decir:–, eso es más discutible.

–Ya cállate–Rose se estiró por encima de la mesa para darle un golpe en el brazo que apenas la rozó. Vio a Lily entrar en el comedor, y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Su prima sonrió ampliamente al reconocerla, y apuró el paso.

– ¡Hola, chicas! –Las saludó sin dejar de sonreír, dejándose caer junto a Sam. Se apartó un mechón de pelo rojo de la frente, y echó un vistazo a sus platos– ¿Qué están comiendo?

–Fideos–Sam enarcó una ceja.

–Riquísimo, y me vienen bien los carbohidratos. Los entrenamientos me roban muchas energías, ¿Saben? –Lily se sirvió pasta hasta rebosar su plato y, para estupefacción de ambas muchachas, empezó a comérselo en grandes cantidades– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal su día?

–Igual que los otros–Repuso Sam sin mucho entusiasmo–. Aburrido.

–Nos entregaron los trabajos en Aritmancia–Contó Rose a modo de novedad, y se sintió aburrida–. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

–Oh, no mucho–Lily se encogió de hombros–. Creo que voy a reprobar Encantamientos.

–Lily, ¿En serio? –Rose abrió los ojos como platos, preocupada. Su prima asintió, y literalmente se le abrió la boca–Pero este año tienes las MHB, y Encantamientos es vital para al menos el noventa por ciento de las futuras carreras que puedas seguir…

–No para el Quidditch, y es lo único que me interesa–La interrumpió Lily con una sonrisa despreocupada.

– ¿Vas a ser jugadora profesional? –Le preguntó Sam, también sonriendo–Fantástico.

–Sí, bueno, sé que no es una carrera muy…muy…

– ¿Rentable? –Sugirió Sam. Lily asintió–Pero tienes el talento–Le aseguró–. Lo lograrás.

–Eso dicen mis papás. Yo quiero intentarlo, y ellos siempre me han enseñado que lo importante es ser feliz con lo que uno hace con su vida. Si intentarlo me hace feliz…

–Eso es porque tus padres son como los míos–Le sonrió Sam–. Mientras sea feliz, todo está bien.

Lily se volvió hacia Rose, buscando una complicidad, y enarcó las cejas al notarla tan inusualmente callada.

– ¿Todo bien?

–Sólo pensaba–Murmuró Rose. Pensaba en la escritura, en la literatura, lo que más le gustaba y lo que su madre consideraba menos práctico. La medimagia estaba relacionada con materias que le resultaban sencillas, pero eso no significaba que la apasionara más. Sin embargo, tenía que ser práctica. Lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido.

–Oh–Lily asintió, con el semblante neutro. Hizo una pequeña pausa–. ¿Qué van a hacer esta noche?

– ¿Aparte de dormir? –Inquirió Sam–No mucho. ¿Por qué?

–Es que unos chicos de séptimo me invitaron a una fiesta.

– ¿Unos chicos de séptimo? –Repitió Rose, completamente pasmada. Lily era dos años menor que ella y los de último curso la invitaban a fiestas. Aquello era incongruente, aunque al mismo tiempo no la sorprendía.

–Sí–Lily se encogió de hombros–. En la sala común de Hufflepuff. De cualquier forma no iba a ir porque ninguna de mis amigas me quiere acompañar, pero si ustedes quieren…

– ¡_Yo_ soy de Hufflepuff! –Exclamó Sam, indignada– ¡No puedo creer que hagan una fiesta en mi sala común y yo no esté enterada!

–Supongo que la información se va pasando en cadena–Dijo Lily, con toda la buena intención del mundo, y Sam no pudo enfadarse.

Rose se lo pensó un momento. Nunca había ido a una fiesta, y al fin y al cabo, era uno de los deseos a cumplir incluidos en su lista, justo el ítem número cuatro. Además, sabía muy bien que Lily mentía: no era que ninguna de sus amigas quisiera acompañarla; en realidad no tenía ninguna.

–Cuenta con nosotras–Dijo, y miró a Sam, esperando una confirmación. Su amiga se limitó a soltar un resoplido.

– ¡Pues claro! ¿Crees que me lo perdería?

Lily sonrió ampliamente, mirándolas de hito en hito.

– ¡Qué bien, muchas gracias! –Exclamó, y luego enrojeció un poco–Quiero decir, no quería pasarme la noche aburrida en mi cama.

– ¿Y Hugo? –Se le ocurrió a Rose de repente– ¿No se ofreció a acompañarte?

–Oh, no, él…–Lily vaciló un momento–No le pregunté. No hablamos mucho últimamente.

– ¿Se pelearon? –Exclamó Rose, sorprendida. A diferencia de Albus y ella que eran solamente buenos primos, Lily y Hugo eran los mejores amigos. Quizá el único que Lily había tenido.

– ¡No, claro que no! –Casi gritó Lily, como si la mera sugerencia la espantara–Sólo está muy ocupado. Ha hecho nuevos amigos.

– ¿Hugo? No es cierto–Rose la miró con suspicacia–. Mi hermano no es muy sociable.

–Bueno, la gente cambia, Rose–Repuso Lily, casi con aspereza, y Rose se sorprendió–. La fiesta es a las once, pasado el toque de queda. Las veo en la sala común a las diez y media, ¿Les parece?

–Yo no soy Gryffindor–Le recordó Sam enarcando una ceja. Lily esbozó una sonrisa rápida.

–Cierto, se me olvida. Nos vemos allá, Sam–Lily tomó un último bocado de pasta y se levantó de la mesa.

–Eso fue extraño–Comentó Sam contemplando a la muchacha marcharse.

–Sí, Hugo y Lily siempre han sido inseparables.

–No, vas a salir con Lily–Rose la miró de mala manera–. ¿Qué? Nunca han sido lo que se dice "amigas."

–Pobre–Rose vio a su prima salir del comedor a paso apresurado–. Está muy sola.

–Siempre ha estado igual de sola–Sam enarcó una ceja–, y no se te había movido ni un pelo.

–No tenemos mucho en común–Se defendió Rose, volviendo a fulminarla con la mirada. Sam alzó ambas manos en actitud pacifista–. Y siempre tuvo a Hugo.

–Eso también es raro. ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermanito?

–Hace rato que no hablo con él. ¿Crees que haya pasado algo entre ellos?

–Lily me pareció muy esquiva.

–Sí, a mí también, eso es lo más raro–Rose frunció el entrecejo–. Lily es más transparente que el agua, no tiene problemas en expresar lo que siente.

–Esa era justamente una de las cosas que más te molestaban de ella, según recuerdo–Le recordó Sam enarcando todavía más las cejas.

–Tú lo has dicho, nunca hemos sido la mejores amigas–Consintió Rose–, pero es mi prima y la quiero.

–Lo sé–Sam asintió, sonriéndole con amabilidad–, por eso iremos con ella a esa fiesta. Iremos a una fiesta con Lily, ¿Entiendes eso? Es raro. Y vamos a parecer populares.

– ¿Y desde cuándo Lily es popular?

–Pues desde que la invitan a una fiesta en mi sala común antes de que yo sepa que eso siquiera va a pasar–Sam se cruzó de brazos, y Rose se echó a reír–. Anda, termínate ese plato y vayamos a ponernos bellas.

–Trato hecho.

Después de la cena, las dos muchachas se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para quitarse el uniforme y ponerse algo lindo para la fiesta. Sin embargo, Rose, revisando su baúl de cabo a rabo, no encontró nada que le gustara para usar. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no compraba ropa bonita desde hacía siglos. Decidió apuntarlo en su lista, como ítem número doce.

…

que Albus deje a Cathy,

conocer a un chico interesante,

Comprar ropa linda para fiestas.

–Bueno, esta camiseta es más o menos decente…Ah, ¡No puedo creer que tenga un agujero! –Rose arrojó la mencionada prenda, de un color púrpura viejo, sintiéndose frustrada–Por ahí tiene que estar la remera que me regaló la abuela en las navidades… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tiene un estúpido gato estampado. ¡No puedo ir a una fiesta con un ridículo gato estampado!

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Definitivamente no había escuchado a nadie entrar en la habitación. Rose enmudeció y se volvió para mirar a Annie Wong, intentando sonreír como una persona normal. Cosa difícil después del numerito que acababa de montarse.

–Pensé que estaba sola–Intentó justificarse en un hilo de voz, pero Annie sólo sonrió.

– ¿Tienes una fiesta?

–Ehm, esto…sí–Admitió Rose mirándose los zapatos. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando aplastarse el cabello, gesto que sólo consiguió alborotarlo aún más. Estar frente a la siempre perfecta Annie la hacía ponerse incómoda, como si estuviera en la obligación de alisar cada arruga de su ropa–. Pensé que estaba sola–Repitió.

–Entiendo tu acceso de furia, tranquila. Y vaya que has armado un desorden–Annie le sonrió con indulgencia a la pila con la ropa que Rose había descartado–. ¿No encuentras qué ponerte?

–No tengo ropa linda. Siempre que mi mamá quiere que salgamos de compras la saco corriendo–Rose suspiró, sentándose sobre su montaña de camisetas feas–. Soy un asco.

–A mí tampoco me gusta ir de compras, siento que estoy perdiendo tiempo útil. Sin embargo, lo suelo tomar como un mal necesario–Annie apartó suavemente un par de remeras y se sentó junto a Rose–. Si quieres puedo prestarte algo.

– ¿En serio? –Annie asintió, y Rose se puso de pie instantáneamente–Eres muy amable, Annie, acabas de salvarme la vida.

–No creo que sea para tanto, Weasley–Terció Annie, aunque correspondió a su sonrisa.

–De hecho, sí lo es. No tienes idea.

–Ya, de acuerdo–Annie le echó una ojeada apreciativa–. No sé cuál sea tu estilo…

–_No_ tengo estilo, ese es justamente mi problema.

Annie se apartó la impecable melena negra de los hombros y abrió su baúl. Por más veces que lo hubiera visto todas las mañanas durante aquellos seis años de escuela, Rose seguía sin creer lo minuciosamente ordenado que estaba. Sin mácula. Como toda Annie, de hecho.

–Tengo muchas camisas y pantalones largos. Yo los usaría en una fiesta–Explicó Annie con una sonrisa–, pero tú no eres yo. Creo…–Annie lo pensó un momento y luego sacudió la varita con un movimiento ágil. Una prenda de color claro salió flotando hasta sus manos–Sí, lo traje. Esto lo compré el verano pasado, para el cumpleaños de mi prima. Creo que es bonito.

Annie agitó su varita otra vez y dejó levitando en la habitación un bonito vestido color lila claro, con una pequeña fila de botones en la parte delantera, iniciando por la altura de la cintura hasta el escote pequeño. De falda hasta las rodillas y tela vaporosa, Rose lo encontró simplemente encantador.

–Es hermoso, Annie–Murmuró con sinceridad–. Muchas gracias.

– ¿En serio te gusta?

–Me encanta–Annie se mostró satisfecha–. No es justo que seas tan buena para todo–Se quejó Rose, medio en broma y medio en serio–. ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

–Todavía no aprendo a Aparecerme.

–Ya, pero eso nadie de nuestro curso lo sabe.

–Tú preguntaste, yo respondí–Annie se echó a reír, suavemente, pero apenas pareció darse cuenta de ello recobró la seriedad–. Voy a bajar a releer un poco los resúmenes de Transformaciones.

–De acuerdo. Gracias de nuevo.

–No hay de qué–Annie asintió, mas vaciló en la puerta antes de marcharse–. Oye, Weasley…

– ¿Sí? –Rose apartó la vista del vestido para mirarla con curiosidad.

– ¿Te importa si ordeno tu ropa? Es que me molesta ver el cuarto desordenado.

Rose contuvo una sonrisa.

–Tú misma. Iré al baño a vestirme.

–Olvidé ofrecerte zapatos–Exclamó Annie, sorprendida–. Tengo unos que combinan perfecto…

El vestido le fue en efecto perfecto, como así también los zapatos. Rose peleó con su cabello frente al espejo un tiempo considerable, considerando los pros y los contras de llevarlo suelto o recogido. Acabó por modelarlo con un poco de agua y ese truquillo con la varita que tía Ginny le había enseñado para fijarlo en su sitio, y lo dejó suelto, consolándose con eso de que la belleza natural siempre resultaba mejor. Se rizó las pestañas con magia e intentó cubrirse las pecas con un poco de rubor rosado.

–Sublime–La elogió Annie al verla salir del baño, recién acabando de guardar la ropa de Rose en el baúl–. Sólo te agregaría un labial. Nada muy raro–Añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de Rose–, uno rosa bebé. Es discreto, pero te dará un toque.

Rose bajó a la sala común sintiéndose fantástica dentro del vestido de Annie y con los labios rosados. Un par de chicos de séptimo se volvieron a mirarla antes de subir las escaleras. Rose empezaba a sentirse realmente sublime, pero entonces llegó Lily, y todo se desplomó.

– ¡Rose, te ves adorable! –Exclamó su prima correteando hasta ella, en perfecto equilibrio sobre sus largos tacones negros.

Lily era más bien bajita, pero con aquellos zapatos por poco alcanzaba la altura de su prima. Llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido espectacular que, lejos de desentonar con su melena cobriza, hacía que sus ojos oscuros resaltaran más en el todo. Rose nunca se cansaría de decir que Lily era una muñeca, en absolutamente todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero aquella noche aquella afirmación no tenía posibilidad de discusión alguna.

–Y tú te ves…hermosa–Dijo Rose con una sonrisa agridulce, casi con resignación. Sacudió la cabeza, y se recuperó–. En serio, me encanta tu vestido.

–No es nada, el tuyo está muy bonito. El lila combina muy bien con tus ojos. Siempre he querido tener ojos azules.

–No los necesitas, créeme–Le aseguró Rose con completa sinceridad, y Lily sonrió.

–Gracias. Hoy romperemos corazones, no lo dudes–Bromeó, y la tomó por la muñeca para llevarla hasta el retrato.

–Estamos fuera del toque de queda–Le recordó Rose, reacia a salir de la sala común–. ¿Vamos a irnos así como así?

–Sí, tonta–Lily soltó una carcajada–. Conozco un par de atajos muy útiles, ya lo verás.

En efecto, Lily no usó el camino que Rose conocía para llegar a las cocinas, lugar que ella sabía estaba cerca de la sala común de Hufflepuff, sino una serie de pasillos ocultos y caminos detrás de tapices que en conjunto resultaban confusos. Lily se movía con tanta seguridad que Rose empezaba a sospechar que visitaba las salas comunes de otras casas muy seguido.

–Si mal no recuerdo…–Lily guió a Rose a través de un pasillo estrecho y, sorprendentemente, llegaron a la entrada de las mazmorras, junto al vestíbulo.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Farfulló Rose.

–Hay un camino que nos deja justo en la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff…–Se empezaron a oír ecos de voces. Por una milésima de segundo, el corazón de Rose se detuvo–Espera, alguien viene.

Ambas muchachas se apresuraron a esconderse detrás de una armadura, justo antes de que un grupo de personas, seis exactamente, salieran de las mazmorras. Todas llevaban la capa de invierno con la capucha puesta.

– ¿Y estos qué? –Susurró Lily enarcando las cejas ante el atuendo.

–Ni idea–Repuso Rose también en voz baja, siguiéndolos con la mirada.

Uno de los encapuchados se acercó a su compañero, seguramente para hablarle al oído, y le pisó la túnica.

– ¡Ah! –Protestó en voz alta el otro, enojado, volviendo a acomodarse la ropa– ¡Cuidado, Urquhart!

–Vamos–Le susurró Lily cuando el grupete se hubo marchado del todo–. Por acá.

Tiró suavemente de su prima al ver que no respondía, pero Rose no se movió. Se había quedado congelada.

Urquhart. Aquel apellido era inconfundible. El mismo muchacho que había hablado con Scorpius, aquella noche lejana en que Rose había escuchado la conversación a hurtadillas en la biblioteca. ¿Acaso aquellos muchachos tenían algo que ver con los Illuminati?

– ¿A dónde vas? ¡Rose! –La llamó Lily al verla empezar a alejarse por el pasillo.

–Tengo que seguirlos. Soy prefecta, Lily, ¿Recuerdas? –Dubitativa, Lily asintió–Es mi obligación.

– ¿Tienes que seguirlos de verdad? –Rose asintió–. De acuerdo. Voy contigo.

–No, no es necesario. En serio–Añadió al ver que Lily iba a insistir–. Sé llegar a la sala común de Hufflepuff–Mintió–. Te veré allá, lo prometo.

Lily dudó un poco ante las palabras de Rose, pero ella no era Sam y no hacía tantas preguntas. Finalmente se marchó, con la promesa de que se verían muy pronto en la fiesta. Una vez que estuvo sola, con cautela, Rose se apresuró a seguir los pasos de aquellos desconocidos en dirección al vestíbulo.

Sabía que estaba actuando de forma estúpida. Seguir a un grupo de extraños potencialmente hostiles definitivamente no era lo más inteligente que una persona pudiera hacer, eso estaba claro, pero por encima había decidido hacerlo completamente sola. Y, si bien tenía más dudas que certezas con respecto a los Illuminati –por empezar, ni siquiera sabía si ése era su nombre a ciencia cierta–, sí estaba segura de una cosa: esas personas no podían ser tomadas a la ligera.

Pasó un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía frío; se le había erizado la piel de los brazos y se enojó consigo misma por usar un vestido sin mangas en la noche otoñal sin llevar una campera. Para colmo había perdido el rastro de los encapuchados, si es que alguna vez había habido alguno; no sabía por dónde seguir, y empezaba a sentirse desorientada. Seis años en el castillo no alcanzaban ni para conocer la mitad, mucho menos tratándose de una persona tan poco aventurera como ella. Aquel era territorio inexplorado. Entró en el vestíbulo casi de casualidad, y allí se quedó, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. ¿A dónde podrían haber ido?

Entonces, justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que se regresaba y ya, escuchó pasos a sus espaldas. Unos pasos solitarios pero decididos que, dado el silencio y la soledad del vestíbulo en que se encontraba, la asustaron. Se debatió por un instante entre volverse para enfrentar al desconocido o simplemente echar a correr, cuando decidió que lo último era inútil y que mejor le plantaba cara al extraño. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, y al reconocerlo se le abrió literalmente la boca.


	10. Confianza (Parte II)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo este miércoles con la siguiente entrega. Personalmente este capítulo me gusta mucho (: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, agregar a alertas, favoritos y todo eso! Es genial. Espero que les guste este capítulo… ¡Muchos besos!_

Capítulo X

_Confianza_

_(Parte II)_

_Entonces, justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que se regresaba y ya, escuchó pasos a sus espaldas. Unos pasos solitarios pero decididos que, dado el silencio y la soledad del vestíbulo en que se encontraba, la asustaron. Se debatió por un instante entre volverse para enfrentar al desconocido o simplemente echar a correr, cuando decidió que lo último era inútil y que mejor le plantaba cara al extraño. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, y al reconocerlo se le abrió literalmente la boca._

…

Scorpius Malfoy, con la camisa blanca y los pantalones oscuros asomando por debajo de la capa, se acercaba a Rose caminando por el corredor, bastante rápido por cierto. Lucía tanto o más sorprendido que ella.

– ¿Scorpius? –Murmuró, atónita, cuando él se hubo detenido frente a ella– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Scorpius se demoró un momento en hablar. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, una única vez, trasluciendo una genuina admiración. Sin embargo, Rose no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo.

–_Tú_ qué haces aquí, Rose, sola a estas horas–Le recriminó él finalmente, cruzándose de brazos–. Es peligroso.

– ¿En Hogwarts? –Rose sacudió la cabeza, escéptica–No puede ser peligroso–El semblante impertérrito de Scorpius la hizo titubear–. ¿Verdad?

–Yo no me arriesgaría–La respuesta tan tajante de Scorpius la asustó.

–Dios–Murmuró, evocando a su abuela materna y sus expresiones religiosas.

–No era para que te lo tomaras tan en serio–Scorpius enarcó una ceja–, pero Filch anda por aquí. Ése sí que asusta.

–Ya–Rose suspiró, ligeramente aliviada–, claro.

Estaba asustada, pero al menos Scorpius no estaba con el grupo de encapuchados, ella estaba casi segura de que ellos se habían marchado en la otra dirección, por lo que Rose descartó casi por completo la posibilidad de que estuviera con ellos. Sin embargo, seguía resultando sospechoso que estuviera por allí a aquellas horas de la noche.

–Voy a una fiesta en la sala común de Hufflepuff–Respondió Rose tardíamente a su pregunta–. Iba, de hecho. Se me fueron las ganas–Y era verdad. Después de casi un mes de descanso, aquel asunto de los Illuminati había vuelto a ella, la desazón tan fuerte como si nunca se hubiera ido.

–Se te fueron las ganas porque me viste a mí, ¿Cierto? –Scorpius le guiñó un ojo, recobrando súbitamente su actitud habitual–Eso lo explica todo.

–Ya cállate–Rose rodó los ojos, aunque sonrió–, simplemente no quiero ir.

Scorpius le apartó un rizo de la cara, rozándole apenas una mejilla con los nudillos. Sus ojos también la rozaban, una mirada suave y doliente, tormenta y terciopelo, una caricia angustiosa. Rose se estremeció.

–Entonces no vayas–Le susurró en voz muy baja, muy personal. Muy él mismo. Su voz también la acariciaba–. Ven conmigo.

A Rose aquel planteo la tomó completamente desprevenida, con la guardia baja. Ciertamente, Scorpius siempre la pillaba con la guardia baja.

–No…–Balbuceó, sin saber bien qué decir. No podía irse sola con él, sin que nadie supiera a dónde iba. No le inspiraba la suficiente confianza, ¿Cómo podía inspirársela?– ¿Cómo le aviso a Sam que yo…?

–Yo voy a la fiesta–Rose dio un respingo al descubrir a Agatha Dolohov a su lado–. Le digo.

–Agatha–Farfulló–, estabas…

– ¿…Aquí todo este tiempo? –Completó la aludida enarcando las cejas, mirándola como si creyera que Rose era idiota. Lo cual probablemente era cierto–No, acabo de llegar. De igual manera no lo hubieras notado–Señaló a Scorpius con la cabeza–. Solo tienes ojos para este idiota.

Rose enrojeció, y Scorpius soltó una breve risa, una risa cansada.

–Yo también te quiero, Aggie–Ironizó, y Agatha apretó los puños.

–Vuelve a llamarme "Aggie"…–Lo amenazó entre dientes.

–Suele usar apodos que no debe–Comentó Rose.

–…Y te quedarás sin escroto.

–Vaya–Murmuró Rose abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Aggie es así. Bueno, bueno, basta, me gusta mi escroto.

–Entonces cierra la boca–Agatha entornó los ojos, pero se limitó a acomodarse la capa sobre los hombros–. Nos vemos.

Solamente cuando Agatha hubo salido del vestíbulo Rose se percató de seguramente lo más evidente de su situación: primeramente, se había quedado a solas con Scorpius Malfoy. Y por otra parte, y en cierta forma mucho más importante que la anterior, ella había elegido, y querido, quedarse sola con él.

–Vamos a dar un paseo–Le dijo Scorpius, sacándola de sus inquietantes y reveladores pensamientos–. ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Por el jardín.

–No tenemos permiso para salir…

–No tenemos permiso para estar fuera de la cama a esta hora, Rose, y míranos–Scorpius la miró con ojos suplicantes–. Vamos. Está el lago, y es de noche, y hay luna. No me digas que nunca has visto el lago una noche de luna–Exclamó ante la expresión delatora de la muchacha.

–No–Murmuró, empezando a sentirse realmente curiosa, y deseosa, de ver aquello. Oyó la voz de Sam en su cabeza, regañándola: "Ya, claro Rose, quieres ir con él _por el lago_." Se sonrojó–. Nunca.

–Siempre hay una primera vez–Scorpius sonrió, y caminó velozmente hasta la puerta. La abrió apenas, lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran pasar de uno en uno–. Vamos, coloradita, has algo impulsivo por una vez. Por favor.

Estoy saliendo contigo, sola, justamente _contigo_; quiso decirle Rose, pero naturalmente, no lo hizo.

– ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de decirme así? –Se quejó, yendo hasta la puerta de todos modos– ¿Y si alguien nos ve ahí afuera? –Titubeó junto a él, en el umbral.

–Yo salgo todo el tiempo y nunca me pasó nada–Admitió Scorpius con naturalidad–. No voy a dejar que te castiguen.

– ¿Y cómo irías a impedir eso? –Preguntó Rose, entre curiosa y divertida por su posible respuesta.

–Tengo mis métodos–Repuso, encogiéndose de hombros, y abrió la puerta un poco más. Rose se deslizó junto a él, percibiendo aquel perfume que su padre había usado siempre y que siempre le había encantado. Ahora, en su memoria, era el perfume de Scorpius también. Su capa aterciopelada le rozó la piel desnuda de los brazos–. Ven conmigo.

Y Rose fue con él. Nunca había estado en el jardín de noche, de hecho, era la primera vez que recordaba haber salido de su sala común fuera del toque de queda. Mirando a su alrededor, pensó que nunca había visto una noche tan hermosa. El cielo estaba azul, y liso, y hacía un frío calmo, sin vientos fuertes. Había caído el rocío, pintando de brillo las hojas de los árboles copiosos y el césped. Por un instante temió ensuciar los zapatos de Annie, pero decidió que podría limpiarlos después en caso de ser necesario. Respiró hondo, y, si bien el frío le erizó la piel de los brazos, sintió el aroma profundo de la noche y la naturaleza vivas, latiendo juntas. Y le gustó.

–Es hermoso–Murmuró Rose, hasta en un punto sobrecogida.

–Y eso que no lo has visto en verano–Aseguró Scorpius, sonriendo–. Cuando hace calor, todos los perfumes se acentúan, se intensifican. Hasta los colores.

–El verano es lindo. Me gusta ambientar mis historias en verano–Comentó Rose con una naturalidad que incluso la sorprendió a ella misma–. Pero prefiero el invierno. Todo es más puro en invierno.

–Muy poético–Observó él, y Rose se encogió de hombros. No le parecía poético en absoluto–. Y eso de tus historias… ¿Qué quiere decir?

–Uhm…–Rose vaciló, acariciando el césped con el tacón bajo del zapato–digamos que escribo.

– ¿Escribes? –Se sorprendió Scorpius– ¿Escribes qué?

–Cosas. Escenas. Retazos–Carraspeó, todavía con los ojos fijos en el suelo–. Empecé una novela en el verano.

– ¿En serio? –Scorpius en verdad lucía asombrado–Vaya, te felicito. En verdad tienes que ser muy inteligente para eso.

–Sólo tiene que gustarte–Repuso Rose, aunque sonrió al oír sus palabras–. Gracias.

–Así que eres escritora…–Scorpius asintió una vez en gesto apreciativo–. Vaya, eres una caja de sorpresas, coloradita.

– ¿Yo? –Exclamó Rose, enarcando las cejas– ¿Justamente _yo_?

– ¿Quién más? –Scorpius sonrió ante la expresión atónita de Rose, y ella supo que estaba bromeando–Vamos al lago–La tomó de la mano, gesto que la dejó completamente desconcertada. Tenía la piel cálida, como si no tuviera frío–. Quiero que lo veas de cerca. Es especial.

Scorpius la ayudó a cruzar a través del pasto largo, que se enredaba en sus tacones y le entorpecía el paso. Tomaron el camino más corto, evadiendo el sendero, y llegaron rápido al lago, liso y negro cual espejo, sin mácula ni imperfección alguna. La luna se reflejaba, redonda y perfecta, sobre la superficie casi estática del agua.

–Te dije que era especial–Le dijo Scorpius, todavía con su mano en la suya, al tiempo que Rose recorría la escena con ojos atentos, empapándose del esplendor. La muchacha asintió.

–Lo es.

–Como tú.

Rose se volvió a mirarlo, repentinamente ruborizada y turbada, con aquel vaivén emocional tan brusco que sólo experimentaba cerca de él.

–No tengo nada de especial–Intentó decir con voz firme, pero apenas le salió un susurro.

–Hablo en serio–Le aseguró Scorpius. Le apretó ligeramente la mano, y sólo entonces Rose recordó que seguían enlazados.

–Todo es muy subjetivo, supongo–Concedió, mirando las manos unidas, todavía sabiéndose sonrojada.

Suéltalo, se dijo. ¿Por qué no lo sueltas? ¡Suéltalo!

–Al menos ya no me lo niegas–Contestó Scorpius, y se volvió para mirar el paisaje–. Nunca me canso de esto, ¿Sabes? La noche, la calma.

– ¿La oscuridad? –Aventuró Rose.

–No–Repuso, quizá demasiado tajante. Parpadeó, y luego su voz recuperó su cadencia habitual–. No, prefiero ver por dónde voy. Me gusta la luz.

Scorpius se volvió para mirarla, y a Rose aquello le pareció un juego de palabras, una frase que escondía un mensaje subliminal que ni siquiera Scorpius era capaz de comprender. Aquello sonaba demasiado a los Illuminati, y sin embargo…sin embargo Rose había visto salir a Urquhart del castillo con un grupo de gente, pero Scorpius no estaba con ellos. Sino no se explicaba cómo había aparecido tras ella, solo con Agatha, cuando los otros se habían marchado.

– ¿Qué hace un grupo de Slytherin yendo a una fiesta de Hufflepuff? –Preguntó Rose, y sintió como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba. Casi sin darse cuenta, cruzó los dedos de su mano libre detrás de la espalda. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué fiesta?

–La de Hufflepuff–Rose enarcó ambas cejas–. Agatha dijo que ella iría.

–Ah, sí, la fiesta–Repuso Scorpius rápidamente, sacudiendo su mano libre–. Agatha ya debe estar allá.

– ¿Tú también ibas?

–Claro–Scorpius se encogió de hombros–. ¿Por qué estaría deambulando por ahí a estas horas?

–No lo sé, tú dímelo–Rose alzó el mentón, un gesto que intentaba aparentar seguridad–. Estabas en el vestíbulo.

–Te vi y te seguí–Scorpius alzó una ceja ante su tono evidentemente acusador–. ¿Qué hacías _tú_ en el vestíbulo?

No iba a hablarle a Scorpius de sus conjeturas acerca de los Illuminati ni bajo tortura, por lo que tampoco podía mencionar que había seguido a un grupo de desconocidos que creyó sospechoso. Inconscientemente, Rose soltó su mano.

–Me perdí–Repuso finalmente, y tuvo la sensación de que mentía mucho cada vez que hablaba con él–. Tomé un par de atajos para llegar pronto a la fiesta, y me acabé desorientando.

– ¿Ibas sola?

–Preguntas mucho.

–Tú también.

–Sólo tengo curiosidad…–Murmuró Rose, buscando los ojos de él en la casi completa oscuridad. Quería saber, saber si la creía o no, si estaba molesto o no, si su mirada lo delataba, saber…

Dio un respingo cuando la varita de Scorpius se encendió a la altura de su cara. Manejaba muy bien los hechizos no verbales. La mirada gris y penetrante de él la atravesó cual estocada.

–Dejémoslo así, ¿Quieres? –Dijo Scorpius finalmente, mirándola con ojos atentos. Después de una pausa, Rose asintió.

–Quizá sea algo paranoica…

–Y yo algo intimidante. No tiene importancia.

Ambos apartaron la vista, y por un rato reinó el silencio incómodo.

–No quiero que sientas que te estoy acosando a preguntas–Scorpius rompió el silencio, hablando lentamente–, pero no entiendo por qué desconfías de mí.

–No quiero desconfiar de ti, Scorpius, en serio que no quiero…–Exclamó Rose atropelladamente, girándose hacia él.

– ¿Entonces?

–Eres un enigma. Cuando estoy contigo siento que voy a ciegas…nunca sé por dónde ir, ni por dónde voy…

– ¿Te doy miedo? –La interrumpió Scorpius, completamente serio.

– ¿Qué? No, no. De hecho, me gusta estar contigo–La veracidad de su propia confesión la hizo enrojecer–. Pero nunca sé…no eres territorio seguro. Y eso sí me asusta.

Scorpius asintió.

–Porque soy un Malfoy.

– ¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? –Se sulfuró Rose repentinamente– ¡Cada vez que discutimos este punto tienes que salirme con tu apellido! ¡Y no es por eso!

– ¿Y si no es por eso por qué es? –La desafió Scorpius– ¿Qué motivos pude darte yo para que desconfiaras?

– ¡Dijiste que íbamos a dejarlo así!

– ¡Pero ahora no quiero dejarlo!

– ¡Sé cosas! –Apenas lo dijo Rose supo que se había pasado. Se llevó una mano a los labios, consternada.

– ¿Cosas? –Repitió Scorpius, dando un paso hacia ella– ¿Qué cosas?

–La gente dice muchas cosas–Murmuró Rose, esquiva.

–Si me lo estás diciendo es porque les crees–Scorpius volvió a avanzar, y Rose retrocedió–. ¿De qué se trata?

–Han pasado cosas raras, Scorpius–Dijo con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Hablan de mí? –Preguntó Scorpius con voz acuciante.

–No–Admitió Rose atropelladamente–. No. Pero yo sé–Respiró hondo, y se sintió repentinamente sola, desprotegida. Lamentó haber salido con él al jardín–. He oído cosas.

– ¿Qué clase de cosas? –Scorpius empezaba a parecer exasperado.

–Cosas…–Susurró Rose, casi inaudiblemente. Le temblaban las manos, y también la voz en la garganta–como la luz.

Rose aguardó una reacción, cualquiera que fuera, pero Scorpius guardó silencio. Se quedó contemplándola, sin soltar palabra, su semblante completamente adusto. Rose sintió el frío más espeso a su alrededor, y empezó a temblar. Aunque quizá lo hacía del miedo, no era capaz de distinguirlo.

Niégamelo, imploraba una parte de ella sacudiéndose para salir a la superficie de su mente. Niégamelo todo, di que todo es mentira. Que no tienes nada que ver con eso. Que esa frase no significa nada para ti.

–Rose–La llamó él, con voz extrañamente comedida, moderada–, ¿Esas cosas de las que hablas te las contó alguien más…o son cosa tuya? –Rose no respondió, y a Scorpius pareció serle suficiente. Suspiró, y sus ojos tristes se clavaron en ella–Tienes razón–Murmuró finalmente, y algo en el interior de Rose se desplomó. Ella misma se sorprendió de su repentina desazón–. Mis amigos y yo no íbamos a la fiesta de Hufflepuff esta noche. Teníamos una reunión. Hay un club en Slytherin, ¿Sabes? Es muy selecto. Y secreto.

– ¿Un…club? –Repitió Rose, desconfiada y al mismo tiempo ilusionada– ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó, deseando no oír lo que, paradójicamente, habría sido lo más oscuro que podía imaginarse. _Illuminati._

–No puedo contarte. De hecho, no debería hablar de esto con nadie. Como ya te dije, es secreto. Por eso las capas–Scorpius se tocó la prenda por encima del hombro–. Si el club es secreto, también sus miembros.

–Así que sí estabas en el grupo de encapuchados–Murmuró Rose, abriendo muy grandes los ojos.

–Así que sí nos estabas siguiendo–Scorpius sonrió ligeramente, y Rose enrojeció, mordiéndose la lengua–. Me percaté de que estabas tras nosotros y me quedé contigo mientras los otros se iban. Me asustaste, ¿Sabes? Sola a estas horas…

–Pero si ibas a una reunión–Rose ignoró sus últimas palabras, implacable–, ¿Cómo fue que pudiste dejarlos para seguirme…?

–Les dije que iba a distraerte para que no les siguieras–La sonrisa de Scorpius se amplió–. Pero en realidad sólo quería quedarme contigo–Suspiró, dejando caer los hombros–. Voy a quedarme sin escroto de verdad cuando Agatha sepa que te dije.

– ¿Y entonces por qué me lo dices? –Inquirió Rose, todavía desconfiada. Scorpius se acercó a ella, y esta vez la muchacha no retrocedió.

–Porque quiero que confíes en mí–Apoyó ambas manos sobre la piel expuesta de sus brazos, y Rose sintió que se le erizaba la piel ante su tacto. Sus ojos grises, siempre melancólicos, ahora la atravesaban con una férrea determinación–. Quiero que dejes de tenerme miedo.

–No te tengo…–Protestó ella, pero enmudeció cuando Scorpius presionó uno de sus largos dedos contra su boca.

–No me lo niegues–Murmuró él, cada vez más cerca, y Rose percibió su perfume, masculino y terriblemente conocido, el de Scorpius y el de su padre, también–. Sólo quiero que me creas–Su voz la acariciaba, resultaba casi hipnótico, el juego de la luz de su varita en sus ojos, el gris líquido, tormenta y metal. Parecía sincero, terriblemente sincero, la miraba sin siquiera parpadear–. Por favor, Rose, ¿Me crees?

Suspiró, todavía con aquel dedo tibio de él contra sus labios. Lo miró a los ojos un instante más. Y lo decidió.

–Te creo.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos en silencio, apenas por un instante. Entonces sonrió.

–Es imposible desconfiar de ti–Le dijo en voz baja, dejando caer la mano–. Nunca mientes.

Si supieras…quiso decirle Rose. Pero no lo hizo.

–Trato de no hacerlo.

–Tu mirada se hace evidente cuando lo haces–La sonrisa de Scorpius se acentuó, pero sus ojos siguieron teñidos de melancolía.

–Tengo tantas preguntas…–Admitió Rose.

– ¿Podemos dejarlas, al menos por esta noche? –Le pidió casi con súplica–Quiero algo especial contigo.

Rose sonrió ligeramente, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.

–Bueno–Murmuró–. Por esta noche.

No pensaba dejárselo pasar. Scorpius suspiró.

–Por esta noche–Repitió, y se hizo una breve pausa–. Por esta noche, junto al lago. Es muy romántico, ¿No te parece? Ideal para la cita.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó Rose, y Scorpius se volvió a mirarla, divertido.

– ¿Qué, qué?

–Dijiste…–Tartamudeó Rose–dijiste cita.

– ¿Y qué, esto no te parece una cita? –Scorpius abarcó toda la escena con un gesto de la mano–Tú y yo, solos, aquí, en probablemente el lugar más romántico del castillo…Y por encima no sólo es romántico, es especial.

Rose se rió entre dientes, aunque se había ruborizado.

–A cuántas habrás traído aquí y me vienes a querer hacer creer eso.

–Por favor, me ofendes–Scorpius se llevó una mano al corazón, fingiendo sentirse ultrajado–. Eres la primera, y esta vez no miento.

–No sé si creerte–Rose enarcó una ceja al mirarlo, recorriéndolo con la mirada como si estuviera analizándolo.

Al ver que estaba jugando, Scorpius le sonrió de lado, apenas, una mueca de completa desfachatez.

–Nunca dudes de mí.

Rose sonrió, divertida.

–Si pones esa cara, me lo haces muy difícil.

– ¿Cara? –Scorpius se mostró confundido– ¿Qué cara?

–Esa cara de pirata.

Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos ante sus palabras, completamente sorprendido. Luego, sin más, se echó a reír.

–Eres posiblemente una de las chicas más divertidas que haya conocido–Exclamó, todavía entre carcajadas, y Rose se puso automáticamente seria. De hecho, empezó a sentir un malestar en la garganta.

–No me gusta que usen el sarcasmo conmigo.

– ¿Qué? –Scorpius dejó de reírse al ver la expresión repentinamente disgustada de la muchacha. Y al oír sus palabras–Estoy hablándote en serio.

–No lo creo, pero yo sí–Se encorvó casi imperceptiblemente, sin ser consciente de ello–. Sé que no soy divertida, y está bien.

– ¿Quién te dijo que no lo eres?

Rose suspiró con pesadez.

–No sé si lo has notado, pero no tengo muchos amigos.

–Yo tampoco, y soy muy divertido. Está bien–Añadió Scorpius ante la mirada que le echó ella–. Lo siento.

–Los halagos evidentemente falsos son igual de ofensivos que los insultos–Rose vaciló, bajando la vista hasta el suelo–. Al menos para mí.

–Pero yo no te estoy mintiendo cuando te digo que eres divertida–Scorpius enarcó las cejas–. Me haces reír. Eres ocurrente.

Rose alzó el rostro para mirarlo en gesto titubeante.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –Dudó.

–Por supuesto–Repuso él con vehemencia. Luego la miró con extrañeza–. ¿A qué viene esto?

–No sé…–Rose vaciló, pero finalmente y contra toda costumbre, siguió un impulso y acabó soltándolo todo–. Nadie me invitó a la fiesta de hoy, la de los de séptimo de Hufflepuff. Mi prima nos ofreció a mí y a Sam que fuéramos con ella.

–Tu prima…–Scorpius hizo una mueca, intentando recordar– ¿Tienes una prima en séptimo?

–No, es Lily. Está en cuarto.

–Ah, sí–Scorpius asintió, quedándose en silencio. Luego se sentó en el pasto, sin dejar de mirarla, y dio algunas palmaditas junto a él. Con cierto titubeo, Rose se sentó a su lado–. Y la invitaron a ella. A Lily–Continuó Scorpius, mirándola con interés.

–Ajá–Rose asintió, retomando su narración–. Y luego fui a mi cuarto, y no encontré nada que ponerme. Quizá tú no lo entiendas, porque eres un chico, pero es muy importante para una chica llevar algo bonito a una fiesta.

–Pero ese vestido que traes es muy bonito–Observó Scorpius.

–Gracias, pero no es mío–Rose suspiró–. Me lo prestó mi compañera, Annie Wong.

Scorpius asintió.

–Segundo mejor promedio de Gryffindor–Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada interrogante de Rose–. Leo las planillas. Continúa.

–Bueno, Annie me prestó su vestido, y yo me sentía muy bien con este vestido, digo, es un lindo vestido–Rose respiró hondo, sin ser consciente de lo atropelladamente que estaba hablando. En verdad necesitaba sacarlo todo a fuera–. También los zapatos. Combinan, ¿Has visto? –él asintió–Y entonces apareció Lily.

– ¿Y? –Preguntó Scorpius al ver que ella se detenía.

–Y estaba espectacular. Arrebatadora. Matadora. Sensual. Y todas las tonterías que pueden llegar a decirte los chicos.

– ¿Y? –Repitió Scorpius.

–Y no lo entiendes–Rose soltó un suspiro que tenía lo suyo de resoplido–. Lily es…–Sacudió la cabeza–todo el mundo la conoce, es hermosa, va a ser jugadora de Quidditch y tiene una familia perfecta, y yo…–Rose hizo una pausa, sintiéndose impotente–Es mi prima, y la quiero, pero hay veces en las que me siento realmente minúscula a su lado.

Scorpius se la quedó mirando fijamente, sin decir nada, y Rose en verdad creyó que él no la había entendido. O peor, quizá creía que estaba siendo absurda y acababa de hacer el ridículo más memorable de la historia. Apartó la vista, fijándola en la varita encendida, cuando lo vio por el rabillo del ojo ponerse de pie. Rose alzó el rostro, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Scorpius se inclinó un poco, todavía mirándola con el semblante serio. Rose observó perpleja la mano que él extendió hacia ella.

– ¿Qué…?

–Baila conmigo.

Más perpleja todavía, Rose sólo alcanzó a repetir:

– ¿Qué?

–Ibas a una fiesta, ¿No? A volver locos a todos esos idiotas que no sabrían apreciarte.

Rose no pudo evitar reírse en medio del sonrojo.

–Sí iba a una fiesta, pero…

Scorpius tomó la mano que ella estaba usando para gesticular y la izó cuan alta era. Rose quedó de pie entonces, tambaleante, y se sujetó a uno de los hombros del muchacho para no caerse.

– ¿Lo ves? –Murmuró Scorpius, y una de sus manos se deslizó hasta posarse en la cintura de Rose. Alzó la vista, anonadada, y allí estaban esos ojos grises, brillantes y oscuros al mismo tiempo, melancólicos y dulces, contradicciones eternas, tormenta y a veces, calma. Seguridad–Estamos bailando.

Rose bajó la vista, sonriendo con las mejillas ardiendo. Scorpius apretó suavemente sus dedos dentro de su mano, y la guió junto con él para girar, lentamente.

No hay música, pensó Rose mientras iniciaban aquel vaivén, adelante y atrás. No hay música, pero estamos bailando.

Se deslizaba sobre sus zapatos por el césped, a través del césped, con la única guía de las manos de Scorpius, una en la suya y la otra en su cintura, y un ritmo acorde que únicamente los dos alcanzaban a escuchar. Rose empezó a percibir el cantar de los grillos, el susurro de la brisa sobre los árboles, el ulular de una lechuza. La cadencia suave de la respiración de Scorpius junto a su oído. Deslizó su mano a través de su pecho, un poco más abajo, y encontró el latido de su corazón. Aquello era tan íntimo, tan perfecto, que simplemente no parecía real.

–Eres hermosa–Susurró Scorpius en su oído, como si no quisiera romper la quietud, la magia del momento–. Eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás haya visto.

Rose contuvo la respiración, percibiendo nuevamente sus ojos en ella. Una magia diferente se apoderaba del momento, hacía todo más brillante, menos doloroso. Scorpius soltó su mano, y le apartó el cabello del rostro con una caricia. Su mirada se posó inconfundiblemente en su boca, y por una vez, este gesto no la asustó. Era demasiado verdadero, demasiado puro para engendrar miedo, siquiera inquietud. Rose dio un paso inconsciente hacia él…

Y entonces tropezó y literalmente se desplomó sobre Scorpius, precipitándolos a ambos al suelo.

Rose se vio con el rostro contra la garganta del muchacho, y por un instante no se movió, presa de la vergüenza y el desconcierto. Luego, velozmente y roja como un tomate, se apartó de él, dejándose caer de espaldas contra el césped. Se sintió estúpida, y ahora sí completamente segura de haber hecho el peor ridículo de toda su vida. Se quedó perpleja al escuchar a Scorpius reírse.

–Sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas–Lo escuchó decir entre las carcajadas, y eso sólo la hizo sentirse más avergonzada.

–Lo siento.

– ¿Y por qué te disculpas? –Scorpius se giró, apoyándose sobre su codo derecho y así mirándola a los ojos–Si yo no me hubiera puesto una capa tan ridículamente larga, tú no te habrías enredado.

–Si yo no fuera tan ridículamente torpe–Lo corrigió Rose, frustrada consigo misma–, no me habría tropezado. Soy idiota.

–Sólo hay una cosa peor que menospreciar a una chica–La cortó Scorpius antes de que pudiera seguir hablando–: que una chica se menosprecie a sí misma. Es penoso y mucho más cuando no tiene ningún motivo para hacerlo. Estás bien tal y como eres, Rose, mucho más que bien. Y cuando lo sepas, cuando sepas quién eres en realidad…–Scorpius alzó la vista, fijándola en el cielo nocturno. Entonces suspiró, mirándola de reojo–No sé si quiero que ese día llegue, la verdad.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Exclamó Rose.

–Verás que eres mucho para mí y dejarás de hablarme.

Rose se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–En verdad sabes cómo hablarles a las mujeres, Scorpius.

–Con la única que quiero hablar ahora es contigo–Scorpius se dejó caer sobre sus espaldas, fijando la vista en las estrellas–. Las estrellas están grandes como puños esta noche.

Rose lo imitó, contemplando el cielo salpicado de estrellas.

–Sí, son enormes–Lo miró de reojo, todavía un poco desconcertada al encontrar a alguien que también usara metáforas en el habla cotidiana–. Es una noche realmente hermosa.

Los rodeó una ráfaga tenue de brisa, y Rose se estremeció. Scorpius se dio cuenta.

– ¿Tienes frío? –Le preguntó genuinamente interesado.

–Un poco. No debí salir sin abrigo…–Se calló cuando lo vio incorporarse un poco para quitarse la capa. Y se quedó perpleja cuando Scorpius se inclinó para cubrirla con ella–No tienes…

–Basta ya.

–Tendrás frío tú también…

–No busques excusas para estar cerca de mí, coloradita–Repuso Scorpius en tono jocoso, acercándose a ella para poder meterse también bajo la capa. Rose sintió la tela de su camisa rozándole delicadamente la piel, y se estremeció otra vez. Pero esta vez no de frío. Aunque esta vez Scorpius no se dio cuenta de la diferencia–Ven.

Rose se irguió apenas, para ver a qué se refería, y pronto Scorpius estaba abrazándola. Iba a protestar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería hacerlo. Se sentía tan cómoda a su lado, tanto que era extraño, casi dolía, como respirar aire impregnado de un perfume demasiado hermoso. Rose dejó caer la cabeza sobre el brazo de Scorpius, y cerró los ojos envuelta en su calor y en su perfume. Scorpius continuó hablando, esta vez de las constelaciones, y Rose era lo suficientemente avezada en Astronomía como para saber entenderle. La conversación fluyó, sin ninguna traba ni pausa incómoda, y Rose cada vez se sentía más segura. Tenía muchas preguntas, eso era cierto, pero al menos ahora sabía que confiaba en él. En cierta forma, se sentía liberada.


	11. Rota (Parte I)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Bien, el capítulo anterior les ha gustado mucho. Este capítulo, por su parte, está lleno de contenido para sorprender…o al menos el final. ¡Ya me dirán lo que opinan en un Review! Muchas gracias por leer el fic y comentar, agregar a favoritos, alerta y demás, son los mejores del mundo, en serio. ¡Muchos besos!_

Capítulo XI

_Rota_

_(Parte I)_

El otoño empezaba a dejarse ver. Rose se asomó por la ventana, contemplando las hojas caídas de los árboles, esparcidas por los terrenos del colegio en una alfombra de tonos ocres, dorados y rojos. Muy Gryffindor, si le pedían su opinión.

Los elfos domésticos (o Annie Wong, eso nunca podía saberse) habían aseado por completo la habitación que compartía con las otras chicas de sexto, por lo que encontró el libro que necesitaba sin problemas.

Ahora le tocaba la clase de Runas Antiguas, y, salvo Annie y otra de sus compañeras llamada Georgia, nadie de su grupo cursaba la asignatura. Suponía que las chicas irían a buscar sus cosas más tarde, o ya las tendrían encima. Rose había terminado de almorzar rápido. No se había sentido con mucho apetito, y además, no había visto a Scorpius en el comedor.

Rose enrojeció. Scorpius también asistía a la clase de Runas Antiguas.

Tampoco lo había visto durante el desayuno, la verdad, ni siquiera en otra de las múltiples clases que compartían. Cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado durmiendo a pierna suelta (Rose se sentía exhausta todavía después del desvelo de la noche anterior), pero en realidad Rose no creía que Scorpius fuera a hacer cosa semejante. Faltar a tantas clases seguidas era una estupidez, en especial para un prefecto, y ni siquiera aparecer a la hora del almuerzo resultaba casi absurdo. Podía ser que se hubiera enfermado, pero también…

Rose no había querido considerar aquella posibilidad, pero una parte de ella le decía a gritos que Scorpius la estaba evitando.

La intimidad que habían compartido la pasada noche no tenía una explicación razonable, eso era cierto, pero tampoco podía tener ninguna censura. No habían hecho más que hablar, esclarecer puntos dentro de la…relación que mantenían, por llamarla de alguna manera, un baile que no había pasado ni a menores, y finalmente hablar de astronomía. Si bien Scorpius la había llamado cita, no se podría haber tratado de una cita más pacata, por usar la terminología del mismo Scorpius. No había de qué avergonzarse, y después de todo, Scorpius no había perdido oportunidad de hacerle saber que estaba interesado en ella durante cada bendito encuentro que tenían. No, no podía haber desaparecido como lo había hecho por culpa de ella.

Llegó a la puerta del aula de Runas Antiguas, pero Scorpius tampoco se encontraba en la fila de estudiantes esperando a entrar. Decepcionada, dejó que su espalda chocara contra el muro y se decidió a esperar.

–Se te cayó una pluma–Alguien le tocó un hombro, y cuando Rose se volvió, un muchacho de ojos amables le tendía su pluma de repuesto.

–Gracias–Murmuró Rose ligeramente ausente, metiéndola entre las hojas de su libro.

– ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? –El muchacho se miró el reloj cuando Rose volteó hacia él–La clase debió haber empezado hace unos quince minutos.

– ¿Tanto tiempo? –Se sorprendió Rose, mirando inconscientemente su muñeca derecha. Ella no llevaba reloj–Bueno, la profesora Babbling suele hacer eso. Llegar tarde–Aclaró, por sí no había quedado claro.

–Bueno, tienes razón, pero sigue siendo grosero–El chico sonrió, una sonrisa tan amable como sus ojos, y Rose también esbozó una sonrisa.

–Ya no debería afectarte…–Rose se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad. ¿Cuál era el nombre de aquel chico…? Tenía el uniforme de Hufflepuff, pero aquello no le daba ninguna pista.

–Me llamo Alan. Alan Macmillan. Te lo digo porque seguro no te acuerdas.

–Alan, claro–Balbuceó Rose, sonrojándose un poco. Era en verdad vergonzoso que no recordara el nombre de alguien con quien había compartido seis años de escuela. En su defensa, podía alegar que no pertenecía a su misma casa–. Yo soy…

–Rose Weasley–La interrumpió él, asintiendo–. Lo sé.

–Que tú sí te acuerdes me hace sentir todavía más estúpida–Dijo Rose con completa sinceridad–. Lo lamento, no es personal, soy tan distraída…

–No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Tampoco es que seamos de la misma casa–Tuvo el mismo pensamiento que ella, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco menos avergonzada.

–De la misma casa o no, tú si te acordaste.

–Oh, es que en verdad me puso feliz que se te cayera esa pluma– La sonrisa de Alan Macmillan se amplió, y la forma en que la miró la hizo sonrojarse un poco más. Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no sabía qué, cuando apareció la profesora Babbling indicándoles que entraran en el salón.

Rose se sentó al frente y Alan se dirigió al fondo de la clase, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de responderle. De todas formas no tenía la menor idea de qué debía responder, así que no se hizo problema. Tomó sus apuntes de la clase anterior y los dispuso sobre la mesa. Luego le echó una ojeada entre ilusionada y preocupada a la puerta, esperando que Scorpius apareciera por allí. No podía haber desaparecido, así de la nada.

Y sin embargo, nunca llegó a la clase.

– ¿Cómo estuvo? –Le preguntó Sam cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo. Su amiga venía de la clase de Estudios Muggles–Nosotros seguimos viendo la electricidad, y la verdad me tiene podrida…

–Normal.

El tono alicaído de Rose alertó a Sam al instante.

–Tampoco apareció en esta clase, ¿Verdad? –Bufó cuando Rose negó con la cabeza– ¿Qué, se lo tragó la tierra?

–Así parece–Hizo una breve pausa, y titubeó antes de preguntar–. ¿Crees que esté evitándome?

– ¡Por favor, Rose! –Sam la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca– ¿Por qué te evitaría? Tengo entendido que la pasaron genial anoche.

–Eso suena terriblemente mal, pero sí–Rose enrojeció un poco, y Sam se echó a reír.

–Tienes la mente podrida, tan santita que pareces…Vamos–Añadió al ver que Rose seguía con expresión lúgubre–. Necesitamos chocolate, pero ya.

En las cocinas, el lugar predilecto de Sam en Hogwarts con creces, los elfos las convidaron con galletas, budines y pasteles de chocolate en sus distintas formas y tamaños. A Sam no le alcanzaban las manos, pero Rose realmente no tenía apetito.

–Al menos pica algo–Le pidió Sam, aunque su tono era por demás imperativo–. Vi que te fuiste enseguida del comedor durante el almuerzo. No vaya a ser cosa de que caigas despatarrada en el piso otra vez.

–Eso pasó una sola vez–Rose la fulminó con la mirada, pero tomó una galletita.

–Sabes, no creo que Malfoy se esté escondiendo de ti–Le aclaró Sam, blandiendo su porción de tarta con énfasis–. Pero hay una cosa que sí me hace ruido.

– ¿Y ésa cuál es?

–Que su grupo fuera a una fiesta de Hufflepuff–Sam enarcó las cejas–. Yo seré de la casa y no me invitaron, es cierto, pero es todavía más extraño que invitaran gente de Slytherin.

Rose vaciló. No le había hablado a Sam acerca del grupo secreto al que pertenecía Scorpius, y ciertamente no pensaba hacerlo. No era un secreto que estuviera en condiciones de compartir, no era suyo.

–Sí, es raro–Concedió, evitando mirarla a la cara–. Pero uno nunca sabe, quizá alguno conoce gente…

– ¿Quién? ¿Dolohov? –Se mofó Sam, soltando un bufido profundamente escéptico– ¿Malfoy? Será encantador contigo, pero no es precisamente sociable.

– ¿Qué me dices de Aaron? –Preguntó Rose, sonriendo un poco al ver que Sam reaccionaba al nombre–Él es el más amistoso de los tres.

–Sí, claro. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que me dijo cuando nos conocimos? –Sam la miró enarcando una ceja–Despreció a Hufflepuff completamente. ¿Por qué querría ir a una fiesta?

– ¿Fue a la fiesta? –Rose no pudo evitar su sorpresa. Sólo había visto a Agatha con Scorpius. Sam asintió–Bueno, quizá fue por ti, Sammy.

–No me digas Sammy–Se quejó Sam, enfurruñándose–. Así me dice mi abuela.

–Lo sé, por eso te lo digo–Rose esquivó limpiamente un puño de su amiga–. Al final nunca quieres decirme qué hay entre tú y Aaron.

–Nada–Sam se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada–. Aaron está donde Malfoy, y Malfoy está donde estás tú. Y yo siempre estoy contigo, entonces…

–Claro, tú vas con él y Agatha hace mal tercio–Comentó Rose divertida.

– ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? –Exclamó Sam, sacudiendo la cabeza–Es tan…agresiva y sincera. Las dos cosas mezcladas. Es horrendo.

–Tiene un humor bastante oscuro, la verdad–Rose asintió–. Aaron me cae mejor.

–Es un buen chico cuando quiere–Sam asintió pensativa–. No lo conozco bien, pero actúa decente.

– ¿Te gusta? –Inquirió Rose de improviso, a propósito, y la postura de Sam se endureció.

–No me gustan los chicos rapados–Sentenció con brusquedad.

–Aaron no está rapado.

–Bueno, pero casi. Así que no.

– ¿Y si tuviera pelo?

– ¿Podrías no usar condicionales? –Le espetó Sam casi irritada–Detesto cuando se ponen a considerar cosas que no son reales. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo?

–Bueno, como quieras. Yo pienso que Aaron te gusta.

–A ti te gusta Malfoy, por eso quieres que me guste Aaron–Sam hizo una pausa, esperando que Rose lo negara ardorosamente, y se quedó de piedra al ver que la muchacha se limitaba a sonrojarse–. Dios. Dios. Dios. ¡Lo estás aceptando!

–No he aceptado nada–Protestó Rose, aunque sin nada de encono–. No sé si me gusta. Pero tal como dijiste, es encantador conmigo. Sabe escucharme, y me hace sentir bien, es inteligente, mucho más leído que cualquier chico de mi edad que haya conocido, tendrías que escucharlo hablar de Astronomía, Sam, es impresionante todo lo que sabe… ¿De qué te ríes?

–Por favor, Rose, no me jodas–Sam puso los ojos en blanco, y Rose dio un respingo–. Falta que digas que el chico es superdotado y es literalmente perfecto.

– ¿Superdotado…?

–Y no hablo del intelecto, por si no lo has pillado.

–…–Rose se quedó en una pieza al comprenderlo. Luego se echó a reír–, ¡Eres un horror, Sam!

–Gracias–Su amiga sonrió como si en verdad se sintiera halagada–. Pero ya en serio, tienes que buscar al príncipe azul. No puede haber simplemente desaparecido.

–No asistió a ninguna clase del día–Murmuró Rose, fijando la vista en su galletita a medio comer–. Ni una sola. Eso no es normal.

–No–Sam negó con la cabeza–. Pero tiene que estar en alguna parte.

En efecto, tenía que estarlo. Y sin embargo, Rose tampoco lo vio en lo que quedó del día. Aquella noche se acostó a dormir terriblemente ofuscada, inquieta, con una sensación desagradable y pesada en el pecho. ¿Dónde estaba Scorpius?

A la mañana siguiente, Rose se recogió el pelo apenas viéndose al espejo y prácticamente corrió hasta el Gran Comedor, con la esperanza de encontrarse a Scorpius aquella mañana. No obstante, le bastó recorrer la mesa de Slytherin con la mirada para percatarse de que no se encontraba allí. Desanimada, Rose se acercó a Albus y a Cathy, quienes en ese momento desayunaban bastante cerca de donde ella estaba.

–Buenos días–La saludó Albus, contento pero sorprendido. Le echó una mirada cautelosa a Cathy, quien miraba a Rose enarcando sus finas cejas.

–Hola–Murmuró Rose con voz lúgubre, tomando una tostada. Se la llevó a los labios con gesto ausente–. ¿Cómo estás? No he hablado contigo últimamente.

–Será porque te niegas a desayunar con nosotros–Comentó Cathy, como quien no quiere la cosa, preparándose para pelear. Rose se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, es cierto. Sueles ponerme nerviosa, Cathy, pero quizá sea cosa mía–Dijo, todavía con desánimo, y Cathy se mostró, si bien satisfecha, también muy atónita–. No es tu culpa ser desagradable.

–Veníamos demasiado bien para ser verdad–Masculló Albus.

–Supongo que tampoco es tu culpa ser tan vulgar–Le espetó Cathy, cruzándose de brazos con disgusto.

–No, así nací–Rose soltó un suspiro, mordisqueando su tostada–. Yo nací tosca, tú naciste odiosa…cosas que pasan. Al menos lo mío se corrige.

–Me gustaba más cuando ambas fingían llevarse bien en mi presencia–Acotó Albus mirándolas de hito en hito, disgustado. Rose, sin embargo, ni siquiera estaba comprometida con la pelea. De hecho, no estaba siendo grosera con Cathy _a propósito_, lo cual por cierto le añadía gracia al asunto.

–A mí no, me estresaba–Rose se terminó su tostada, todavía con esa actitud carente de expresividad, pero cuando vio a Aaron Yaxley entrar por la puerta toda su apatía se despejó–. Tengo que irme.

–Ok…–Farfulló Albus, contemplándola levantarse de la mesa a toda prisa. Cathy suspiró con dignidad.

–Por fin se ha ido–Albus la censuró con la mirada.

– ¡Aaron! ¡Aaron! –Lo llamó Rose, trotando hacia él. El muchacho se detuvo al oír su nombre, y evidente fue su sorpresa al reconocer a Rose.

–Hola, Weasley–La saludó Aaron, todavía sorprendido.

–Me alegro tanto de verte–Rose se detuvo frente a él, e hizo una pausa, intentando recobrar el aliento.

–Lo… ¿Mismo digo? –Aaron lucía evidentemente contrariado.

– ¿Dónde está Scorpius? –Preguntó Rose, apartándose el pelo de la cara. La postura de Aaron se tensó casi imperceptiblemente.

– ¿Scorpius? –Miró a su alrededor velozmente, enarcando las cejas–Tiene que estar por aquí, desayunando.

– ¿Vino contigo? –Aaron negó con la cabeza, fijando la vista en el suelo, y Rose se desilusionó–. Desde ayer que no se deja ver por aquí. De hecho, ayer no apareció en todo el día. En ninguna parte.

–Parece que creyeras que desapareció–Aaron soltó una carcajada, pasándose una mano por la nuca–. Qué tonto, ¿No?

– ¿Dónde está ahora? –Insistió Rose, con voz cada vez más acuciante–Necesito hablar con él.

–Ya te dije, debe estar por aquí. O por llegar. No quiero ser grosero, pero tengo clase y todavía no tomé el desayuno…–Aaron le dio la espalda para ir hasta su mesa, pero Rose se apresuró a interrumpirle el paso.

–Sólo dime dónde está Scorpius–Le pidió, en una mezcla de orden y súplica–. Por favor, tengo que…

–No sé, Weasley, ya aparecerá. Ni que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra–Aaron se encogió de hombros, y esbozó una sonrisa tirante–. Ahora quiero irme a tomar mi desayuno.

–Pero…

–Adiós–Aaron fue tajante. Resignada pero no por eso menos desesperada, Rose se hizo a un lado.

Para cuando salió del comedor, el peso en su pecho se había ido dejando un horrible vacío. ¿Dónde estaba Scorpius? Rose, a veces quizá en exceso paranoica, no pudo evitar pensar en aquel club secreto al que Scorpius se había referido la otra noche junto al lago, aquel club selecto de Slytherin. Dijo que tenía prohibido hablar de aquello con nadie, ¿Y si sus líderes se habían enterado de que Rose sabía? ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo a Scorpius por eso? Eso de los clubes secretos ya había sonado mal desde el principio, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta…?

Rose tomó un recodo en el pasillo, ahora terriblemente preocupada, y se quedó de piedra ante el cuadro que encontró ante sí. Su hermano Hugo, ése desaparecido con el que no cruzaba palabra desde hacía semanas, iba conversando tan campante y risueño por la vida. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que había perturbado a Rose de semejante manera: su interlocutor era el literalmente desaparecido Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy, con el manual de Herbología bajo el brazo, conversando con su hermano Hugo.

Scorpius Malfoy, con el manual de Herbología.

Scorpius Malfoy.

_Scorpius._

La sorpresa fue sustituida por un alivio tan potente que era casi tangible. Rose se acercó a los dos muchachos apresuradamente, olvidándose de su habitual timidez. Ambos se detuvieron ipso facto al reconocerla.

–Hola–Dijo, más dirigiéndose a Scorpius que a su hermano. Hugo enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Hola? –Saludó mirándola con cautela– ¿Por qué apareces así, Rose?

–Lo siento si interrumpo…

– ¿Me buscas a mí? –Hugo en verdad estaba extrañado.

–No, de hecho…–Rose miró a Scorpius casi con ansiedad. Hugo se echó ligeramente hacia atrás.

– ¿En serio? –Exclamó.

–Scorpius–Lo llamó Rose, buscándole los ojos–, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

–Está bien–Repuso el muchacho, y por algún motivo a Rose le pareció que estaba cediendo ante una petición que le resultaba desagradable–. Pero rápido, que tengo que ir a clases.

Rose dio un respingo, desconcertada por su sequedad.

–Claro…yo…–La máscara inexpresiva en la que se había convertido el rostro de Scorpius la hacía sentir fuera de lugar, insegura, como si hiciera mal en dirigirle la palabra–no te vi ayer en todo el día…

–He estado ocupado–Scorpius empezó a andar por el corredor, pero en un reflejo Rose lo sujetó por la camisa para que se detuviera. El muchacho lo hizo, con un suspiro de evidente hastío, y Rose sintió la sorpresa mezclarse con la angustia. Dolor y desconcierto. ¿Qué carajo…?

–Pero…–Balbuceó, pero él la cortó apenas empezó a hablarle.

–En serio, tengo prisa–Rose se miró los zapatos, descolocada, sintiendo las mejillas arderle con virulencia. No supo qué decir, si es que podía decirle algo. Luego se volvió hacia Scorpius otra vez, pero él no la estaba mirando a ella. De hecho, parecía mirar hacia cualquier parte menos a ella–. Nos vemos, Hugo.

Scorpius tiró suave pero firmemente de su brazo, y Rose dejó que la tela de su ropa se le escurriera entre los dedos. Se sentía avergonzada, y herida también, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

–No entendí nada de lo que acaba de pasar–Comentó Hugo, todavía de pie a su lado. Rose sacudió la cabeza, con el vacío dentro de su pecho ahora palpitando dolorosamente.

–Yo tampoco–Susurró.

Rose se inventó sobre la marcha una mentira acerca de la tarea de Transformaciones, para explicarle a su hermano por qué había querido hablar con Scorpius tan ansiosamente. Luego se despidió de él y se marchó hacia la clase de Herbología, cabizbaja, sin siquiera ánimos para preguntarle a Hugo qué hacía hablando con Scorpius.

El sol otoñal bañaba el techo de cristal del invernadero, atravesándolo y confiriéndole a todo en su interior un verdor y un calor mayor que en el exterior. Podían distinguirse los contornos verdes y brillantes de las plantas dentro de los diferentes invernaderos, pegándose a los cristales y confiriéndole aquel dorado verdoso a las cosas. Sin embargo, Rose no le prestó atención a nada de eso al entrar. De hecho, sólo se percató de una cosa: Scorpius Malfoy estaba yendo hacia la puerta del invernadero número seis, dónde tendrían la clase aquel día. Su cabello muy rubio en absoluto se veía alcanzado por el verdor; solamente se veía más brillante. Rose fue tras él, apenas atreviéndose a mirarle la nuca. ¿Por qué había sido tan grosero con ella en el pasillo, con Hugo? ¿Debería poder hablarle ahora?

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, y sólo entonces Scorpius vio a Rose, de pie frente a la puerta, encorvada. Ella se aferró a su libro como si se tratara de un bote salvavidas, cabizbaja, soportando su escrutinio. Respiró hondo, y entonces se volvió hacia él. Pero Scorpius ya había dejado de mirarla. El muchacho abrió la puerta de un tirón y se metió dentro, dejándola pagando, literalmente con la boca abierta y llena de palabras.

Scorpius se sentó al fondo, lejos de todo y todos.

Así que tampoco vas a sentarte con nosotros, se dijo Rose. Si las cosas seguían así, empezaría a sentir el espectro de la culpa. ¿Es que acaso ella había hecho algo malo para merecer aquel trato? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero, si no era así, ¿Entonces qué?

Lo peor de todo era que no la trataba de mala manera. Simplemente era esquivo. La indiferencia dolía más que la antipatía, mucho más en aquel caso. Dos días antes Rose había sentido, en verdad le había parecido que entre ella y Scorpius había habido algo, algo a lo cual no podía ponerle nombre pero sí podía decir que era hermoso. Y ahora parecía que Scorpius… En realidad, francamente no sabía qué pensar de Scorpius. Estaba terriblemente confundida, y un poco ofendida también. Pero más que nada, se sentía triste.

Albus y Agatha estaban sentados en la misma mesa, la mesa que Rose había usado las últimas semanas. Albus miraba a Scorpius, en el fondo del salón, con profundo desconcierto. Agatha tenía un libro abierto sobre el regazo, leyendo ajena a todo lo demás.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó su primo apenas Rose se hubo sentado frente a él.

– ¿Con qué? –Repuso evitando mirarlo.

– ¿Por qué Scorpius se sentó allá y no con nosotros?

Rose sacudió la cabeza, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

–No lo sé.

– ¿Se pelearon recién? –Preguntó Albus con tono incrédulo, como si la mera idea lo sorprendiera demasiado para ser cierta–Antes de entrar.

–No–Rose volvió a negar, todavía sin mirarlo a la cara. Agatha seguía con el libro abierto ante sí, pero ahora mantenía los ojos quietos–. No nos hemos peleado nunca. Que yo sepa.

–Qué extraño–Albus ladeó la cabeza. Luego le echó una ojeada vacilante a Agatha. Por un momento pareció que iba a hablarle, pero a último momento se tiró para atrás en su asiento, y se quedó callado–. No entiendo nada–Murmuró finalmente.

Rose respiró hondo, mirando a Scorpius por un instante, un gesto fugaz.

–Yo tampoco–Volvió a decir, tal y como le había dicho a su hermano.

Durante la clase estuvo por demás intranquila. La presencia de Scorpius en el fondo del aula le suponía un auténtico tormento. Algo andaba mal con él, y si no era así, al menos diferente, anormal, extraño. Cuando les tocó marchar, Scorpius salió uno de los primeros. Rose recogió sus cosas precipitadamente y fue tras él. Había decidido seguirlo.

Esperó a que recorriera todo el corredor del invernadero y saliera al exterior para evitar sospechas. Iba lo suficientemente lejos, y rodeada de suficientes y distraídos compañeros como para que no resultara sospechoso. Scorpius entró en el castillo, y luego cruzó el vestíbulo para tomar unas escaleras. Rose aguardó a que se adelantara un poco más para seguirle, aunque ya había adivinado su destino: la biblioteca.

El silencio en su interior era espectral, pero Rose ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel clima de mutismo absoluto. Scorpius no se volvió una sola vez, por lo que supo que estaba haciéndolo bien. Madame Pince no estaba en su escritorio, y Scorpius siguió de largo. Rose fue tras él.

Rose tomó el pasillo de libros paralelo al de Scorpius para evitar ser vista, y así le siguió por un largo rato. Cada vez se internaban más profundamente en la biblioteca, y Scorpius daba bruscos y sorpresivos virajes que obligaban a Rose a apurar el paso. Finalmente, y de improviso, se detuvo. Rose por poco trastabilló, y se aferró a una estantería.

– ¿Quieres decirme por qué estás siguiéndome, Rose? –Le preguntó con voz fría, todavía sin volverse, y a Rose el corazón le dio un vuelco.

–Y-yo…–Tartamudeó, y cuando Scorpius se volvió hacia ella, distinguió otra vez aquella máscara vacía de expresión en su rostro.

–Hablo en serio–Insistió Scorpius, imperturbable–. No entiendo a qué se debe.

Rose se mordió el labio, angustiada. Era como si las palabras hubieran escapado de su mente.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo? –Alcanzó a preguntarle después de un breve silencio. Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, todavía con el rostro inexpresivo.

– ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

–No entiendo por qué actúas así.

–No entiendo por qué deberías entender–Repuso él, y fue como un baldazo de agua fría en plena cara.

–Me preocupas–Dijo, en un hilo de voz, pero Scorpius sacudió la cabeza. Miraba un punto sobre su cabeza, a cualquier parte, de hecho, menos a dónde ella se encontraba.

–No tienes por qué…–Scorpius bajó la vista, y sus pestañas casi blancas se recortaron sobre su piel a la luz de las velas de la biblioteca–. Estoy bien–Dijo, y Rose supo que mentía. Era demasiado evidente, incluso para ella.

–No es verdad. Ayer ni siquiera te vi, y hoy cuando quise hablarte…

– ¿O sea que asumes que no estoy bien por qué no he hablado contigo? –Le preguntó Scorpius, todavía sin mirarla–No eres el centro del mundo.

Aquello más que un baldazo de agua, fue como un golpe.

–Me creí el centro del mundo lo suficiente como para pensar que estabas evitándome a mí–Confesó Rose, casi sin pensárselo. Quizá esperando que se lo negara.

"No, no estaba evitándote a ti."

–Estoy evitando a todo el mundo. Hasta dónde sé, tú estás incluida. No veo por qué habrías de ser diferente–Añadió en voz baja. Pero dolió más que si le hubiera gritado. Había algo tan imperturbable en él, tan indiferente que no parecía humano. Simplemente no parecía el chico que había creído conocer hasta hacía dos noches.

Rose volvió a morderse el labio, pero esta vez debido a que intentaba contener unas incontenibles ganas de llorar. Tragó saliva, y se maldijo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo abandonada y rota, y ni siquiera entendía del todo por qué.

–Dijiste…–Hacía dos míseras noches había dicho que ella era especial, y ahora decía no entender qué podía hacerla siquiera diferente–Me equivoqué. Perdona, no quise molestarte–Murmuró, y enrojeció de vergüenza al oír que su voz se quebraba–. No volverá a pasar.

Scorpius alzó la vista, y la miró, pero ella ya le había dado la espalda. Caminó estudiadamente despacio, alejándose de él con una compostura que no tenía. Luego tomó el primer recodo que pudo, y una vez que supo que él no podía verla, echó a correr. Y luego a llorar. O quizás al mismo tiempo. Simplemente no importaba.


	12. Rota (Parte II)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenemos un poco más del fic. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por sus alertas, favoritos y las nuevas personitas que se suman a la historia! Son geniales y les amo c': *llora* ah qué. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, subo tan tarde porque he estado distraída y cansada con esto de empezar la vida universitaria (No es tan malo como la gente vieja dice, si esto ayuda a alguien, es bastante humano ir a la universidad, nadie te muerde ajaja). En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo, ¿A quién le importa mi vida privada (¿?)? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Son los mejores._

Capítulo XII

_Rota_

_(Parte II)_

Rose se acurrucó en el butacón, y tomó agradecida la taza de chocolate caliente que le tendió un servicial elfo.

–Eres muy amable–Murmuró, tomando un sorbo–. Y gracias por la silla. Es muy cómoda.

–Puck, tráete unas de esas galletitas con glaseado de frutilla para Rose, por favor–Le pidió Sam, sentada en una idéntica butaca junto a su amiga. La pequeña criatura hizo una pronunciada reverencia y se marchó para cumplir el pedido.

–Gracias, Sam, pero no puedo seguir tapando todas mis angustias con comida–Murmuró Rose tomando una galletita azucarada–. No es sano.

–Tampoco va a ser sano lo que voy a hacerle yo a Scorpius Malfoy–Gruñó su amiga en respuesta, metiéndose una galletita entera a la boca–. _Matdito cdetino_–Rose sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de decirle nada. Sam ya lo había insultado las suficientes veces como para que ya ni siquiera se molestara en responder–. Merece que le pegue.

–No vas a pegarle a nadie–Rose no pudo evitar contestarle esta vez–. No vas a hacer nada.

–Tengo que hacer algo. ¡Mira cómo te dejó! –Sam la señaló, a ella, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, el pelo alborotado y la taza de chocolatada–Después soy yo la que tiene que andar recogiendo tus pedazos, y ¿Sabes? No es algo que me guste, y estoy segura de que a ti tampoco.

–No estoy hecha pedazos–Rose dejó la taza a un lado y se abrazó las rodillas–. Simplemente me siento…rota.

–Y te atreves a decir "simplemente"–Sam la miró llena de reproche, mordiendo otra galleta–. Merece que le arranque su hipotética súper dote.

–Es que no es tanto lo que dijo, sino la forma, ¿Entiendes? –Murmuró Rose, ignorando aquel último comentario–Me hizo sentir como si fuera cualquier persona, como si yo fuera una desconocida. Como si decirme aquello no le importara.

–Como si tú no le importaras–Resumió Sam. Aunque había escuchado aquello mil veces durante la última hora, seguía prestándole toda su atención. Rose asintió.

–Sí. Y no puedo entenderlo. Quiero decir, entiendo lo que dijo, pero…no tiene el menor sentido. Hace sólo dos días, él y yo…–Rose se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, y se las masajeó, agotada–No entiendo qué es lo que cambió.

–Te diría que se lo preguntaras–Dijo Sam después de una breve pausa–, pero ya sabemos que es demasiado cretino para eso. No sé qué es lo que puedas hacer…

–No haré nada–La interrumpió Rose, y Sam la miró con ojos como platos–. Ya quedó muy claro que no es asunto mío lo que él haga o deje de hacer. Algo pasó, es cierto…quizá simplemente se cansó de mí–Suspiró, y de su garganta salió algo muy parecido a un sollozo–. Suele pasar, ¿Verdad? Me insistió tanto que, una vez que lo consiguió…simplemente se aburrió. Después de todo no soy divertida–Sonrió con amargura.

–No digas eso–Protestó Sam–. Ahora no vengas a echarte la culpa porque a ese tipo se le hayan cruzado los cables. Tú no tienes la culpa.

No, no la tenía. Pero sinceramente aquella certeza a Rose no le servía de nada.

Esa misma tarde, cuando todas sus clases acabaron, Rose se refugió en la biblioteca. Estudió Transformaciones con una dedicación sin precedentes, volcando toda su energía, sus frustraciones y angustias en ello. Esa noche acabó exhausta, sin haber aprendido nada realmente pero con la satisfacción de haber hecho algo por su propia cuenta, de haber logrado distraerse.

Pese al cansancio, esa noche durmió muy mal; Por la mañana le gritó a la pobre Annie por haberla despertado, y no tomó el desayuno; Sam acabó molestándose con ella por su humor de perros y para cuando llegó a la clase de Transformaciones tenía los pelos de punta y los nervios no mucho mejor.

Se colocó detrás de una chica de Ravenclaw en la fila para entrar al aula, y se dejó caer contra la pared, hastiada de su situación y de sí misma también. En ese momento llegó Scorpius, junto con su amigo Aaron, deteniéndose a una obvia distancia. Rose no pudo evitar pensar que aquello se debía a su propia presencia, y su humor empeoró. La tristeza evidentemente la ponía hostil.

–Se te cayó un pétalo.

Rose dio un respingo, volviéndose a mirar al dueño de aquella voz conocida. Lorcan Scamander le sonreía con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Algo en sus ojos, grandes y azules, siempre le había hecho pensar a Rose que Lorcan sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba acerca de todo. Si bien lo conocía de toda la vida, no solían hablar a menudo, de ahí que la sorprendiera tanto la frase que él había elegido.

– ¿Se me cayó qué?

–Un pétalo, mi flor–Lorcan le guiñó un ojo, y Rose no pudo evitar sonreír–. Entiendes, ¿No? "Flor", como una rosa, y tú eres Rose…

–Si explicas el chiste pierde la gracia–Dijo Rose sin dejar de sonreírle–. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

–No es un chiste, para nada es un chiste–Lorcan sacudió la cabeza–. Simplemente estaba constatando un hecho.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se sorprendió ella–Esta es el aula de Trasformaciones–Rose ladeó la cabeza–. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad? –Repitió, y no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver el desconcierto de Lorcan.

–Por Merlín, ¿Estoy en el aula de Transformaciones? –Inquirió el muchacho, horrorizado– ¿Qué esta no es el aula de Aritmancia?

–Si así lo fuera yo no estaría aquí, ¿No te parece? Soy un curso menor que tú.

–Cierto, cierto…–Lorcan sacudió la cabeza, espantado–Soy demasiado distraído. Supongo que te veré pronto.

–Claro que sí, ve.

Rose lo instó a que se marchara, y una vez que lo hizo lo contempló alejarse corriendo. Sacudió la cabeza, entre divertida e incrédula, y su mirada se topó con los ojos de acero de Scorpius Malfoy. Le sostuvo la mirada, extrañada pero no por eso menos firme, apretando las manos contra su estómago para que nadie se las viera temblar. Scorpius también le sostuvo la mirada, había en sus ojos algo extraño, aquella sorpresa de quien descubre algo que se le había perdido pero que hasta ese momento no había sabido no lo tenía.

En ese momento llegó la profesora Baxter, instándolos con sus ademanes enérgicos para que entraran, y aquella conexión se rompió. Rose dio un respingo y se apresuró a entrar en el aula, sin mirar atrás.

–He corregido sus últimas redacciones–Anunció la profesora Baxter mientras los últimos muchachos tomaba asiento–. Debo decir que me han sorprendido, muchachos. Tanto de buena como de mala manera, vale aclarar.

Rose se giró en su silla para acomodar su bolso, que había colgado del respaldo, y vio a Scorpius al fondo del aula. Conversaba con Aaron, ambos parecían molestos. Scorpius le dijo algo y Aaron le susurró en respuesta, ahora a todas luces alterado, y alzó la vista para señalar a Rose con el mentón. Sólo entonces se percató de que ella los estaba mirando. Rose, tan consternada como el mismo Aaron, se los quedó mirando también, fijamente. Entonces Scorpius alzó la vista, tan de repente que Rose sintió sus ojos color tormenta sobre ella con la fuerza de un golpe.

–Señorita Weasley, su redacción–El tono de la profesora Baxter, si bien tan enérgico como siempre, expresaba preponderantemente disgusto.

Rose se volvió hacia ella velozmente, golpeándose el codo con la mesa. Frotándoselo y mascullando a causa del dolor, desenrolló su redacción, y se le cayó el alma los pies al verlo todo resaltado en rojo. Las correcciones parecían gritar desde el pergamino, en especial aquella enorme "I" de Insuficiente.

–Buen Dios–Gimió Rose, recorriendo el pergamino con los ojos, una y otra vez, sin podérselo creer–. Y Merlín también. Voy a morir.

–Por favor, quédese después de clase, señorita Weasley–Le pidió la profesora Baxter amablemente, pero con voz tan fuerte y enérgica que Rose no dudó en que toda la clase se había enterado. Se encogió en su asiento–. Quiero hablar con usted.

Rose asintió, todavía encorvada y medio escondida tras su cabello, y la profesora Baxter continuó repartiendo las redacciones. Una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Rose apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y dejó caer su frente sobre ellos. Sólo quería que aquella clase terminara lo más pronto posible. Sobre que tenía que quedarse después de hora, sentía los ojos de Scorpius en la espalda, clavados como puñales.

Levantó el rostro sólo cuando escuchó al resto de los chicos levantarse de sus asientos. Resignada, metió su deplorable redacción dentro de la mochila y se la echó al hombro. Se acercó al escritorio de la profesora con la sensación de que todos estaban mirándola –se repitió que sólo se trataba de eso: una sensación–, y se quedó allí, de pie, deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Notó a alguien detenerse a su lado a través de su cortina de cabello, y supuso que se trataba de otro pobre desgraciado que, al igual que ella, si seguía así reprobaría la materia. Y sin el ÉXTASIS de Transformaciones Rose podía irse olvidando de la medimagia. Su madre estaría furiosa, simplemente furiosa.

Una vez que el resto de los estudiantes hubo salido del aula, la profesora Baxter cerró la puerta y tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio.

–Bueno, señorita Weasley–Comenzó, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo–, asumo que ya sabe por qué le pedí que se quedara.

–Sí, profesora–Murmuró Rose–. Voy a reprobar la asignatura, ¿Cierto?

–Vayamos un paso a la vez–Repuso la profesora Baxter, y el hecho de que no le diera una negativa inmediata hizo que el corazón de Rose diera un vuelco–. Ha reprobado el resumen.

–No ha sido sólo este resumen–Saltó Rose, todavía en voz baja, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza–. Creo que han sido todos los resúmenes, quizá a excepción de uno.

–Sí, si mal no recuerdo hubo uno que hizo muy bien–La profesora Baxter se esforzó en destacar aquella situación positiva.

–Sí, pero ése lo hice con un…–Rose había estado a punto de decir "amigo", pero después de lo pasado el día anterior no creía correcto llamar a Scorpius de esa manera–con un compañero–Concluyó con voz triste.

– ¿Se puede saber con quién?

–Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. Pero creo que ya no estudiaremos juntos–No pudo evitar agregar, y la profesora Baxter enarcó sus gruesas y rectas cejas negras.

– ¿Por qué no…?

–No creo que él quiera estudiar conmigo.

–Pues yo no creo que el señor Malfoy tenga ningún problema–Intervino la profesora Baxter con liviandad–, Cierto, ¿Señor Malfoy?

Rose se quedó literalmente helada en su sitio. Luego alzó velozmente la cabeza, y se encontró con que el sujeto que ella había visto detenerse a su lado al empezar la charla era Scorpius en persona. Empalideció, pero el muchacho no la estaba mirando a ella; mantenía los ojos fijos en la profesora Baxter.

–Puedo darle tutoría a Rose si lo necesita–Repuso, con voz monocorde. Aquella indiferencia le resultó insoportable a la chica, quien se apresuró a intervenir:

–No necesito…

–Sí lo necesita, señorita Weasley–La cortó la profesora mirándola con severidad–. Y el señor Malfoy está más que dispuesto, ¿Dónde está el problema?

Rose abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces decidió que era más prudente dejarlo correr. Después de todo, eso mismo estaba haciendo Scorpius, dejarlo correr; dudaba que fuera a "estar más que dispuesto" a ayudarla con Transformaciones.

–No lo hay, profesora–Repuso Rose, esforzándose en quitar toda expresión de su voz.

–Bien, bien. Queda en ustedes concretar los horarios–La profesora Baxter se levantó de su silla, y, para pánico de Rose, se dirigió a la puerta–. Los veré la próxima clase.

–P-pero…–Balbució Rose, pero la profesora ya había salido del aula, dejando la puerta abierta.

Rose se acomodó la mochila al hombro en un gesto nervioso.

–Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo–Dijo, evitando mirarlo, y enfiló hacia la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

–Espera–Se quedó de piedra al notar que Scorpius la llamaba, como así la había tomado suavemente por el codo. Rose se volvió a mirarlo, azorada. Los ojos de tormenta de él se fijaron en ella con una intensidad abrumadora. Los nubarrones amenazaban con estallar de un momento al otro–. Quiero preguntarte una cosa.

Rose tragó saliva, intentando controlar sus nervios. Su pulso se disparó hasta las nubes.

– ¿Qué? –Susurró con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Qué hacías hablando con ese tipo antes de entrar?

Por un momento Rose se sintió descolocada, como si Scorpius le estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Lentamente, reaccionó.

– ¿Te refieres a Lorcan?

–Supongo que sí, el único con el que hablaste.

–Yo…–Entonces Rose se detuvo, frunciendo el entrecejo–yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Scorpius parpadeó repetidas veces, contrariado. Aprovechando su repentino desconcierto, Rose continuó.

–Finges que nada pasó y te niegas tanto a hablarme como a escucharme, pero yo debo explicarte por qué estoy hablando con mi primo–Rose sacudió su brazo, intentando liberarse de su agarre–. Y no funciona así.

Por un momento, él se limitó a contemplarla en silencio. Rose le sostuvo la mirada valientemente.

–Él no es tu primo–Sentenció Scorpius finalmente–. Conozco a tus parientes, y él no lo es.

–Es como si lo fuera, nuestras familias…–Rose se detuvo súbitamente, y apretó los puños– ¡Dije que no iba a darte explicaciones!

–Sólo dime qué hacías hablándole.

– ¿Ahora resulta que no puedo hablar con otros chicos? –Farfulló Rose, atónita, y Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

–No seas infantil.

– ¿_Yo_ soy infantil? –Rose también sacudió la cabeza, pero por la ira– ¿Quién fue el que de un día para el otro decidió quitarme la palabra?

–Yo no te he quitado la palabra–Murmuró Scorpius, apartando la vista.

–No, tienes razón, fue peor que eso–Rose no era consciente de lo fuerte que estaba hablando. Un poco más y empezaba a gritar, pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para darse cuenta–. Una noche juras que yo…que yo soy especial para ti y dos días después sólo me romp… ¡Me ignoras! –Se corrigió, enrojeciendo bruscamente. Había estado a punto de decir "me rompes el corazón", pero aquello habría sido horriblemente patético.

Scorpius cerró los ojos un momento. Por un instante, su rostro fue vulnerable. Sin embargo, no duró más que un parpadeo. Cuando abrió los ojos, su semblante volvía a ser una máscara inexpresiva.

–Tienes razón–Repuso finalmente. Rose abrió los ojos como platos, atónita–. Pero necesito que me digas qué hacías hablando con ése…

–Aunque sea dime por qué quieres saber–Insistió Rose, y su propia voz le sonó a súplica. Scorpius sacudió suavemente la cabeza.

–No puedo.

Aquella respuesta le subió a Rose los colores a la cara, un rubor de puro enojo.

–Pues entonces yo tampoco puedo contestarte.

Se zafó de su agarre y le dio la espalda, aguantando estoicamente las ganas de ponerse a gritar de pura frustración, dispuesta a salir definitivamente del aula.

–Por favor–Scorpius casi corrió para adelantarla y cerró la puerta de un golpe, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Su voz se había vuelto ligeramente suplicante–. Necesito que me lo digas.

Rose sacudió la cabeza, apretando los párpados con fuerza.

–Dime por qué haces todo esto. ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo?

–No juego contigo–Repuso Scorpius con aquella voz fría que no parecía la suya.

– ¿Por qué eres tan insensible? –Exclamó Rose, empezando a desesperarse– ¿Es mi culpa, es eso?

Scorpius hizo una mueca, fue cosa de un segundo, un instante en que algo en su rostro se congestionó y pareció sentir algo; algo doloroso. Empezó a acercarse a ella, y Rose retrocedió hasta chocar contra el escritorio. Scorpius la sujetó por ambos brazos, y el contacto le generó un violento escalofrío.

–Por favor, Rose–Suplicó ahora Scorpius a todas luces, en voz baja–, ¿Qué hacías hablando con ese sujeto?

Rose lo miró a los ojos, fijamente, intentando poder leer algo en ellos, ver algo más allá de la angustia, la tormenta y la oscuridad. Aquellos ojos parecían no tener brillo, no tener vida.

–Al menos dime por qué te interesa saberlo–Susurró ella, sin preocuparse por esconder su voz quebrada–. Dime la verdad–Scorpius bajó la mirada, sin responderle. Rose sintió un gigantesco nudo en la garganta, y empezaron a temblarle los labios–. La familia de Lorcan es amiga de la mía. La familia Scamander. Lorcan sólo se confundió de clase, y se detuvo a hablar conmigo. Fue lindo conmigo. De hecho, fue lo único lindo que me pasó en todo el día–Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, una tras otra, sin pausa, quemándole la piel y el orgullo. Él cerró los ojos–. ¿Es suficiente para ti o necesitas saber más?

–Creo que eso es todo–Murmuró Scorpius, todavía sin mirarla.

–Espero que así sea–Rose tiró de sí para que Scorpius la soltara. Se apartó del escritorio, y ni siquiera se preocupó por secarse las lágrimas de la cara–Esta será la última vez que piense en dirigirte la palabra.

Scorpius alzó la vista, y sus ojos grises relampaguearon por un instante antes de volverse nuevamente opacos. Rose le dio la espalda, sin esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí dando un portazo. Entonces rompió a llorar, sintiendo sus sentimientos, sus esperanzas, todo en lo que había creído aquellos efímeros días deshacerse entre sus manos, como papel mojado.


	13. Tatuaje (Parte I)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero agradecer sus encantadores Reviews y disculparme por no haber contestado todos. He estado hecha un lío pero prometo que en este capítulo eso no va a suceder. ¡Son geniales! Gracias._

_Bueno, aquí tenemos más de la historia. Este capítulo abre al menos un par de interrogantes nuevos (lo sé, demasiadas preguntas abiertas), pero prometo que iré hilvanando todo tarde o temprano. ¡Espero que les guste! Gracias por leer, y muchos besos._

Capítulo XIII

_Tatuaje_

_(Parte I)_

Las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban pesadamente por el cristal de la ventana, dibujando formas sobre la superficie. Había empezado a llover poco antes de que anocheciera. Rose pasó la página del libro que estaba leyendo, sin inmutarse en absoluto por la lluvia. En cualquier momento tendría que marcharse de la biblioteca y eso significaba regresar a la realidad.

Una realidad que la ponía enferma.

Cuando se cumplió el horario de cierre, Rose recogió sus cosas y las metió dentro de la mochila, dispuesta a arrastrarse hasta la salida.

Aquellas habían sido semanas difíciles. Nunca resulta sencillo seguir adelante después de que hemos sido heridos. Y muchísimo menos si quien nos ha herido no lo parece en absoluto.

Rose nunca se había fijado en Scorpius antes de conocerlo –o creer hacerlo– durante aquellos primeros meses de clases. Sin embargo, en su opinión, pese a lo que había pasado entre ellos, él se veía perfectamente normal. Asistía a las clases, se dejaba ver por ahí con sus amigos y tomaba regularmente todas las comidas del día.

Los días iniciales después de la desgarradora discusión que habían mantenido en el aula de Transformaciones Rose lo había vigilado atentamente, en busca de cualquier cosa, la que fuera, que le mostrara algo diferente, que le diera las respuestas que él se negaba a darle. Sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado, todo se había mantenido igual de ridículamente normal y Rose había acabado por rendirse. Scorpius Malfoy podía ser terriblemente atractivo, inteligente e interesante, pero definitivamente no era más que la suma de sus partes; le había demostrado que no había nada más, nada por lo que valiera la pena arañar la superficie.

Pero naturalmente, el saberlo no significaba que le doliera menos. Habían sido necesarios unos buenos pares de semanas para siquiera empezar a pensar en deshacerse de aquella horrible sensación de pérdida.

Y ciertamente, las semanas habían pasado. Octubre se le había escurrido entre los dedos a una velocidad abrumadora, casi tanto como el hecho de que iba a desaprobar Transformaciones con práctica certeza.

Rose se acercó para dejar el libro sobre el escritorio de Madame Pince, y las manos le temblaron al ver entrar a Scorpius en la biblioteca. El enorme tomo de Transfiguración Básica resbaló y cayó al suelo. Azorada, se inclinó para levantarlo, pero antes que pudiera tocarlo una mano blanca se cerró en torno a él.

Rose no lo miró, sabía a lo que iba; luchó contra su impulso de darle las gracias y se alejó a paso raudo del muchacho, rogando inútilmente que Scorpius no se le acercara.

–Rose–La llamó, y en respuesta ella apuró el paso.

Scorpius se le había acercado un par de días después de la discusión que habían mantenido, incluso pese a que ella le había dejado muy en claro que no iba a volver a hablarle. ¿La razón? El apoyo con Transformaciones; Al parecer, Scorpius se sentía "comprometido" a ayudarla con sus deberes, lo cual era absurdo, y para colmo no parecía saber encajar un no por respuesta.

–No–Repitió Rose, por enésima vez, cuando lo sintió seguirla.

–Lo necesitas.

–De cualquiera, menos de ti–Repuso con completa sinceridad. Pero Scorpius no se daba por vencido.

–No tienes a otra persona.

–Y tú evidentemente no tienes sensibilidad–Rose se detuvo en el corredor, justo fuera de la biblioteca. No se volvió, y Scorpius tampoco hizo nada para situarse frente a ella–. Déjame en paz.

–No tienes otra persona–Repitió él, como si lo que ella decía no le importara. Rose enrojeció.

–Realmente sí tengo–Repuso, recordándolo de golpe. Aquella fue una de esas increíbles veces en las que Scorpius no supo qué decir–. Ya no es asunto tuyo.

– ¿Quién es?

–No te importa.

–Sí me importa.

–Pues lo siento–Sin aguantárselo más, Rose se volvió a mirarlo. Aquellos ojos color tormenta casi dolían a la vista, pero no se amedrentó–. Vete.

–No hasta que me digas quien te dará clases–Scorpius empezó a avanzar hacia ella. Rose, a retroceder.

–Yo voy a darle clases–Azorada, Rose se volvió para mirar a Lorcan, quien contemplaba a Scorpius de brazos cruzados–. ¿Algún problema?

Toda la postura de Scorpius se tensó; desde la línea de su mandíbula, hasta su espalda, y los puños apretados a los costados. Miró a Lorcan, fijamente. Luego a Rose, una última vez, y se marchó.

–Lorcan–Farfulló Rose, volviéndose a mirarlo–, ¿Cómo…?

– ¿Ese tipo te acosa, o algo? –Lorcan contempló a Scorpius doblar por el pasillo a toda velocidad, con el entrecejo fruncido. Sólo cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista se permitió relajar el rostro y mirarla con su expresión habitual.

–Sólo…–Rose suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza–es complicado. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

–Vengo a devolver algunos libros–Se encogió de hombros, mostrando los que llevaba en la mano. Rose no pudo evitar una sonrisita.

–La biblioteca cerró hace unos cinco minutos.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Lorcan, espantándose– ¡No es posible, si no son más de las ocho!

–Definitivamente tienes problemas–Rose sacudió la cabeza, divertida–. Pasan de las diez.

– ¡Las diez!

–Acabo de verlo en el reloj, antes de salir–Explicó con paciencia, y Lorcan insultó por lo bajo.

–Siempre me pasa algo que…–Negó con la cabeza, momentáneamente molesto, y luego se encogió de hombros con un suspiro–Ni modo, tendré que volver mañana–Frunció el ceño al mirarla–. ¿Y qué hacías tú en la biblioteca a esta hora?

–Leía, ya sabes–Rose sonrió un poco, con un resabio de ironía–. El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes.

–Tú y tus rarezas–Se mofó Lorcan, aunque sin mala intención. Entonces la miró con curiosidad–. Supongo que es sólo de chusma, pero, ¿Por qué le importa tanto a Malfoy quien vaya a darte clases de Transformaciones?

–La profesora Baxter le dijo a él que lo hiciera–Explicó Rose, perdiendo su sonrisa–. Pero yo me niego.

– ¿Te cae mal? –Lorcan enarcó las cejas–Si es así, no te culpo. Parece un loquillo.

–Como dije, es complicado–Rose suspiró, tirando de las correas de su mochila–. Gracias por ayudarme a sacármelo de encima.

–Para eso está la familia, y es como si lo fuéramos, ¿No? –Lorcan la miró con una sonrisa–Pero dime, ya que obviamente Malfoy no va a darte las clases, y yo tampoco, ¿Quién?

–Pensé que estabas ofreciéndote a ocupar el puesto–Fingió ofenderse Rose.

–Me temo que soy demasiado disperso para dar apoyo escolar–Repuso Lorcan con sinceridad–. Si fuera un ser humano constante, lo haría encantado. Pero lo cagaría, y lo sabes.

Rose se echó a reír.

–Sí, lo sé. Quedé con un compañero, Alan Macmillan. Es de Hufflepuff, por si no lo ubicas.

–Mm…no, no realmente–Lorcan esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa–. Pero no le estás preguntando a la persona indicada, si buscas que me acuerde de los nombres de la gente–Entonces la miró con burlona severidad–. Y bien, señorita Weasley, ya que la biblioteca ha cerrado, imagino que usted estará por irse derechito a su sala común.

–Por supuesto que sí–Asintió, poniendo cara de niña buena.

–Te acompaño entonces. Recuerda que mi hermano está en Gryffindor, sé el camino.

Rose y Lorcan se habían hecho más cercanos aquellas últimas semanas de octubre. Ser de casas diferentes no resultaba un impedimento para ello, como tampoco lo era para la amistad que Rose mantenía con Sam. Lorcan era de Ravenclaw, disperso como pocos pero también muy brillante, y las veces en las que hablaban la conversación se tornaba de lo más divertida. El muchacho tenía un sentido del humor muy liviano y al mismo tiempo muy ocurrente. De muchas maneras, era todo lo que su primo James nunca había querido tomarse el trabajo de ser para ella. Aunque por supuesto tampoco culpaba a James; siempre habían sido demasiado diferentes los dos como para congeniar.

–Hasta aquí llego yo–Le dijo Lorcan cuando se detuvieron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

–Gracias por acompañarme–Repuso Rose.

–No hay por qué. No deberías andar sola a estas horas.

No era la primera vez que se lo decían. Rose frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

–No puede pasarme nada malo aquí. Estamos en Hogwarts.

–Por supuesto–Lorcan sonrió, y por un instante, su sonrisa se le hizo algo indulgente–. Pero de todas formas, no lo hagas.

–Lo tendré en cuenta–Rose le devolvió la sonrisa–. Nos vemos, Lorcan.

Él guiñó un ojo en respuesta, y se marchó.

Apenas Rose atravesó el hueco del retrato, escuchó los gritos. Lily, sacudiendo la melena pelirroja, gritaba fuera de sí; Hugo estaba de pie frente a ella, apretando los puños, gritándole también con una ira que impactó fuertemente a Rose. Hugo jamás se enojaba de esa forma, y menos que menos con Lily.

– ¡No es asunto tuyo, Lily! –Exclamó en ese momento, sin percatarse de la presencia de su hermana.

– ¡Claro que lo es! –Lily dio un zapatazo al suelo– ¡Siempre ha sido asunto mío, todo lo que te pasa a ti es asunto mío!

– ¡Esto no! –Hugo alzó la vista y descubrió a Rose observándolos. Dio un respingo–Esta conversación terminó.

Lily lo sujetó por el brazo cuando hizo ademán de marcharse.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –En medio del forcejeo que siguió, los ojos de Lily encontraron a su prima– ¡Rose!

Al oír su nombre, la muchacha reaccionó; sacudió la cabeza y avanzó hacia ellos.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –Inquirió, mirándolos de hito en hito. Lily, todavía sujetando al reticente Hugo, la miró con ojos casi desesperados.

–Él…

–Nada–Gruñó Hugo, pero Lily lo ignoró.

– ¡Se hizo un tatuaje!

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó Rose, al tiempo que Hugo bufaba.

–Es sólo un maldito tatuaje.

– ¿Hace cuánto de esto?

–No lo sé, yo lo vi hoy–Explicó Lily, angustiada–. Se niega a explicarme por qué se lo hizo, o qué significa.

–Porque–Insistió Hugo entre dientes–no es asunto tuyo. Siempre has sido un poco lenta, pero esto es sencillo de entender incluso para alguien como tú.

El comentario tuvo el suficiente veneno como para que Lily lo soltara en el acto.

– ¡Hugo! –Rose lo fulminó con la mirada, entre enojada y atónita, al tiempo que los ojos de Lily se llenaban de lágrimas.

–No te sorprendas–Murmuró evidentemente herida–. Ha estado así desde hace semanas.

–Es sólo un maldito tatuaje–Repitió Hugo, aunque esta vez bajó considerablemente el tono de su voz. Evitó mirar a Lily.

–Entonces no veo por qué no puedes decirnos por qué te lo has hecho–Repuso Rose, cruzándose brazos–. Y antes de que lo digas, sí es asunto nuestro.

–No, no lo es–Algo en los ojos azules de Hugo, siempre serenos, ahora se veía agitado, turbio, como la marea sucia rompiendo turbulenta contra el puerto. Tenía el pelo mojado, y también la piel, volviendo su mirada más dura, como así sus rasgos. Por un instante, Rose no lo reconoció–. No tienes idea.

–Muéstramelo–Exigió entonces ella, alzando el mentón. El semblante de Hugo demudó en la inquietud por un instante–. Muéstramelo, o le diré a mamá.

–Mamá–Repitió Hugo, burlándose de ella. Cualquier nerviosismo había desaparecido de su rostro–me tiene sin cuidado.

Les dio la espalda, ondeando la capa negra tras él, también mojada. Lily iba a seguirlo, pero Rose la retuvo.

–Déjalo–Hugo dio un portazo que sobresaltó a Lily. Rose la miró, y se mordió el labio al notar que estaba llorando–. Ven, siéntate.

–N-no…n-no entiendo p-porque es así con-conmigo–Gimoteó Lily, secándose unas lágrimas que fueron velozmente reemplazadas por otras nuevas–. Y-yo sólo…sólo me preocupo p-por él…

–Por Dios, Lily, cálmate–Le rogó Rose al notar que sus hipidos aumentaban en intensidad. Se agachó frente a ella para poder mirarla a los ojos–. No creo que lo haya dicho en serio.

Lily respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. Rose le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros, y eso consiguió apaciguarla un poco.

–Ya me ha dicho cosas feas antes–Dijo una vez que estuvo más sosegada–. Ya te lo dije, ha estado así desde hace semanas.

–No lo entiendo–Rose sacudió la cabeza–. Hugo no es así. Es la persona más tranquila que conozco.

–Pues ya no–Lily también negó con la cabeza, pero su gesto, lejos de ser incrédulo, resultaba abatido–. No desde hace un tiempo. Poco después de llegar a Hogwarts, él…cada vez que ha llegado tarde, como hoy…casi no hablamos, no desde que ha hecho esos amigos…

– ¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos?

–No lo sé, no los conozco–Murmuró Lily–. Nunca los he visto, y se niega a presentármelos. Al principio me dijo que quería que tuviéramos amistades diferentes. Me dolió, pero pude encajarlo. Pero después…después empecé a verlo poco, casi no hablábamos. Pasan tardes enteras en las que no le veo un pelo, y luego, cuando llega, nunca me dice dónde estuvo. Me he aguantado mucho tiempo, pero hoy exploté.

–Nunca me lo dijiste–Murmuró Rose, sin poder evitar cierto tono ofendido en la voz.

–Me dijo que no dijera nada. Yo accedí–Lily cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza febrilmente–. No debí, ¡He sido tan estúpida!

–No es cierto–Rose le acarició el brazo, intentando reconfortarla–. Lo hiciste porque lo quieres. A veces parece que eso alcanza–Pensó en Scorpius, y sintió un retorcijón en las tripas.

–Hoy no me alcanzó–Repuso Lily, en voz baja–. Simplemente exploté. Hugo puede decir que es sólo un maldito tatuaje, pero yo no soy tonta. Al menos, no tanto como el parece creer–Le tembló el labio–. Hay algo extraño en ese tatuaje, Rose, te lo juro. No es normal. Y ya sabes lo que ha pasado anteriormente cuando los magos traban amistades extrañas y se hacen tatuajes…

Rose no quiso decir nada; la mera idea era demasiado horrible como para verbalizarla. Intentó concentrarse en lo práctico.

– ¿Le viste el tatuaje?

–Sí–Lily sorbió por la nariz, secándose las lágrimas nuevamente–. Lo tiene en la espalda. Entre los omóplatos.

–Pero…–Rose se echó ligeramente hacia atrás– ¿Cómo pudiste verle el tatuaje si lo tiene ahí?

Lily se ruborizó ante la pregunta, un gesto tan inocente que sorprendió a Rose.

–Yo no…no fue a propósito–Se apresuró a justificarse, mirándola con ansiedad–. Yo estaba aquí en la sala común, sola en la semi oscuridad. Estaba esperándolo, a Hugo. Tardaba mucho en venir, más de lo normal, y estaba lloviendo. Entonces entró, completamente mojado. Se quitó la camiseta…y ahí estaba. Quizá no debí gritarle, pero la situación simplemente me superó. Como te dije, hay algo oscuro en ese tatuaje. Y tampoco ayudó que se enfureciera como se enfureció cuando supo que yo lo había visto. Se vistió de nuevo, ocultándolo, y empezamos a gritarnos. Y entonces llegaste tú.

Por un momento Rose se quedó en silencio, sopesando la información.

– ¿Cómo es el tatuaje? –Preguntó finalmente, casi con temor por la respuesta– ¿Tiene alguna serpiente, o…?

–No, no–Lily sacudió la cabeza, y se encogió ligeramente en el sillón–. Es algo así como un ojo, según pude ver. Un ojo abierto, parece una de ésas cosas que estudian ustedes, dibujos que significan palabras…

–Una runa–Murmuró Rose con la mente ahora trabajando a toda velocidad.

–Exacto, una runa. Una runa de ojo abierto, muy básico, por cierto. No tenía muchos detalles.

–Las runas no suelen tenerlos–Repuso Rose, pensando que si se trataba de una runa definitivamente no había sido un ojo lo que habían querido retratar en la piel de su hermano.

–Era muy oscuro, eso sí me acuerdo bien. Grabado grueso y profundo, como si fuera una de ésas marcas con el metal caliente que les hacen los granjeros a los animales.

Aquel comentario hizo a Rose dar un respingo.

– ¿Parecía una quemadura?

–Parecía un tatuaje–Repuso Lily–. Pero al mismo tiempo una de ésas marcas que les hacen a los animales. Era extraño. Y en cierta manera, muy feo también.

Por un momento ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Rose fijó los ojos en las brasas apenas encendidas de la chimenea, única fuente de luz de la habitación.

–Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama–Murmuró finalmente, poniéndose de pie. Lily la miró con ojos como platos.

– ¿No vas a hacer nada?

–No puedo hacer nada–Repuso con un suspiro–. No más que intentar vigilarlo y averiguar en qué está metido.

–Eso he intentado yo todo este tiempo–Musitó Lily, alzando las piernas para poder abrazarse las rodillas–. Y no ha funcionado.

–Pasa que tú le has preguntado a él lo que le pasaba–Explicó Rose, echándole una mirada preocupada a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano–. Yo voy a averiguarlo por mi cuenta, lo quiera él o no–Se volvió hacia Lily, y toda su determinación se le olvidó al ver su rostro contraerse en una mueca de dolor–. ¿Qué…?

–Es que me he sentido tan sola…–Sollozó Lily, echándose a llorar. Se abrazó las piernas, y ocultó el rostro en sus rodillas–Quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

Lentamente, Rose volvió a acuclillarse a su lado, mirándola con pasmada preocupación.

–Lo sé–Murmuró–. Lo sé.

Rose le sujetó las manos en un vano intento de contener su repentino y violento acceso de llanto. Aquella situación se le presentaba de manera brusca, repentina, tan dura e inesperada como un golpe bajo. Su hermano había estado raro durante mucho tiempo, más del que había querido reconocer y no podía evitar culparse por no haberlo visto antes. Tenía que hacer algo, eso era seguro.

Tenía que hacerlo antes de que Hugo se apartara demasiado de la orilla, antes de que la marea se lo arrancara para siempre.


	14. Tatuaje (Parte II)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Mejor tarde que nunca! Ultimamente actualizo muy tarde, pero al menos trato que sea todavía miércoles XD ¡Gracias por sus bonitos Reviews, son geniales! Aquí les va lo que sigue:_

Capítulo XIV

_Tatuaje_

_(Parte II)_

Rose no sabía si debía o no contarle a Sam lo que pasaba con Hugo. Pujaba dentro de ella aquella sensación de que todo ese asunto no era suyo, no le pertenecía y no tenía derecho a compartirlo. Sin embargo, sinceramente necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Lily, lejos de ser un apoyo moral, más bien se apoyaba en Rose con todo el peso de su angustia y desesperación; no podía contárselo a Albus, definitivamente no, por más bien que se llevaran, y ahí acababa su (no) lista de personas íntimas con las cuales podía hablar de temas personales. Sus compañeras de curso, o amigas, dependiendo del caso, estaban bien y eran buenas chicas, pero no podía hablar de algo como eso con ellas.

–Tengo que hablar contigo–Le dijo a Sam apenas la vio durante el desayuno, sin darle tiempo siquiera a sentarse a la mesa. Su amiga, quizá por lo mortalmente seria que Rose se encontraba, no le hizo preguntas.

Fueron a las cocinas, por supuesto. No había criatura más discreta que un elfo doméstico, más aún si se le pedía expresamente que guardara el secreto; Entraron dentro de la fragante y cálida habitación, y Rose se dispuso a hablarle a borbotones: el cambio en la personalidad y el carácter de Hugo, su conducta extraña, sus desapariciones continuas, aquel extraño tatuaje de dudoso significado y procedencia. Sam la escuchó atentamente, sin soltar ni una de esas bromas que eran habituales en ella.

–Creo que estaba equivocada–Repuso finalmente, cuando Rose hubo terminado su relato.

– ¿Equivocada? –Repitió la muchacha, esperándose cualquier respuesta menos esa– ¿En qué?

Sam cruzó las manos sobre el regazo, cuidadosamente, y fijó sus ojos allí un momento. Parecía medir sus palabras con cuidado, y que hiciera eso sólo inquietó más a Rose.

–Sobre esos chicos de la reunión secreta en la biblioteca–Hizo una breve pausa, y el corazón de Rose se congeló–. Quizá…sean más que eso después de todo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Farfulló, aunque lo sabía perfectamente. Sam la miró haciendo una mueca de dolor.

–No me hagas decirlo.

Rose se dejó caer en una silla, sintiendo un repentino y violento malestar en el estómago. Un elfo doméstico, que ella sabía se llamaba Puck, se acercó para asistirla.

–Quizá necesita un vaso de agua…–Sugirió Sam mirándola con preocupación. Rose asintió, tragando con dificultad, y su amiga soltó una maldición al tiempo que Puck salía disparado a toda velocidad–Y eso que intenté decirlo con la mayor delicadeza posible.

–No es tu culpa, yo…–Rose sacudió la cabeza, y agradeció a Puck el vaso de agua. Le había puesto un poco de azúcar en el borde, y eso la ayudó bastante a reponerse–. He estado ciega. Todo este tiempo, acerca de todo. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de que mi hermano estaba actuando diferente?

–A cualquiera puede pasarle–Murmuró Sam, pero Rose negó con la cabeza.

–No hablaba con él desde hacía semanas. Semanas–Repitió Rose, mirando a su amiga, atónita–. Es impresionante, y lo peor de todo es que la última vez ni siquiera fue una conversación. Me había acercado sólo porque Hugo estaba hablando con Scorpius. ¿No soy la peor hermana del mundo?

–Espera, ¿Qué? –Exclamó Sam, abriendo los ojos como platos. Rose parpadeó, y le bastó ese instante para comprender el aplastante peso de sus propias palabras. Se llevó una mano a los labios–Por favor, Rose. Eso sí que no entiendo cómo no pudiste verlo. ¿No te pareció raro ver a Hugo hablando con Malfoy?

–Pues…sí, por supuesto–Balbució–. Pero como Scorpius fue tan espantosamente grosero conmigo, yo ni siquiera me acordé de preguntarle a Hugo qué hacía hablando con él…

–Pues es un buen momento para hacerlo–La interrumpió Sam. Rose negó con la cabeza al tiempo que terminaba su agua con azúcar.

–No voy a preguntarle a Hugo. Obviamente no va a responderme con la verdad–Dejó el vaso sobre una mesa cercana y se puso de pie–. Voy a hablar con Scorpius.

Sam enarcó una ceja.

–No te ofendas, Rose, pero Malfoy tampoco es lo que se dice "sincero" contigo.

–Si no quiere hablar voy a tener que obligarle–Aseguró con una determinación que sonó a amenaza–. No me importa qué es lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, pero va a tener que hablar.

Sam la estudió con la mirada durante un momento, con gesto casi cauteloso.

–No has dormido, ¿Verdad?

–No–Rose supuso que la pregunta se debía a sus evidentes y oscuras ojeras, producto del insomnio de la noche anterior.

–Rose, esto voy a decírtelo porque te quiero–Sam le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros, mirándola severamente–. No te encuentras bien, estás estresada y agotada.

–Eso ya lo sé–Rose enarcó las cejas, y Sam asintió.

–Habla con quien quieras. Sólo no hagas nada estúpido.

Quizá Sam tenía razón. No, rectificó mientras ambas iban camino a la clase de Pociones, Sam _tenía_ razón. No había duda de que estaba estresada, y por encima de todo agotada. Lo mejor que podría haber hecho era tomarse alguna poción para dormir y sacrificar sus clases de aquel día, pero ciertamente se sabía incapaz de conciliar el sueño, y además, tenía que hablar con Scorpius Malfoy. Costara lo que costara.

Rose recorrió frenéticamente con la mirada la fila de alumnos frente a la puerta del aula, y sólo se tranquilizó –al menos momentáneamente– al ver que Scorpius no se encontraba entre ellos. Pero ya llegaría. Asistía con una puntualidad religiosa a todas sus clases, mucho más a la de Pociones.

–No hagas nada estúpido–Le recordó Sam cuando Rose se dejó caer contra el muro de piedra.

–No voy a hacerlo–Le dijo, y en ese momento lo vio aparecer por el corredor. Sam le tiró del pelo, obligándola a volver la vista al frente–. ¡Ay!

–Ahora vamos a entrar al aula.

–Pero si Slughorn todavía no llegó…–Pero Rose se tragó sus palabras, porque su profesor había hecho acto de presencia.

Aquel día el aula de Pociones estaba tan cálido y fragante como las cocinas, sólo que su aroma era mucho más…embriagador. Sorprendida, Rose distinguió el olor a cuero, a libro nuevo, y a aquel distintivo y dulce perfume que siempre había usado su padre. Y Scorpius también.

–Por favor–masculló Sam, mirando en derredor una vez que se sentaron–. Es sencillamente maravilloso.

Rose iba a responderle, pero el profesor Slughorn habló antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

–Buenos días a todos–Saludó con aquella amplia sonrisa que parecía tener reservada para las clases de la mañana. Todos gruñeron una respuesta somnolienta–. Hoy vamos a continuar analizando los efectos del Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Pero antes, señores y señoritas, les he traído una pequeña sorpresa–Señaló un pequeño caldero a su izquierda, cuyo vapor ascendía en lentas espirales–. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué contiene este caldero?

Rose alzó la mano, dispuesta a responder. Había sabido la respuesta ni bien había sentido aquel maldito perfume. Sin embargo, alguien le ganó de mano.

–Señor Malfoy, bien–Sonrió el profesor, y Rose apretó la mandíbula. La vida parecía burlarse de ella, y no porque no hubiera podido responder precisamente.

–Es Amortentia–Repuso el muchacho con aquella voz moderada que la ponía enferma. A su lado, Sam volvió a tirarle del pelo.

–Parece que fueras a vomitar–La reprendió en voz baja–. Cálmate.

–Venga aquí, venga aquí–Lo llamó el profesor Slughorn alegremente, y Scorpius se levantó de su asiento situado al fondo.

Rose entrelazó los dedos de las manos y las escondió bajo la mesa, para que nadie pudiera ver cómo le temblaban. Lo miró, allí parado en frente de la clase, y el enojo le ardió en la garganta con una fuerza que la sorprendió. No creía odiarlo, el odio era un sentimiento demasiado venenoso y nocivo; pero definitivamente aborrecía aquella terrible apatía en sus movimientos, aquella frialdad de sus palabras, la forma en que la curva de su boca caía laxa sin expresión alguna. Sólo sus ojos, sus tempestuosos ojos, se agitaban en una vorágine de sentimientos tan turbulentos como indescifrables.

–Dígame, señor Malfoy, ¿Cómo se percató usted de qué se trataba de Amortentia? –Preguntó el profesor sonriendo ampliamente.

–Por el humo, en espirales. Y el brillo–Scorpius se inclinó cerca del caldero, y la piel de su rostro resplandeció suavemente. Aquello sumado a su imperturbable semblante lo hacía parecer menos humano todavía–. Nácar. "Un experto fabricante de pociones puede generar un poderoso enamoramiento, pero nadie ha conseguido todavía crear el único sentimiento verdaderamente indestructible, eterno e incondicional que merece ser llamado amor." –Scorpius alzó la vista, y miró al ahora encantado profesor–Hector…

–Dagworth-Granger–Concluyó el hombre, fascinado–. Excelente, muchacho. Eres puro talento. ¡Veinte bien merecidos puntos para Slytherin!

Hubo un tibio aplauso por parte del reducido grupo de Slytherin dentro del aula; Scorpius cruzó la habitación, regresando a su asiento, y por un instante sus ojos grises y turbulentos se fijaron en Rose. La muchacha apretó fuertemente los labios, y Sam le obsequió un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

– ¿Por qué haces eso? –Se quejó, apartando la vista de Scorpius.

–Porque Agatha Dolohov te miraba como si tuvieras tres ojos, por eso.

– ¿Y a mí que me importa cómo me mire Agatha Dolohov?

–No estás entendiendo–Sam la miró con severidad–. Si Agatha Dolohov nota que estás actuando como psicópata, le dirá a Malfoy. Y entonces definitivamente no va a querer hablar contigo. Mucho menos a solas.

–Ya, está bien–Rose le echó una ojeada sorprendida–. Puedes ser la sensata del grupo cuando quieres.

–Ante casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas–Sam le tomó una de las manos y le puso una pluma entre los dedos–. Y ahora te conviene anotar, que Slughorn está hablando de los ingredientes.

–No tengo el menor interés en saber cómo hacer Amortentia–Se indignó Rose, y Sam la miró entre atónita y divertida.

–Por supuesto que no. Está hablando del Filtro de Muertos en Vida–Le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, y se inclinó sobre su pergamino para tomar apuntes–. Céntrate.

Y Rose lo hizo, o al menos lo intentó. Tomó nota de las palabras del profesor Slughorn, pero ciertamente no estaba concentrada en ellas. Su mente volaba una y otra vez a lo acontecido durante aquel último tiempo, hacia Scorpius y su repentina frialdad, su hermano y aquel fuego gélido en sus ojos, el llanto desgarrado de Lily, las mentiras, los miedos. No podría tranquilizarse, no podría estar en paz consigo misma a menos que llegara al fondo del asunto, y cuanto antes.

La clase tocó a su fin y Scorpius salió disparado del aula sin siquiera esperar a sus amigos. Rose lo siguió con la mirada, empezando a guardar sus cosas a toda velocidad.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Le preguntó Sam, mirándola con cautela.

Rose metió su último pergamino en la mochila y se la echó al hombro.

–Seguirlo–Dijo, y salió también del aula a toda velocidad.

Todavía era demasiado pronto desde que finalizara la clase, muy pocas personas habían salido del aula. Rose las esquivó limpiamente sin apartar la vista de la nuca de Scorpius, quien se alejaba por el pasillo con una velocidad que en otro momento la habría sorprendido.

Pronto dejó a toda la gente atrás; la mochila empezaba a pesarle y estaba comenzando a desear que Scorpius se percatara de su presencia, como la anterior vez que ella lo había seguido, y le permitiera pararse a recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo, el muchacho siguió caminando a ese ritmo tan ligero hasta que llegaron ante una puerta a la cual Rose nunca le había prestado atención. Entonces Scorpius entró, y ella leyó el letrero: era un baño de varones.

En otro momento de su vida definitivamente habría esperado fuera a que él saliera, cuando menos; pero ese día, tal y como Sam había dicho, estaba estresada y agotada. Y se sentía decidida a hacer algo estúpido y que con toda seguridad lamentaría después: sin pensárselo dos veces, Rose empujó la puerta y se metió adentro.

Scorpius estaba frente al espejo, con ambas manos cerradas en fuertes puños sobre el lavatorio. Dejaba caer su peso en ellas, y el flequillo le ocultaba la cara. Por la mueca de su boca, parecía estarse conteniendo. Quizá para no gritar. Estaba sólo en camisa sobre los pantalones; su túnica, su corbata y su mochila eran todo un amasijo de tela en un rincón.

Los pasos de Rose hicieron eco en la habitación semi vacía. Scorpius dio un respingo al oírla entrar, y al alzar la vista se encontró con la imagen de la muchacha en el espejo, mirándolo fijamente.

–Rose–Murmuró, atónito. Se volvió hacia ella, pegando la espalda contra el lavamanos–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es un baño de varones…

–Habla–Le ordenó ella, ignorando sus palabras completamente.

–No…

–Sé que tú sabes–Volvió a interrumpirlo, y él enmudeció en el acto–. Sé cosas. Más cosas de las que te imaginas.

La expresión desconcertada de Scorpius mutó a una cautelosa en cuestión de segundos.

–Creía que ya me habías dicho esas cosas.

–Sí, y yo creía que yo te importaba, mira tú qué curioso–Se mofó ella, con un fuego ardiendo en sus ojos de un celeste casi gris.

Algo en los ojos de Scorpius brilló con fuerza antes de volver a apagarse.

–Tienes que marcharte–Dijo en voz baja, recuperando aquel tono monocorde que la enloquecía.

–Voy a marcharme cuando yo quiera–Las palabras temblaron en la garganta de Rose con cierto tono estridente–. Y eso va a ser cuando me digas la verdad.

– ¿La verdad…? –Scorpius enarcó ambas cejas, pero por lo demás controló su expresión perfectamente. Le echó una ojeada calculadora a la puerta.

–No tienes opción–Empezó a decir ella, percatándose de sus intenciones–. No hay nadie aquí. Y no pienso dejarte salir.

–Eso no es…–Scorpius se calló al ver a Rose sacar la varita, apuntándolo con el pulso tembloroso–Rose.

–He dicho que no tienes opción–La muchacha se aferró a su varita tanto que el temblor en su mano aumentó–. Habla.

Scorpius la miró a ella, luego a la varita, después a la puerta, y finalmente de nuevo a Rose.

–No tengo nada que decirte–Repuso con voz fría.

–Por una vez en tu vida, dime la verdad–Insistió ella, acercándose a él sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.

–He dicho que no tengo nada…

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? –Exclamó Rose sintiendo la indignación borbotear en su estómago– ¿Cómo puedes mirarme a los ojos y fingir que aquí no pasa nada?

Scorpius bajó la mirada, y sus pestañas se recortaron contra su piel.

–No estoy fingiendo. No tengo por qué–Alzó la vista, y sus ojos de tormenta se clavaron en ella, dolorosos como puñales–. Déjame salir. Rose–Insistió al ver que ella se quedaba dónde estaba–. Apártate.

Scorpius avanzó hacia ella a paso resuelto, ahora ignorando su varita en alto. La tomó deliberadamente por los hombros y la apartó de su camino. Rose se sacudió, todavía apuntándolo con su varita, pero sintiéndose incapaz de embrujarlo.

– ¡Es mi hermano! –Gritó, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de impotencia. La varita temblaba en su mano escandalosamente. Scorpius, de espaldas a ella, se quedó estático frente a la puerta– ¡Mi hermanito!

Por un momento se hizo el silencio. Rose se oía sollozar, aún sin lágrimas.

–No sé de qué hablas–Murmuró Scorpius finalmente, y aquello la hizo perder la poca compostura que le quedaba.

– ¡No finjas, sé que tú lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes todo! –Rose se echó a llorar esta vez, sacudiéndose con cada sollozo–Mi hermano…mi hermano no ha sido el mismo, él… Y ese tatuaje…–Scorpius se volvió hacia ella con celeridad, y Rose sintió una amarga, ácida sensación de triunfo–Lo sabes. Lo sabes, ¡Maldito seas! ¿Por qué se hizo eso? ¿Qué significa? ¡Y no me digas que es sólo un tatuaje porque no soy tan estúpida como crees! ¡Habla! –Le gritó ante su mutismo.

Scorpius bajó la vista de nuevo, evitando mirarla.

–Rose, tienes que irte–Murmuró–. Ahora.

–No vas a deshacerte de mí esta vez–Insistió ella, tajante–. Esta vez no se trata de que te hayas aburrido de mí.

Scorpius alzó el rostro velozmente para mirarla.

–No me he aburrido de ti–Sentenció.

–Puedes fingir que no me conoces de nada, y actuar como un auténtico hijo de puta igual que siempre, y no te diré nada–Continuó ella con vehemencia, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas–. Pero esta vez se trata de mi hermano y aquella estúpida secta tuya.

Por una vez una expresión genuina y primaria surcó las facciones de Scorpius; un miedo real.

– ¿Secta…?

–Sé lo que un tatuaje significa cuando lo comparten todos en un mismo grupo asqueroso de magos oscuros–Le espetó Rose–. Y tú mejor que nadie, ¿Verdad? Sino pregúntale a tu padre.

Scorpius cerró los ojos un momento, respirando profundo.

–Por favor–Pidió, pero su voz sonó a orden–, vete.

–Te he dicho que no voy a irme hasta que me digas la verdad–Rose dio un paso hacia él, en sus ojos una determinación feroz–. Muéstrame tu espalda.

La miró con ojos redondos como platos.

–Por favor, Rose, tienes que irte.

– ¡He dicho que me muestres tu espalda! –Chilló ella, acercándose tanto que podía tocarlo con apenas un roce.

–Y yo que te fueras…–Scorpius la tomó por los hombros tirando de ella para sacarla del baño.

– ¡No hasta que me muestres tu maldita espalda…! –Rose se aferró a su camisa, tirando fuertemente en un intento desesperado de que él no la obligara a marcharse…

La tela se rasgó entre sus puños. Rose lo contempló, fijamente, la piel blanca, los contornos firmes, el abdomen y el pecho delgados y esbeltos. Por un instante, la visión del cuerpo pálido, esbelto y muy atrayente de Scorpius la turbó y la hizo enrojecer por puro instinto. Aflojó ambas manos, dejando escapar la tela, y sus dedos lo rozaron por un instante. Él suspiró, y cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto con los de ella, tan tormentosos y dolientes como siempre, el hechizo se rompió. Rose se apartó velozmente, y él parecía demasiado conmocionado como para sujetarla. Scorpius intentó cubrirse, pero Rose se las arregló para colocarse frente a su espalda…

Y la piel se veía lisa y perfecta, sin mácula alguna. No había tatuaje.


	15. Illuminati

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_OMG Pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer, pero aquí me reporto! Y oh, este capítulo es tan corto que ofende, y lo siento. Pero prefiero presentar esta nueva información por separado a cualquier otro contenido…así es más procesable, supongo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, son geniales! Muchos besos._

_(Trataré de cargar el martes la semana que entra, para compensar un poco)_

Capítulo XV

_Illuminati_

Rose respiró hondo, apretando fuertemente las manos sobre su regazo. El respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada se le estaba clavando en la espalda, pero no se atrevía a acomodarse por temor a precipitar el inicio de una conversación que definitivamente no quería tener –y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar–. Intentó ignorar los ojos adustos de la directora McGonagall al otro lado del escritorio, y se concentró en las manecillas del reloj sobre ese mismo escritorio. El segundero se movía con una lentitud asfixiante, surrealista. ¿En verdad el tiempo pasaba tan despacio?

Rose no había pensado que el profesor Slughorn dejaría el aula de Pociones tan pronto; tampoco había pensado que, después de dar la clase, se le ocurriría ir a lavarse las manos al baño para varones más cercano. Ciertamente, Rose no había pensado en nada. Nada más que en Scorpius, su varita apuntándolo y aquellos fuertes impulsos de ira latiéndole en las sienes. Ira en forma de magia. Por un momento pensó que iba a enloquecer.

Si la camisa de Scorpius se había rasgado, había sido por la magia, la magia que había nacido de su ira. Sin embargo, cuando el profesor Slughorn había entrado al baño de varones a lavarse las manos, y se había encontrado con semejante imagen, definitivamente no le había buscado una explicación no inmoral al hecho de que una muchacha estuviera en el baño de varones con otro muchacho desnudo de cintura para arriba.

–Señorita Weasley–Y así había llegado al despacho de la directora. Rose tragó saliva, y la garganta le dolió por su repentina sequedad–, realmente yo no puedo creer esto.

Rose tampoco se lo creía. Se sabía con el cabello más erizado de lo usual, la cara hinchada de tanto llorar y un temblor en las manos todavía apretando con fuerza una varita mágica invisible. Se había espantado a ella misma al verse fugazmente en el espejo del baño, se podía imaginar lo apabullante que debía ser para la profesora McGonagall, que la tenía en frente. Sin embargo estaba segura de que no era por eso que la directora manifestaba incredulidad.

Rose no lo había escuchado, pero estaba segura de que el profesor Slughorn, todo espanto y horror, le habría dicho a la profesora que ella había estado a punto de…_acostarse_ con Scorpius Malfoy en el baño de varones de las mazmorras. Rose enrojeció profundamente, sólo de pensarlo, y no sabía si era por la vergüenza o por el aborrecimiento. ¡Acostarse con Scorpius Malfoy! Por el amor de Dios, y de Merlín también, que lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tenerlo cerca. Lo que él le inspiraba era demasiado complejo, era como si lo quisiera y lo aborreciera al mismo tiempo, dos emociones tan violentas en contacto una con la otra, en su interior, amenazando con romperla en dos si no hacía algo al respecto.

–Tarde o temprano la violencia acaba brotando de los Gryffindor, Minerva–Intervino una voz grave desde uno de los cuadros de antiguos directores del colegio–. No debería sorprenderte.

La directora le dirigió una mirada dura.

–Severus, haz el favor de no opinar en esto–Le espetó con sequedad. El hombre enarcó sus cejas negras, como si estuviera ofendido, pero no protestó. Rose lo conocía, al menos de nombre; Severus Snape había sido el director que había precedido a McGonagall, y, además, su primo Albus llevaba su nombre.

–No es lo que usted cree–Se apresuró a decir Rose antes de perder el valor de hacerlo.

– ¿Ah no? –La profesora McGonagall la miró con gesto implacable a través de sus anteojos– ¿Y qué es lo que yo creo?

–El profesor Slughorn nos llamó "inmorales"–Scorpius habló por ella, de esa forma tan suya de dar una respuesta apropiada y al mismo tiempo no decir nada. Sentado en la silla junto a la de Rose y con la camisa ya reparada, ella se había resuelto a ignorarlo. Pero si hablaba realmente se lo estaba haciendo difícil–. Rose no es muy astuta, pero sabe sacar sus propias conclusiones–Lejos de sentir que la estaba defendiendo, Rose se sintió insultada.

–Estábamos peleando, nada más.

La profesora McGonagall volvió a mirar a Rose.

– ¿Peleando por qué?

La muchacha tragó saliva al tiempo que intentaba hallar una respuesta con desesperación. Finalmente, la encontró. Casi pudo ver la lámpara muggle encenderse sobre su cabeza, como en la televisión.

–Él insiste en darme clases de Transformaciones–Dijo, y ni siquiera era mentira. De no haber estado tan nerviosa, se hubiera felicitado a sí misma–. Este año no me ha ido bien en Transformaciones. Para nada bien. La profesora Baxter cree que Scorpius es el mejor para darme clases particulares.

–Pero usted no–Afirmó la profesora ante la evidente reticencia en la voz de Rose.

–No–Coincidió–, por supuesto que no.

– ¿Por qué?

Rose respiró hondo, y se volvió para mirar a Scorpius. El muchacho le devolvió la mirada, gris, oscura y turbulenta.

–No lo soporto–Dijo con voz resuelta, sin amedrentarse en absoluto ante la mirada hasta en un punto agresiva de Scorpius–. Pero él no lo entiende. Sigue insistiendo, y peleamos, y…la ira fluyó. No es algo que me pase a menudo. Nunca, de hecho, yo…–Rose apartó la vista, mirándose las rodillas–estoy realmente avergonzada.

Aquello era lo más verdadero que había dicho en toda la conversación. La profesora McGonagall se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla, mirándola como sopesando sus palabras.

–Es una muy buena historia, vaya que sí–Dijo finalmente, y Rose sintió que podía respirar de nuevo–, pero, ¿Por qué estaba usted dentro del baño de varones, señorita Weasley?

Desde su retrato, Severus Snape soltó un bufido burlón. Rose sintió que empalidecía. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Y ahora qué? No tenía una respuesta para eso. No una respuesta creíble. ¿Qué iba a decirle, que sospechaba que Scorpius tenía un tatuaje sectario y oscuro en la espalda? ¿Un tatuaje, que, por cierto, no existía? Inevitablemente tendría que mencionar a Hugo, y esa no era una opción.

–No puedo decirle–Murmuró Rose, agachando la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall enarcó las cejas.

– ¿No puede?

–En verdad lo siento.

Se hizo una breve pausa, tensa. La profesora McGonagall entrelazó los dedos sobre su escritorio. Luego se volvió hacia Scorpius.

– ¿Usted tiene algo que agregar, señor Malfoy?

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Rose, quien fingió no darse cuenta.

–No–Repuso finalmente.

–Bien–La directora se irguió en su silla, y los miró con severidad–. Por esta vez voy a ignorar toda esta cuestión. Supongo que son cosas que pasan con los adolescentes, las hormonas y todo eso.

– ¡No! –Protestó Rose, horrorizada– ¡Yo nunca…! ¡Scorpius…! ¡Yo jamás…!

–No es la primera vez que me enfrento a un caso similar, de ahí parten mis suposiciones–La cortó la profesora McGonagall, sin interés en prolongar la charla. Rose guardó silencio–. Pero como algo así vuelva a suceder tendré que tomar medidas al respecto. ¿Me han entendido? –Los miró fijamente, y su voz sonó a amenaza.

–Sí, profesora–Murmuraron al unísono.

–Lo siento–No pudo evitar agregar Rose.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos con rapidez, dispuestos a abandonar aquel asfixiante despacho lo más pronto posible. Rose se sentía capaz de vomitar de un momento al otro, o cuando menos de sufrir un fuerte mareo. Necesitaba un poco de agua con azúcar. Fingió ignorar a Scorpius cuando el muchacho le abrió la puerta para que pasara. Aquel gesto de repentina caballerosidad la descolocó un poco, pero no tanto como que, apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos, él la retuvo sujetándola por el brazo.

Rose se volvió a mirarlo, azorada, latidos en sus oídos sumándose a sus persistentes náuseas. Los ojos de tormenta de Scorpius la perforaron al fijarse en ella.

–Gracias por no delatarme–Dijo con voz sosegada.

Así que creía que Rose había pretendido hacerle un favor a _él_. Sintió como el llanto reptaba por su garganta. Se zafó de su agarre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Eres un monstruo–Dijo, y lo creía de verdad–. No entiendo cómo pude…

Sin embargo, no terminó la frase. Enrojeció de vergüenza, y frustración también, y se marchó antes de terminar de lamentar lo que había estado a punto de decir.

"No entiendo cómo pude sentir algo por ti."

En ese momento no sentía nada más que asco.

…

Lo ocurrido con Scorpius en el baño de varones de las mazmorras era un completo secreto; lo que significaba que, por supuesto, todo el colegio lo sabía. Ahora Lily la miraba enarcando las cejas con una sonrisita pícara, negándose a atender razones; Albus la había perseguido por todo el corredor haciendo preguntas desesperadas acerca de su ahora por demás cuestionada virginidad; sus compañeras de cuarto parecían sentir hacia ella desde una recatada admiración a un horror mal disimulado, dependiendo de quién se tratara; sólo Lorcan y Sam habían actuado como seres humanos normales, preguntándole con normalidad si aquello era o no cierto y aceptando la explicación de la muchacha sin duda alguna. Por supuesto que a Lorcan no le había dicho del todo la verdad, de hecho, Rose le había dado una explicación bastante confusa, pero el chico se lo había creído increíblemente rápido. Sólo Sam sabía la verdad absoluta de la situación, y Rose se había ganado un muy merecido tirón de orejas por su actitud de completa desquiciada mental.

Después de meditarlo durante toda la semana con cuidado, Rose decidió que era hora de que Sam supiera la especie de conexión que ella había hecho entre aquel misterioso asesinato de ese grupo Illuminati con los muchachos del colegio y sus reuniones secretas en la biblioteca.

Otra vez, el lugar de encuentro fueron las cocinas. Para variar, allí nadie la miraba como si fuera a desnudarse de un momento al otro. Y si bien Lily opinaba que algunas de esas miradas eran halagadoras, en especial si se trataba de chicos guapos, Rose no estaba muy de acuerdo; no estaba segura de si a esos chicos en verdad les gustaba ella o simplemente se sentían atraídos de repente porque había adquirido una indeseada fama de "inmoral", por usar un eufemismo.

Sam se acomodó en su butacón de siempre con la resignación de quien está acostumbrado a oír historias desagradables. Rose le recordó la nota periodística que mencionaba a los Illuminati, aquel asesinato a esa muggle, y luego a Scorpius y su grupo extraño en la biblioteca; habló de sus ideas de la luz y la oscuridad, en metáforas inquietantes, y finalmente la relación entre ambos conceptos, sumándole el extraño tatuaje de Hugo.

– ¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso de los Illuminati? –Le preguntó Sam entre sorprendida y ofendida.

–Porque cabía la posibilidad de que sólo fuera mi paranoia jugándome una mala pasada–Admitió Rose, con la disculpa en la cara–. Lo siento. No quería involucrarte en esta mierda.

Que dijera esa palabra con tanto enfado hizo que Sam por poco sonriera.

–Pero ya estoy en ella, y hasta los codos. Y, ¿Sabes? Creo que de habérmelo dicho desde el principio las cosas habrían sido más sencillas.

–Sí, bueno, no tendría que haber actuado a escondidas…

–No sólo eso (Aunque que dejaras a Lily sola camino a la fiesta, y no aparecieras en toda la noche, y que Agatha Dolohov nos diera el mensaje a su horrible manera, realmente todo eso fue horrible)–Sam hizo una pausa, como si hubiera olvidado lo que quería decir–. ¡Ah, sí! Los Illuminati. Al menos esos que salieron en _El Profeta_ no van a estar en ningún libro de historia, pero los originales sí. Si es que no son los mismos.

– ¿Qué? –Rose se irguió en su asiento, abriendo mucho los ojos– ¿Tú…?

–Yo, sí. Estudios Muggles, cariño, esa asignatura que nadie toma en cuenta–Le dijo Sam repentinamente orgullosa–. Había un grupito de muggles locos que se hacían llamar Illuminati. Muy curioso. Hice un trabajo sobre ellos.

–Y… ¿Podría verlo? –Exclamó Rose velozmente.

–Debo tenerlo por ahí…No te ilusiones demasiado, saqué un Aceptable–Le advirtió Sam al ver la evidente emoción de Rose–. No era un tema que me interesara, pero si me hubieras dicho la verdad antes…–Y aquí su voz se llenó de reproche.

–Lo sé. Lo siento. Eres… ¡Maravillosa! –Rose se arrojó literalmente sobre ella, abrazándola–No tienes que buscar el trabajo si no lo tienes, yo…puedo usar la bibliografía, los libros… ¿Qué libros usaste para el trabajo?

–Muggles–Explicó Sam con sencillez–. El mejor era _Los Muggles y la magia: mitos y verdades_. Lo recuerdo porque era gracioso ver todos sus intentos por ser mágicos…algunas cosas les salían realmente muy mal, pero que muy mal…Y no entiendo por qué tanto, ser muggle debe ser fascinante.

–Ya empiezas a hablar como mi abuelo–Sonrió Rose, todavía con ese entusiasmo casi febril–. Gracias, gracias, gracias, Sam. Eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener.

–Gracias, yo, digo… ¿A dónde vas? –Inquirió al verla ponerse de pie.

– ¡A la biblioteca! –Repuso Rose, saliendo a toda velocidad– ¡Tengo mucho que hacer!

Madame Pince le echó una mirada rara cuando la muchacha solicitó la sección muggle, pero no hizo preguntas. La guió hasta allí y se marchó, recordándole como siempre que tuviera cuidado con los libros. Rose buscó velozmente en la estantería, considerablemente más pequeña que otras secciones que ella había visitado, y pronto encontró lo que buscaba: _Los Muggles y la magia: mitos y verdades_.

Se sentó a la primera mesa que encontró, y se fue hasta la última página, donde sabía estaba el índice especial en el que podía buscar palabra por palabra; Illuminati estaba en la página 394:

"_Illuminati es el nombre por el que se conoce mayormente la Orden de los Perfectibilistas o Iluminados de Baviera. Es una sociedad secreta paramasónica* fundada el 1 de mayo de 1776 por el ex-jesuita judeoalemán y profesor de Derecho Canónico, Adam Weishaupt. Illuminati en latín significa "Los Iluminados"._

_Weishaupt habría creado esta sociedad con el propósito de derrocar a los gobiernos y reinos del mundo además de erradicar a todas las religiones y creencias para regir a las naciones bajo un Nuevo Orden Mundial, basado en un sistema internacionalista (precursor del comunismo y el anarquismo). Establecerían una moneda única y una religión universal, en el cual, según sus creencias, cada persona lograría la perfección._

_Actualmente, algunos grupos se atribuyen la condición de sucesores históricos de los__Illuminati__.**"_

Rose continuó leyendo, saltando las partes que mencionaban fechas históricas y nombres de eruditos y demás personas que habían formado parte de los Illuminati a lo largo de la historia. Pasó la página, y entonces una ilustración captó su completa atención. Se le aceleró el corazón.

Dentro de un círculo con una inscripción en latín, había una pirámide de aspecto egipcio, sobre la arena y hecha de bloques de color claro. En la base estaba escrito el número 1776 con números romanos, el año que Rose acababa de descubrir se habían creado los Illuminati. Sin embargo, lo que más había llamado su atención era la punta de la pirámide, o la falta de ella: en su lugar había un pequeño triángulo que parecía estar hecho de luz, que encerraba un ojo. Se apresuró a leer lo que había debajo:

"_La pirámide truncada con el ojo que todo__lo ve y el lema "Novus Ordo Seclorum", del Gran Sello de los Estados Unidos, consi__derada como un __símbolo Illuminati. En el billete actual de un dólar norteamericano aparece el Gran Sello de Estados Unidos el cual está compuesto por el "Ojo que todo lo ve", también llamado "Ojo de la Providencia"._

Un ojo. Un ojo, por Dios y por Merlín, que todo encajaba. Todo encajaba de una forma tan precisa y espantosa que empezó a sentirse mareada. Hugo era uno de ellos, uno de los Illuminati. De ahí que se estuviera comportando tan extraño, de ahí esa absurda capa negra, de ahí aquel tatuaje en su espalda. Y Rose habría jurado por su propia vida que Scorpius también era parte de los Illuminati. Y sin embargo, Scorpius no tenía el tatuaje…

Se estaba haciendo tarde. Rose se acercó al escritorio de la bibliotecaria y le preguntó si podía llevarse el libro con ella. Madame Pince volvió a mirarla raro, pero aseguró que no había problema. Animada por ello, Rose metió el libro en su mochila y salió de la biblioteca, dispuesta a desvelarse esa noche.

_*La Masonería o Francmasonería es el conjunto de sociedades secretas o discretas, organizadas en logias, que se autodefinen como fraternidades filosóficas y humanistas (seculares y laicas)._

_**Toda la información acerca de los Illuminati fue obtenida mediante mi lectura y selección del material perteneciente a Metapedia, debido a que su contenido me parecía mucho más "mágico" e "interesante" que el de Wikipedia, y por lo tanto supongo que es todo bastante ficticio._


	16. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Hola! Bueno, me tienen aquí un martes, espero para alegría de alguna de las lindas personas que leen esto n.n Este capítulo es considerablemente más largo que el anterior y bastante más intenso, también. A mí me gusta mucho, aunque tiene sus sinsabores (me estoy volviendo una escritora dramática, creo) En fin, espero que les guste. ¡Muchos besos!_

Capítulo XVI

_Hogsmeade_

Sam tragó su bocado de manzana antes de hablar.

–Claro, yo no mencioné eso de los símbolos en mi trabajo–Asintió con gesto reflexivo–. Por eso el Aceptable.

Rose miró su propia manzana, y le dio un mordisco pequeño. No era muy amante de las manzanas, pero sabía que eran buenas para la salud y ella no estaba durmiendo bien esos días. A Sam, por su parte, le encantaban…igual que todo lo que era comestible.

Llevaba una semana con aquel grueso y viejo libro a cuestas y ya había leído de cabo a rabo todo lo que podía encontrar respecto a los Illuminati. Sin embargo, no podía parar de revisarlo en busca de datos nuevos que ya no existían. Ahora estaban en el recreo, en un pasillo desierto debido a lo frío que era, sentadas en el suelo con riesgo de que se les congelara el trasero porque los elfos estaban organizando su espacio de trabajo y más allá de la cocina no tenían otro lugar dónde hablar de _ciertos temas_. Quedaban pocos días para que empezara noviembre y eso empezaba a notarse en la temperatura. Al menos no había habido ninguna tormenta por el momento, en lo que iba del curso escolar.

–"_Los illuminati tenían también otro símbolo para su "escuela secreta de sabiduría"_–Leyó Rose–_, este era el búho de Minerva, la diosa de la sabiduría. También se encuentra, al igual que el "Ojo que todo lo ve", en el billete de un dólar estadounidense."_

–Minerva es lo mismo que Atenea, ¿Cierto? –Preguntó Sam–Siempre me confundo.

–Sí, exactamente. La diosa del saber.

–Eso suena muy Ravenclaw.

Rose miró a Sam como si su amiga hubiera hecho un descubrimiento impresionante.

–Es cierto. Podría haber gente de Ravenclaw.

–No te atrevas a pensar que son sólo gente de Slytherin, Rose–Sam enarcó las cejas sin querer creérselo–. No quisiera decirlo así, pero tu hermano…

–Lo sé. No lo digas–Rose le dio otro mordisco a su manzana, cavilando–. Scorpius sabe, sabe que yo sé. Yo se lo di a entender. Aunque en ese momento yo no sabía nada.

–Eso fue, con todo respeto, muy estúpido de tu parte–Sam mordió la fruta con dignidad.

–Tenía que aparentar estar en igualdad de condiciones con él–Rose suspiró–. Pero sí, fue estúpido. Y lo peor de todo es que Scorpius no tiene el maldito tatuaje. Me vi como una loca para nada.

–Y ahora todo el colegio cree que te acuestas con Malfoy en secreto–Comentó Sam, y una sonrisa tembló en las comisuras de su boca.

–No te burles, es asqueroso.

Sam la miró enarcando las cejas.

–Ahora resulta que Malfoy es asqueroso. Claro.

–No me refiero a su aspecto, sino a él en sí mismo–Se explicó Rose, disgustada–. Es francamente aborrecible.

–"Francamente aborrecible"–Repitió Sam, y aquello sólo pareció divertirla aún más–. Entiendo.

Rose le echó una mirada enojada, pero no dijo nada. Hizo ademán de volver a abrir el libro, cosa difícil con las manos enguantadas, y Sam la obligó a cerrarlo con un golpe seco.

– ¡Ey!

–Basta de eso por hoy. Se me va a caer el trasero si sigo sentada aquí–Sam se levantó, no sin esfuerzo, y Rose la imitó sin entusiasmo–. Podemos discutirlo otro día, otra semana, otro mes…Sólo es una broma–Añadió ante la expresión de su amiga–. Sé que esto es importante, muy importante, pero si no piensas en otra cosa de vez en cuando te vas a enfermar.

– ¿Y en qué puedo pensar? –Le preguntó Rose con aspereza mientras se alejaban de aquel pasillo gélido y desierto.

–No sé–Sam se terminó su manzana y arrojó el centro por ahí. Rose lo hizo desaparecer con su varita, mirándola con desaprobación–. En la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, quizá. ¿No querías comprarte un gato?

–Sí, bueno…el gato de Albus, Patricio, es encantador–Rose sonrió sólo de recordarlo–. Claro que no puedo cargarlo nunca porque siempre lo tiene la flacucha pesada de Cathy…

–La malvada bruja del oeste…

–Eres consciente de que la palabra "bruja" no es un insulto dado que nosotras también lo somos, ¿Verdad?

–Por supuesto, pero las del oeste son malas, pero que muy malas–Explicó Sam fingiendo seriedad, y a Rose se le escapó una sonrisa.

– ¿Cuándo es la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

–Este fin de semana.

–Va a hacer mucho frío.

–Por favor, no seas amargada–Sam le dio un codazo–. Iremos juntas, y seguramente Lily nos acompañará también.

–Le hará bien–Rose hizo una mueca–. Está muy deprimida.

–Tú también lo estás–Le dijo Sam mirándola con cierta preocupación–. Compra un gato, y muchos libros, ¿Quieres?

–No tengo tanto dinero…

– ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan pesimista? –Sam puso los ojos en blanco–Me pones nerviosa.

–Lo siento.

– ¡Y devuelve ese libro! ¡Ya lo estoy odiando!

–Eso sí que no–Rose se aferró a él con fuerza–. Todavía quiero releerlo un par de veces.

Sam suspiró.

–Claro que sí.

Cuando regresó de conversar con Sam ya era tarde; se acomodó junto al fuego en la concurrida sala común (milagrosamente había encontrado un hueco dónde sentarse), y se perdió entre las páginas, releyendo aquel libro una y otra vez.

Rose oyó un chasquido, y dio un respingo que por poco hizo que el libro se le escapara de las manos. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose por la repentina quietud y soledad. Debía de ser muy tarde, demasiado. Entonces, desde su butaca, en medio de la luz casi inexistente, vio a Hugo bajar las escaleras. Tenía un aspecto cansado, así lo atestiguaban sus evidentes ojeras, pero al mismo tiempo había algo en sus ojos, algo ardoroso, hasta luminoso, pero diferente a la felicidad: triunfo.

Rose acababa de verlo salir por el hueco del retrato cuando decidió seguirlo. Aferró fuertemente el libro bajo el brazo y también se escabulló de la sala común en medio de la penumbra.

Hugo iba iluminado por la lumbre de su propia varita. Rose lo siguió a distancia, esforzándose en ser sumamente silenciosa. Podía oír el sonido que hacía la capa negra de Hugo al enredarse con el aire del corredor, como un frufrú inquietante.

De repente, Hugo se detuvo, en un punto del castillo que no parecía tener nada de especial. Ni siquiera estaba lejos de la sala común de Gryffindor. Entonces alguien más emergió de las sombras, casi tan rápido que parecía una aparición, un fantasma. Rose se escondió detrás de una armadura, mirando al misterioso encapuchado con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad.

Estaba prácticamente segura de que se trataba de Scorpius.

El sujeto se bajó la capucha, y Rose tembló de expectación y desasosiego, ambas cosas juntas.

Y entonces descubrió que no se trataba de Scorpius.

Rose no prestó demasiada atención al rostro, no contó con tantos segundos para verlo; solamente distinguió una de sus cejas, muy negra, surcada por una extraña y brillante cicatriz plateada. Entonces sus ojos, una mirada tan lóbrega como la oscuridad, se apartaron de Hugo y se posaron en la armadura. _Su _armadura.

Rose retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo, forzando a su instinto primario de salir corriendo a tranquilizarse y actuar de forma silenciosa. Estaba segura de que él la había visto.

…

Llegó el fin de semana, y con él la excursión a Hogsmeade. Pese a que habían pasado un par de días, Rose todavía seguía viendo a aquel sujeto de ojos tan oscuros con una nitidez terrorífica. Sin embargo, se había propuesto no mencionarlo, al menos no aquella tarde. Sam se merecía una tarde normal para variar. Y sinceramente Rose también.

Había nevado durante la noche, la primera nevada del año, por lo que el pueblo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve blanca, espléndida.

– ¡Está todo tan hermoso! –Exclamó Lily, llena de gozo, y Rose se guardó su comentario acerca de cómo odiaba la nieve cuando se le metía dentro de las botas y le mojaba las medias.

Tal y como Sam había vaticinado, su prima se había reunido con ellas para visitar el pueblo. Era su segundo año visitándolo y quizá por eso no estaba tan desganada como Rose, aunque había que tener en cuenta que su ánimo estaba mal independientemente de Hogsmeade o la nieve.

La nieve significaba frío. Rose llevaba un grueso abrigo encima de un suéter también grueso de cuello alto, una bufanda cubriéndole la nariz, un gorro encasquetado hasta las cejas, y guantes, como así botas también gruesas. Lily llevaba la chaqueta desprendida, y la bufanda colgando a ambos lados de forma realmente inútil para paliar el frío. Rose pensó que se encontraba propensa a contraer anginas.

–Nos vamos a congelar, pero va a valer la pena–Entre ambos extremos, Sam era la que llevaba el atuendo más normal. Un saco con el cierre hasta arriba, unas orejeras simpáticas y una bufanda protegiéndole el cuello. Rose, a quien sólo se le veían los ojos, asintió sin mucho entusiasmo. Sam puso los ojos en blanco–. Mala onda.

–Tengo frío–Gruñó Rose, pero intentó recomponer un poco su actitud odiosa. Suspiró a través de su gruesa bufanda–. ¿Qué les parece si entramos en algún negocio?

–Sí, nos va a dar algo si seguimos aquí, de pie en la nieve como idiotas–Consintió Sam–. Pero en serio, Rose, si tienes frío ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer en diciembre, eh?

–No lo sé–Repuso ella, consciente de su propio patetismo.

–Podríamos ir a la tienda de mascotas–Sugirió Lily alegremente al ver que Rose no añadía nada más–. Dijiste que querías un gatito…

–Es cierto–Rose se animó de repente–. Llevo queriendo uno desde que conocí a Patricio.

–Entonces vamos–Lily lo resolvió enseguida, y las tres muchachas se encaminaron hacia la tienda de mascotas.

Adentro el clima era cándido y Rose pronto empezó a sudar. Luchó con su infinita bufanda para desenroscarla de su cuello, y se desabrochó algunos botones del abrigo. Había muchas mascotas abaladas por Hogwarts, desde ratas, pasando por lechuzas hasta sapos, y finalmente, gatos. Rose contempló un minino de extravagante pelaje color rosado con curiosidad.

La vendedora apareció pronto, resultando ser una mujer muy amable. Mostró a Rose con afable paciencia los diversos gatos con los que contaba. Todos eran encantadores, pero no se decidía por ninguno en particular. Fue el último de ellos quien captó su atención, quizá porque proyectaba a la perfección la imagen que ella siempre había visto al imaginar su futuro gato: gordo, de nariz chata, con un abundante pelaje anaranjado y redondos ojos grises, de un gris azulado, gatunos. La misma tienda se encargaría de enviárselo al colegio más tarde, para que el gato no tuviera que estar deambulando por el pueblo con aquel frío.

–Tenías que quedarte con el gato más feo de la tienda, ¿Verdad? –Le dijo Sam en tono de broma cuando salieron de la tienda.

–Eres mala–Rose frunció el entrecejo mientras terminaba de enroscar su eterna bufanda en torno a su cuello–. Salvador es un gato precioso, el más bonito de todos.

–Tampoco para tanto–Lily la miró soltando una risita–. A mí me encanta Salvador, pero el rosado era más lindo.

– ¿Y por qué ese nombre? –Siguió picándola Sam–Ustedes los Weasley tienen un problema con los nombres españoles.

–Si hablas de Albus, él es Potter–Terció Rose.

–También somos Weasley por mi mamá–Repuso Lily–. Pero yo a mi gato le pondría Chispitas.

Sam y Rose intercambiaron una mirada, pero se guardaron sus comentarios al respecto. Continuaron avanzando por la nieve, añadiendo sus huellas sucias a las decenas que ya había impresas en la blancura.

– ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó Lily súbitamente. Sam se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo reloj–Repuso Rose por debajo de la bufanda–. ¿Por qué?

–Es que tengo una cita–Lily se encogió de hombros con sencillez–. Por las dudas ya me pongo en camino. ¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts!

Las dos amigas la vieron marchar de aquella forma tan precipitada con cierto desconcierto.

– ¿En Hogwarts? –Repitió Rose, perpleja– ¿Piensa desaparecer toda la tarde?

Sam parecía indignada por motivos diferentes.

– ¿Una cita? ¡La mocosa tiene catorce años y tiene una cita! ¡Y mírame a mí, casi diecisiete y acabo de comprar un gato con mi amiga, que por cierto está en la misma situación que yo! Sin ofender– Rose se encogió de hombros.

–No pasa nada. Es cierto–Suspiró–. La vida es injusta. Eso nos pasa por no parecer supermodelos.

–Pero es enana. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que nunca podrá usar faldas largas sin parecer un corcho de cerveza de mantequilla.

– ¡Sam! –Exclamó Rose, echándose a reír.

–Aunque pensándolo bien la altura no nos ha servido de mucho últimamente…

–Ni últimamente, ni anteriormente, ni nada–Terció Rose, ahora riéndose de Sam y de sí misma–. Además de que no pasamos el metro sesenta y cinco.

–Pasamos el metro, y eso es decir mucho para Lily.

–Ya párale. Enana o no es mil veces más linda que tú y que yo.

– ¿Por qué crees que estoy diciendo todo esto? –Sam la miró enarcando las cejas.

– ¿Envidia malsana?

–Exactamente, cómo me conoces–Sam la apuntó con un dedo, y Rose la empujó, haciéndola trastabillar en la nieve–. Acabo de acordarme, Rose, ¿Me acompañas a la oficina postal? Es el cumpleaños de mi abuela, y quiero mandarle algo…

– ¿Y por qué no usas una lechuza del colegio? Te las prestan…

–A mi abuela no le gustan las lechuzas–Rose la miró poniendo cara rara–. Es muggle, ¿Recuerdas? Tú la conoces.

–Ah, sí. Pensé que decías la otra–Rose asintió, entendiéndolo todo–. Vamos entonces. Yo también tengo abuelos muggles. De hecho, gracias a ellos nos hicimos amigas.

Los abuelos maternos de Rose vivían en la misma calle que la abuela materna de Sam. Rose solía verla de lejos muchas veces cuando salía a pasear con sus abuelos, sabía que era de Hogwarts, pero nunca habían cruzado palabra; hasta que un día la abuela de Sam los invitó a todos a tomar el té. Había dicho que Sam se aburría estando sola en la casa todo el día, sin compañía de su edad. Y así, a partir de esa agradable visita, Rose y Sam se habían vuelto inseparables.

–Sí, a tus abuelos buena onda y a mi abuela y su té–Sam sonrió espontáneamente ante el recuerdo–. Bueno, vamos entonces. Pero primero quiero comprarle algo en esa tienda nueva de regalos que pusieron.

La tienda nueva de regalos estaba llenísima hasta reventar; Rose contempló a través de los cristales a la gente apretujada en su interior, y empezó a sentir indicios de claustrofobia. Sacudió la cabeza cuando Sam se disponía a entrar.

–Te esperaré afuera.

– ¿Segura? Debe estar calentito…–Rose asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza–Uf, bueno. Me espera un rato largo. Espérame aquí.

Rose se estremeció y se metió las manos ya enguantadas en los bolsillos, preparándose para esperar pacientemente el regreso de su amiga.

Había nevado durante la madrugada, por lo que la nieve ya estaba relativamente bien estacionada, pero, pese a no estar nevando en aquel momento, el viento estaba considerablemente fuerte. Esa debía de ser la principal razón por la que no había absolutamente nadie en aquella calle. Rose escondió bien la nariz bajo su bufanda kilométrica y le echó una ojeada a la tienda de regalos, pensando seriamente en la opción de meterse al a todas luces asfixiante negocio de todas formas.

Entonces vio cruzar la calle a su hermano Hugo. Habría reconocido esa cabeza castaña en donde fuera y cómo fuera, no habría importado. Llevaba esa horrible capa negra, y se subía continuamente la capucha, que el viento se empeñaba en bajarle. No la había visto, parecía demasiado concentrado para percatarse de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su destino.

Rose lo siguió con la mirada, casi sin parpadear, hasta que lo vio desaparecer detrás de una esquina. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la tienda de regalos, una única vez. Y entonces fue tras él.

No tenía un motivo concreto para hacerlo, al menos no más preciso que "averiguar en qué andaba", y la idea de volver a toparse con aquel sujeto de la cicatriz plateada en la ceja la llenaba de pavor; pero realmente no había considerado la idea de quedarse siquiera como opción. El impulso había sido más fuerte que ella, cómo todo lo relacionado con aquel asunto de los Illuminati. Era incapaz de controlarse al respecto.

El viento arreciaba, y los pasos de Hugo se volvían más lentos y trabajosos por la blandura inesperada de la nieve en algunos caminos. Rose no se conocía el pueblo de memoria, pero al menos casi, y estaba por poco totalmente segura de que su hermano se dirigía a la Casa de los Gritos. Aquella idea la alarmó todavía más, y más segura estuvo también de que seguirlo estaba completamente fuera de discusión.

Entonces oyó un crujido, como una ramita al ser pisada por un zapato. Lo escuchó incluso en medio de la blandura de la nieve. Se volvió, extrañada. Y sólo entonces se percató de que no estaban solos. Al principio distinguió una figura, considerablemente lejos, lo suficiente como para resultarle extraño haberla oído pero no tanto como para no asustarla. Rose se asustó; el desconocido iba con la capucha de la al parecer obligatoria capa negra ocultándole el rostro, y mantenía un paso considerablemente firme en la nieve. Su silueta negra contrastaba violenta contra el pueblo nevado, como algo completamente antinatural. Rose se volvió de nuevo para mirar a Hugo, apurando el paso, deseando no perderlo de vista y al mismo tiempo mantenerse lejos. Entonces vio a otro, yendo hacia ella, acercándosele por la derecha, no tan lejos como el que iba detrás.

Rose empezó a ponerse nerviosa. A asustarse, en realidad. Hugo se hacía cada vez más pequeño y los otros tres más grandes, más cercanos… ¿Y desde cuándo eran tres? Por un instante, sus pies se congelaron en su sitio sin que la nieve tuviera nada que ver en ello. Los contempló por un instante, con el corazón en la garganta, viéndolos cada vez más cerca, lentos pero constantes, amenazantes, algo inquietante, casi siniestro en sus movimientos acompasados, y cada vez más rápidos…

Entonces echó a correr. Se olvidó de la nieve resbaladiza, el exceso de ropa que llevaba encima, el viento alborotado, se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera alejarse, corriendo calle abajo, tanto como le dieron los pulmones, hasta que sintió que el pecho le iba a explotar. Resbaló en una calle que le era desconocida y desierta, falta de aire, y al intentar detenerse en seco se vino de bruces contra el suelo. Escuchó pasos venir hacia ella, y unas manos que la sujetaban a través del grueso abrigo, y se retorció, presa del pánico.

– ¿Estás bien? –Aquella voz era demasiado conocida. Rose alzó la vista, contemplando los ojos de tormenta de Scorpius Malfoy, esos ojos que tanto la habían intrigado siempre y que ahora le dolían. Sonaba agitado, como quien ha corrido una carrera, y al mismo tiempo preocupado, inquieto. La miraba con suma atención, al tiempo que intentaba ayudarla a ponerse de pie– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué…?

–Estoy bien–Lo cortó Rose con voz muerta y al mismo tiempo sin aliento. Se incorporó, medio tambaleándose por el peso de toda la ropa que llevaba encima.

–No debes ir para esos lados–Le dijo Scorpius con tono de censura, y Rose se volvió a mirarlo velozmente.

–Tú estabas allí.

–Yo estaba _aquí_, y tú viniste–Repuso Scorpius enarcando las cejas.

–Tú también estás agitado–Dijo Rose mirándolo con desconfianza, intentando respirar hondo–. ¿Dónde estabas entonces?

–Por aquí–Scorpius se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla.

–Mentira.

Scorpius se limitó a mirarse los zapatos, todavía resollando un poco, y Rose se las arregló para apartarse la bufanda de la boca y así poder respirar mejor. Tiró de la prenda, que daba tantas vueltas en torno a su garganta que resultaba opresiva.

–Bueno–Dijo finalmente, cuando se hubo recompuesto un poco–. Tampoco es que tengas que decírmelo.

Se sacudió la nieve de las rodillas, que ahora sentía empapadas, como así los dedos debajo de los guantes. Le dolía la nariz, porque se le había enterrado en la nieve. El invierno podía parecerle muy poético y muy estético, sí, pero siempre y cuando no lo estuviera viviendo. Dio un paso, y sintió las medias llenas de nieve. Fantástico.

–Espera–Scorpius la sujetó del brazo súbitamente cuando la vio darle la espalda. Rose se rehusó a mirarlo–. No puedo decirte la verdad–Aquello le pareció dramático además de falso, y sacudió la cabeza–. Mírame–Rose tiró de él, zafándose de su agarre.

–Déjame.

–Mírame–Insistió él–. No estoy mintiendo. No te estoy mintiendo–Susurró–. Por favor.

Rose se volvió para mirarlo. Su expresión era solemne, y al mismo tiempo algo suplicante. Y sus ojos, sus ojos seguían siendo tormentosos, y turbulentos, y gris, y lluvia, y caos, pero al mismo tiempo transmitían sinceridad. Una sinceridad dolorosa y genuina que la dejó sin habla.

–No puedo decirte _nada_–Murmuró Scorpius–, por más que quiera.

Fue otra revelación. Los ojos de Rose se abrieron de par el par, al tiempo que expulsaba todo el aire de repente. Los cabellos de Scorpius se agitaban por el viento, golpeándole las pestañas, y sus ojos oscuros relucían de expectativa, de ansiedad. "¿Me crees?", parecían preguntarle, "¿Puedes creerme?".

–No te dejan hacerlo, ¿Verdad? –Susurró Rose, y sus propias palabras le supieron a confirmación dentro de su boca.

Scorpius parpadeó repetidas veces, y el instante se rompió.

–No voy a dejar que te vayas sola–Dijo, y aquel brusco cambio de tema supuso una aún más fuerte confirmación.

– ¿Por qué no quieren que hables conmigo? –Insistió ella sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos grandes y atónitos–Yo no he hecho nada.

Pero Scorpius no le hizo caso.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo caliente?

–No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte–Rose enrojeció de enojo, apartando la vista.

–Nadie sabe que estoy aquí contigo–Le dijo Scorpius recuperando aquel tono suplicante–. Pero como nos quedemos aquí alguien nos verá. Vamos, antes de que se eche todo a perder.

Rose respiró hondo, contemplando aquellos ojos que parecían rogarle. Quería ir con él, no podía negárselo, tenía tantas preguntas, millones…algo dentro de ella todavía le dolía, la hacía sentir enojada. Todavía estaba enojada, furiosa. Pero si había una manera, una manera de cambiar algo, o al menos otorgarle algún significado nuevo, un significado menos horrible…una manera de salvar todo lo que ella ya creía perdido por completo…

–Es tu única oportunidad–Repuso, con voz dura, y eso pareció suficiente para Scorpius. Intentó tomarla de la mano, pero ella se alejó y lo siguió a cierta distancia, tambaleándose bajo el peso de su abrigo debido al viento que la rodeaba.

–No voy a entrar ahí–Declaró con rotundidad cuando Scorpius se hubo detenido.

Frente a ellos se alzaba La Cabeza De Puerco, una taberna que había tenido un papel importante en la historia reciente, pero que no por eso dejaba de tener un aspecto siniestro. Era la clase de lugar al que sus padres jamás la habrían autorizado a entrar, y eso tenía el suficiente peso como para amedrentarla a hacerlo. Y mucho más con la única compañía de Scorpius Malfoy.

–Por favor, Rose.

–No.

–No es Las Tres Escobas, pero es un buen lugar para merendar.

–No soy tonta, Scorpius.

– ¿Confías en mí? –Rose le echó una incrédula mirada de basilisco–Correcto, pregunta equivocada, pero entremos. Te caíste en la nieve y tienes los guantes mojados. Apuesto a que te entró nieve dentro de las botas. ¿No odias cuando la nieve se te mete dentro de las botas y te moja las medias?

Adentro estaba calentito. Rose empezó a desenroscarse la bufanda larguísima del cuello con mucho trabajo, pero se negó en redondo a que Scorpius la ayudara a quitarse el abrigo. Dentro del bar había miradas raras y caras inquietantes, pero había un hombre joven y amable en la barra que le sirvió la chocolatada dulce como le gustaba.

–Gracias–Murmuró cuando le hubo dejado la taza enfrente. Tomó un sorbo–. Sam debe estar desesperada.

–La buscaremos cuando hayamos hablado–Repuso Scorpius, sentado a su lado en un taburete y sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

– ¿Y aquí no va a vernos nadie? –Le preguntó Rose, mirándolo por encima de su bebida.

–No hay nadie que conozcamos aquí.

Y era cierto. Rose miró a su alrededor, y no distinguió más que encapuchados y semblantes no muy amistosos, arrebujados en sus abrigos incluso con lo caldeado que estaba el ambiente. Definitivamente estaban todos demasiado ocupados ocultándose como para fijarse en el resto.

–Los otros–Dijo Rose después de su breve repaso al bar–, ¿Están buscándome a mí? ¿Me persiguen ahora?

–No hiciste nada malo–Scorpius se encogió de hombros–, ¿Por qué alguien te perseguiría?

Rose soltó un bufido de frustración.

–Esa forma que tienes de dar una respuesta útil y al mismo tiempo no decir nada en absoluto…

Ante este comentario, Scorpius casi sonrió.

–Cosas que uno aprende. Se vuelven útiles.

–Seguí a mi hermano–Saltó Rose súbitamente sin apartar los ojos de su chocolatada, después de un breve silencio–. Supongo que lo sabes.

–No va a pasarle nada a tu hermano.

– ¿Quien lo dice? –Exclamó Rose, alzando la vista para mirarlo fijamente.

–Yo–Repuso él con voz solemne–. No puede pasarle nada aquí en Hogsmeade con los profesores vigilando y lleno de gente. La mera idea es absurda.

–Y otra vez esa respuesta insustancial–Rose sacudió la cabeza–. Quisiera creerte.

–Entonces créeme–Dijo Scorpius, como si fuera tan sencillo.

–Es demasiado difícil, después de todo lo que ha pasado…

–No sabes hace cuanto tiempo que deseaba hablar contigo–La vehemencia en la voz de Scorpius la sorprendió–. Por eso quería ser yo tu tutor de Transformaciones, y ahora resulta que Scamander…

–No–Rose sacudió la cabeza–, no es Lorcan. Es un amigo mío, un nuevo amigo, de Hufflepuff–Lo fulminó con la mirada–. Pero que tu pandilla se mantenga alejada de él.

–No tengo ninguna pandilla–Aseguró, y Rose lo miró entornando suavemente los ojos–. Debiste dejar que yo lo fuera–Aquí en su voz hubo un suave reproche.

–Imposible, he llegado a pensar que te detesto, te veía y me prendía fuego–Una cosa imposible de confundir inundó los ojos de Scorpius: un completo doble sentido. Un insinuante doble sentido– ¿Y te permites mirarme de esa forma? –Se indignó Rose, aunque no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco–Esta conversación es seria.

–Tú la has desvirtuado–Repuso Scorpius esbozando una sonrisa burlona–. ¿Qué?

Había sonreído. Hacía tanto que Rose no le veía sonreír, y mucho menos de esa forma. Y mucho, mucho menos a ella. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no le dedicaba siquiera una mínima expresión.

–Nada, por un momento…por un momento pareciste ese chico que yo conocía–Rose dejó la taza sobre la barra con un repentino nudo en el estómago. Las manos le temblaban–. Quiero volver a Hogwarts.

Por un momento pareció que Scorpius iba a protestar, pero finalmente sólo soltó un suspiro.

–Te ayudaré a buscar a Blow–Le dijo, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndose a ayudarla a ponerse el abrigo.

Scorpius la acompañó por la nieve, y Rose no se negó, pero no intercambiaron palabra.

–Hasta aquí llegamos–Le indicó Rose, deteniéndose frente a la tienda de regalos. Lo más probable era que Sam ya se hubiera marchado, pero sinceramente prefería estar sola de ahí en adelante.

Rose le dio la espalda, disponiéndose a entrar en el todavía abarrotado local, y entonces Scorpius la tomó de la mano, reteniéndola un instante. Se volvió a mirarlo, y la intensidad de sus ojos fue como una sacudida.

–Perdóname–Le dijo en voz baja, apretándole suavemente la mano enguantada. Luego la soltó, y se marchó caminando apresuradamente por el camino, desandando lo que ambos acababan de recorrer, la capa negra ondeándole en los tobillos.

Rose se lo quedó mirando anonadada y confusa, todavía con la mano extendida.

Al poco rato salió Sam de la tienda de regalos.

–Sí que tardé mucho, ¿Eh? –Inquirió, realmente agobiada. Suspiró, y le enseñó triunfal un paquete rosado con vistosos corazones rojos. Rose, todavía con la mirada perdida en el camino, no contestó– ¿Paso algo?

Rose parpadeó repetidas veces, como volviendo en sí.

–Quiero volver.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó Sam– ¿Tan pronto?

Rose suspiró.

–Te contaré.

–Oh, mierda.

Las dos muchachas fueron hasta la oficina postal para enviar el regalo de la abuela de Sam, y luego iniciaron la breve caminata de regreso al castillo. Durante el trayecto, Rose le relató a Sam lo acontecido. La pobre no podía creerse todo lo que había pasado mientras ella había estado haciendo cola para pagar la tetera que le había comprado a su abuela.

– ¿Eso te dijo Malfoy? –Exclamó sorprendida, abriendo los ojos de par en par– ¿Que no lo dejan?

–No lo negó cuando yo se lo dije, así que es lo mismo que si lo hubiera aceptado–Repuso Rose.

–Con razón…–Sam sacudió la cabeza, relacionándolo todo– ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

–Nada. Fuimos a Cabeza de Puerco, y entonces…

– ¡¿Fuiste a Cabeza de Puerco?!

–Es inquietante, pero no todo es lo que parece–Repuso Rose con paciencia, arrebujándose en su abrigo cuando las asaltó una ventisca–. Conversamos, muy poco, él no fue muy claro, nada claro de hecho, en ningún momento. Por un momento pareció que todo era como antes, y…–Rose hizo una pausa, perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones–y entonces le dije que quería regresar. Es demasiado horrible, Sam, no lo puedo entender, y todo esto de Hugo, todo es horrible, me asusta.

Sam enlazó su brazo con el suyo, y le dio unas palmaditas en la muñeca a modo de consuelo. Seguramente no sabía qué decir. Rose suspiró, y continuaron su camino en silencio. No hacían falta las palabras. Nada iba a cambiar lo que estaba pasando.

Al llegar a Hogwarts Rose se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a su habitación. Scorpius estaba esperándola al pie de la escalera que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor, todavía con la capa húmeda de nieve sobre los hombros. A Rose le dio un vuelco el corazón al verlo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó, pero como siempre, Scorpius no le dio respuestas, o al menos, no las que ella quería. Se le acercó los pasos suficientes para poder extenderle un paquete, impecablemente envuelto en un papel marrón muy oscuro–. ¿Qué es esto?

–Léelo por favor–Dijo él a modo de confusa y críptica respuesta. Luego de esto, se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Rose lo llamó repetidas veces, pero él no se volvió. Completamente anonada, rasgó el envoltorio. Sus ojos se toparon con un libro, de gruesas tapas azul oscuro y hojas ligeramente amarillentas. Olía a libro viejo.

"Perdóname", tenía escrito en la primer hoja con una letra que sabía era la de Scorpius. Nada más.

En la Sala Común había demasiado ruido proveniente de los alumnos de séptimo que ya estaban demasiado aburridos de Hogsmeade como para ir hasta allí un día de semejante frío; Rose la cruzó a paso rápido. Se sentía mojada de nieve y en verdad deseaba una ducha reparadora después de todo lo que había pasado. Dejó su montón de ropa de invierno ahora húmeda sobre su baúl, y después del baño se metió en la cama, ya en pijama, dispuesta a quedarse acostada lo que le quedaba del día. Simplemente estaba deprimida.

Fue sólo entonces que el gato de brillante pelambrera anaranjada salió de debajo de la cama. Se sentó en el suelo, mirándola fijamente con sus inteligentes ojos. En verdad eran eficientes entregando las mascotas a sus dueños. Salvador había estado esperándola.

Rose abrió el cajón de su mesita de luz siguiendo un impulso inesperado. Rebuscó ahí dentro, y pronto encontró un arrugado papel, uno de tantos en los cuales había escrito su lista con deseos para aquel año. Aquel día había cumplido sus dos primeros ítems: Un libro nuevo, y tener una mascota.

Rose arrojó con fuerza la lista dentro del cajón. Luego dio unos golpecitos a su lado, sobre el colchón, para que Salvador se trepara a la cama. Acarició al gato, contempló el libro que le había dado Scorpius, todavía en su mesa de luz, y se echó a llorar.


	17. Verdad

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Hola a todos! Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que todo el día de ayer estuve sin internet ¬¬. En fin, primero que nada, ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, agregar a favoritos y demás! Son geniales. Aquí les dejo la siguiente entrega de _En el ojo de la tormenta_. Espero que les guste…yo considero a este capítulo sumamente esclarecedor e interesante…aunque creo que el título les deja saber una idea de lo que se avecina. ¡Gracias por leer! Muchos besos._

Capítulo XVII

_Verdad_

Rose se hallaba acurrucada en un rincón de la biblioteca, con el libro abierto sobre las rodillas. Sam, que había estado columpiándose ociosamente sobre las patas de su silla, se volvió para mirarla con curiosidad cuando la oyó soltar una exclamación.

– ¡No me vas a creer, pero encontré algo nuevo! –Rose clavó la punta de su dedo en la página que estaba leyendo, al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente. La alegría de sus ojos se leía incluso bajo sus notorias ojeras–Mira, mira–Y le leyó en voz alta:

_«El Rito de los Iluminados de Baviera consistía en 13 grados de iniciación a los cuales se accedía conforme se demostraba lealtad y conocimiento. Cada grado poseía sus rituales y secretos propios los cuales no estaba autorizado revelar a grados inferiores, y cada miembro juraba obediencia incondicional a sus superiores. Los grados se dividían en tres clases:_

_I. Primera clase – Vivero:_

_1. Preparatorio._

_2. Novicio._

_3. Minerval._

_4. Illuminado Menor._

_2. Segunda clase – Francmasonería:_

_5. Aprendiz._

_6. Compañero._

_7. Maestro._

_8. Illuminado Mayor._

_III. Tercera clase – Misterios:_

_10. Sacerdote. (Pequeños misterios)_

_11. Regente. (Pequeños misterios)_

_12. Mago. (Grandes misterios)_

_13. Rey. (Grandes misterios)_

–Eso tampoco lo incluí en mi trabajo escrito–Comentó Sam, sorprendida–. Nunca lo había leído antes, de hecho. ¿Dónde estaba?

–Casi al final del libro. Parece que sí me quedaba algo por leer después de todo–Rose suspiró de cansancio y al mismo tiempo de satisfacción. Había trabajado tanto en ello que aquel nuevo descubrimiento la llenaba de gozo.

– ¿Y en qué puesto crees que esté tu hermano? –Le preguntó Sam con voz ligeramente titubeante. La sonrisa de Rose desapareció–. Lo siento.

–No tienes que disculparte–Murmuró, cerrando el libro de un golpe–. Gracias a aquella conversación que oí a hurtadillas el año pasado aquí en la biblioteca, sé que Scorpius era un Aprendiz por ese entonces. Quizá Hugo lo sea ahora…y Scorpius le esté dando consejo–Añadió con amargura.

–Claro que no podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta porque ninguno de los dos va a querer cooperar–Repuso Sam soltando un suspiro hastiado.

–Sí, exactamente–Rose se frotó los ojos, cerrándolos momentáneamente–. Por eso esta noche lo voy a seguir.

– ¿A quién? ¿A Hugo? –Sam la miró abriendo los ojos como platos–Rose, no te ofendas, pero ya lo intentaste y no funcionó.

–No funcionó porque vi al tipo con la cicatriz plateada en la ceja y me morí del miedo y huí–Admitió–. Pero esta noche me la voy a aguantar. Voy a aguantarme todo.

–Iré contigo.

–No Sam, no quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa.

–Nos castigarían a ambas, podría soportarlo.

–Esta noche me toca hacer las rondas nocturnas como prefecta–Le explicó Rose, encogiéndose de hombros–. Es una oportunidad perfecta.

–Por primera vez en la vida quiero ser prefecta–Se quejó Sam–. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu primo? Va a andar detrás de ti y va a estorbar.

–Le dije a Albus que lo cubría esta noche a cambio de que me cubra la próxima noche que nos toque. Le encantó la idea porque así puede pasar más tiempo con Cathy–Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

–Bueno, por una vez la bruja del oeste sirve para algo–Comentó Sam, y Rose sonrió.

–Tienes razón, debería darle las gracias–Se mofó, y ambas se rieron.

Después de aquel rato en la biblioteca, las dos muchachas bajaron a cenar. A Rose le sorprendió encontrar a Albus comiendo solo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

– ¡Hola, Rose! –La saludó con una gran sonrisa cuando ella se hubo sentado frente a él– ¡Justo quería hablar contigo!

– ¿Ah, sí? –Se sorprendió ella.

–Sí, sobre lo de esta noche, que ibas a cubrirme…

–Ya te dije que no tengo el menor problema en hacerlo–Se apresuró a recordarle ella–. Así podrás estar con Cathy.

–Pero es que Cathy tiene anginas–Le explicó Albus, dejando de sonreír. Ahora lucía preocupado–. No se abrigó bien en Hogsmeade, me parece. Empezó a sentirse mal hace un par de horas, y me temo que contagia. Madame Pomfrey la tiene en la enfermería y se niega a que nadie la visite. Incluso yo.

Oh no, pensó Rose, no puede ser posible.

–Qué…mal–Murmuró, y en verdad así se sentía.

–Así que podré ir contigo de todas formas–Concluyó Albus, encogiéndose de hombros con un asomo de sonrisa–. Ya no vas a tener que quedarte sola. ¿No te pone contenta?

–Claro que sí–Repuso con voz tirante, maldiciendo a la muy descocada en silencio. Seguramente se había ido al pueblo con el pecho descubierto, de ahí estaba tan enferma. ¿Tan difícil era llevar bufanda? Cathy siempre tenía que fastidiarle los planes, incluso cuando no estaba presente–. Fantástico.

–Estoy pensando en llevar unos bocadillos–Le comentó Albus alegremente, ajeno a la preocupación de su prima–. Ya sabes, para que pasemos el rato.

Rose asintió, con el semblante ahora lúgubre, y se sirvió papas en silencio.

–Quiero conocer a Salvador, lo sabes–Le dijo Albus después de un breve silencio, jugueteando con las arvejas dentro de su plato–. Me gusta la idea de que Patricio pueda tener un nuevo amigo. ¿No crees que vayan a ser buenos amigos?

–Seguro–Murmuró Rose.

–Yo lo pienso desde que me dijiste que compraste un gato. Y que le pusiste Salvador. Los nombres españoles les quedan geniales a las mascotas.

Y Albus continuó parloteando solo durante todo lo que quedó de la cena, apenas haciendo una que otra pausa que Rose llenó con frases vagas de asentimiento. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, concretamente, buscando alguna forma de poder desaparecer de la ronda durante la noche sin que su primo se diera cuenta.

Después de cenar Rose se despidió de Albus, ya que tenía clases particulares de Transformaciones con Alan Macmillan, en la biblioteca. Debido a las apretadas agendas de ambos, sumándole la obsesión de dudosa sanidad que Rose había desarrollado hacia el asunto de los Illuminati, el mejor horario que habían conseguido para las clases era por la noche.

Alan Macmillan pertenecía a esa clase de muchachos que se saben amables nada más verlos. Tenía unos ojos castaños de mirada dulce, y su voz siempre era agradable. Sam, que había sido su compañera de casa desde siempre, le había dicho que Alan era el tipo de chico al que podías patearlo y él ni se quejaría. Rose suponía que esa era la forma poco suave de Sam para decirle que el muchacho era, simplemente, más bueno que el pan.

–Hola, Rose–La saludó cuando ella hubo llegado a su mesa de siempre. Y, como siempre, Alan había llegado primero. Su puntualidad a veces podía ser desconcertante.

–Hola, Alan, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

–Muy bien, gracias. Y no hace más que mejorar–Le sonrió, pero antes de que Rose pudiera decir nada, empezó a recorrer con la mirada el libro abierto de Transformaciones–. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

Alan era un alumno de Supera Las Expectativas, por lo que evidentemente no podía ser tan bueno dando clases como lo habría sido Scorpius (eso Rose tenía que reconocérselo), pero después de todo ella era una alumna de Insuficiente que iba de mal en peor así que su ayuda le era más que provechosa. Ni ella ni la profesora Baxter podían entender cómo había pasado de ser una alumna de Extraordinario el año anterior a ser…lo que era en ese entonces.

–Lo que evidentemente no entiendo es la teoría–Rose soltó un bufido, frustrada, dejando caer el mentón entre sus manos–. El conocimiento es escalonado, se debe entender una cosa para poder pasar a la otra; detesto que la profesora Baxter se salte contenido porque "lo que sigue le parece más interesante"–La imitó, ahora evidentemente molesta.

–Te estás cerrando–Le dijo Alan con suavidad, y Rose lo miró con las cejas enarcadas–. El conocimiento es escalonado, es cierto, pero no en todas las disciplinas. Sí lo es, por ejemplo, en la Aritmancia, donde la comprensión de una operación numérica compleja depende de la comprensión de la simple debido a que la operación más difícil se compone de elementos pertenecientes a la operación más sencilla. ¿Me sigues hasta ahí?

–Sí–Rose asintió.

–Bien. En la disciplina de la Transfiguración, por el contario, los contenidos no dependen los unos de los otros. Para cambiar de color un cabello no necesito haber aprendido a convertir un lápiz en una flor. No son cosas que se relacionen entre sí, y para aprender una no te sirve de nada haber aprendido la otra antes. Transformaciones se trata del cambio, cambio puro, muchas veces inconstante y por lo tanto imposible de relacionar los distintos componentes del mismo cambio–Alan hizo una pausa, mirándola con atención–. ¿Me entiendes?

Rose se había quedado ligeramente boquiabierta. Sacudió la cabeza, todavía mirándolo anonadada. Alan malinterpretó el mensaje.

– ¿Me enredé demasiado? –Se preocupó–Suele pasarme cuando tengo que explicar algo, nunca…

– ¡No, no, no! No–Lo cortó Rose, ahora sonriendo–. Para nada, yo…te entendí perfectamente. Simplemente no puedo creer que seas tan listo.

–Solamente leo demasiado–Alan se ruborizó ligeramente, y empezó a pasar las páginas del libro con dedos torpes, como si los halagos lo pusieran incómodo–. Tengo que hacerlo si quiero aprobar, dedicarme mucho.

–Pues se nota tu dedicación, en serio–Rose estaba maravillada–. Hasta creo que has pasado a Annie Wong. Conoces a Annie Wong, ¿Verdad?

–Sí, tiene el segundo mejor promedio de Gryffindor–Alan se detuvo entonces, para mirarla y sonreír–. Por detrás de ti.

–Con el Insuficiente que voy a sacar en Transformaciones, creo que me he ganado estar por detrás de ella–Repuso Rose, riéndose sin alegría. En lo único que había destacado en toda su vida eran las calificaciones y ahora ni siquiera le quedaba aquello. La situación no dejaba de ser deprimente.

–Con ese pensamiento pesimista no vas a llegar a ninguna parte–Le dijo Alan, empujando el libro para ponérselo en frente–. Vamos, alguien que tiene un Extraordinario en Aritmancia puede con una asignatura como Transformaciones.

–Le voy a decir a la profesora Baxter que estás desmereciendo su asignatura–Lo amenazó Rose, pero ciertamente su comentario la había animado. Lo suficiente como para leer aquel capítulo con intención de entenderlo.

–Creo que es todo por hoy–Le dijo Alan tiempo después, dando la sesión de estudio por terminada–. Te juro que no quisiera irme, pero se hace tarde y mañana hay clases. ¿Esta vez fue mejor que las anteriores?

– ¿Bromeas? –Rose se volvió hacia Alan con una sonrisa de profunda gratitud. Había alcanzado una comprensión lectora perfecta del capítulo–Lo entendí todo.

Una sonrisa agradable se extendió por el rostro de Alan, desde la boca hasta llegar a los ojos.

– ¿En serio?

–No lo puedo creer–Exclamó Rose mientras Alan metía sus cosas en la mochila, sin dejar de mirarla–. Eres un genio. Muchísimas gracias.

–No hay por qué, en serio. Yo también gano aquí–Alan titubeó un momento ante la inquisitiva mirada de Rose–. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo–Confesó finalmente.

Rose enrojeció, y apartó la mirada. Era evidente que Alan la admiraba, y no por su desempeño académico precisamente, o quizá mejor sea decir no sólo por eso. En cuanto a ella misma, no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. Alan le transmitía algo reconfortante, difícil de explicar, similar al calor del hogar encendido durante el invierno. Sin embargo, cualquier calor que pudiera experimentar al pensar en Alan se convertía en un incendio cuando pensaba en Scorpius. Tanto lo amara como lo odiara, las emociones eran siempre mucho más fuertes. Y aquello le parecía suficiente como para no alentar a Alan de ninguna forma.

Afortunadamente, o quizá no tanto, Albus llegó en ese entonces, sobresaltándolos a ambos y rompiendo aquel clima de intimidad.

–Te estuve buscando, Rose–Le dijo Albus muy sonriente–. Madame Pince dice que ya es hora del cierre y casi no me quiso dejar entrar. Tuve que decirle que venía a buscarte a ti. Lo cual por otra parte, es cierto… ¡Hola, Alan! –Lo saludó repentina y alegremente, como si acabara de notar su presencia. Lo cual, viniendo de Albus, seguramente era cierto.

– ¿Cómo estás? –Repuso el otro chico con una sonrisa tímida.

–Preocupado, Cathy, mi novia, está en la enfermería con anginas. Conoces a Cathy, ¿Verdad?

–Claro que la conoce, todos la conocen–Se apresuró a decir Rose antes de que Alan pudiera intervenir. Lo que menos quería era uno de los discursos inacabables de Albus acerca de lo maravillosa e impresionante que era Cathy–. Y ya nos tenemos que ir.

–Sí, sí–Albus asintió–. Nos toca rondas de prefectos esta noche. ¿A ti también te tocan?

–No, esta noche no.

– ¡Qué lástima! –Exclamó Albus con sinceridad.

–La verdad. Me habría encantado–Repuso Alan, echándole a Rose una mirada que era tímida y al mismo tiempo elocuente. Rose fingió no darse cuenta. Le dio las gracias de nuevo y ella y Albus se retiraron camino a su ronda nocturna por los alrededores de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

En el corredor que les correspondía cuidar no había antorchas encendidas; después de todo, nadie debía estar fuera de su cama a aquellas horas. Rose y Albus iban y venían, con las varitas encendidas, el muchacho hablando y engullendo galletitas sin parar. Rose se mantenía taciturna, intentando encontrar alguna manera de deshacerse de Albus. Por más feo que sonara, aquello era justamente lo que necesitaba.

Rose sabía que Hugo se escabullía de la Sala Común todas las noches, al menos durante el escaso tiempo que llevaba vigilándolo. Aquella noche no podía ser la excepción, y una parte de ella esperaba que su hermano apareciera por el corredor, oculto bajo esa capucha negra que Rose tanto había aprendido a odiar.

Entonces, como si lo hubiera invocado, la silueta negra que ella sabía era la de su hermano hizo acto de presencia en el corredor en penumbras. Rose contuvo el impulso de ir tras él inmediatamente y se volvió hacia Albus, desesperada porque su primo no lo notase. Afortunadamente Hugo se encontraba fuera de su campo de visión.

–Yo… ¿Sabes? Yo también había hecho…entonces me parece…–Empezó a tartamudear sin ton ni son, provocando que Albus la mirara con desconcierto–Me pareció oír algo–Dijo finalmente, en un lapsus de bendita inspiración.

– ¿En serio? –Albus se extrañó todavía más. A sus espaldas, Hugo se deslizó entre las sombras y se perdió por una esquina, justo mientras se le bajaba la capucha dejando ver su inconfundible cabello castaño. Rose respiró más tranquila, y al mismo tiempo se desesperó por seguirlo–Yo no escuché nada.

–Voy a ir a ver–Lo resolvió Rose con aparente calma, yendo en la misma dirección que su hermano. Albus la retuvo.

– ¿Sola? De ninguna manera. Me voy contigo.

– ¿Y quién se va a encargar de este pasillo, Albus? –Se impacientó ella. Sabía que Hugo caminaba muy rápido, en cualquier momento se alejaría demasiado para que Rose pudiera seguirle el rastro.

–No importa–Insistió él, decidido–. No quiero que te vayas sola.

Y entonces, para estupefacción de ambos, una luz se encendió en el extremo opuesto del pasillo por el que se había marchado Hugo. Una luz que cada vez se hizo más cercana, y pronto cobró forma.

– ¿Lily? –Exclamó Albus finalmente, boquiabierto, al tiempo que Rose miraba a su prima, también sin salir de su estupor– ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica le sonrió al detenerse frente a él, como si pasearse por el colegio a esas horas fuera lo más normal del mundo. Se encogió de hombros.

–Paseaba.

– ¿Qué…? Lily, ¿Te estás burlando de mí? –Se enojó Albus súbitamente, aunque con razón. La sonrisa de Lily se hizo más pronunciada– ¡Soy prefecto!

–Eso ya lo sé, hermanito–Repuso con toda tranquilidad.

–Bueno, pues entonces… ¡Me tienes que obedecer! ¡Regresa a la cama! –Albus le hizo un gesto brusco con la mano, pero Lily sacudió suavemente la cabeza en señal negativa.

–No.

Albus no daba crédito a lo que oía. Y, ciertamente, Rose tampoco. Casi que se había olvidado de Hugo, debido a lo incongruente de aquella situación. Entonces Lily la miró, significativamente, y le guiñó el ojo con una perspicacia que Rose cazó al instante.

Acababa de descubrir que tenía una cómplice.

–Albus, yo voy a ver qué está pasando en el otro pasillo–Le dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, empezando a alejarse.

–Pero no puedes ir sola…–Empezó a protestar Albus, pero Rose no lo dejó terminar.

–Tú tienes que encargarte de tu hermana, que bastante problema ya es–Repuso, fingiendo estar disgustada. Miró a Lily como si en verdad desaprobara lo que estaba haciendo–. Lily, haz caso a tu hermano.

La chica se echó a reír, seguramente por lo divertida que debía parecerle la situación. Albus, sin embargo, decidió que su hermana simplemente se estaba burlando de él. Enrojeció.

–Bien, si así lo quieres, tendré que llevarte a la fuerza…

–No serías capaz–Le dijo Lily en tono bromista, todavía riéndose un poco.

– ¿Quieres apostar, mocosa? ¡Si papá supiera…!

Rose aprovechó aquella situación de desbarajuste momentáneo para desaparecer sigilosamente de escena. Lily había sacado de sus casillas a su hermano lo suficiente como para que se olvidara de Rose. No sabía cómo Lily se había enterado de sus planes (es decir, le había comentado ya que planeaba seguir a Hugo, pero no que Albus se había metido en el medio), pero lo que sí sabía era que su prima se merecía cuando menos un premio.

Rose dobló la esquina por la que se había marchado Hugo a toda velocidad, e intentó repetir el mismo camino que habían trazado la anterior vez que lo había seguido; al parecer, lo logró, ya que lo encontró hablando con otro sujeto encapuchado en el mismo lugar. Rose se escondió detrás de la misma armadura, y aguardó. Tarde o temprano tendrían que hacer algo. Y esta vez, ella lo vería todo.

Hugo y aquel desconocido continuaron hablando durante un rato más; Rose podía verlos gesticular, casualmente, como si se hubieran encontrado en un pasillo a las tres de la tarde por mero azar y se hubieran detenido a charlar. Finalmente, se pusieron en camino. Rose enderezó la postura y los dejó avanzar un par de metros antes de seguirlos.

Bajaron escaleras, y más escaleras, y dieron bruscos virajes, y, cuando Rose quiso recordar, ya se encontraban en el vestíbulo. Hugo y su misterioso acompañante abrieron la pesada y enorme puerta con sumo sigilo, y luego, mirando concienzudamente a ambos lados, se escabulleron fuera del colegio. Rose, entre pasmada y fascinada, los siguió.

El frío la golpeó en una oleada contundente, casi dolorosa, y los dedos se le mojaron en la nieve debido a su más que erróneo calzado. Rose intentó arrebujarse dentro de su túnica, y entornó los ojos para poder distinguir a las dos ya lejanas figuras a la luz de la luna. Tomaron un sendero que Rose no había utilizado nunca. Perpleja, y cada vez más preocupada y ansiosa, los siguió, el hecho de no saber cuál sería su destino haciéndolo todo todavía más excitante.

Todavía el sendero no había terminado cuando el destino se hizo visible. Rose abrió los ojos como platos, pero se negó a convencerse hasta que, en efecto, vio a Hugo y al otro desconocido detenerse frente al por demás sabido mortífero y voluble Sauce Boxeador. Alguno de los dos, Rose no distinguió cual, encantó una rama torcida que se hallaba en el suelo y la guió hasta presionar uno de los nudos del árbol con ella. Ahora sí boquiabierta, Rose vio cómo el Sauce Boxeador se quedaba completamente quieto.

Los dos muchachos se colaron por debajo de las ramas del árbol ahora petrificado, sin hacerse un solo rasguño, y pasaron por una pequeña entrada al otro lado que hasta el momento Rose no había visto.

No reaccionó hasta que hubo pasado un tiempo considerable desde que Hugo y su acompañante se habían perdido en aquel agujero negro. Siguiendo otra vez su impulso, y corriendo por temor a que el árbol volviera agitarse de nuevo, Rose cruzó el claro y se detuvo frente a aquella extraña y muy disimulada entrada. Ahora que la veía de cerca, descubrió que se trataba de un túnel. Respiró hondo, e intentando hacer caso omiso de sus principios de claustrofobia, Rose hizo tripas corazón y se metió dentro.

Era más estrecho de lo que parecía, y tuvo que retorcerse para poder deslizarse. La sensación de opresión y oscuridad, el olor a humedad y encierro y la textura dura contra la piel desnuda de sus manos la llenó de angustia y por poco se echó a llorar.

Sin embargo, aquello no duró tanto como había temido. Descubrir la salida fue toda una alegría para ella, y se abalanzó por aquella nueva abertura con toda la felicidad del mundo. Se hallaba en completa oscuridad, y, cuando se puso de pie, el suelo crujió bajo sus pies con aquel sonido muy familiar de la madera vieja bajo el peso.

Rose sacó su varita del bolsillo interno de la túnica, dispuesta a iluminarse, y entonces una mano la atrapó por la muñeca. Un pánico ciego se apoderó de ella, retorciéndole las entrañas, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar, el peso del dueño de esa misma mano impactó contra ella y la empujó, hasta que se sintió chocar contra una pared. Todavía mareada y confundida, pero no por eso menos asustada, Rose tomó aire por la boca para soltar el mejor grito de su vida. Notó al desconocido alzar su otra mano en la penumbra, seguramente para taparle la boca, y Rose, con su mano libre, lo tomó por la muñeca al vuelo. El corazón le latía en la garganta, y realmente las ganas de gritar y llorar ahora se habían hecho terriblemente intensas, pero entonces una parte de ella supo que de hacer eso sólo se delataría y podía precipitarse a un desastre atroz. Debía empezar por ver a su adversario. Respiró hondo, y entonces lo supo. Su perfume habló antes que nadie. Sin embargo, aún así, tenía que hacerlo.

–_Lumos_–Susurró, y el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy apareció a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Pese a haberlo descubierto segundos antes, el verlo fue terriblemente chocante. Rose dio un respingo, y su corazón, que ya latía muy rápido, se disparó hasta rozar el límite de la taquicardia.

–Scorpius–Dijo su nombre, como si necesitara hacerlo, como si inclusive verlo no fuera suficiente para confirmar su presencia. Para confirmar, al fin y al cabo, _quién era en verdad_–, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Soltó suavemente la muñeca de él.

El gris intenso de sus ojos relucía en la penumbra. La soltó también, pero en su gesto había algo violento, como si tocarla le quemara las manos. Retrocedió un paso, y luego otro. En su rostro sólo había puro asombro, como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

La luz de la varita parecía marchita en medio de la suciedad que imperaba en esa habitación. Había cortinados sucios y rotos, y una gruesa capa de polvo antiguo cubría los muebles desvencijados. Estaban dentro de una habitación, la habitación de una casa rota, abandonada, moribunda en su desidia. Rose supo dónde estaba.

–Esta es la Casa de los Gritos–Murmuró, mirando a su alrededor, y Scorpius no se lo negó. No dijo nada, de hecho. Rose lo miró fijamente. Su rostro se había convertido en una máscara inexpresiva, pero en sus ojos Rose podía distinguir la angustia que contenían– ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Me seguiste a mí? –Le preguntó ávidamente, incluso sabiendo la estupidez, la inutilidad de su pregunta.

Scorpius tampoco respondió a esto, quizá porque él también sabía que era inútil, que no hacía falta. Rose sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Hasta en un punto, se sintió absurda; se había pasado semanas y semanas, meses enteros intentando descubrir los secretos de Scorpius, sus mentiras, relacionarlo con todo aquel turbio y oscuro asunto, comprobar lo que en realidad había sabido desde el principio. Y ahora que lo veía, que lo tenía frente a sí misma y la verdad se le estaba restregando en las narices, se le reía en la cara, simplemente no podía enfrentarla. No podía reconocer que sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo Scorpius allí, que lo sabía todo. Que, al fin y al cabo, lo había sabido siempre.

– ¿Me seguiste? –Repitió, esta vez con la voz rota, otra vez palabras inútiles y lágrimas inexplicables–Contéstame. Por favor. Me seguiste, ¿Verdad?

¿Por qué se mentía? ¿Por qué le mentía a él también? ¿Por qué seguía presionándolo para que le negara algo que ambos sabían perfectamente?

Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos de tormenta que ahora parecían ser un espejo de lo que ella misma sentía; un cúmulo de emociones turbulentas, dolorosas y oscuras, arremolinándose en su interior y precipitándola al llanto. Se mentía, se autoengañaba, se esforzaba en sostener una completa falacia, hacía todas estas cosas con aquel horrible nudo en la garganta porque, simple y llanamente, al mirarlo se había dado cuenta de que lo quería. Lo quería más de lo que nunca había querido a nadie.

Aquella revelación la golpeó violentamente, porque sabía que nunca lo tendría. Se echó a llorar, desconsolada, violentamente, y Scorpius cerró los ojos, como si no quisiera mirarla, como si verla sufrir también lo hiriera. La máscara en su rostro tembló violentamente, y entonces se vino abajo.

– ¡Contéstame por favor! –Insistió ella con la voz rompiéndose en su garganta, incluso aunque era consciente de su propia terquedad, de su propio masoquismo al buscar respuestas que no quería oír. Su propia estupidez, al aferrarse a lo que ya sabía era mentira– ¿Me seguiste?

Scorpius agachó la cabeza, manteniendo su silencio y al mismo tiempo esa expresión de sufrimiento desmedido. Luego alzó la muñeca derecha, aquella misma que Rose había agarrado fuertemente en un mecanismo automático de defensa, dejando caer la manga de la túnica hasta el codo. Desprendió un botón de la camisa blanca, y la arremangó, bruscamente, todavía manteniendo los ojos cerrados, apartando la cara, como si no quisiera mirarla, y descubrió su antebrazo.

Allí, en la cara interna de su muñeca, había un tatuaje. Un tatuaje de un color azul negruzco, oscuro, un tatuaje que parecía grabado a fuego en la piel. Un tatuaje de un ojo.

La varita de Rose resbaló entre sus dedos, y retrocedió, hasta que fue consciente de que sólo había pared a sus espaldas. Todo se derrumbó, y los pedazos cayeron sobre ella, punzantes y filosos, cortándola, hiriéndola, aplastándola. Ella nunca había visto el tatuaje de Hugo. Ver el de Scorpius era una confirmación de algo que su mente se había negado a creer del todo. Aquel llanto desgarrado era por los dos, tanto él como su hermano, perdidos en esa secta oscura, para siempre…

–Era cierto–Murmuró, con la voz rota, sin dejar de llorar. Se llevó una mano a los labios. Se sentía temblar–. Era cierto, eres uno de ellos. ¡Igual que mi hermanito! ¡Y te atreviste a mentirme en la cara! –En su voz se percibía el dolor, la traición, las mentiras descubiertas. Scorpius se estremeció ante cada uno de sus gritos, encogiéndose ligeramente, como si esas palabras lo hicieran sentir de la misma manera que a ella– ¡Te pregunté, miles de veces te pregunté, y nunca fuiste capaz de decirme que eras un Illuminati! –Scorpius abrió los ojos, súbitamente, y la miró como si no la hubiera visto bien en toda su vida. Rose asintió, todavía sollozando, como si en verdad aquella certeza la hiciera sentir satisfecha de sí misma–Sí, te dije que sabía cosas. Más cosas de las que te imaginabas. ¡Pero ahora lo sé todo, no cabe ninguna duda! ¿Cómo puedes…? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?! ¡Mentirme, reírte en mi cara!

– ¡Yo jamás hice eso! –Exclamó Scorpius de repente, angustiado, como si esas palabras lo hubieran hecho reaccionar. Rose sacudió la cabeza, apartando la mirada, sintiendo como algo en su interior se estremecía dolientemente al oírlo hablar– ¡Jamás, te lo juro!

– ¡Por lo que vale lo que tú me digas! –Sollozó Rose, estremeciéndose en medio de sus lágrimas.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, mirándola con aquellos ojos atormentados.

– ¡Lo que más he querido todo este tiempo ha sido estar cerca de ti! –Insistió, dando un paso hacia ella.

Rose cerró los ojos, pegándose contra la pared. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo velozmente en su pecho, y cada uno de sus latidos le suponía un dolor atroz. Lo había dado todo, incluso sin ser consciente de ello, lo había dado todo de sí, después de tantas reservas, después de tantas dudas, después de tantas derrotas; había querido creer en él, había acabado confiando en él, había acabado queriéndole; y ahora todo esa luz, todo ese calor, todo ese fuego que había estado alguna vez en su corazón, incluso sin haberse dado cuenta, pero estando allí, se veía cruelmente reducido a cenizas.

–Te odio–Dijo en un susurro destrozado.

–No me digas eso…–Suplicó Scorpius, con la voz ahora ligeramente temblorosa, y los sollozos de Rose se intensificaron.

– ¡Te odio! –Repitió ahora a gritos, largándose a llorar otra vez. Abrió los ojos, y entonces lo encontró terriblemente cerca. Le brillaban los ojos, como una pátina de un día lluvioso.

–Yo no–Susurró, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos. Rose percibió su respiración, su calor, su angustia y su temor; Sus ojos ahora brillantes la acariciaron, suave y torturadoramente, y por un segundo Rose lo sintió titubear. Y entonces la besó.

Los labios de Scorpius se abrieron a través de los suyos, besándola con un famélico, como un desesperado. Algo en el interior de Rose creció y creció para después romperse, en una agonía deliciosa, en una felicidad doliente, en una herida dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo, un instante destructivo y al mismo tiempo hermoso. Tan voraz y tan fortuito como la misma tormenta, el beso fue tan efímero como intenso. Scorpius la soltó casi al empezar, haciéndola tambalearse.

Se miraron, fijamente, buscando algo en los ojos del otro, sin saber muy bien qué. Rose se sentía aturdida, y violenta, y todo le daba vueltas, y lo odiaba, y lo quería, y ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, y quería llorar por una y por la otra también.

– ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Scorpius? –Preguntó finalmente, tan pasmada que había dejado de llorar.

Él seguía mirándola con ese brillo repentino y tan particular en la mirada, la angustia latente en ellos se había visto ligeramente desplazada por una luz hermosa, una caricia. Rose se estremeció, pero esta vez no se trataba de ningún sollozo.

–Porque–Murmuró él, todavía muy cerca–yo no te odio.

Rose enrojeció, recién entonces realmente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar entre ambos.

–Yo…no hablaba de eso–Rose bajó la vista, entre avergonzada y herida–. Me refiero a todo lo demás, Scorpius, a todo. Lo arruinaste todo.

Scorpius apretó los puños, y aquel mágico y aislado instante se desvaneció.

–Jamás creí que las cosas fueran a desarrollarse de esta forma–Intentó explicarse con voz desesperada, y al mismo tiempo triste–. Te juro que no. Tú siempre fuiste un mundo aparte, el mundo lejos de todo…–Su voz se desvaneció, y se miró el tatuaje en la muñeca–de todo esto.

Rose lo miró tristemente a través de las lágrimas todavía prendidas a sus pestañas.

–No puedes sostener dos vidas–Le dijo, y Scorpius bajó la mirada.

–Ya lo sé–Repuso en un hilo de voz.

–No eres dos personas.

–Ya lo sé.

–Tarde o temprano tienes que elegir.

–Ya lo…

– ¡Y los elegiste a ellos! –Exclamó Rose, aquello tan doloroso en su pecho retorciéndose, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas.

– ¡No tenía opción! –Protestó Scorpius, recobrando aquel matiz desesperado en los ojos y en la voz– ¡Nunca pude elegir! –Retrocedió un par de pasos, y sus ojos se oscurecieron, como si se sumieran en un recuerdo terrible–Mi padre tampoco pudo, Rose, estábamos desesperados.

– ¿Tu padre también es…?

– ¿Por qué crees que tengo esta marca horrible en la muñeca? –Le gritó Scorpius, perdiendo los estribos. Rose dio un respingo– ¿Por qué crees que no duermo por las noches, que tengo que acatar las órdenes de gente que ni siquiera me agrada, gente que debo respetar a la fuerza? ¿Por qué crees que me alejé de ti? Esto es mucho más grande de lo que parece, Rose, no se trata sólo de un grupo de niños estúpidos queriendo jugar a los mortífagos. Hay cientos, quizá miles de personas allá afuera que en estos momentos están pensando cómo matarnos a todos si no nos comportamos como se supone que debemos.

–Lo sé–Murmuró Rose–. Leo _El Profeta_.

–_El Profeta_ muestra sólo una parte de lo que pasa. Esos no tienen ni idea. Mi padre no tuvo opción–Dijo, apartando la vista–. Les debía mucho a muchas personas, muchas deudas de honor. Su impunidad en la guerra le costó más cara que la condena de la que Harry Potter lo salvó. Nadie nos obligó directamente, claro–Murmuró con amargura–. Pero la amenaza estaba allí, agazapada. Estaban esperando que mi padre se negara para así poder saltarle a la garganta. Pero estaba mi madre. Y estaba yo. Y no pudo decir que no–La miró–. Y después, cuando ella murió y ya no quedó nada…yo tampoco pude hacerlo. Mi padre me lo contó todo, y no dudé en hacer lo que ellos querían y unirme a ellos. Puede que haya sido cobarde, pero no me arrepiento.

Rose, que había estado procesando la información en silencio, negó con la cabeza.

–No creo que seas un cobarde. Solamente eras un niño. Yo te vi una vez, el año pasado. Estabas con ellos, antes de que hicieras el juramento. En la biblioteca–Scorpius se sorprendió–. Espié, lo admito. Hablaron de la luz, de la oscuridad, y de cambiar al mundo. Tuve miedo. Y tú también sonabas asustado.

–Lo estaba–Asintió él, mirándola con atención y todavía sorprendido–. No tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue para ti escuchar esa conversación.

–Siempre he sido una persona curiosa. Desde que leí esa nota periodística sobre los Illuminati, no descansé hasta relacionarlo con aquel retazo de conversación que había escuchado en la biblioteca.

–Y lo hiciste–Scorpius ahora estaba impresionado–. Eres terriblemente brillante, Rose.

Rose bajó la vista, sin hacer caso del cumplido.

–Pudiste habérmelo dicho.

–No podía.

–Y sin embargo ahora estás hablándome de ello…

–Lo descubriste todo tú sola, yo no te lo conté–Exclamó Scorpius, casi como si la idea lo asustara–. Te di algunas pistas, pero…

– ¿Qué dices? –Se indignó Rose– ¿De qué pistas estás hablándome? ¡De un día para el otro me quitaste la palabra…!

–Eso no es cierto.

– ¡…actuaste como un completo desalmado, te negaste a responder a cualquiera de mis preguntas…!

–Ya te dije que no podía contestar.

– ¡…y después de lo que pasó en el baño toda la escuela cree que me acuesto contigo!

–Esa parte podría llegar a gustarme–Murmuró Scorpius con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios. Rose se enfureció.

– ¿Cómo puedes tomarte a broma esta situación?

– ¿Qué, quieres que llore? –Le espetó Scorpius. Rose enmudeció–He aprendido a burlarme de mí mismo. Si no hago eso acabaré volviéndome loco. Deberías ponerlo en práctica de vez en cuando. Ya, lo siento–Añadió ante la expresión de nuevo angustiada en el rostro de Rose–. Mira, estamos solos aquí. Todos los invitados ya se fueron a la fiesta.

– ¿Fiesta?

–Estamos festejando un cumpleaños–Repuso Scorpius en un tono de ligera burla–. Va a estar muy divertido, ¿Quieres venir?

–No, gracias–Murmuró Rose de mal talante.

–A lo que quiero llegar es a que nadie puede oírnos aquí. Ya que no viste mis pistas, haz las preguntas que quieras.

Se sentó en el suelo, y le hizo un gesto a Rose para que lo imitara.

–No hubo pistas–Insistió ella, sentándose frente a él con cierta vacilación. Scorpius se inclinó para tomar la varita de la muchacha del suelo, y se la tendió. Rose la encendió con un susurro.

– ¿Qué no leíste el libro que te di? –Se sorprendió el chico–Me tomé el maldito trabajo de marcar letra por letra formando un estúpido mensaje. Ya veo que la literatura no sirve para nada en estos casos–Masculló repentinamente frustrado.

–No quise leerlo–Admitió Rose, bajando la cabeza y así evitando mirarlo–. Tenía demasiado que ver contigo.

– ¿Me odias de verdad? –Le preguntó Scorpius, casi con temor en la voz.

–No–Rose suspiró–. No sé. No lo creo. A veces pienso que sí, pero ahora, justamente ahora, no. No te odio.

–Yo no tuve nada que ver con la iniciación de Hugo con los Illuminati, Rose–Era la primera vez que Scorpius llamaba las cosas por su nombre, y la sorpresa hizo que Rose se irguiera para mirarlo. El muchacho había encendido su varita, iluminándoles–. No soy yo quién se encarga de reclutar a los nuevos.

– ¿Esa es tarea del Maestro? –Aventuró Rose, y Scorpius la miró completamente atónito.

– ¿Cómo sabes que hay un Maestro?

–Sé que hay trece escalas de poder en la "sociedad", si quieres llamarla así, que a su vez se divide en tres subgrupos. También sé–Prosiguió al tiempo que la expresión anonadada de Scorpius se hacía más pronunciada–que el año pasado tú eras un Aprendiz. Uno de los dos tipos que iba contigo lo dijo, no recuerdo si Urquhart o el otro, se me escapó el nombre.

–Tienes una memoria brillante. Toda tú eres brillante–Murmuró Scorpius con genuina admiración. Rose no le hizo caso–. Dejé de ser Aprendiz cuando me hicieron la Marca.

–Te refieres a ese tatuaje–Masculló Rose mirando su muñeca con evidente rechazo, si bien Scorpius había vuelto a bajarse la manga de la camisa–. Entonces ahora eres un Compañero.

–Exacto.

–Y Hugo también lo es.

–Hugo recibió la Marca ese mismo día que yo estaba hablando contigo fuera de la biblioteca y se apareció Scamander. Cuando Scamander me dijo que él iba a ser tu tutor.

–La misma noche que Lily le vio el tatuaje–Susurró Rose, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad. Entonces alzó la vista para mirarlo–. ¿Y cuándo te lo hicieron a ti?

Scorpius la miró fijamente, y sus ojos transmitieron más melancolía que tormento.

–Esa noche que estuvimos junto al lago, tú y yo. Después de eso.

–Por eso desapareciste al día siguiente–Rose iba atando cabos–. Y por eso luego…

–Por eso luego fingí que tú no eras importante para mí–Scorpius la miró con ojos suplicantes–. Sé que te herí, Rose. Y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. No era mi decisión.

–Todavía no entiendo por qué–Rose alzó la vista, mirándolo con ojos tristes–. ¿Por qué no podías decirme nada _a mí_?

–El Maestro te quiere al margen de este asunto–Repuso Scorpius con evidente amargura, bajando la vista. Sus pestañas rubias se recortaron sobre su rostro a la luz de la varita–. Y como yo formo parte de este maldito asunto, no puedo estar cerca de ti. Y no puedo contradecir al Maestro.

–Pero, ¿Por qué yo? –Exclamó Rose, sin entender– ¿Y quién es el Maestro?

–No puedo responderte ninguna de las dos preguntas–Dijo Scorpius con evidente pesar. Rose lo fulminó con la mirada–. Sé que te dije que hicieras las preguntas que quisieras, pero justamente estas no puedo responder. El Maestro me mataría. Y quizá esta última frase podría tomarse literal.

Rose sacudió la cabeza, frustrada, pero no con Scorpius. Ahora, más que nunca, lo comprendía.

–Mi hermano nunca me dirá nada de esto, ¿Verdad? –Scorpius negó con la cabeza– ¿Ni aunque yo se lo pregunte?

–Hemos prestado un juramento. Junto a la Marca, se trata de un contrato mágico muy poderoso, con graves consecuencias para quien lo rompa. He sido muy cuidadoso, desde el principio, y sé que no hay nadie en la casa ahora. Pero así y todo no pienso hablar del Maestro.

–Está bien–Rose asintió suavemente. Luego lo miró con ojos ligeramente suplicantes–. Sólo quiero saber si eres amigo de Hugo. Mi hermano… ¿Lo ayudarás?

–Justamente porque es tu hermano, lo he hecho desde el principio y tanto como puedo–Scorpius asintió, intentando infundirle aunque fuera un poquito de calma–. Es sólo un buen chico que ha tenido las influencias equivocadas. Y que ha tomado decisiones equivocadas.

–No me lo puedo explicar…–Susurró Rose, y la voz le tembló en la garganta–tiene catorce años, Scorpius, es sólo un niño.

Scorpius se acercó a Rose, lentamente, arrastrando su capa negra por encima de la película de polvo en el suelo. Se acomodó a su lado, haciendo que sus rodillas se rozaran.

–Yo cuidaré de él. Yo cuido de él–Scorpius vaciló un momento, pero finalmente se inclinó y le tomó una mano, encerrándola entre las suyas–. Tienes que confiar en mí. Sé que estoy pidiéndote algo muy difícil porque ya te he fallado antes. Pero en este asunto puedo jurarte por la memoria de mi madre que no te estoy mintiendo.

Rose respiró hondo, y aquella mínima acción le supuso un dolor terrible en el pecho. La angustia la oprimía, no la dejaba siquiera respirar. Alzó la vista, y se topó con esos ojos que le dolían y la reconfortaban, que la herían y la curaban, todo al mismo tiempo. La sinceridad en ellos era aplastante.

–Creo en ti–Rose alzó la mano libre y, después de titubear un instante, la puso sobre el pecho de Scorpius–. Supongo que nunca quise creer que no fueras ese chico que descubrí aquella noche junto al lago. Ese chico que bailó conmigo, y creyó en mí.

Scorpius soltó su mano, y casi al instante la rodeó con sus brazos, envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido que olía a su perfume.

–Rose–Le susurró su nombre al oído–. Te he extrañado tanto…

Rose enrojeció hasta las cejas, pero aquel no era un sonrojo desagradable. Dejó caer su peso en él, se apoyó en él, y cerró los ojos.

–Yo también te he extrañado, Scorpius. No vuelvas a irte.

–No vuelvas a dejarme ir.


	18. Comienzo

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Hola gente linda! Perdonen mi evidente demora y que no haya podido responder a los Reviews. He estado muy ocupada estudiando, la universidad me tiene esclavizada. ¡Gracias por presentarse aquí a leer, a dejar Reviews, a agregar a favorito, follow y demás cosas, son geniales! Besos, y gracias de nuevo. Espero que les guste este capítulo :)_

Capítulo XVIII

_Comienzo_

Aquella era una noche nublada, sin estrellas. Rose se metió en el baño y se dio una ducha, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para así no despertar a sus compañeras.

El agua caliente se deslizó por su cuerpo y la ayudó a relajar la tensión de sus músculos. Todavía sentía los brazos de Scorpius a su alrededor, y con ellos el peso de sus confesiones, aquellos nuevos descubrimientos.

Scorpius había tenido que marcharse a su fiesta, cumplir con el deber, y Rose había regresado al castillo, con la promesa de que volverían a hablar.

Rose se secó el pelo con una sacudida de su varita y se puso el uniforme escolar; estaba demasiado excitada para dormirse y además faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Imaginar la perplejidad en el rostro de Annie Wong cuando viera a Rose despierta la hizo reír.

Se arregló el cabello como pudo, intentando aplacarlo, y mantuvo los rizos más rebeldes lejos de su frente con una cinta roja que le combinaba con el uniforme y al mismo tiempo con el pelo.

Se sentó sobre la cama para atarse los zapatos. Salvador dormía plácidamente sobre su almohada. Y entonces vio el libro, aquel libro viejo que Scorpius le había regalado. "Perdóname" decía con su letra manuscrita en la primera página. Rose tomó una pluma y un pergamino en blanco y empezó a recorrer sus páginas con la mirada, anotando una a una las letras que se hallaban encerradas en un círculo.

"_Rose, sé que probablemente a estas alturas no quieras saber nada de mí, y que con toda seguridad y con toda razón, pienses que soy un cretino que sólo se burló de ti. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para poder sostener esa imagen frente a ti, y te aseguro que ver el efecto que mis propias palabras te causaban me hizo mierda. No soy yo cuando actúo de esa forma, simplemente porque no puedo ser yo estando lejos de ti. Ya no puedo soportar ver cómo te alejas cada vez más, y mucho menos tener que ser yo quien te empuje lejos._

_En verdad me muero por decírtelo todo, pero no puedo. Ni siquiera debería estar enviándote este mensaje, ni siquiera de esta forma. Tengo expresas órdenes de mantenerme alejado de ti, pero me importas demasiado para dejarte ir. Seré egoísta, por darte tan poco y pedir tanto, pero te lo ruego, por favor no te vayas. Imagíname de rodillas si quieres, pero no te alejes ni me permitas alejarme, ayúdame a luchar contra la corriente. Sé que podré encontrar una solución si te tengo conmigo. Dame tiempo, y esperanzas. En estos momentos las esperanzas son lo único que me mantiene a flote."_

El mensaje terminaba allí, de forma quizá hasta abrupta. Rose se lo podía imaginar allí en Hogsmeade, o en el castillo, o camino de regreso, en cualquier momento de ése día marcando letra a letra aquella carta desesperada. Ahora ella ya lo sabía todo, y lo entendía. Y lo perdonaba.

– ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –La pregunta de Annie la hizo pegar un salto, cerrando el libro de un golpe.

–Nada–Rose dobló el pergamino cuidadosamente dentro del libro y lo metió en su baúl–. Me desperté y luego no pude volver a dormirme.

–Ayer no te vi llegar por la noche–Comentó Annie, levantándose de la cama. Era muy raro el verla despeinada y con cara de dormida. Annie siempre estaba impecable. Que Rose estuviera más presentable que ella no tenía precedentes.

–A Albus y a mí nos tocó la ronda por la noche–Le explicó Rose, intentando ocultar el ligero nerviosismo que le generaba aquella conversación.

–Ah, claro. Prefectos–Murmuró Annie– ¿Cómo te está yendo con Transformaciones? ¿Es bueno tu tutor?

–Excelente; lo estoy entendiendo todo. Es más: si sigo así, creo que llegaré al Aceptable sin problemas. Sé que no es mucho, pero…

–Es mejor que un Insuficiente–Concluyó Annie, y a Rose le sorprendió percibir en su voz una nota de frialdad–. Voy a vestirme, supongo que ya no necesitas el baño…

–No, adelante–Annie cerró la puerta detrás de sí y Rose empezó a preparar su mochila sintiéndose ligeramente desconcertada.

Sopesó la opción de despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, pero eso era algo que Annie hacía siempre y algo le decía que la chica estaba disgustada con ella –pese a que Rose no sabía por qué–por lo que optó por marcharse en silencio.

La Sala Común estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de una pequeña figura acurrucada en un sofá junto al fuego, ya apagado. Rose reconoció a su prima Lily debajo de las oscuras ojeras.

–Lily–Exclamó sorprendida–, ¿Qué haces ahí?

–No pude dormir desde que Albus me trajo aquí–Repuso con voz cascada debido al cansancio–. Me desvelé, pensando en ti y en lo que estabas haciendo–Lily la miró a los ojos con una seriedad que la sorprendió. No se parecía en nada a los ojos soñadores de su prima menor, siempre alegres y ajenos a todo–. Tienes que decírmelo todo. Sin guardarte nada.

Rose no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Lily, su mente había estado demasiado ocupada. La muchacha la había agarrado con la guardia baja. Suspiró.

–Lo haré, te lo has ganado. Gracias por llevarte a Albus–Rose sonrió un poco, sintiéndose repentinamente cansada–. No sé cómo te enteraste, pero gracias.

–Estamos juntas en esto–Fue la respuesta de Lily, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y sus palabras la conmovieron.

–No podemos hablar de esto aquí. Podemos ir a la biblioteca, o a las cocinas…pero debo hablar con Sam primero. Y debemos comer algo–Añadió Rose con practicidad–. El cansancio y el hambre no combinan bien.

– ¿Sam lo sabe? –Rose asintió, y Lily pareció indignarse– ¿Lo sabe desde antes que yo?

–Sólo conjeturas. Las mismas conjeturas que tenía yo hasta anoche.

–No compartiste conmigo esas conjeturas–Murmuró Lily, ofendida.

–No quería cargarte con ellas–Intentó justificarse Rose, pero al instante desistió–. Lo siento. Hoy lo sabrás todo, te lo juro. Pero primero…

–Tenemos que comer–Lily asintió, poniéndose de pie.

Ambas, ojerosas y agotadas, fueron directamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff al entrar al comedor. Sam las reconoció enseguida, y en su rostro también se dejaban ver claros indicios de que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

–Le voy a contar todo a Lily después del desayuno–Le dijo Rose apenas se sentó frente a su mejor amiga, quien recibió la noticia con el entendible desconcierto.

–Desayunemos entonces–Dijo finalmente, y las tres intentaron comer todo lo que les fuera posible debido a los nervios o a la expectativa, dependiendo del caso.

Finalmente se retiraron a las cocinas, su refugio acostumbrado. Lily, quien nunca había estado allí, se demoró unos segundos en mirar a su alrededor. Los siempre solícitos elfos las rodearon, ofreciendo sus servicios culinarios. Rose, previsiva, le pidió a uno de ellos un vaso de agua con azúcar. Aquella iba a ser una conversación cargada de emociones fuertes.

Por empezar, explicó a Lily todo el rollo que eran los Illuminati, cómo había llegado a ellos gracias a la tarea de Estudios Muggles de Sam y por qué lo había hecho, basándose en la conversación aislada que había oído de Scorpius en la biblioteca el año anterior y la nota periodística de _El Profeta_ sobre aquel asesinato a una muggle. Todo se había precipitado inexorablemente hacia la cruda verdad cuando Lily había descubierto el tatuaje de Hugo; Rose le relató sus intensas búsquedas por información, que iban desde perseguir a Hugo varias veces, leer una y otra vez el mismo libro sacrificando prácticamente todas sus horas de sueño, hasta llegar al punto extremo de acorralar a Scorpius Malfoy con una varita mágica de por medio adentro del baño de varones.

– ¿O sea que no te acuestas con él? –Le preguntó Lily cuando Rose hizo una pausa. Sam alzó una mano en su dirección, seguramente con intenciones de golpearla, pero a último momento se contuvo y enlazó los dedos sobre su regazo.

–No–Repuso Rose, respirando profundamente–. Aunque considero que ese detalle no es…importante para la conversación, Lily–Añadió, sonrojándose un poco. Su prima, consciente de ello, la miró con suspicacia, pero por una vez no dijo nada.

Había visto a Scorpius con Hugo, era fácil relacionarlo con la cuestión. Sin embargo, Scorpius no tenía ningún tatuaje en su espalda. Luego de su encuentro en Hogsmeade Rose lo había vinculado con los Illuminati de forma prácticamente ineludible. Sin embargo, no había sido hasta esa noche, la noche que acababa de pasar, cuando lo había comprobado todo. Relató a Sam y a Lily aquella conversación lo mejor que pudo, eludiendo algunos de los detalles más íntimos y sentimentales pero aún así intentando transmitirlo todo con fidelidad.

– ¡Entonces sí es uno de ellos! –Exclamó Sam casi en un grito, sin poder contenerse. No se había atrevido a interrumpir a Rose en ningún momento de la charla.

Rose asintió.

–Sí. No se lo habría contado a nadie de no ser porque también involucra a mi hermano–Las miró a ambas, de hito en hito–. Esto muere aquí. Si alguien se entera de que Scorpius habló conmigo de esto…va a tener muchos problemas. Y no quiero causarle problemas.

–Y para colmo el pobre Malfoy está obligado–Comentó Sam, soltando un suspiro–. Y no debemos olvidarnos del hecho de que su jefe obligatorio no quiere que te dirija la palabra de ninguna forma.

–Al menos está obligado–Corrigió Rose, y su amiga la miró con ojos sorprendidos–. Así sé que él no lo hace porque quiere, que no comparte las locuras de los Illuminati. En cambio mi hermano…no debí descuidarlo. Debí estar más cerca de él–Se le rompió la voz, y guardó silencio.

–No sirve de nada que te culpes ahora–Le dijo Sam con practicidad–. Eso no va a solucionar nada.

–No tiene solución–Murmuró Rose–. Ya es tarde para Hugo, ya es tarde para los dos.

–Puede que no sea posible dar marcha atrás, pero eso no significa que sea tarde para nadie–Terció Sam con voz enérgica–. Malfoy dijo que cuidaba de él, ¿Verdad? Por el momento eso tendrá que bastarte. E intenta acercarte un poco a tu hermano. Por más que últimamente actúe como un perro rabioso, trata de que las cosas vuelvan a encauzarse.

Rose suspiró, mirándola con profunda gratitud.

–Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga–Le dijo con voz profundamente sentida.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Scorpius Malfoy? –Lily, que se había mantenido callada durante todo aquel rato, intervino mirándola con ojos perspicaces–Han hablado mucho de Hugo, y tratar de mantenerlo enfocado, por así decirlo, tratar de que no se vaya demasiado para el lado oscuro. Sé que harás lo mismo que yo y pondrás lo mejor de ti.

–Sí–Asintió Rose, mirándola con extrañeza–. ¿Y?

–Y no has hablado de qué vas a hacer con Scorpius Malfoy. Es obvio que tienes que hacer algo–Lily ladeó la cabeza, profundamente suspicaz–. Seré completamente inútil para la Aritmancia, pero sé distinguir a una chica enamorada cuando la veo. Tú lo quieres.

–Nunca creí decir esto, Lily–Intervino Sam con fingida solemnidad–, pero has dicho algo terriblemente sabio.

–Tengo madurez emocional, mi mamá siempre me lo dice–Sonrió ella–. Rose tiene mucha de la intelectual, pero no sabe entender sus propias emociones.

–Eso no es cierto–Protestó Rose, frunciendo el entrecejo–. Sé muy bien que lo quiero.

– ¡Pues con más razón entonces! –Exclamó Lily, y Rose se sonrojó furiosamente– ¿Qué hizo él? ¿Hizo algo que te hiciera pensar que te quiere también? Algo más concreto que lo que nos has contado…

–Sí–Repuso Rose con voz trabajosa debido a la vergüenza–. Él…–Vaciló. No se había atrevido a dar _todos_ los detalles de lo que había pasado–él me besó.

– ¡Por el calzón de mi abuela! –Exclamó Sam, tambaleándose en su silla–, ¡¿Qué dices?!

– ¡Lo que digo, eso! –Repuso Rose, sintiéndose violenta.

Lily, ajena al evidente estupor de Sam, asintió.

– ¿Dijo que te quería?

–Dijo que no me odiaba–Rose hizo una pausa–. Y teniendo en cuenta que yo le dije que lo odiaba…

– ¿Eso le dijiste? –Se espantó Lily.

–Bueno, cuándo me preguntó si era cierto se lo negué–Intentó defenderse ella–. ¡Estaba muy conmocionada, ¿está bien?! ¡No todos los días te enteras de que la persona a la que quieres es un miembro activo de una secta maligna!

Lily bajó la vista, y no contestó. Sam soltó un silbido.

–Impresionante. Esto parece salido de una telenovela de esas que mira mi abuela–Sacudió la cabeza–. Siempre fue obvio que te gustaba, y él siempre se mostró más que interesado en ti, pero de ahí a que me digas que lo quieres y que él te haya besado…y toda esta tragedia griega…menos mal que estoy sentada–Entonces la miró con curiosidad–. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Me prometió que hablaríamos hoy–Repuso Rose mirando a su prima, repentinamente silenciosa, con curiosidad.

– ¿Hoy? ¿En qué momento?

–No lo sé, no me dijo–Rose tomó un sorbo de su agua con azúcar–. No importa. Confío en él.

–No sé si admirarte o golpearte por hacerlo–Sam se encogió de hombros–. Supongo que el tiempo hablará.

–Mira quién está siendo pesimista…

–Oye, yo fui la que tuvo que consolarte como una hora mientras llorabas por su culpa–Sam se cruzó de brazos, enseriándose–. Si vuelve a cagarla, no dudes en que le arrancaré a su amigo. Díselo. Dile que se lo arrancaré.

–No voy a decirle eso–Protestó Rose.

–Entonces lo haré yo. Sí, en cuanto lo vea lo haré–Sam se volvió para mirar a Lily–. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

–No te la agarres con ella–Rose miró a su prima con renovada curiosidad–. ¿Estás bien?

Lily parpadeó repetidas veces, enfocando la vista en ella como si despertara de un sopor.

–Sí, es que no había caído del todo con respecto a Hugo, es todo–Sacudió la cabeza, con semblante sombrío–. Detesto que esté lejos de mí, no me deja acercarme.

–No debe tener permitido hablar de esto con nadie, Lily…

–Es que se niega a hablarme en absoluto–La cortó ella–. Y ahora que he hablado contigo, y me has contado todo esto, empiezo a preguntarme si…

–Si también le prohibieron hablar contigo–Murmuró Rose–. Es posible. Le preguntaré a Scorpius cuando lo vea. Él debe saberlo.

–Sí–Intervino Sam haciendo una mueca–, y sabes que no me gusta ser la sensata del grupo, Rose, pero tienes Transformaciones y no te conviene llegar tarde…

– ¡Oh, cielos, sí! –Exclamó ella, desesperándose de repente–Me voy, me voy. Lily, hablaré con Scorpius al respecto.

–De acuerdo. Vayan, pues–Añadió al ver que Rose se quedaba allí de pie, mirándola–. No tengo ganas de ir a clase hoy.

–Pero…

– ¡Déjala ser! –Exclamó Sam desde la entrada con voz impaciente– ¡Vamos! Nos vemos, Lily.

–Adiós, Sam.

Rose vaciló un momento, mas finalmente acabó por rendirse.

–Nos vemos. Espero que no hagas esto a menudo–Añadió antes de salir, y Lily soltó una carcajada.

–Sigue esperando–Se rió cuando se hubo cerrado la entrada a sus espaldas.

Rose y Sam se separaron en el camino, debido a que cursaban asignaturas distintas; Rose llegó a la clase de Transformaciones justo cuando la última persona en la fila estaba entrando. El corazón le dio un vuelco al notar que se trataba de Scorpius. El muchacho se volvió al oírla llegar, todavía sosteniendo la puerta, y en sus ojos con evidentes signos de cansancio extremo relumbró algo reconfortante.

–Te estuve esperando–Murmuró cuando Rose pasó por su lado.

–Lo siento, se me hizo tarde–Repuso ella, estremeciéndose al sentir su aliento sobre la oreja. Luego de este breve intercambio ambos entraron al aula, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Rose ocupó su asiento de siempre y respiró profundo. La mesa se le hacía terriblemente tentadora para echarse una buena siesta, pero bien sabía que si se dormía en clase de la profesora Baxter un Insuficiente en la materia sería decir poco.

Tenía que concentrarse. Concentrarse y hacer lo que la profesora había pedido: un resumen del último capítulo que habían leído. Rose se situó en él y volvió a leerlo, intentando acordarse de lo que había aprendido junto con Alan. Antes de darse cuenta, empezó a escribir.

–Bien hecho, señorita Weasley–La felicitó la profesora Baxter leyendo por encima de su hombro, en una de sus caminatas por el salón. Al parecer, intentaba esconder su más que evidente sorpresa–. Présteme eso un segundo–Lo tomó antes de que Rose pudiera responder, y lo leyó con ojos atentos. Asintió–. Muy bien hecho, muy pero que muy bien–La miró con una sonrisa aprobatoria–. ¿Ha estado recibiendo tutoría?

Rose intentó no avergonzarse por el hecho de que toda la clase la estuviera mirando. Asintió.

–Alan me ha ayudado mucho.

– ¿Alan? –Repitió la profesora Baxter, extrañada– ¿Qué Alan?

–Macmillan–Repuso Rose, buscando a su compañero con la mirada. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los apacibles de Alan, le sonrió–. Él.

La profesora Baxter se volvió, buscándolo, y Alan levantó una mano tímida.

– ¡Ah, sí, Macmillan! –La profesora Baxter asintió–. Bien hecho.

Rose salió del aula de Transformaciones con su amor propio bastante restablecido. Haber recibido una felicitación por parte de la profesora de la asignatura que estaba cerca de reprobar era con todo y creces suficiente para alegrarle la mañana.

–Rose–La llamó Alan cuando se encontraba en la puerta.

–Alan, hola–Le sonrió ella, apartándose para dejar pasar a la gente.

–Lo de hoy, fue estupendo–Le sonrió el muchacho, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Rose alzó la vista, buscando a Scorpius entre los estudiantes que abandonaban el aula.

–Tu resumen, se ve que lo hiciste muy bien.

–Ah, sí. Gracias a ti–Le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, y entonces vio a Scorpius detenerse en el umbral. Sus miradas se encontraron, apenas un instante, y el muchacho abandonó la clase–. Lo siento, Alan, pero debo irme–Rose se acomodó la mochila al hombro, y salió del aula sin esperar respuesta.

Scorpius estaba recargado contra el muro de piedra, aguardando a una distancia prudente de la puerta. Vio salir a Rose, y entonces empezó a andar por el corredor. Sin dudarlo, ella lo siguió.

Subieron escaleras, y luego tomaron un corredor semi desierto, y Rose intentó no pensar en que iba a llegar tarde a su próxima clase. Finalmente Scorpius se perdió detrás de un tapiz; Rose fue tras él, y entonces se vio a oscuras.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se hizo un chispazo repentino; Distinguió el rostro de Scorpius, muy cerca del suyo, iluminado por su propia varita.

–Hola–El muchacho sonrió, e incluso debajo de las ojeras, parecía alegre.

–Hola–Repuso Rose en voz baja, sintiendo que el corazón empezaba a latirle muy rápido.

–Bien hecho en Transformaciones, señorita Weasley–Se mofó con una sonrisa burlona–. Macmillan te enseñó muy bien, tratándose de alguien tan inútil.

Rose frunció el entrecejo ante este último comentario.

–Alan no es un inútil.

–Tampoco es una luz, no te olvides que es Hufflepuff–Repuso Scorpius, todavía burlón, y Rose entornó ligeramente los ojos.

–Que Sam no te oiga decir eso.

–No, a ver si me deja lleno de mocos como a Aaron–Scorpius ladeó la cabeza, analizando la expresión enfurruñada de Rose–. Oye, sólo bromeo. No tengo nada contra Hufflepuff. Simplemente me da envidia que Macmillan pueda pasar tiempo a solas contigo en la biblioteca y yo no. Debiste dejarme ser tu tutor.

Rose sonrió un poco.

–No es mi culpa que hayas actuado como un cretino.

–Tampoco era la mía–Se defendió Scorpius.

Se miraron un momento, en silencio, todavía ambos a escasos centímetros del otro. Rose le contempló la boca, masculina pero suave; el mentón y las demás formas de su cara también eran suavizados, sus rasgos no eran duros. Sus ojos, en profundo contraste, carecían completamente de suavidad; seguían siendo tan turbulentos, oscuros como siempre, dos huracanes, dos nubarrones cargados de tormenta. Ese gris oscuro que Rose siempre había relacionado con un mal presagio, y que ahora brillaba, con la belleza frágil y violenta que sólo tiene la fatalidad. Aquel era el color de la desgracia, pero también lo era ahora de las nuevas oportunidades, de las esperanzas.

–Dile que cambiaste de opinión–Murmuró Scorpius, y su voz se deslizó en medio del silencio.

Rose parpadeó, como despertando de un trance.

– ¿Qué?

–Dile a Macmillan que ya no lo quieres como tutor–Insistió él, con una sonrisa ladina–. Dile que ahora me quieres a mí.

–No voy a dejar a Alan tirado–Repuso Rose intentando no sonreír–. Deja de molestar con eso.

–Me había olvidado de que no te gusta ceder–Scorpius deslizó su mano por debajo del cabello pelirrojo hasta su nuca, en una sutil caricia, y Rose se olvidó de protestar.

–Y-yo…–Balbuceó Rose, y entonces, con una sonrisa maliciosa, Scorpius tiró de la cinta roja con la que tenía sujeto el pelo, y los rizos, que aquella mañana no se había molestado en desenredar, se precipitaron sobre su cara.

– ¡Scorpius! –Se espantó Rose, intentando en vano mantenerlo todo en su sitio– ¿Qué haces?

El muchacho se echó a reír, con una expresión de dulce melancolía en los ojos.

–Te he echado de menos–Repuso con voz sentida, y Rose decidió que ya no le importaba su peinado.

–Lo sé–Rose sonrió con dulzura–. También yo. Leí tu mensaje, en el libro. Esta mañana–Añadió, y su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada.

– ¿En serio? –Sonrió Scorpius, y Rose asintió–Pensándolo ahora, creo que fui un poco demasiado cursi…

–Creo que fuiste muy convincente–Lo interrumpió Rose con fingida solemnidad.

– ¿Ah, sí? –Scorpius esbozó esa sonrisa suya de pirata.

–Sí.

– ¿Qué tanto?

–De haberlo leído antes de que me lo contaras todo, te habría perseguido hasta obligarte a que lo hicieras.

– ¿Me habrías perseguido? –Scorpius se acercó a ella todavía más, si cabe, haciéndola apretarse contra la pared.

–Desde luego–Repuso Rose, sonrojándose profusamente por la cada vez más intensa cercanía entre ambos.

– ¿Y qué tanto? –Insistió él, mirándola atentamente a los ojos– ¿Cómo para, no sé, acorralarme en un baño de varones y amenazarme con una varita mágica?

–Más o menos–Se rió Rose, y Scorpius la silenció con un beso.

Aquel beso fue distinto al primero, más fortuito y desesperado; aquí no había prisas, ni tampoco posibles arrepentimientos. Los labios de Scorpius se abrieron paso a través de los de Rose, y su boca le dio la bienvenida en forma de suspiros y caricias. Ella se aferró a él, delineando con dedos temblorosos la curvatura de su cuello y la piel suave de su nuca, provocando que el muchacho se estremeciera. Scorpius la tomó por la cintura, haciendo el contacto más cercano, más íntimo.

Se separaron, con los alientos entrecortados. Rose, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, intentó enfocarlo, todavía con la mirada turbia. El aliento agitado de Scorpius le acariciaba los labios, y podía percibir el brillo de sus ojos, aún en la casi patente oscuridad. La varita de Scorpius seguía en su mano, y sus manos seguían en la cintura de Rose. La muchacha miró a su alrededor, aquel pequeño y oscuro espacio oculto tras un tapiz. Luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

–Por Dios–Farfulló.

– ¿Qué? –Inquirió Scorpius, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara– ¿Soy tan bueno?

Rose sonrió un poco, pero ignoró el comentario.

–Estamos detrás de un tapiz en un pasillo dejado de la mano de Dios. Siento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

–Olvidas el hecho de que nos besamos a escondidas–Bromeó él, y Rose sacudió la cabeza, divertida sin poder evitarlo–. Pero ya en serio, soy un miembro activo de una sociedad con ideas fascista-oscuras. No soy el candidato ideal para ninguna madre, coloradita.

Rose hizo una mueca.

–No creo que exista un candidato en el mundo que le pueda gustar a mi madre.

–Vaya, ¿Tan así?

–No la conoces. Pero no importa, no hablemos de ella.

– ¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar? –Le preguntó él, acariciando la curva de su cintura, haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

–De cualquier cosa. Que no sea Alan o la tutoría–Añadió velozmente, antes de Scorpius pudiera volver a empezar con eso.

–Le contaste a Blow lo que hablamos anoche, ¿Cierto? –Preguntó de repente, y Rose asintió–Lo supuse.

–También se lo dije a Lily–Confesó Rose, e hizo una mueca, esperando que él se enfadara. Scorpius la contempló muy seriamente.

–No es tan tonta como para contárselo a alguien, ¿Verdad?

–Está Hugo de por medio–Repuso Rose, también adoptando un gesto grave–. Por eso se lo conté.

–Ya, claro–Scorpius asintió, como si eso despejara cualquier posible duda–. Y a nadie más, ¿Verdad?

–No.

– ¿Ni siquiera a Albus?

–Se lo contaría a la babosa de Cathy. Y además, entre a menos gente involucre en esto, mejor.

–Me gusta esa mentalidad–Scorpius asintió, y entonces volvió a sonreír–. Agatha está furiosa.

–Ella también es…–Rose vaciló– ¿Verdad?

–Claro–Scorpius asintió, y puso los ojos en blanco–. Cree que la he cagado completamente al contártelo todo…aunque técnicamente te enteraste tú solita. Yo le dije que ahora ustedes dos podrían ser amigas. Habrás notado que no tiene ni una. ¿Y sabes que dijo?

– ¿Que te ibas a quedar sin escroto? –Aventuró Rose, y Scorpius la miró sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo supiste?

–Ya lo dijo antes.

–Ah. Claro, no me sorprende–Se rió–. Aaron se rió de mí. Dice que estoy perdido y loco.

–Oh–Se sorprendió Rose. Creía que aquel chico la detestaba un poco menos que Agatha.

–Por ti–Concluyó Scorpius, y Rose se rió sin poder evitarlo.

– ¿Y es cierto? –Le preguntó, todavía divertida.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Scorpius se hizo el desentendido.

–Que estás perdido y loco por mí.

Scorpius sonrió, y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares.

–Aaron nunca miente–Murmuró, volviendo a besarla.


	19. Límites (Parte I)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_¡Hola a todas! Bien, lo sé es tardísimo. Pero me explicaré: hoy di mi tercer y último parcial de este primer bimestre –cuando tenga que estudiar para los tres siguientes será otra historia, pero estoy libre ahora. Saqué 10 en los dos parciales que me dieron la nota hasta hora, por cierto. SOY FELIZ! Y espero que este capítulo les guste. ¡Gracias por leer y sus reviews súper geniales! Trataré de contestar ahora que estoy más aliviada. Muchos besos._

Capítulo XIX

_Límites_

_(Parte I)_

La risotada hizo eco en aquel rincón aislado de la biblioteca.

– ¡Basta! –Exclamó Rose, todavía riéndose, intentando apartarle las manos– ¡Que pares te digo!

Había sido un bonito error decirle a Scorpius que tenía cosquillas en un lugar tan inusual como las rodillas. Ahora no la dejaba en paz, y todavía tenía que terminar la tarea de Herbología. Y Rose siempre había criticado a las parejas cursis que hacían tonterías como las cosquillas…

Lástima que ella y Scorpius no eran una pareja.

–No voy a parar hasta que dejes ese estúpido libro y vengas conmigo–Le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa maliciosa–. A otra parte.

–No es mi culpa que tú ya hayas terminado la tarea, no puedo permitirme no… ¡Basta! –Estalló nuevamente en carcajadas descontroladas, y entonces apareció Madame Pince, tan sigilosa y tan de repente como si hubiera salido de la nada. Scorpius apartó las manos de las piernas de Rose, y ambos miraron a la bruja con ojos circunspectos.

–No se debe hacer ruido en la biblioteca–Graznó la mujer mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados.

–Tiene razón. Hemos sido groseros–Scorpius miró a Rose a los ojos, con las comisuras de la boca temblorosas, y Rose agachó la cabeza, temiendo echarse a reír en la cara de la bibliotecaria.

–Pues sí, lo han sido–Repuso Madame Pince, enarcando las cejas ante la docilidad con que los dos habían acogido la indicación–. Y como se repita…

–No se repetirá. Se lo prometo–Repuso Scorpius, con una seriedad tan fingida como convincente, y la bruja asintió con la cabeza–. Le ruego que nos disculpe por tremendo disgusto. Usted no se lo merece.

Rose apretó los labios, al tiempo que sentía el estómago temblarle por los espasmos de carcajadas contenidas. Como Scorpius siguiera hablando de esa forma no iba a poder controlarse y estallaría en risotadas en frente de la misma Madame Pince.

La bruja lo miró con suspicacia, como si hasta ella dudara de la sinceridad de sus palabras. Luego miró a Rose, quien se afanó en esconder su rostro todo colorado detrás de su pelo. Finalmente, Madame Pince giró sobre sus talones y, después de darles otra mirada de advertencia, se marchó.

Bastó que sus pasos dejaran de oírse para que Rose estallara en carcajadas sofocadas. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, intentando estarse lo más callada posible. Scorpius la miraba entre divertido y extrañado.

– ¿Dónde está toda la gracia? –Preguntó finalmente, sonriendo con expresión desconcertada.

– ¡Cómo mientes! –Exclamó Rose, cuando se hubo recompuesto un poco–No es normal. Sabes qué decir, cómo decirlo, y en qué momento. ¡Es hilarante! –Volvió a reírse, mas de pronto se puso seria–Y preocupante. ¿Me mientes a mí de esa forma también?

–Jamás. Madame Pince no está a tu altura, merece las mentiras–Scorpius le sonrió, apartándole el pelo de la cara–. Además era necesario, y no te atrevas a negarlo. Tenía que parecer arrepentido. Y por cierto, tu ataque de risa no me ayudó precisamente.

– ¡Lo siento! –Rose sonrió nuevamente–Pasa que, a diferencia de _algunos_, yo no sé mentir.

– ¡No! –Scorpius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con sarcástica sorpresa– ¿Me estás hablando _en serio_?

Rose lo golpeó con su redacción a medio acabar, aunque se reía. Junto a Scorpius, eran raros los momentos en los que no se estaba riendo.

–Bien, ahora, calla–Le dijo después, todavía divertida, estirando nuevamente el pergamino sobre la mesa–. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

–No lo hagas–Scorpius se inclinó sobre ella, empujándole el hombro con el puente de la nariz. Rose lo miró de reojo, pero no le hizo caso–. Anda, vámonos de aquí.

–Quiero mantener mi promedio, Scorpius–Repuso Rose, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la oferta, tan tentadora–. Como ya te dije, no es mi culpa que tú ya lo hayas terminado.

–Bueno, entonces copia el mío–La nariz de Scorpius se deslizó por la línea de su hombro hasta la piel vulnerable de su cuello. A Rose se le erizó la piel ante el contacto, pero otra vez fingió no darse por enterada–. Sé que lo he hecho bien.

–No–Rose mojó la pluma en el tintero, obligándose a no considerar la posibilidad–. El profesor Longbottom se daría cuenta.

– ¿Qué nunca te copias? Sólo tienes que usar un par de sinónimos, reordenar las frases, y _Voilà! _–Scorpius se encogió de hombros, todavía acariciándola de esa forma tan particular–Un trabajo listo y ciento por ciento libre de sospechas.

Por una vez, Rose no contestó. Envalentonado por su silencio, Scorpius siguió hablando.

–Sé que tienes tantas ganas como yo de largarte de aquí–Esta vez, elevó ligeramente el rostro para poder besarla en la barbilla–. Herbología es una asignatura aburrida. Sé que la odias.

–A ver–Lo desafió Rose–, y si es tan horrible, ¿Por qué la cursas?

–Porque es útil para múltiples trabajos futuros. Yo pienso en todo–Murmuró contra su garganta, y Rose, dejando la pluma a un costado, suspiró.

–No me cabe la menor duda.

Scorpius miró de soslayo la pluma que Rose había abandonado sobre la mesa, cual tácita rendición, y luego buscó sus ojos.

– ¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó con malicia.

–Más te vale que tu redacción sea digna de un Extraordinario–Empezó a amenazarlo Rose, enrojeciendo de vergüenza–, porque si no…

–Longbottom no nos pondrá más nota porque no es posible, sino ten por seguro que lo haría–La besó en la boca, y Rose le echó los brazos al cuello–. ¿Nos vamos? –Murmuró sin romper el contacto, todavía sus labios sobre los suyos.

–Y te atreves a preguntármelo, como si necesitaras mi consentimiento–Se rió Rose, apartándose para besarlo en la comisura de la boca.

–Claro que necesito tu consentimiento–Fingió indignarse Scorpius, sonriendo en medio del beso–. Por eso te convencí. ¿Quieres copiarla ahora?

–Uhm…–Rose tardó un momento en entender qué se refería a la redacción–Nah. Lo haré por la noche.

Scorpius se echó a reír, y Rose se rió con él, divertida de su propia y repentina rebeldía.

–Eres una mala influencia para mí–Le dijo cuando Scorpius la abrazó por la cintura, instándola a acercársele.

– ¿Vas a acusarme con tu mamá, pequeña Weasley?

–Quizá lo haga… ¡Ey! –Scorpius se puso de pie y la levantó consigo, acarreándola como si fuera un saco de patatas– ¡Bájame!

–Nah–Desde su posición, recargada sobre el hombro del muchacho, sólo podía ver sus zapatos negros avanzar por el suelo de la biblioteca–. Me gusta la idea de tener tu trasero junto a mi cara.

Rose se sonrojó, y le dio un rodillazo a ciegas. Impactó contra algo blando, y al instante Scorpius se quejó.

– ¿Te pegué muy fuerte? –Le preguntó con fingida inocencia.

–Ése era mi estómago, justo antes de que lo mataras–Masculló Scorpius, deteniéndose abruptamente–. Te bajaré. Pero sólo porque si Madame Pince me ve cargándote como a un costal de harina se va a enfurecer.

–Y tendría mucha razón en hacerlo–Scorpius la hizo deslizarse hasta el suelo, quedando de pie frente a él, uno sobre el otro. Rose sonrió.

–Te ves muy linda cuando estás despeinada, ¿Lo sabías? –Le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa, muy cerca de ella.

–Sí, lo sabía–Rose se echó a reír, y acortó la casi inexistente distancia entre ellos para besarlo brevemente–. Y ahora nos vamos, pero ya.

–Claro, pero creo que alguien se olvida de sus cosas…–Scorpius se rió al ver a Rose regresar a su mesa a toda velocidad, en busca de su mochila–Perderías la cabeza si no la tuvieras pegada al cuerpo, Rose, ¿Lo sabías?

–Todo esto es tu culpa–Masculló ella, metiendo todo atropelladamente dentro del bolso y echándoselo al hombro. Scorpius le guiñó un ojo.

–Pero eso es porque te vuelvo loca.

–Claro que sí–Rose sonrió al regresar a su lado, y Scorpius estiró un brazo para abrazarla, y así después besarla en la frente.

–Ahora desaparezcamos del mundo por una temporada.

Rose giró el rostro para mirar el reloj en la muñeca del brazo que la rodeaba. Dejó caer los hombros.

–Pues nuestra desaparición va a tener que esperar, porque Historia de la Magia ya empieza.

– ¿Ya? –Scorpius rodó los ojos–Y para colmo Binns nunca llega tarde–Suspiró, y se volvió para mirar a Rose con una sonrisa cansada–. Ya encontraremos más tiempo. Siempre lo hacemos.

–Eso no quita que sea agotador–Rose se puso de puntitas para darle un beso de despedida, y luego lo contempló marchar por el corredor a toda prisa. Ni siquiera podían darse el lujo de ir juntos a la clase.

Los días se precipitaron rápido, y con ellos las semanas; Rose y Scorpius siguieron viéndose, a escondidas, de forma más breve y más espaciada de la que ambos hubieran querido: algunos minutos detrás del tapiz del quinto piso, media hora en la biblioteca, un cuarto de hora tiritando en la nieve. Definitivamente no les alcanzaba, pero dentro de todo llegaban a arreglárselas, y aquel no era un tema que preocupara a Rose, al menos no principalmente.

– ¿Y bien? –Le preguntó Lily una tarde, ambas acurrucadas junto al fuego de la Sala Común– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ya?

–Más de dos semanas, creo–Murmuró Rose, fingiendo no acordarse del número exacto. Lily chasqueó la lengua.

–Anda, ya. Si hasta debes contar las horas–Lily sonrió, y Rose no pudo evitar imitarla. Estaba en lo cierto–. Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Cómo se porta?

–Bien, muy bien, él es…tan divertido–Lily, que se había acercado a ella con gesto expectante, se echó nuevamente hacia atrás–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Pero es tierno contigo, ¿No? Dulce, y todas esas cosas…

–Eh…sí…–Murmuró Rose, vacilando un poco–de vez en cuando…es muy caballeroso. Siempre me abre las puertas para que pase, y me deja elegir primero la rana de chocolate que quiero comerme. ¿Y ahora por qué te ríes?

–Es que no parecen novios, si no un par de criaturas–Repuso Lily muy risueña, y Rose frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

–No somos novios–Repuso, y Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

–Sí, claro.

Rose parpadeó.

–No lo somos–Insistió, y entonces hubo una pausa. Luego Lily la miró con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

– ¿Cómo que no? –Exclamó con voz estridente, y varias personas se volvieron a mirarla. Rose le pegó un codazo.

–Baja la voz…

– ¡Pero si ya pasaron más de dos semanas! –Dijo, esta vez en voz baja.

– ¿Quién es la criatura ahora? –Esta vez se rió Rose–Poco más de dos semanas de vernos, Lily, ni siquiera un mes. Y ni siquiera nos hemos visto mucho–Añadió, esta vez desprovista de toda diversión.

–Y si no son novios, ¿Entonces qué son? –La increpó Lily, cruzándose de brazos– ¿Amigos?

– ¡Claro que no! –Saltó Rose–Es más que eso.

–Pero menos que ser novios.

–Yo no dije eso…

–No sé, Rose, pero tarde o temprano van a tener que definir lo que son–Dijo Lily muy seriamente–. Es importante.

Rose bajó la vista, evitando mirarla.

–Definir es limitarse.

–A veces los límites son buenos. En especial en las relaciones.

Y sin embargo, en su…_vínculo_, a falta de denominación mejor, no existía ninguna clase de limitación. No eran más que Rose y Scorpius, compartiendo risas y besos durante minutos robados, al margen de su vida cotidiana. Scorpius nunca hablaba de noviazgo, ni de compromiso…y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera de exclusividad. No creía que el muchacho mantuviera lo mismo con otra, pero de todas formas, si lo pensaba bien, tarde o temprano se volvería complicado mantener algo que estaba cimentado en el vacío, sin ninguna clase de base o soporte. Ni siquiera habían hablado de sentimientos.

No veía a Scorpius desde hacía dos días, al menos no más de lo que lo habían visto también sus profesores durante las clases. En ese momento lo contempló entrar en el aula de Historia de la Magia, con el cabello muy claro sobre la frente y las manos todavía con los guantes puestos, como si hubiera llegado con el tiempo justo para la clase. Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando Scorpius atravesó el umbral, y un destello se dejó ver en sus ojos. Ese destello que Rose reconocía cada vez que él la veía por primera vez durante el día. Tenía que haber algo sentido en aquello, tenía que sentir algo por ella…Si no era así, ¿Entonces qué tenían?

Más allá de la falta de nombre a su relación, la angustiaba su falta de emociones.

–Quiero hablar contigo–Le dijo Rose, cuando Scorpius ocupó el asiento a su lado. La muchacha se había sentado al fondo del aula aquel día, a propósito. Había apenas dos personas además de ellos en el salón, y estaban sentadas demasiado adelante como para poder ser oídos.

Si Scorpius se sintió impresionado por su tono tan lúgubre, no lo demostró.

–Yo también he querido hablarte estos días, pero se me ha hecho imposible–Repuso con serenidad, mirando a los otros dos muchachos en el aula con inquietud. Nadie se movía–. Hoy creo que puedo hacerme un tiempo–Le echó una ojeada que contenía cierta picardía–. Pero vas a llegar tarde a Encantamientos.

–Puedo perder la hora, no me interesa–Repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquí Scorpius sí se mostró sorprendido.

– ¿Tanto así es lo que quieres decirme?

– ¿Tanto así cómo? –Preguntó Rose, evitando mirarlo.

–Tan…grave–Scorpius ladeó la cabeza, analizándola con la mirada–. ¿He hecho algo malo?

–No–Repuso, todavía sin querer alzar la vista.

–Me alegro–Sin embargo, Scorpius siguió escrutándola atentamente con los ojos–. Ven conmigo después de hora.

Rose asintió, y se volvió para mirar al frente. Scorpius, ahora a todas luces contrariado, la imitó.

Aquellas dos horas fueron eternas. Scorpius fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento cuando la clase terminó. Rose lo siguió, con el corazón inquieto, reconociendo el camino hacia el tapiz de siempre.

–Bueno, ahora sí, dímelo–El muchacho encendió su varita, iluminando sus rostros en la vasta oscuridad–. Me va a dar un infarto.

Rose enlazó las manos sobre el estómago, mirándoselas como si fueran muy interesantes. Aquella no era una conversación que hubiera deseado tener, pero había empezado a pensar que la necesitaban. Y sabía que no iba a estarse en paz hasta que la tuvieran. Lo miró a los ojos. Parecía incluso asustado.

– ¿Sabes? He estado pensando mucho–Murmuró, intentando hallar una forma coherente de empezar a decir aquello. Scorpius asintió–. No es nada grave–Añadió, intentando tranquilizarlo. Scorpius frunció el entrecejo.

–Entonces díselo a tu cara–Se cruzó de brazos–. Parece que fueras a darme una noticia horrible.

–No es nada grave–Insistió ella, y apretó más fuerte los dedos sobre su vientre para que no se notara su repentino temblor. Se sentía tan nerviosa…–. Sólo he estado pensando en…–vaciló un momento–nosotros.

Se detuvo, mirándolo casi con temor, estudiando su reacción. Scorpius parpadeó, pero toda expresión había desaparecido de su rostro. Parecía cauteloso.

–Oh–Dijo finalmente, y nada más.

–Sí–Rose asintió, ahora mirándolo atentamente–. Me he preguntado…qué estamos haciendo.

El ceño de Scorpius se arrugó repentinamente.

–Entiendo–Dijo.

– ¿En serio? –Se sorprendió Rose.

–Eso creo–Repuso todavía con gesto grave–. ¿Quieres…dejarlo?

– ¿Qué? –Los ojos de Rose se abrieron redondos como monedas– ¿Acaso tú quieres eso?

– ¡Claro que no! –Exclamó él, indignado.

– ¡Qué bueno! Porque yo tampoco–Hicieron una breve pausa, en la que ambos evitaron mirarse a la cara.

–Si no era de eso…–Scorpius fue quien rompió el silencio, esta vez hablando en voz baja– ¿Entonces de qué querías hablar?

–Sólo tenía dudas acerca de…–Rose titubeó otra vez–nuestros sentimientos.

–Oh–Scorpius parpadeó–. Eso es peor.

Rose se encogió ligeramente.

–Lo siento.

–Bueno, en realidad no lo es–Scorpius se pasó por el pelo la mano que no sujetaba la varita, como si empezara a sentirse frustrado–. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

–No tienes que decirme nada que no quieras–Repuso Rose con cierta acidez en la voz.

– ¿Entonces?

–Nada–Rose apartó la vista, sintiéndose profundamente ofendida, y herida también–. Nada.

Apartó el tapiz, con la evidente intención de marcharse, y Scorpius la sujetó por un brazo.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó, con voz confundida, y Rose se crispó.

–He dicho que nada–Tiró de su brazo para zafarse, pero Scorpius no se lo permitió.

– ¿Sabes? –Le preguntó con voz repentinamente serena–Cuando le preguntas a una chica qué le pasa y ella responde que nada, eso significa que pasan muchas cosas.

–Por cómo lo dices, debes tener experiencia en eso–Le espetó Rose, todavía negándose a mirarlo–. La suficiente para saber que tienes que soltarme si no quieres quedarte sin descendencia.

– ¡Vamos, pareces Agatha! –Exclamó Scorpius, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos– ¡Sigo sin entender qué he hecho para me trates así!

–Scorpius, deja que me vaya.

– ¡Sólo cálmate! –Rose se volvió hacia él, únicamente para poder fulminarlo con la mirada.

–Deberías saber que nunca debes pedirle a una mujer que se calme–Le dio un empujón que ni siquiera lo movió de su sitio. Gimió de frustración–. ¡Eso sólo la pondrá peor…! –Intentó volver a empujarlo, y entonces Scorpius la sujetó por el otro brazo.

–Rose, sabes que tengo más fuerza que tú–Le recordó, todavía mirándola como impresionado–. ¿No podemos ser racionales?

–Sería racional que me soltaras.

– ¡Pero qué te pasa! –Se crispó él finalmente– ¿Quieres que te suelte? ¡Bien! –Se apartó de ella, ahora a todas luces frustrado– ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Huír como una rata cobarde?

– ¡Oh, por favor, no seas niño! –Se indignó Rose, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Yo soy el niño? ¡Tú eres la que quiere salir corriendo a la primera cosa que te molesta! Que por cierto sigo sin saber qué es…

– ¡Disculpa–Se sulfuró Rose, todavía más, si cabe, y sus mejillas tomaron un intenso color rojo–, pero no soy yo la que tiene miedo de hablar de sus sentimientos!

– ¡No tengo…! ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –Exclamó Scorpius. Entonces pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. La miró como anonadado– ¿Por eso te enojaste?

– ¡Pues! –Rose soltó una carcajada sardónica, apartando el rostro con encono.

– ¿Te enojaste porque no quise hablarte de mis…sentimientos y todas esas cosas? ¡Rose! –La llamó entonces, volviendo a acercarse a ella–Vamos, mírame. Por favor–Pero Rose mantuvo tozudamente la vista fija en el suelo. Scorpius suspiró–. Mira, que no me guste hablar de ello no significa que no me importes. ¿No te he dicho ya otras veces que me importas?

Rose se miró las uñas, permitiéndose considerarlo un momento, aunque sabía que era cierto.

–Sí–Admitió finalmente. Entonces suspiró–. Perdóname.

–…–Por un momento, Scorpius se la quedó mirando, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Quizá empezaba a creer que había enloquecido, pensó Rose con desaliento– ¿Estás en uno de esos…días femeninos, o algo así?

–No debería presionarte–Murmuró ella, ignorando aquel último comentario–. No tengo derecho.

–No entiendo qué quieres decir.

Rose volvió a suspirar, finalmente atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

–No soy tu novia como para que te esté reclamando nada–Rose contuvo el aliento, contemplando al ahora atónito Scorpius–. Listo, lo dije.

Ahora se sentía estúpida, patética y absurda, como una niña tonta. Hizo ademán de huír, pero se lo pensó mejor en el último minuto y decidió que Scorpius tenía razón al llamar infantil esa actitud evasiva. Sin embargo, le dio la espalda. No quería mirarlo. Tampoco quería escucharlo, pero ya había decidido que no podía escaparse de ello.

Sintió el tacto suave, el agradable peso de la mano de Scorpius sobre su brazo.

–Ése era el verdadero problema, ¿Verdad? –Murmuró él, y su voz parecía ligeramente triste. Rose sacudió la cabeza, en señal de negativa, pero Scorpius no le hizo caso–Lo siento. Esto es mi culpa.

–No. Es mi culpa–Susurró Rose, volviendo a negar con la cabeza mientras hablaba–. Yo intenté sacarlo todo de su eje.

– ¿Eje? ¿Cuál eje?

–Lo que quiero decir es que…tú nunca dijiste que…fuéramos a tener algo. Creo que lo torcí todo–Rose suspiró, frustrada consigo misma–. No debí decirte nada. Nos estamos viendo desde hace muy poco y no tienes la obligación de…

–Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo todo–La mano de Scorpius abandonó su brazo y empezó a acariciarle el pelo–. Sé lo que necesitas. Necesitas un novio–Ahora le tocó a él suspirar–. Pero yo no puedo dártelo.

Rose de alguna manera siempre lo había sabido, pero aún así oírlo de sus propios labios dolía.

–Yo también lo entiendo–Repuso entonces, cuidándose de dejar ver cualquier posible herida en sus palabras–. Pero te equivocas: no es eso lo que necesito.

– ¿Qué?

–No necesito un novio. Yo…es algo mucho más abstracto y más profundo que eso. Realmente no me importa que no quieras ser mi novio–mintió, esforzándose porque no le temblara la voz–, no necesitamos etiquetas. Nunca las hemos necesitado, al menos en ese sentido. Sólo creo…creo…–Vaciló, y entonces la voz se le quebró y guardó silencio.

– ¿Qué? –Se desesperó Scorpius ante su repentino mutismo, tomándola por ambos hombros y obligándola a mirarlo. En sus ojos, efectivamente, se leía la misma ansiedad que en su voz– ¿Qué, qué crees?

Necesito saber si me quieres, pensó, pero no lo dijo. La respuesta le daba demasiado miedo. O bien su evidente angustia podía forzarlo a una respuesta que no quería dar, o bien podía darle una respuesta que definitivamente ella no quería oír.

–Creo que necesito saber qué está pasando–Dijo en su lugar, lo cual también era cierto–. Necesito saber qué estamos haciendo, y por qué. Necesito límites–Añadió, evocando a Lily–. A veces los límites son buenos, en especial en las relaciones. Necesito tener algo que sostenga lo que tenemos, o sino tarde o temprano…se nos vendrá todo encima.

Los ojos de Scorpius la analizaron a fondo, como si buscaran cualquier posible trasfondo en sus palabras.

–Nunca quise que todo esto fuera tan complicado–Murmuró finalmente, con voz triste–. Te hago la vida demasiado difícil, Rose, en todos los sentidos.

–Scorpius…

– ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? –Preguntó él, y su voz le sonó a súplica. Rose asintió suavemente, aguardando–Ten paciencia. Dame tiempo–Aquí su voz se volvió desesperada–, al menos hasta las vacaciones de navidad. Entonces estaremos dos semanas lejos del colegio, lejos de los Illuminati y de toda esta mierda, y voy a poder dedicarme a ti. Sólo a ti.

Rose pensó en las vacaciones de invierno; no creía buena idea decírselo a sus padres, pero no quería herir a Scorpius. Lo vería fuera de la casa, seguramente. Y Sam la cubriría, era lo más posible…Pero eso ahora no era lo más importante.

– ¿Y entonces decidiremos qué pasa? –Le preguntó, casi con temor, y se quedó momentáneamente estática al notar que Scorpius la abrazaba.

–No lo hagas sonar como una posible despedida–Le dijo él al oído, acariciándole la espalda.

–No lo haré–Repuso Rose finalmente, abrazándolo a su vez–. Porque no va a serlo.

Dejó caer su frente sobre el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cuello, dejándose envolver por ese perfume que siempre le había gustado tanto; y se quedaron un momento allí, abrazados, sólo ellos dos en la oscuridad, y el mundo dejó de existir. Al menos por un momento.


	20. Límites (Parte II)

Disclaimer: Rose, Scorpius, sus cuestionables parientes y demás personalidades reconocidas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, humildemente, me pertenece a mí.

_**Ron no quería a Scorpius Malfoy cerca de su hija, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Una muchacha inocente y un joven manipulable en medio de una disputa que siempre les será ajena. Una venganza, tres corazones rotos y una historia que no se deja olvidar. La tormenta está por llegar.**_

_Me he ausentado mucho_._Me he pasado una semana, y me disculpo –si bien creo que no sirve de nada :c– aquí voy con el siguiente. ¡Gracias por leer!_

Capítulo XX

_Límites_

_(Parte II)_

Rose se arrebujó en su abrigo, echándole un último vistazo a la estación de tren. Hogsmeade era todo blancura y luz aquella mañana, blancura, luz y bullicio estudiantil.

Las vacaciones de invierno por fin habían llegado, y con ellas, Rose sabía que venía una avalancha de definiciones. Scorpius y ella habían mantenido su relación, por llamarla de alguna manera, durante las semanas que acababan de pasar. Ya podía decirse que habían estado viéndose cuatro semanas, un mes para simplificar. Rose suponía que era tiempo suficiente para que Scorpius decidiera lo que tuviera que decidir. Mientras tanto, durante aquellas vacaciones el tiempo sería de ellos.

–Rose–La llamó Albus, sacándola de sus pensamientos–, si no subimos nos van a ganar los mejores compartimentos.

– ¿Y cuáles son los mejores compartimentos, si se puede saber? –Le preguntó Rose, divertida, acomodándose a Salvador en los brazos para poder subir al tren– ¿Qué tienen de especial?

–Por empezar, están cerca de los baños–Repuso Albus con severidad. Patricio, somnoliento en sus brazos, parpadeó con dignidad–. No sabes lo horrible que es tener que recorrerte quinientos compartimentos cuando te agarra una descompostura.

–Eso te pasa cuando mezclas ranas de chocolate con varitas de regaliz–Le dijo Rose, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Sabes que te hacen daño y las comes igual.

Albus y Rose, contra todo pronóstico, viajarían juntos. El mismo Albus se había ofrecido, sorprendiendo a su prima. Cathy se quedaba en el colegio, según le había dicho Albus, y además –y esto era hasta inquietante–quería hablar con ella a solas.

–Bueno, mira, espero que estés contento–Rose, fingiendo enojarse, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el asiento–. Un compartimento justo al lado del baño. Pero por tu bien, espero que no me llegue ningún aroma desagradable.

–Al menos trataré de que no sea mío–Albus se rió de su supuesto chiste, y Rose arrugó toda la cara.

–Realmente no es tan lindo como piensan tener tanta confianza con tu primo–Declaró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Intentando desentenderse de Albus, se inclinó para rascar a Salvador detrás de las orejas, como sabía que le gustaba–. Oh, sí, pequeña bola de pelo naranja. Sí que sí, eres la cosita más hermosa, sí que lo eres… ¿Quién es la cosita más hermosa? –Empezó a hablarle con voz chillona, al tiempo que el gato ronroneaba. Ahora le llegó el turno a Albus de fruncir el rostro.

–Si yo fuera Salvador me sentiría ofendido de que me hablen como si fuera estúpido.

–Pero tú no eres Salvador, Albus, así que chitón.

–Y me alegra, que lo sepas–Le espetó su primo, y ambos guardaron silencio por un rato. Entonces Albus la miró, con una expresión extraña, y Rose supo que algo se le venía–. Oye, Rose…

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó sin apartar la vista de Salvador.

–Recuerdas que yo quería hablar contigo, ¿No? –La muchacha asintió–Bueno. Yo…quería preguntarte una cosa.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Rose empezaba a cansarse de la vaguedad en las palabras de Albus, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía inquieta por lo que pudiera llegar a decirle.

–Uhm, esto es muy raro…–Albus suspiró, y entonces la miró fijamente, soltándolo todo de golpe–Te noto muy rara… ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

– ¿Qué? –Rose, sorprendida por aquella inusitada perspicacia en Albus, tardó un momento en reaccionar–No, no… ¿Por qué piensas eso?

–Ya te dije, estás rara–Albus ladeó la cabeza, analizándola con la mirada–. Como distraída, y tienes algo raro en los ojos…a veces pareces borracha.

– ¿Borracha?

–Pero no estás borracha, sé darme cuenta de eso. Es distinto, pero parecido; ya sabes, toda colorada, y con los ojos brillantes. Y he pensado–Concluyó Albus–, que o bien estás borracha, o bien estás enamorada. Y tu aliento nunca huele a alcohol, así que…

– ¡Pero qué conclusiones son esas! –Exclamó Rose, intentando reírse, como si aquello le pareciera gracioso–Realmente Albus, eres terrible.

– ¿Entonces no es cierto? –Preguntó el muchacho, ligeramente desconcertado.

–No, no…–Rose sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a soltar otra carcajada forzada–Francamente, qué graciosa idea…

–Bueno, tampoco para tanto, ¿Eh? –Se irritó Albus un poco–Eres una chica como cualquier otra, hasta dónde sé, y las chicas se enamoran a veces, ¿No? Y también tengo que decir que pasas mucho tiempo con ése Alan Macmillan…

–Me da clases de Transformaciones–Repuso Rose, ahora sí dejando ver su sorpresa.

–No es únicamente tu tutor…–Albus entornó los ojos.

–No, pero sí es sólo un amigo–Entonces la muchacha lo miró con curiosidad–. ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces…enojado.

– ¿En serio no sales con nadie, Rose? –Le preguntó Albus en lugar de responderle.

–No–Mintió ella con total descaro–, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

Albus la contempló en silencio por un momento, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Sólo quería asegurarme–Dijo finalmente, y sonrió–. La única razón por la que me mentirías sería porque sabes que no voy a aprobar con quién estés saliendo. Y eso significaría que sales con la persona equivocada, incorrecta, con alguien malo, como quieras llamarlo.

Rose se sintió fatal.

Y entonces, como si se tratara de una salvación, Sam y Lily entraron en el compartimento.

– ¿Qué hay? –Sam se recargó sobre la puerta, y Lily tuvo que empujarla para poder entrar.

–Nada–Albus se encogió de hombros–. Hablábamos.

–Ah…–Sam asintió con gesto distraído, y luego espetó sin ninguna clase de preámbulo– ¿Entonces nos la prestas un ratito? Es importante.

– ¿Pasó algo? –Se inquietó él, pero Lily sacudió la cabeza.

–Es su compañera, esa tal Cameron–Puso los ojos en blanco–. Está como histérica. Piensa que está embarazada–Añadió con toda naturalidad, y Albus y Rose se crisparon.

– ¿Qué? –Rose se puso de pie, repentinamente alterada– ¿Cómo?

–No sé, test de embarazo muggle y esas cosas–Lily alzó los hombros, y Sam sacudió la cabeza.

–Tienes que venir, está loca en serio–Aseguró, y Rose asintió resueltamente.

–Seguro. Albus, cuídame a Salvador–Le encajó el gato a su todavía desconcertado primo y siguió a las dos muchachas fuera del compartimento–. ¿Para dónde vamos? –Lily intercambió una mirada con Sam, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada– ¿Dónde está Cameron?

–En el otro vagón, así que camina rápido–Repuso Sam finalmente, y ella y Lily guiaron a la inquieta Rose por el tren.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un compartimento con las cortinas corridas, que más allá de eso no tenía ninguna marca distintiva. Rose abrió la puerta sin tocar, preocupada por la desdichada Cameron.

– ¿Tu mamá no te enseñó modales, Weasley? –Arremetió contra ella la voz ácida de Agatha Dolohov. Rose abrió los ojos como platos al verla, incapaz de responderle debido a la sorpresa–Se debe tocar antes de entrar en un compartimento ajeno. Mira si había alguien desnudo.

–No hay nadie desnudo, Agatha–Aaron Yaxley, sentado junto a la irritable muchacha, sonrió–. Gracias a Merlín. Hola, Weasley.

–…–Rose sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de reaccionar aún–No entiendo…

Entonces escuchó una risa más que familiar. Scorpius, repantigado en el asiento enfrentado al de sus dos amigos, la miraba con ojos divertidos.

–Tienes una cara de miedo impresionante–Le sonrió, y luego les echó una ojeada a Sam y a Lily, detrás de Rose en el umbral–. ¿Qué te dijeron ésas dos para que hayas entrado así?

Rose se giró para mirar a las dos chicas, quienes parecían divertidas; luego volvió a mirar a Scorpius. Entonces ató cabos, y suspiró.

–Me dijeron que una de mis compañeras estaba embarazada–Repuso con voz lúgubre, avergonzada. Scorpius se echó a reír.

– ¿En serio? Bueno, entonces es seguro que te alegras de verme a mí.

Rose esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Sí, el cambio es agradable.

–Parece que no puede vivir sin ti–Se quejó Agatha de mal talante–. No podía conformarse con estar aquí, con amigos, pasando el rato. Tenía que traer a la no-novia.

–También me da gusto verte, Agatha–Ironizó Rose con un asomo de sonrisa. No era que hubiera hablado mucho con ella, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a la hostilidad de Agatha, ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. La muchacha bufó, y se concentró en un libro, ignorándolos a todos.

–Alguien no se cepilló hoy–Aaron le sonrió a Sam, quien se tocó automáticamente el cabello.

–Tenía que fingir desesperación, ¿No? –Se justificó, frunciendo el entrecejo al tiempo que se aplastaba el pelo con ambas manos–Casi que corrí.

–Pero Potter no se despeinó nada–Observó Aaron, más divertido todavía.

–Pero Lily nunca se despeina–Dijo Sam, mirando a la chica con ojos entrecerrados–. Yo sé tú secreto–Le dijo con voz lúgubre, y todos alzaron las cejas, todos excepto Agatha, intrigados.

– ¿Secreto? –Repitió Lily, confusa.

–Sé por qué nunca te despeinas, o no te salen barros horrendos en la cara–Los ojos de Sam se convirtieron en dos rendijas mientras hablaba en susurros–: eres un vampiro–El comentario provocó las risas generales, de nuevo exceptuando a Agatha de dicha observación.

–Sí, la sangre humana es el mejor remedio para el acné adolescente–Bromeó Lily a su vez, y Aaron se apartó un poco de Agatha, cediendo espacio para que se sentaran. Sam se apresuró a ocuparlo, y Lily se vio obligada a sentarse en el suelo–. Mira lo que hago por ti, Rose–Le dijo al sentarse–. Estos son mis pantalones favoritos.

– ¿Era necesario que me mintieran? –Inquirió Rose, y Scorpius se irguió en su asiento para hacerle sitio. Se sentó a su lado, y dejó que el muchacho le toqueteara el pelo–Podrían haberme dicho que venía al compartimento de Scorpius, no era necesario que embarazaran a nadie.

– ¿Y quién era la embarazada? –Curioseó Aaron, muy sonriente.

–Esa tal Cameron de Gryffindor–Repuso Sam, también sonriendo–. Se parece a Marilyn Monroe, ¿La han visto?

– ¿Quién es Marilyn Monroe? –Inquirió Scorpius.

–Un ícono de los años cuarenta, según creo–Repuso Rose–. Los muggles tienen su cara en todas partes, hasta en sus camisetas–Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al tema–. Pero siguen sin decirme…

–Yo sólo quería darte una sorpresa–Le dijo Scorpius–. Además de verte, claro. Pero como estaba Albus contigo en el compartimento tuve que mandar a Blow y a Potter. Sin embargo, yo no les dije que inventaran eso del embarazo…aunque hay que admitir que fue muy chistoso.

– ¡Exactamente, Malfoy nos comprende! –Exclamó Lily, y Sam se rió con ella.

– ¿Estás enojada? –Le preguntó Scorpius a Rose, con franco interés en los ojos, y la muchacha negó suavemente con la cabeza.

–No. Una vez salida del estado de shock puedo reírme–Repuso también con franqueza, y miró los dedos de Scorpius, medio enredados en su cabello, con las cejas enarcadas–. Siento curiosidad, ¿Eso es divertido?

– ¡No seas arisca! –Exclamó Lily, desde su lugar en el suelo, y Scorpius se encogió de hombros, desconcertado.

–Me gusta tocarte.

– ¡Epa! –Exclamó Aaron, enarcando las cejas, y Sam y Lily se echaron a reír.

–No quiso decir eso–Protestó Rose, enrojeciendo, y Aaron le echó una mirada maliciosa.

– ¿Qué creíste que quise decir yo? –Inquirió él a su vez con tono sugerente, y Rose frunció el entrecejo, todavía más avergonzada.

–Déjala tranquila–Lo regañó Scorpius–. Rose no es una pervertida como tú.

–Como nosotros, dirás–Lo corrigió Aaron, y Scorpius se rió también, sin poder evitarlo.

–Tratas de hacerme quedar mal, Yaxley, no te lo perdonaré–Se fingió enojado, todavía sonriente.

Aaron se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desprecio, y sacó una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo. Se la ofreció a Sam, quien la tomó del empaque con una sonrisa tonta. Aaron se inclinó cerca de ella, y le leyó el cromo en voz baja, con expresión enfática.

–Míralo–Le susurró Scorpius a Rose con una sonrisa pícara, inclinándose cerca de su cuello–, el idiota quiere hacerle creer a tu amiga que sabe de Historia de la Magia.

–No le costará mucho–Repuso Rose, también en murmullos, pero ella se reía–. A Sam la Historia no le interesa en lo más mínimo, pero también se hace la entendida con Aaron.

– ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha sorprendido esa cosa tuya de llamar por su nombre a todo el mundo–Le dijo Scorpius, mirándola con curiosidad–. Si hasta lo haces con Agatha, y hay que ser valiente.

–No sé, es algo que me sale–Rose se encogió de hombros–. Tú también me llamaste "Rose" desde el principio.

–Sí, pero tú eres especial–Scorpius le dio un beso fugaz en el cuello, y Rose se rió de una forma que sabía debía verse muy tonta.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de par en par, y todos se quedaron de piedra al ver entrar a un sulfurado Albus, jadeando ostensiblemente, con Salvador y Patricio en brazos.

–Les pregunté a unas chicas de por ahí si las habían visto, y vine–Empezó a hablar atropelladamente, sin aliento–. Me habían dejado solo, y Cameron…–Y se quedó helado y mudo al ver la escena– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Miró a Rose, a quien creía la más sensata, en busca de una explicación para aquella bizarra situación– ¡Creía que tú y Scorpius no se hablaban!

–Baja la voz–Le dijo Rose, enojada–. Te van a escuchar.

– ¿Quién me va a escuchar? –Exclamó Albus acaloradamente– ¿Es secreto? ¡Pues lo hubieran pensado antes de excluirme así…!

–Potter–Siseó Agatha, cerrando su libro de un golpe–. Sigue gritando como marrano y te quedarás sin escroto. Te lo aseguro.

Agatha silenció a Albus completamente. El muchacho se dejó caer en el suelo, con cara de sapo disecado, mirándolos a todos de hito en hito. Los gatos huyeron de sus brazos, protestando con maullidos ostensibles.

–No entiendo…–Farfulló finalmente– ¿Lily? ¿Sam? ¿Rose? –Suplicó, mirándolas de una en una– ¿Alguien me explica?

–Rose y yo nos estamos viendo en secreto–Todos se volvieron a mirar a Scorpius, quien había hablado con naturalidad. Deslizó una mano hasta posarla en la cintura de Rose, quien, roja como un tomate, no soltaba palabra.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Chilló Albus nuevamente, pero otra mirada de basilisco por parte de Agatha lo hizo controlarse– ¿Pero cómo?

–Ella me gusta, yo le gusto…–Scorpius se encogió de hombros–Las cosas pasan, Albus.

– ¡Y yo no sabía nada! –Protestó entre atónito e indignado.

–Te digo que es secreto–Repitió Scorpius con cuestionable paciencia.

–Rose–La llamó Albus, azorado. La muchacha, avergonzada, alzó la vista para mirarlo–. Rose, ¿En serio?

–Sí–Rose suspiró, y se encogió ligeramente, esperando que Albus se enfadara, o cuando menos se sintiera dolido.

Definitivamente Rose no había pensado que su mentira se descubriera sin que hubiera pasado una hora desde que la había dicho; siempre había sabido que las mentiras tenían patas cortas, pero aquello era el colmo.

Pero Albus soltó una risotada.

– ¡Cuándo tu papá se entere! –Exclamó, ridículamente divertido, y Rose se puso pálida ante la idea.

–No se va a enterar, Albus–Le dijo con dureza y énfasis quizá innecesarios–, así que no digas nada.

– ¿Qué? –Inquirió él– ¿Por qué no?

–No tengo por qué contarle toda mi vida, yo…–Rose bajó la vista, sin querer mirar a nadie–ya estoy grande. Además no hemos formalizado nada, ni que nos fuéramos a casar como para que tuviera que…

–Excusas–La cortó Albus con simpleza–. No se lo quieres contar, como no me lo quisiste contar a mí, porque sabes que se va a enojar.

Rose agachó la cabeza, pero no respondió. Ya no tenía sentido seguirle mintiendo a Albus, el condenado había resultado mucho más perspicaz de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Guardó silencio, y entonces la mano con la que Scorpius sujetaba la cintura de Rose cayó pesadamente a un costado. Rose se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo, pero él no la estaba mirando a ella.

– ¿Todo bien? –Murmuró Rose.

–Sí–Repuso Scorpius, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Tampoco la miró–. Todo bien.

Aaron y Sam al poco rato perdieron el interés por la situación, y volvieron a concentrarse en sus cromos de ranas de chocolate; Lily, sin nadie con quien hablar pero no por eso pareciendo incómoda de estar allí, se dedicó a jugar con Patricio y Salvador. Albus, por otra parte, parecía inquieto. Le echó una ojeada vacilante a Agatha, quien leía su libro con gesto enfadado.

– ¿Qué estás leyendo? –Le preguntó entonces.

–Un libro–Repuso con brusquedad, sin dignarse a mirarlo siquiera.

–Sí, pero… ¿Cuál libro? –Insistió él. Agatha apartó la vista con lentitud, como si hacerlo le produjera una molestia terrible.

– ¿Para qué preguntas? Dudo que sepas leer–Le espetó con crueldad, y Albus dio un respingo.

–No soy prefecto porque sí–Repuso finalmente, intentando recobrar el aplomo–. Tengo las mejores notas de los varones de mi curso.

–De Gryffindor–Precisó Agatha con desdén–. No es decir mucho.

–Los dos mejores promedios de nuestra generación están en Gryffindor–Le recordó Albus, esta vez con cierta dureza en su voz. Agatha le echó una ojeada furiosa, pero no tuvo nada que refutarle al respecto.

–De cualquier forma–Dijo al fin–, tú no estás entre ellos, así que no te enorgullezcas tanto.

–Siempre es un orgullo cuando se trata de mi casa–Insistió Albus, con la tirantez cada vez más evidente en sus palabras.

–Qué conmovedor–Agatha puso los ojos en blanco, pasando la página de su libro.

–Mi casa, y mi familia–Añadió con obvia intención, y Agatha alzó la vista para mirarlo velozmente.

– ¿Quieres revolver la mierda? –Le espetó de mal talante, abandonando todo cinismo tanto en la voz como en los gestos–Porque la verdad a mí no me interesa.

–No sé de qué "mierda" me estás hablando–Repuso Albus finalmente, apartándose el cabello de la frente, aunque en su voz había una frialdad imposible de ignorar.

–Mencionaste a tu familia, ¿No? –Le preguntó ella, y Albus enrojeció de pura rabia.

–No te atrevas a insultar a mi familia, Dolohov, que yo tengo mil motivos más que tú para meterme con la tuya.

–No fue eso lo que quise decir…–Intentó justificarse ella, pasmada y por una vez sin burla ni bronca en su semblante, pero Albus no la creyó.

–Como digas–Gruñó con amargura, apartando la vista–. Esto me pasa por tratar de ser amable–Añadió para sí.

–Sólo me hablaste porque estabas aburrido–Murmuró Agatha, recuperando su actitud distante.

–Quizás sí, pero al menos yo no te he insultado sin motivo–Repuso Albus, todavía con los ojos fijos en sus zapatos. Entonces se volvió hacia Lily, tomando a Patricio en sus brazos, desentendiéndose de Agatha. La muchacha, entre indignada y atónita, abrió la boca al mirarlo, como si quisiera decirle algo; pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y volvió a su libro, pasando las páginas con una bronca innecesaria.

Se hizo un silencio, interrumpido apenas por los murmullos de Aaron y Sam y las carantoñas de los hermanos Potter a los gatos. Scorpius tampoco soltó ninguna broma al respecto, cosa nada usual en él, y Rose se mordió el labio. Tenía una desagradable sensación en el pecho.

El viaje se prolongó en aquella situación extraña. Finalmente Rose se levantó de su asiento, incapaz de soportar la tensión del momento, y se sentó con sus dos primos en el suelo para jugar con los gatos. Scorpius estaba inquietante, preocupantemente taciturno, Sam y Aaron estaban en su mundo, y Agatha…bueno, Agatha, como ya había demostrado, era un caso completamente aparte de la sociedad.

Finalmente, antes de bajarse del tren y después de despedirse de los amigos, Scorpius se dirigió a ella. Había algo en su mirada, algo apagado y doliente que Rose no supo explicarse.

– ¿Me das un momento? –Le preguntó, con voz también apagada, y la muchacha asintió, inquieta.

Rose dejó a Salvador en brazos de Lily y siguió a Scorpius de nuevo al interior del compartimento. El muchacho se paró junto a la ventana, y contempló la noche a través de ella. Las luces de la estación arrancaron destellos a su cabello, y a sus ojos, y Rose lo vio más triste y más hermoso que nunca. Finalmente suspiró, y se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos seguían transmitiéndole aquella oscura y dolorosa emoción.

– ¿No quieres que tu padre sepa? –Le preguntó, casi en un susurro. Rose apartó la vista, fijándola en la ventanilla.

– ¿El qué?

–No te hagas la tonta, Rose, por favor–Le dijo Scorpius en un tono que era medio de censura y medio de súplica–. No quieres que sepa que sales conmigo.

Rose lo miró fijamente, y en sus ojos también había reproche.

–No salgo contigo, eso ya lo dejaste muy claro.

–Te pedí tiempo, ¿Sí? –Repuso Scorpius–Poder aclararlo todo.

–Podríamos haber salido en secreto–Murmuró ella, titubeante, más luego volvió a recuperar su determinación–. No eres mi novio–Y añadió, sin poder ni querer evitar que se notara lo herida que se sentía al respecto–. Ya dejaste en claro que no quieres serlo.

–Yo jamás dije eso–Protestó él, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos–. Sabes que todo esto es muy difícil, Rose, estoy atado de pies y manos. No me pongas en esta situación.

–No te pongo en ninguna situación–Terció ella a su vez, molesta por sus palabras–, jamás me he mostrado inconforme con lo que tenemos. Recién está empezando.

– ¿Entonces?

–Entonces, por esa misma razón, no creo que sea necesario decirle a mi papá, Scorpius–Repuso Rose–. No somos nada todavía.

Extendió una mano conciliadora en su dirección, intentando tocarlo, pero Scorpius retrocedió un paso, repentinamente, como si sus palabras lo hubieran quemado.

–Dices que no somos nada–Murmuró, asintiendo con aquella mirada doliente en los ojos, ahora más intensa.

–No somos nada formal–Precisó Rose, avanzando la distancia que él había retrocedido–. Por favor, no te lo tomes así…

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, apartando la mirada.

–Te avergüenzo–Murmuró.

–No–Exclamó Rose, sacudiendo la cabeza velozmente al tiempo que acortaba el espacio que los separaba por completo. Extendió una mano, y le acarició una mejilla–. No–Entonces su voz se llenó de determinación–. Pero yo sí te pongo en peligro. Estamos bien así como estamos.

Scorpius alzó una mano, para posarla sobre la que Rose había puesto sobre su rostro. La miró, todavía con ojos tristes, pero algo en su expresión le dijo a Rose que las nubes ya se habían apartado.

–Sí–Cedió él finalmente–, quizá sea cierto.

Rose lo abrazó, fuertemente, dejando caer la frente sobre el hombro del muchacho. Scorpius también se aferró a ella, y lo oyó suspirar, muy cerca de su cuello.

–Odio pelear contigo–Murmuró Rose, cerrando los ojos.

–También yo–Repuso Scorpius, en voz baja–. Pero adoro las reconciliaciones.

La besó, lentamente al principio, recorriendo su boca entre suspiros y caricias, recorriendo su rostro con los dedos. Rose apretó la tela de su camisa en sendos puños, y se apretó contra él, y el beso aumentó en intensidad, y pronto empezó a hacer mucho calor, y todo daba vueltas, y las manos de él se deslizaron por su espalda, y por su cintura, y las de ella por la piel suave de su nuca y la curva de sus omóplatos; aquel beso sabía a despedidas, aquella sensación dolorosamente dulce, como las lágrimas de alegría. Rose suspiró dentro de su boca, y Scorpius tanteó su labio inferior con los dientes. Rose se sorprendió, pero no hizo ademán alguno de apartarse, lo besó casi angustiosamente, desesperadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana; aquello parecía una fiebre, y deseó que no se terminara nunca.

– ¿Recuerdas? –Le dijo Scorpius agitadamente, después de que se separaran en busca de aire, todavía muy cerca el uno del otro. Le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares, como si no pudiera dejar de tocarla– ¿Recuerdas esa noche junto al lago, cuando te dije que eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás haya visto?

Rose asintió, sonriendo, también jadeante.

– ¿Cómo podría olvidarme?

–Pues ahora puedo decirte la verdad–Murmuró él, y dejó que su frente descansara sobre la de ella–. Mi madre–Dijo de repente, y Rose no entendió–. Sólo puedo pensar en ella cuando busco a alguien tan hermosa como tú. A veces pienso que nunca me cansaré de mirarte.

–Nunca habías sido tan dulce conmigo–Susurró Rose, sumamente conmovida por sus palabras–. Muchas gracias.

–No lo agradezcas. Lo he estado pensando mucho–Repuso Scorpius, todavía acariciándole el rostro. De repente, parecía cohibido–. Me ha encantado cada momento que he pasado contigo.

–A mí también. Todos–Saltó ella, pero guardó silencio al notar que Scorpius seguía pareciendo turbado.

–Pero ha sido de manera diferente. Contigo me he sentido de manera diferente–Scorpius alzó la vista, mirándola fijamente, y Rose distinguió valor en sus ojos, como así un rubor inusitado en sus mejillas–. Rose–Dijo su nombre, y la forma en que lo hizo, le pareció solemne, casi reverencial–, después de todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que hemos pasado, juntos, yo creo…creo…–Vaciló, y luego guardó silencio.

– ¿Qué? –Farfulló Rose, mirándolo atentamente, una cálida esperanza brotando en su pecho– ¿Qué crees?

–Creo que te…

Pero Rose no pudo saber qué creía Scorpius, pues Albus entró en el compartimento, haciendo mucho ruido y rompiendo la atmósfera.

–Perdonen la interrupción–Dijo, avergonzado, evitando mirarlos–, pero ya el tren se paró hace rato, y ya bajaron todos…

–Pero…–Protestó Rose.

–Tiene razón–Murmuró Scorpius, apartándose de ella–. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar–Le dijo finalmente, besándola en la frente–. Adiós, Albus–Se despidió, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, y salió del compartimento de forma un tanto precipitada.

Rose contempló la puerta abierta sintiendo una fuerte desilusión.

–Lo siento–Masculló Albus, y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada. Scorpius había hablado de sus sentimientos, con tanta fluidez y franqueza como nunca había creído que pasaría, y el idiota de su primo llegaba para arruinarlo.

–Sólo vámonos–Gruñó, saliendo del compartimento sin dedicarle una sola mirada.


End file.
